Destination Hell
by Samwell123
Summary: Con Kenzi camino del Valhalla de la mano de Tamsin y Lauren desaparecida junto a Evony, Bo se encuentra sola, sumida en la desesperación y la tristeza, totalmente vulnerable a un ser maligno que la acecha desde la oscuridad. El futuro de Bo pasa por encontrar a su amiga y al amor de su vida y, con su ayuda, derrotar al mal, cambiar su destino.
1. KENZI 1

Bienvenidos, queridos lectores, a mi primer Fanfic : "Destination hell". Un Fanfic 100% Doccubus, aunque no niego que no se lo voy a poner fácil a nuestras dos chicas para estar juntas y ser felices.

La estructura del Fanfic es un pequeño homenaje a George R. R. Martin y a su novela "Canción de hielo y fuego"...conocida también por el título de su primer volumen "Juego de tronos".

En mi Fanfic, los diversos personajes nos irán contando lo que les sucede después del final de la cuarta temporada. En un principio las tramas de los diversos personajes irán por separado, pero poco a poco se juntarán y conformaran una hermosa historia en la que el futuro de todos ellos caminará de la mano.

Por eso quiero advertiros que, quizás, al principio el saltar de un personaje ha otro, pueda hacer confusa la lectura y dificulte su comprensión, pero si perseveráis y seguís leyendo, todo se irá aclarando poco a poco.

Escribo esta nota desde la experiencia que me da el haber escrito ya catorce capítulos del Fanfic, para deciros que cuando empecé a escribir este Fanfic mi experiencia con la escritura era nula y ahora puedo comprobar que de haberlos escrito en este momento, los primeros capítulos serían un poco mejores. Estoy en la labor de mejorarlos un poco para que sean más atractivos, si cabe, de lo que son ahora.

Cualquier comentario que me queráis hacer, tanto en privado como en público será bien recibido.

Saludos.

Samwell123.

* * *

KENZI 1.

Siento frío. Un frío intenso que me llega hasta los huesos. Parpadeo intentando abrir los ojos, pero estos se resisten a obedecerme. Mis párpados parecen estar pegados y me supone un gran esfuerzo el simple hecho de abrirlos.

¡Dios mío, la cabeza me va a estallar!

«¡Joder! ¿De verdad he cerrado ese portal infernal? ¿O ayer por la noche me bebí dos botellas de whisky y todo ha sido una alucinación? Porque muerta, lo que se dice muerta no estoy. Se supone que la muerte no duele tanto».

Me incorporo lentamente apoyándome en la pared que tengo a mis espaldas logrando quedarme sentada y, con gran esfuerzo, logro abrir los ojos. Lo que veo me hace darme cuenta de la cruda realidad.

«Noche de whisky…alucinaciones…ni de coña. ¡No ha sido un sueño!»

En la penumbra en la que me encuentro logro vislumbrar las formas de una cueva. Una cueva húmeda, fría y oscura. Sacudo la cabeza intentando aclararme un poco las ideas y me parece oír una conversación que proviene de un recodo de la cueva. El recodo está apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

«¿Podré llegar hasta allá tal y como me encuentro? Me pregunto». Repaso mentalmente el estado de mi cuerpo y la conclusión es desalentadora. Hasta el recodo puede, mas allá creo que tendrá que ser en camilla.

Ayudándome de las manos logro arrastrar mi maltrecho cuerpo hasta la esquina de la oscuridad en la que me encuentro y, con sumo cuidado, saco un poco la cabeza y echo un vistazo en la dirección de donde he escuchado las voces.

La sangre se me hiela en las venas al ver lo que tengo a unos metros de distancia. ¡Un ángel! Hay un ángel con las alas extendidas, de espaldas a mí, interponiéndose en el camino de un hombre vestido de negro con una gran capa que le llega hasta los tobillos.

«Vale, Kenzi. Pienso. La has jodido bien. Estas en el infierno, hecha polvo y a unos pasos tuya se están enfrentando Drácula y el Arcángel Gabriel.»

Oigo como el ángel habla y mi corazón estalla,rebosante de alegría, al oír aquella voz. ¡Es Tamsin! Claro, Tamsin es una valkiria. Las valkirias tienen alas. No me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle. Bueno, esto ya no pinta tan mal.

—No te la vas a llevar —oigo gritar a Tamsin.

Veo como Drácula intenta colarse entre Tamsin y la pared de la cueva intentando llegar hasta mí. Tamsin se gira hacia él y veo como pone esa cara tan seria de valkiria enfadada.

—A ver si aguantas eso, Drácula —le grito.

Veo como el hombre titubea un poco y se echa hacia atrás tapándose los ojos con la capa. Momento que Tamsin aprovecha para recoger las alas, cambiar su cara y venir corriendo hacia donde me encuentro.

—Vamos, Kenzi —me espeta—. Corre antes de que se recupere. Es muy fuerte y mis poderes no le afectan como a los demas.

Me agarrade la mano y tira fuerte de ella intentando levantarme.

—Suave, Tamsin —le chillo—. Por si no te acuerdas creo que me electrocuté al cerrar un portal infernal y, la verdad, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

—No hay tiempo — me apremia—. Él es muy poderoso y te quiere a ti. Mi plan a fallado. Lo siento, Kenzi. Te quería dar una oportunidad y he fallado de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tamsin? No entiendo nada.

—Luego te lo explico. Ahora levántate y vámonos —me ordena con voz angustiosa.

Me agarro a su mano y ella tira de mí. Con gran esfuerzo logro incorporarme e intento echar a correr. Mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo de bruces, golpeándome la cara con el frío suelo. Sentí como el agua encharcada en el suelo empapaba mis ropas.

—No puedo, Tamsin —le digo sollozando—. Estoy rota. Apenas puedo caminar como para pensar en correr.

—Recuerda, Kenzi... recuerda a Bo. Yo vi su cara cuando cerraste el portal. Esta destrozada. Te necesita mas que a nada en su vida, y la única manera de volver a verla es que saques fuerzas de donde sea y nos marchemos lo más rápido posible de aquí —me susurra dulcemente al oído mientras pone sus manos en mis caderas y me ayuda a incorporarme.

El recuerdo de Bo, la necesidad que tenia de abrazarla y decirla lo mucho que la quería me hace romper a llorar y esas lagrimas tienen un efecto balsámico en mi. Respiro hondo y , lanzando un suspiro, comienzo a caminar. Nos metemos por un estrecho corredor que sale a mano izquierda de sala en la que nos encontramos y nos alejamos de la luz. Tamsin me tiene agarrada de la mano y tira de mi, instándome a continuar.

Me empiezo a sentir mejor. El ejercicio esta ayudando a que mis piernas se desperezen Todavía las notopesadas y torpes y, mas de una vez, tropiezo en la oscuridad. Pero cuando esto ocurre siempre está ahí la cálida mano de Tamsin para evitar que caiga al suelo. Siento el cariño y el amor que Tamsin pone en el empeño de alejarnos del peligro que representa aquel hombre de la capa. No obstante, me siento confundida y necesito hablar con ella y que me explique que está ocurriendo. Que me diga el porqué de esta situación.

—Tamsin —le susurro.

—Calla —me responde bruscamente—. Ahora hay que alejarse lo mas posible. Luego hablamos.

—¡No! —le grito—. Mientras tiro de su mano y le hago detenerse.

—Ya basta, Tamsin. No te das cuenta de que estoy como si me hubiera bebido todo el whisky del Dal. Me duele todo el cuerpo. No entiendo nada. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me di cuenta de que yo era el corazón de Bo y de que podía cerrar el portal. Recuerdo haberme dirigido hacia la luz y ahí se acaba todo lo que sé. Necesito respuestas.

El silencio se instaura entre nosotras, mientras Tamsin continua con su resistencia a confesarme toda la verdad. Doy un paso hacia la valquiria, suplicando con mis ojos llorosos que me explique que había sucedido.

—¿Lo hice? ¿cerré el portal? —pregunto ansiosa.

—Sí, lo cerraste. Lo cerraste y eso causó tu muerte.

—Bueno. Ya tengo algo claro. Estoy muerta y me he convertido en una especie de poltergeist —espeto rabiosa—. Entonces, ¿qué coño hago aquí? ¿Tú me puedes explicar por qué no me siento muerta del todo?

—Mira, Kenzi —musita con voz llorosa—. Caíste muerta delante de todos. Estaban Dyson, Trick, y Bo. La pobre Bo acababa de llegar al templo después de rescatar a Lauren y presenció como cerrabas el portal. Nunca se me olvidará su cara de dolor. El desgarro emocional que le supuso verte tirada en el suelo sin un soplo de vida en tu interior.

—¿Bo me vio morir? —pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. ¡Dios mío!—Musito—. Siento como me flaquean las piernas y todo mi ser se convulsiona solo de pensar que Bo me había visto morir. Grandes lagrimas afloran en mis ojos y me dejo caer al suelo, sin fuerzas para continuar.

—Todos estábamos destrozados. Cuando te vi muerta a mis pies todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Has sido para mi una segunda madre y la mejor de mis amigas —susurra Tamsin con voz cálida mientras me agarra y me ayuda a levantarme—. Tomé una decisión arriesgada, Kenzi. Por segunda vez rechacé llevar el alma de Rainer a Valhalla y te tomé a ti. Pensé que si te llevaba a Valhalla habría una oportunidad de que volvieras al mundo real o de que Bo te viniera a rescatar pero…

—Pero para ser esto el Valhalla, la verdad es que esta muy mal cuidado —le interrumpo—. Yo me esperaba algo mas parecido a un palacio que a una cloaca inmunda.

—Cometí un error. Él nos estaba esperando. No sé cómo, pero me siguió. Me atrapó en el camino y nos trajo hasta aquí.

—Que esto no es el Valhalla, ya lo sé, Tamsin. Lo que no sé es donde estamos y lo mas importante ¿Quién es él?

—Yo tampoco se donde estamos, pero a él si que lo conozco. Y es muy peligroso, realmente peligroso.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre? —pregunto confundida.

—Déjame que te lo explique. Rainer era cautivo de una maldición y el lo juntó con Bo para romper esa maldición. Me contrató para encontrar a Bo y hacer que los cuervos se la llevaran al tren y la juntaran con Rainer.

—¿Nos traicionaste? —le pregunto con rabia contenida y unas ganas enormes de golpearla —¿Por eso estoy yo aquí?

—Me equivoqué. Me dejé llevar por mi naturaleza. Así somos las valquirias. Seres hechos para la guerra, incapaces de sentir amor. Pero luego, cuando volví de niña vosotras me cuidasteis, me disteis cariño. Tú y Bo me hicisteis sentir amor, conseguisteis lo imposible. Yo no te he traído aquí, Kenzi. Estoy de tu parte créeme, por favor —me suplica con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Me quedo mirando fijamente cada gesto de dolor en su rostro. Una parte de mi quiere golpearla, devolverle todo el daño que nos ha causado, pero lo que estoy viendo me lo impide. Veo a un ser frágil, consumido por el dolor que ha causado. Un ser condenado a batallar sin descanso, sin posibilidad de amar.

Me derrumbo. Tamsin significaba mucho para mi. Me doy cuenta que ya no me importa lo que haya hecho. Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro. Hasta yo misma lo tengo. Ella se merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Te perdono —le digo mientras la abrazo y me siento confortada por el calor de un ser cercano, de una amiga.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas, dejando que el calor nuestros cuerpos se combinen entre sí. Dejamos que esa sensación de proximidad, de cercanía, nos ayude a afrontar el hecho de que estámos perdidas en un sito desconocido, a merced de un ser al que incluso Tamsin le tiene miedo. Y si ella le teme, que debería pensar yo. Malo, esto era muy malo.

—Tamsin.

—Dime.

—Ese tipo, el dracula, te contrató para abrir el portal por medio de Bo y de Rainer. Él estaba fuera. Tiene que haber alguien mas. Un ser maligno y poderoso para él que trabaja. Él que estaba dentro del portal. Por lo que se tiene que ser el padre de Bo. El caballo de fuego que sale en los libros de Trick.

—Así es —me confirma Tamsin—. Y ese ser te quiere a ti. Creo que por eso nos está persiguiendo. Para llevarte con él.

Me quedo pensativa un momento evaluando todo lo que acabábamos de hablar. Hay algo que no me cuadra, un pequeño detalle que me llena de intranquilidad. Si todo lo que estámos conjeturando es verdad, ese ser demoniaco me quiere en el infierno. Y por lo que yo sé, en el infierno no hay seres vivos… pero yo me siento muy viva...

—¿Estoy muerta? —susurro aguantando la respiración.

—No. No lo creo —me responde—. El tiene poderes. Nos ha atrapado en medio del camino a Valhalla y nos ha traido aquí. Yo estaba inconsciente y, cuando desperté, le vi a el encima tuyo soplándote el chi tal y como hace Bo. Me he acercado a él y le he golpeado, alejándole de ti. En ese momento he visto como comenzabas a respirar. Creo que él te ha resucitado, pero lo que no sé es con que intenciones. Pero de algo si que estoy segura. Estamos en el mundo real, Kenzi. Esto no es ni el infierno, ni las cloacas del Valhalla ni nada parecido. Si escapamos de este sitio, podremos regresar con nuestros amigos. Te lo prometo.

—Entonces —digo con renovadas energías—, vamos a buscar a Bo. La pobre tiene que estar destrozada y no quiero que sufra mucho tiempo mas.

Nos levantamos y echamos a correr por la galería. Al cabo de unos minutos, noto como la pendiente se acentúa y el calor comienza a sentirse con más intensidad. Llegamos a una bifurcación de galerías y, por el camino de la izquierda, se intuye una leve luz. Decidimos continuar por ahí y llegamos a una amplia sala a la cual le falta el suelo. Es una especie de sima gigante cruzada por el medio por un precario puente hecho con maromas. Al otro lado del puente se atisba la salida de la cueva. Se siente el calor del mundo real… pero el frio me invade cuando veo la silueta de un hombre recortarse contra la luz de unas antorchas colocadas en la entrada…un hombre vestido de negro con una capa que le llega a los tobillos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le grito dejando salir toda mi rabia y todo mi odio.

—Yo soy quien te resucitó. Y la vida tiene un precio Kenzi.

Me quedo atónita al comprobar que aquel hombre sabe mi nombre. Sabe quien soy yo. Tamsin tiene razón. Me quiere a mi.

Siento como Tamsin me aparta a un lado y despliega las alas a la vez que las facciones de su cara cambian. Se coloca delante de mí, dispuesta a defenderme de nuevo.

—No. Otra vez no —dijce el hombre—. Esta vez tú pierdes valkiria.

Veo como una luz brillante sale de la mano del hombre y golpea a Tamsin en medio del pecho y como ella desaparece de mi lado. Vaporizada.

—Y tú, señorita —me ordena el hombre—. Te vienes conmigo.


	2. LAUREN 1

LAUREN 1.

Veo como Bo se aleja de mí en busca de su destino. Mientras la veo marcharse, todavía con el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, tentada estoy de salir corriendo detrás de ella, abrazarme a ese cuerpo cálido que tanto deseo y dejar que me arrastre con ella en pos de su destino. Ella me lo ha pedido, me ha besado, lleva mi collar. Que más pruebas necesito de que me quiere a su lado. Pero yo, como siempre, saco mi lado científico, analizola situación fríamente y me doy cuenta que después de haberle hecho lo que le hice a la Morrigan supongo más una amenaza que una ayuda para Bo. Todos los faes querrán eliminarme ahora y no puedo dejar que Bo se pelee con toda su especie solo para tenerme a su lado. Y si algo sé hacer bien es proteger a Bo aun a expensas de mi dolor y mi desgracia.

Allí, parada en medio del camino, viéndola alejarse, siento como mi corazón se rompe, pues empiezo a tener plena conciencia de que nuestro amor es imposible. Que por mucho que lo intente siempre habrá algo que nos separará.

Retrocedo en busca de una pared en la que apoyarme , me siento con la cabeza entre las rodillas y dejo que toda esa rabia, esa angustia que me atenaza aflore. Empiezo a llorar, grandes lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras mi cerebro abotargado por tanto dolor me envía señales contradictorias. Ideas locas y absurdas para justificar mi amor, mi pasión, para intentar que estuviéramos juntas.

«¿Y si convierto a Bo en humana?» pienso. No, eso no puede ser. No seria Bo entonces. La magia de Bo es esa precisamente. Su naturaleza es la que la define y la hace tan absolutamente maravillosa.

Revertir el proceso. Eso lo se hacer. Puedo convertirme en fae y así estar a su lado. ¿Y ser uno de ellos? ¿Convertirme en aquello que mas he odiado estos últimos años? La prueba definitiva de amor, cambiar mi naturaleza para poder estar con el ser amado. Quizás esa sea la solución. Pero supone para mí tanto sacrificio. ¿Merecerá la pena?

Esas y otras tantas preguntas me vienen desbocadas a la cabeza amenazando con romper mi cordura. Estoy perdida, sumida en el dolor de permitir marchar a Bo de nuevo. No puedo más.

Dejo mi mente en blanco, cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un duermevela suplicando que la tranquilidad llegue, que mis ideas se aclaren y así poder pensar con claridad el rumbo a tomar.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso en ese estado. Quizás son minutos, quizás horas. Solo sé que al final mi mente se despeja, mis ideas se aclararan y puedo tomar de nuevo el control de la situación. Ya tengo las cosas claras. Tengo que huir y esconderme de los faes, si estos me atrapan me matarán. Buscaré un lugar donde esconderme y me llevaré a la Morrigan, es un seguro de vida contra los ataques de los faes. Siempre está el hecho de que puedo revertir su estado y eso cuenta, y mucho, a mi favor. Después ya pensaré en como resolver la situación con Bo.

Vuelvo al archivo y examino a Evony. Está fría, casi hipotérmica y en un estado semicomatoso. La tapo con una manta que encuentro en una esquina de la habitación y me pongo a registrar la chaqueta de Massimo en busca de las llaves del coche. Evony necesita medicamentos para ayudarla a salir de su estado. Un hospital estaría bien pero no puedo acudir a ninguno. Demasiadas explicaciones. Cogeré el coche de Massimo, meteré a Evony dentro e iré a mi apartamento. Allá tengo medicamentos suficientes.

Encuentro las llaves del coche y salgo al exterior del archivo. Arranco el coche y lo acerco a la entrada. Cuando vuelvo de nuevo al archivo escucho unos ruidos en la habitación, alguien ha llegado.

¡Dios mío, que no sea Bo! Si Bo ha vuelto a por mí esta vez no seré capaz de decirle que no. Me llevará con ella. Se empeñará en protegerme, con lo cabezota que es, y todo se complicará más. Me escondo tras una columna y miro con cuidado hacia la habitación. Junto al cuerpo de Evony está Vex, arrodillado, mirándola fijamente, con ojos tristes.

Ha venido a por mí —pienso—. Tengo que escapar. Me doy la vuelta y calculo con la mirada la distancia que me separa de la salida. No hay mucho espacio, quizás sea capaz de salir de ahí. Cojo aire y me doy un impulso y arranco a correr hacia la puerta. A mitad de camino siento como si una mano invisible me atrapara las piernas y trastabillo, cayendo al suelo.

—Quieta ahí doctora —me grita Vex.

—No creo que vaya a ningún lado Vex, me tienes atrapada.

Vex se acerca a mi y, librándome de sus poderes, me coge de la barbilla y me alza la cara hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Veo en ellos una profunda tristeza. Me imagino el dolor que debe de estar sintiendo al ver a Evony en ese estado.

—No está muerta —le digo con suavidad, intentando no alterarlo mucho. Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda hacer si pierde el control.

—Si, está muerta. Yo vi como moría —me dice con voz queda mientras me quita la mano de la cara y se apoya en la mesa del archivo visiblemente afectado.

—¿Tú estabas aquí? ¿Vistes lo qué pasó? Déjame explicarte.

—No me refiero a Evony —me aclara—. Soy un cobarde, pero no soy tonto. Así que aunque me escondí y rehuí la lucha me acerqué al templo. Sabia que lo que estaba por venir, aquello que quería salir de ese portal era muy peligroso, una amenaza para los faes, así que quise ver lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasó vex? —le pregunto alarmada—. ¿Está Bo bien?

—Ella está bien. Tu amorcito no ha sufrido daño alguno…físico. Fue Kenzi. Ella cerró el portal y cayó muerta delante de todos.

Súbitamente se echa a llorar desconsoladamente. Me acerco a él y, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, le abrazo intentando consolarle. Nunca imaginé que Vex pudiera tener esos sentimientos por Kenzi. Abrazada a el dejo que mi tristeza salga también. Unas amargas lágrimas asoman a mis ojos. La pobre Kenzi muerta. Algo así tenia que pasar. La otra humana en el mundo fae muerta. Injusto pero cierto, los humanos no estábamos hechos para este mundo.

Vex deja de llorar. Se libera de mi abrazo y, secándose las lagrimas con las manga de su camisa, mira en dirección a Evony.

—¿Y con ella que ha pasado? —me pregunta.

—Vino a ayudar a Bo a luchar contra Massimo —le digo—. Massimo tomó su chi y casi la mató. Luego Bo, después de acabar con Massimo, le dio su chi y la revivió. Pero está semicomatosa. Yo me quedé aquí para ayudarla.

—Para ayudarla. ¿Solo para ayudarla? —dice con una media sonrisa que delata que sabe más de lo que yo creo.

—Vamos Lauren que soy el malo de la película por si no te acuerdas. Y los malos somos los mas inteligentes. Y sabemos descubrir una persona inteligente cuando la tenemos enfrente. Sabemos discernir sus motivaciones. Tu te has quedado aquí por lo mismo por lo que he venido yo aquí. Para ayudar a Bo.

—¿Y cómo crees que la voy a ayudar quedándome aquí? —le pregunto, temiendo saber la respuesta.

—Escapando Lauren. Te quedaste aquí para huir con la Morrigan. Sabes tan bien como yo que si te quedas con Bo debilitaras su posición delante de los faes. Todos los de la oscuridad te quieren muerta —me dice mirando de reojo a Evony—, y casi todos los de la luz también. Bo se empeñaría en protegerte a toda costa y sabes que eso seria malo para ella.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunto—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Ayudarte —me dice—. Ahora que has dejado a Evony hecha una piltrafa "humana" el poder de la oscuridad recae en mí. Soy el nuevo Morrigan y como tal tengo que preocuparme por mi gente. He visto lo que nos acecha, algo oscuro y diabólico que amenaza con destruirnos. El sacrificio de Kenzi ha sido un pequeño inpass, pero estoy seguro de que volverá. Retornará para destruirnos. Como Morrigan tengo el poder de enfrentar a Trick. Estoy seguro que el sabe mas de lo que dice sobre la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. Quiero que se sincere y, después de saber la verdad, quiero llegar a un acuerdo con el para que derogue las leyes de sangre y nos una a todos en un solo bando.

—Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte Vex. ¿y donde entra Bo en tus planes?.

—Ya lo sabes Lauren. Si no no estarías aquí dispuesta a huir a pesar de lo mucho que deseas estar con ella. Bo es la clave. Solo ella puede defendernos de lo que nos acecha.

—Entonces, ¿planeas darle el poder a Bo?

—Exacto —me dice comenzando a reírse—. Un plan genial. Le otorgamos todo el poder de los faes a Bo y nos retiramos detrás de la barrera a ver como la súcubo derrota el mal. Y tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasará si estas con ella. Así que te voy a ayudar a esconderte. Tengo un refugio en las montañas, un sitio que uso de vez en cuando para llevar alegres compañías y desmelenarme un poco. Ya sabes, mi nidito de amor. Y como he escuchado una interesante historia de cómo Evony se convirtió en humana creo que será el sitio perfecto para vosotras dos.

—¿Qué has escuchado? —le insisto viendo como aquel tema le diverte sobremanera y ayuda a disipar la tensión existente entre nosotros.

—Digamos que Evony se comió algo en mal estado y se indigestó —me dice mirándome pícaramente.

—Bueno, no fue exactamente así —le respondo mientras se asoma a mi cara una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar a Evony y su sabor salado en la boca—. Lo que se comió no estaba en mal estado, simplemente tenia un aderezo secreto. Un picante especial de mi invención.

—Pues si alguna vez me invitas a mí a comer acuérdate que a mi me gusta la carne cruda, sin especias.

Me entra la risa solo de pensar en Vex metido ahí dentro entre mis piernas. Surrealista total.

—Vamos doctora, metamos a evony en el coche y marchémonos de aquí —me dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esa sonrisa derrumba el muro de desconfianza que todavía mantengo con respecto a Vex. Realmente él disfrutaba con lo que le había pasado a Evony y el hecho de ayudarme era la manera que tenia de agradecermelo.

—Necesito medicamentos y material de laboratorio, Vex.

—No hay problema. Vayamos al complejo de la oscuridad y allá puedes coger lo que quieras. Además tengo una sorpresa para ti, un regalo de despedida.

Cargamos a Evony entre los dos y la introducimos en la parte de atrás del coche. Cuando me estoy montando en el coche Vex me detiene.

—Aun queda algo por hacer Lauren —me dice

—Dime, Vex.

—Massimo. Este no es sito para el hijo de una Morrigan. Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros.

—Vamos pues —le apremio—. Si nos demoramos mucho puede que aparezca Bo. Si ella viene no voy a ser capaz de marcharme.

—¡Pobrecita doctora! —exclama dando vueltas a mi alrededor y riéndose—. ¿Que duro es el amor, verdad?

—No seas cabron, Vex.

Entre los dos cargamos el cadáver de Massimo, lo introducimos en el maletero del coche y ambos nos montamos en la parte delantera, yo en el asiento del copiloto y Vex al volante. Tras unos minutos de carretera llegamos al complejo de la oscuridad. Vex pasa de largo la entrada principal y nos introduce al interior a través de una puerta lateral que carece de vigilancia. Una vez dentro nos dirigimos a los laboratorios y, usando mi tarjeta, entramos en ellos.

Rápidamente me pongo a seleccionar medicamentos que podrían ayudar a Evony a superar su estado así como todas las formulas del cambio de especie. Cojo también mi ordenador personal, en el que están todos los archivos referentes al caso. Por ultimo me dirijo al comedor del laboratorio para coger algo de comida para el viaje. Vex se ha marchado nada mas llegar a los laboratorios en dirección a sus habitaciones personales. Me dijo que volvería enseguida.

Cuando estoy acabando de empacar los alimentos que he recogido del comedor oigo un ruido a mi espalda y me vuelvo con el cuerpo tenso, temiendo que alguien me haya descubierto.

Delante mía me encuentro a una mujer enfundada en un traje de cuero, un traje que resalta un hermoso cuerpo, un cuerpo que yo conozco muy bien.

—¡Dios mío, Crystal! —grito mientras corro a abrazarla—. No sabia dónde estabas ni que te habían hecho desde que nos separaron en la celda. Estaba preocupada por ti.¿Estás bien?

—Sí —replica Crystal—. He vivido en las habitaciones personales de Vex y no me ha faltado de nada. Me ha tratado bien.

—Perfectamente bien doctora —dice Vex—. Por si no lo sabes yo soy mas de recibir que de dar así que, después de que la sacara de la celda donde la tenia Evony, se ha pasado todo el tiempo azotando mi culo noche si y noche también.

—Bien —digo mirando fijamente a Crystal—. Me marcho. Tengo que huir de aquí, alejarme de Bo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Por supuesto que si —me dice con voz sollozante—. Yo tengo tanto que hablar contigo. Tengo que arreglar de algún modo lo que te hice. Te acompañaré y te ayudaré.

—Perfecto —clama Vex—. Tres mujeres solas en mi nidito de amor. Lo que daría por ir yo también. Una pena de mis obligaciones.

—Aquí tienes —me dice tendiéndome un papel con una dirección apuntada—. Escóndete aquí y no te muevas hasta que yo te me ponga en contacto contigo. Yo me encargaré de hacerle saber a Bo que estas bien y la llevaré junto a ti cuando todo esto acabe.

Asiento con la cabeza y me abrazo a él.

—Gracias —le susurro al oído dejando un leve beso en su mejilla—. Cuida de Bo, por favor.

—Crystal ayúdame con los bultos.

Ella coje la mitad de los paquetes y yo la otra mitad. Lo metemos todo en el coche y arrancamos. Me invade una gran melancolía mientras conduzco en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Una parte de mi se siente aliviada al haber conseguido la ayuda de Vex y haber podido escapar, pero otra parte de mi se siente devastada.

Noto la ausencia de Bo muy dentro de mí y, aunque mi corazón me dice lo contrario, mi mente me hace ver que, quizás, esta es la huida definitiva. Que la tranquilidad de espíritu solo la conseguiré lejos de ella.

Las lagrimas anegan mis ojos al ver alejarse la ciudad. Me siento sola, vacia.

—Mucho dolor veo en esa mirada…y mucho amor —me dice Crystal.

—Demasiado —aciero a musitar mientras rompo a llorar amargamente.

Crystal me coje dulcemente la mano. Me la apreta con ternura y, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, me susurra unas hermosas palabras al oído:

—Yo te cuidaré. Intentaré mitigar tu dolor y reparar todo el daño que te he causado...


	3. BO 1

BO 1.

Sentía la mano de Dyson posada en mi hombro mientras su voz resonaba en mi oído.

—Valhalla.

Y yo, parada en medio del templo, tan solo no podía dejar de mirar estupefacta hacia el lugar en el que hace tan solo unos momentos se encontraban Tamsin y el cuerpo exánime de Kenzi. Vi como la valquiria la cubría con sus alas y ambas desaparecían envueltas en una luz dorada.

Noté que algo se rompía dentro de mi al ver desaparecer a mi amiga, a mi mitad. Tal fue el shock que las piernas me flaquearon y a punto estuve de caer al suelo. Si no lo hice fue gracias a que Dyson me sostuvo.

Me giré bruscamente y, deshaciéndome de su apoyo, le espeté con rabia.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho Dyson? Te dije que la cuidaras, no que la sacrificaras.

—Ha sido ella, Bo —me respondió Dyson angustiado—. Me ha dicho que ella era tu corazón y que era la única que podía cerrar el portal.

—¿Y tu la has creído? ¡Estúpido! Eres un idiota sin fundamento —le chillé haciendo patente toda la rabia que llevaba dentro—. Yo estaba llegando y podría haber cerrado el portal y haber salvado a Kenzi. Pero no. No podías hacerlo. El lobo honorable ese que llevas dentro, tan habituado a una vida de honor y sacrificio, se tenia que creer las palabras de mi amiga.

—Bo, por favor —me suplicó. Le dije que iria yo pero ella se negó. Dijo que conmigo no funcionaria, que yo no era tu corazón.

—¿Y tu que sabes si eres mi corazón o no? —exclamé—.Podrias haberlo intentado, si hubiera funcionado hubieras muerto feliz de saber que yo te amaba. Pero no , tu nunca te sacrificarias por mi Dyson. Eres capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por seguir a mi lado, pero no eres capaz de sacrificarte tu mismo.

—Eso no es verdad, Bo —me replicó—. Sabes que haria cualquier cosa por ti.

—¡O si! Cualquier cosa. Entregar tu lobo a la Norm, esperar a que Lauren se muriera, mandar a Kenzi a cerrar el portal. Cualquier cosa con tal de seguir a mi lado y mantener la esperanza de que yo te ame.

—¿Sabes que? Dyson. No hubiera funcionado, tu no habrias podido cerrar el portal. Kenzi si porque ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar nuestra amistad por salvarme sin importarle que eso nos separara y Lauren tambien lo podria haber hecho. Ella se ha alejado de mi muchas veces, sacrificando su amor por mi, con tal de mantenerme a salvo.

Me quede mirandole fijamente a los ojos viendo como poco a poco comprendia la implicación que tenian mis palabras. Vi como se derrumbaba poco a poco.

—Por favor, Bo, perdoname. Perdoname que haya sido tan egoista de querer estar a tu lado a cualquier precio.

—No. Ya no —le chillé—. Me engañaste desde el principio al ocultarme mi pasado. Jugaste con mis sentimientos, con ese amor tuyo de ida y de vuelta sumiéndome en un mar de dudas. Todo eso te lo perdone hace unas horas cuando creí que había vuelto a recuperar a mi amigo. Pero esto…esto no te lo perdono. Son demasiadas cosas que perdonar. Ni puedo ni quiero.

—Bo —exclamó Trick—, estas siendo muy cruel con Dyson, él no ha podido evitar que Kenzi se sacrificara. A sido decisión de ella.

—Calla, abuelo —le dije con rabia mientras me volvía y enfrentaba su mirada—. Tú eres igual que él. Sí, es cierto que me has dado cariño, pero mas me has dado secretos guardados. Nunca has sido sincero del todo conmigo.

Me quedé un momento en silencio intentando digerir todo el dolor y la rabia que pugnaban por salir de mi interior. Sabía que si dejaba que esos sentimientos que me embargaban tomaran el control, dejaría salir el súcubo que llevaba dentro y podría hacerles realmente daño. Sentía que aquello que casi había salido por el portal me había transmitido una energía y una fuerza casi incontrolable.

Respiré hondo un par de veces intentando que la tranquilidad se abriera paso a través mía cuando, de repente, y sin previo aviso un fogonazo de comprensión invadió mi mente. «¡Dios mío! ¡Lauren! No puedo perder también a Lauren».

Me giré en redondo y empecé a correr en dirección a la salida del templo mientras les gritaba a mi abuelo y a Dyson.

—No se os ocurra detenerme ni seguirme. Os haré daño de verdad si lo intentáis.

Los minutos que tardé en volver al archivo se me hicieron eternos. Parecía como si el tiempo mismo conspirara en mi contra para impedir que, por lo menos, conservara a Lauren y así no perder la cordura. Lauren se había quedado en el archivo cuidando de Evony que estaba prácticamente en coma. Forzosamente tenia que seguir allí. No veía razón alguna para que se marchara. A no ser…

¡Joder¡ Si algún fae se había acercado al archivo ella habría tenido que huir. A saber que le harían si la atrapaban.

Aceleré la marcha intentando llegar lo antes posible al archivo pues me temía lo peor. Al traspasar la puerta del archivo todos mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando contemplé el archivo vacío, sin rastro de Lauren ni de Evony. El mundo dejó de girar, me quedé sin respiración y, apoyándome en una columna, dejé escapar toda mi pena y frustración. Grandes lagrimas anegaron mis ojos y por un momento perdí la consciencia sumida en un dolor tan grande que amenazaba con romperme por la mitad.

Sumergida en tan inmenso dolor levante la vista hacia el sitio donde la contemplé por ultima vez intentando que, a mi mente, llegara el recuerdo de su presencia y asi calmar un poco la angustia que me embargaba.

«Massimo. Massimo y Vex» El pensamiento me llegó como un rayo de luz que vino a rasgar la oscuridad que me envolvía.

Massimo no está. Y el tenia una especie de vinculo con Vex. Algo les unía. Vale, calmémonos y pensemos un poco, me dije. Lauren se puede haber ido por su cuenta de aquí y seria lógico que se hubiera llevado a Evony pues era su razón de quedarse. Pero nunca se hubiera llevado a Massimo. «Esto es cosa de Vex. Voy a buscarle y como tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Lauren le voy a partir el cuello». Musité.

Acto seguido Sali corriendo del archivo y me dirigí lo mas rapidamente posible al complejo de la oscuridad.

El guarda de seguridad me franqueó el paso a las instalaciones después de trasmitirme un mensaje.

—El Morrigan, Vex, está en la parte de atrás del complejo, en el pequeño cementerio que hay atravesando el jardín. Ha dicho que la espera ahí.

Crucé el complejo de las luces por el camino mas rápido que conocía, atravesando el salón de fiestas y, abriendo un ventanal del mismo, accedí al jardín. El mismo jardín en el que vi a Lauren el día de la fiesta de las sombras. El recuerdo de Lauren me golpeó con tal fuerza que a punto estuve de desmayarme. Me acordaba como si fuera ayer la manera en que iba vestida, la gracilidad de sus movimientos al acercarse a mi, el amor y la excitación que me embargó al tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Me dejé llevar unos momentos por esos recuerdos dejando que me confortaran y me calmaran para encarar la conversación con Vex lo mas tranquila posible. Era muy consciente que algo había cambiado en mi. Una oscura fuente de poder anidaba en mi interior y pugnaba por salir y dominarme cada vez que dejaba que me embargaran mis emociones mas oscuras y básicas.

El jardín acababa a los pies de una pequeña extensión de arboles tras la cual y, cercada por una hermosa valla de madera con pequeñas figuras talladas, se hallaba un pequeño camposanto que albergaba medio centenar de tumbas y mausoleos. En ese lugar descansaban desde tiempo inmemorial los restos de todos los Morrigan de la oscuridad así como sus familiares mas directos.

En una de las esquinas, iluminados por un farol, y, frente a una tumba a medio escarbar se encontraban, velando el cadáver de Massimo, Vex y los guardaespaldas personales del Morrigan, Karl y Marx. Estos eran dos ogros de carácter tranquilo y bonachón, pero capaces de ser muy violentos si la situación lo requería. Yo los había tratado bastante ya que solían pasar muchas horas en el Dal. Si bien no los consideraba mis amigos, teníamos una especie de conexión. Habíamos compartido mas de una copa juntos y nos teníamos un afecto y un respeto mutuo.

—Veo que has estado en el archivo —le espeté a Vex sin ni siquiera saludarle—. ¿Y Lauren? ¿Dónde la tienes? ¡Dímelo ya!

—Hola, Bo —me dijo levantando la mirada y enfrentándola a la mía—. Lauren se ha ido de la ciudad con Evony. Ella quería marcharse y yo las deje irse.

—¿La has dejado marcharse, bastardo? —le replique con ira—. El gran Vex con todos sus poderes no ha podido retenerla. ¡Oh no! No te creo, te voy a partir el cuello como no me digas donde está.

Avance hacia Vex sintiendo una furia incontrolable. Notaba como la marca de mi pecho palpitaba enviando un calor abrasador por mi cuerpo y abriendo paso al animal que llevaba dentro, al súcubo que reclamaba su presencia.

—Para, Bo. No soy tu enemigo —chilló Vex mientras estiraba el brazo y lanzaba sus poderes contra mi.

Noté como su toque envolvía mi cuerpo, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en que Vex usó sus poderes conmigo, en esta ocasión apenas fue un ligero roce que me hizo detenerme unos segundos. Sentía como podía contrarestarlos fácilmente. Me sentía diferente, poderosa.

Karl y Max aprovecharon mi pequeña vacilación para colocarse entre Vex y yo y me suplicaron a media voz

—Por favor, Bo, no queremos pelear contigo. Vex está de tu lado. Escuchale.

Vacilé. Les tenia mucho cariño a aquellos dos gigantones y la sola idea de pelearme con ellos y hacerles daño contribuyó a que mi furia bajara en intensidad. Recuperé ligeramente el control de mi misma y decidí que le daría a Vex la oportunidad de hablar.

—¡Habla! Di lo tengas que decir, y hazlo rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

—Bo, ¿no te das cuenta qué el verdadero enemigo no somos nosotros? El verdadero enemigo ha estado a punto de salir esta noche del portal. Y lo poco que ha salido de él te ha afectado. Estas irritable, ansiosa, llena de ira. Hazme caso, ven conmigo a hablar con Trick. Estoy seguro de que el sabe mas de ese enemigo invisible que nos acecha de lo que dice. Tenemos que hacer que nos diga todo lo que sabe y, después, pensar una manera de derrotarlo.

—No, Vex. Primero tengo que encontrar a Lauren y a Kenzi. Esa es mi prioridad, mis amigas van primero y luego va mi especie.

—Pues Lauren piensa lo contrario —tercio Vex—. Por eso se ha marchado. Me dijo que si se quedaba a tu lado siendo quien era ahora, teniendo el poder que tenia, todos los faes la querrían matar y tú te interpondrías y te enfrentarías a tus iguales con tal de salvarla. Sacrificó vuestro amor por darte una oportunidad en la batalla. ¿La vas a rechazar?

Mierda de destino, pensé. Siempre conspirando para quitarme lo que mas quiero. Primero Kenzi y su absurda idea de sacrificarse para cerrar el portal y ahora Lauren haciendo lo de siempre, alejarse de mí para que me centre en cumplir un destino que ni quiero ni deseo. No, los faes ya no son mi familia. Me han ocultado muchas cosas, me han mentido cuando han querido y, pese a su supuesta superioridad no han sabido proteger ni a mi amiga ni a mi amor.

—Ademas —dijo Vex—. Si te marchas ahora a buscar a Lauren dejaras a Kenzi desamparada. ¿No se merece ella que la vayas a buscar? ¿No te duele tanto como a mi su perdida?

Las palabras de Vex desataron mi ira contenida. Empujé con fuerza a Karl y a Marx y en dos pasos me planté delante de Vex y le agarré del cuello.

—¡Tu no sabes nada del dolor que siento asi que no jueges conmigo! —le escupí las palabras a la cara—. Callaté y escucha lo que vamos a hacer. Y obedeceme por que si no te juro que te parto por la mitad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como los dos ogros se recuperaban y avanzaban hacia mi. Tense mi cuerpo dispuesta a matarlos si hacia falta.

—¡Quietos! —restalló la voz de Vex—. Ella no me hara nada. ¿Verdad que no, Bo?

—Presta atención —le dije—.Me vas a decir donde está Lauren y la voy a ir a buscar. Mientras tu vas a a ir a hablar con los ancianos y les vas a decir que lo que Lauren hizo fue para protegerme de la ira de Evony, que jamas volverá a usar su formula con ningun otro fae. Les diras que Lauren les entregará la formula de conversión, yo la convenceré de ello, y asi ellos poseeran un arma con la que amedrentar a los faes que se puedan rebelar. Eso les convencerá.

—No, Bo, eso no les convencerá —tercio Vex—. Le tienen mucho miedo a lo que hizo Lauren y nunca la dejarán vivir. Por favor, olvidate de Lauren y ven conmigo a hablar con los ancianos y los demas faes. Juntos pensaremos un plan para rescatar a Kenzi y yo mismo te acompañaré. Después, cuando Kenzi este a salvo veremos como eliminar a esa maldad que nos acecha y luego podras reunirte con Lauren. Antes no. No te diré donde esta Lauren asi que matame si quieres.

«Mierda de situación pense. ¿Kenzi o Lauren? ¿Lauren o Kenzi? ¡Dios mio! No se que hacer»

—¡Vete a la mierda, Vex!. Tu y todos los faes. Ya me las arreglaré sola.

Empujé a Vex contra el suelo y, dandome media vuelta, me marche del complejo de la oscuridad con una sensación de soledad y confusión tal que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Estuve perdida, deambulando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, con la mente en blanco y las palabras de Vex retumbando en mis oídos como tambores incesantes. Me sentía devastada por dentro, vacía.

Supongo que algún sexto sentido guió mis pasos y acabé por llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Tentada estuve de marcharme sin entrar en ella ya que sabía lo que me esperaba dentro…nada, dentro no había nada de lo que yo quería, solo había recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos de los seres queridos que acababa de perder.

Mas no tenia a donde ir y me sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada. Así que abrí la puerta de la casa y me enfrente a sus fantasmas. La casa se veía vacía, enorme, silenciosa. Todo lo que allá había me recordaba a Kenzi y a nuestra amistad perdida. No pude mas y rompí a llorar con grandes lagrimas que salían directamente de mi corazón. Escocían al pasar por los ojos y amenazaban con quebrar mi cuerpo y mi espíritu.

Decidí prepararme una bañera con la esperanza de que el agua tibia y la tranquilidad que me solían proporcionar amortiguara el dolor que sentía por dentro. Estuve perdida, dejándome llevar por esa oleada de tristeza, mientras el calor del agua me calmaba un poco y, por fin, pude recuperar un poco la entereza.

Salí de la bañera, me puse un albornoz, y entre en mi habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a acariciar las sabanas mientras los recuerdos de Lauren me golpeaban brutalmente. Recordé todas las veces que hicimos el amor dulcemente en esa cama, las hermosas palabras que nos dijimos, sus miradas, ¡oh dios!, como echaba de menos esas miradas.

El recuerdo de los íntimos momentos pasados con Lauren, todo aquel placer dado y recibido no hizo si no acrecentar mi inquietud. Notaba como la súcubo pugnaba por salir a flote y me exigía calmar esa inquietud alimentándome. La marca del pecho comenzó a brillar y a emitir ese calor que tan poco me gustaba. Me había dado cuenta ya de que algo había cambiado en mi. Algo oscuro anidaba dentro de mi cuerpo y se aliaba con mi naturaleza para hacerme perder el control. Notaba que no debía sucumbir al animal que llevaba dentro pues me veía incapaz de controlarme si salía a flote.

Sintiéndome azorada y confusa me acerque a la ventana de la habitación y la abrí con el objetivo de que, quizás un poco de aire fresco, me aliviara. La noche era perfecta, hermosa en toda su negritud y con un bello cielo tachonado de estrellas. Fascinada dejé que la intensidad de aquellas hermosas luces tratara de calmar mi inquietud.

Absorta como estaba, contemplando aquel hermoso cielo, no reparé en la pareja de jóvenes que había debajo de mi ventana hasta que estos hicieron ruido al apoyarse en la pared de la casa. Bajé la mirada y vi a una hermosa muchacha de pelo negro, cuerpo menudo tapado por un bonito vestido, abrazada a un joven un poco mas mayor y alto que ella. Era evidente a lo que habían venido al callejón. Contemplé como empezaban a abrazarse y a besarse con esa ansiedad que tienen los jóvenes al principio de su vida amorosa. Noté la urgencia de sus besos y como sus manos pugnaban por acariciarse allá donde mas placer pudieran proporcionar.

Me quede hipnotizada contemplando como empezaban su ritual de amor que no me di cuenta de que, poco a poco, el animal que llevaba dentro tomaba el control de mi cuerpo. La marcha del pecho refulgió mas brillante que nunca enviando un calor desde mi pecho hasta mi bajo vientre y me produjo una excitación mas que evidente. Comencé a sentir hambre, mucha hambre, los ojos se me tornaron azul brillante y perdí el control del todo. La súcubo hizo acto de presencia con una urgencia, una necesidad de alimentarse como jamas había sentido.

Me quité el albornoz y me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré a mano, unos viejos pantalones de cuero y una descolorida camiseta de tirantes. Baje a la calle, doble la esquina del callejón y me acerqué a los jóvenes.

Ellos se volvieron al oír mis pasos y me miraron con curiosidad. Me acerqué a ellos y les dije con voz sensual a la vez que les cogía de los brazos y les enviaba un toque salvaje

—Dejadme que os enseñe como se hace.

No te la excitación que recorría el cuerpo de los dos gracias a mi toque y supe que ya eran míos. Hice girarse al muchacho y lo puse de frente a la joven.

—Bésala —le ordené.

Se empezaron a besar con una urgencia y una necesidad rayana en la locura. Yo me coloqué detrás del muchacho y, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, alargue las manos y le retire a la joven el vestido por la cabeza. Ella se quedo en ropa interior exhibiendo una delicada piel que me excitó sobremanera.

—Desnudala —le susurré al oído al joven mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzaba a acariciarle el pecho.

El muchacho le retiró el sujetador al la joven y deslizó sus bragas por sus delicadas piernas mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta al joven y, bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior, comencé a acariciarle hasta lograr el efecto deseado. Le cogí del brazo, le gire y le di un intenso beso, jugueteando con mi lengua dentro de su boca.

—Túmbate en el suelo —le dije.

Él se tumbó en el suelo y yo aproveché para quitarme rápidamente la ropa y me quedé, desnuda, frente a la muchacha. En sus ojos pude adivinar la excitación y el deseo que anidaban en ese hermoso cuerpo. La cogí por las manos y le dije:

—Siéntate encima de él y déjate llevar.

La muchacha se sentó encima de la cara del joven y dejó que este empezara a saborear en toda su plenitud su sexo. Yo me senté encima del joven y dejé que todo él me llenara hasta dentro. Sentí como me colmaba y comencé a moverme encima de él. Por momentos le cabalgaba furiosamente dejando que todo él entrara y saliera de mi, como me paraba y, pegada a él, movía mis caderas adelante y atrás provocándole un placer inmenso.

La muchacha cada vez movía mas deprisa su cuerpo frotando con urgencia su sexo contra la boca del joven. Empezó a gemir de placer y vi que estaba llegando al éxtasis. Coloque mis manos en su cara y, atrayéndola hacia mí, le di un suave toque que la calmó un poco. Acerqué mi boca a su oído y le dije dulcemente:

—Todavía no. Aguanta un poco. Los tres a la vez. Será maravilloso.

Mientras seguía cabalgando furiosamente al joven hasta que su cuerpo se tensó con la proximidad del orgasmo. En ese momento puse mis manos en los pechos de la joven y le di un toque brutal de placer mientras le gritaba:

—¡Ahora! Déjate llevar.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se convulsionó mientras su orgasmo arrancaba desde lo más profundo de su bajo vientre y subía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a …. Mi boca. Que, colocada junto a la suya, absorbió todo ese chi hasta la ultima gota...secándola. Me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras degustaba su chi. Su ultimo aliento sexual y vital como alimento de mis necesidades. El chi mas delicioso que jamás había probado.

La joven se desplomó sin vida al suelo y yo, bajando la mirada, enfrenté a la del muchacho, una mirada cargada de placer, incredulidad y miedo. Daba igual, él también estaba perdido. Le agarré la cara con ambas manos y le di un toque si cabe mas salvaje que al de la muchacha mientras, con un ultimo golpe de caderas le arrancaba su orgasmo y lo succionaba hasta matarlo.

Arqueando mi espalda, giré la cabeza hacia el cielo y dejé que la belleza de las estrellas me hiciera compañía mientras me deleitaba de aquella soberbia combinación de chi. Sentí un leve orgasmo que no hizo sino acrecentar la excitación en la que me hallaba sumida.

Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente. Sin prestar la mas minima atención a los dos cadaveres tirados en el suelo me salí del callejón y entré en casa el tiempo justo para coger las llaves del coche y me marché en dirección al centro de la ciudad, en busca de mi "destino".

Ahora si sabia que hacer.


	4. LAUREN 2

LAUREN 2.

—Crystal despierta —le dije, mientras le sacudía ligéramente el hombro.

—Dime, Lauren — respondió con voz dormida, incorporándose a la vez que se desperezaba lévemente.

—Evony, es Evony. Noto su respiración entrecortada. Hazme el favor de mirar a ver como está.

Crystal se despertó del todo. Con la urgéncia presente en sus movimientos, pasó medio cuerpo por entre los asientos y, a través del espejo retrovisor, vi como inspeccionaba el estado de Evony.

—Respira con dificultad, Lauren —me dijo con voz alterada—. De la boca le sale un poco de salivilla; además la noto muy caliente, creo que le ha subido la fiebre.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, mientras golpeaba repetídamente el volante del coche—. Creo que está comenzando a tener un shock anafiláctico, Crystal.

—¿Qué eso, Lauren? ¿Es grave? ¿Se nos va a morir aquí en el coche? ¡Joder!

—Calma, Crystal. Evony tiene una reacción alérgica al chi que le sumistró Bo. Tengo que tratarla o se nos va a morir.

—¿Qué me calme dices? Oh, si , ya me calmo. Tampoco es para tanto, solo tenemos a una mujer muriéndose en el asiento trasero porque alguien le dio algo que no se ni lo que es y eso la está matando.

—¿Quién es Bo? Es la segunda vez que me la nombras, y ¿Qué diablos es eso del chi? —me preguntó con voz histérica.

—Vamos Crystal — repliqué—. No me digas que no sabes nada de los faes ni de Bo. Ellos fueron quienes te contrataron para vigilarme y atraparme. ¿O ya no te acuerdas?

—Los faes, ¿Quiénes son los faes? Lauren yo no se nada de eso, te lo juro. Yo solo se que un hombre me prometió dinero para comprar mi granja si te vigilaba. Y luego ellos me atraparon también, me tuvieron encerrada en una celda y si no llega a ser por Vex todavía estaría ahí.

«Tiene razón, me dije. Si la contrataron para vigilarme, ¿Porque la capturaron a ella también en vez de pagarle su trabajo? No lo entiendo.»

Respire hondo un par de veces tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad que necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Escucha Crystal — dije con voz calmada—. Lo siento, no quería herirte, simplemente es que estoy muy alterada. Luego hablaremos tu y yo y te lo explicaré todo, y tu también me contaras lo que me tengas que decir pero ahora necesitamos salvar a Evony.¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Lauren. Primero salvamos a Evony y luego ya arreglaremos las cosas entre nosotras. Dime, ¿Qué hay que hacer?.

—Tenemos que ponerle una inyección de adrenalina lo antes posible y luego ponerle un gotero de suero salino y antibióticos para contrarestar la infección. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, la inyección si, pero para el resto necesito una habitación, un motel estaría bien.

—Dame un minuto — dije, mientras detenía el coche en el arcén—. Tu busca en el mapa de carreteras el motel mas cercano mientras yo le pongo la inyección a Evony.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Si.

Rodeé el coche rapidamente y rebusqué en el maletero hasta encontrar el bolso con los medicamentos que había cogido en el laboratorio. Tomé una inyección de adrenalina y abriendo la puerta de atrás del coche miré a Evony. Estaba bastante mal pero todavía podia salvarla si la trataba rapidamente. Le abrí la blusa y le clavé la inyección en el pecho.

Aguantando la respiración dejé pasar unos angustiosos segundos en los que ella no reaccionó; temiéndome lo peor. Súbitamente el cuerpo de Evony se convulsionó lévemente y ella acertó a abrir ligéramente los ojos a la vez que su respiración se normalizó.

—Ha pasado lo peor, Crystal — le grité—. Dime que tienes algo.

—Hay un pueblo a unas 3 millas de aquí. Y hay un motel a la entrada, junto a la gasolinera.

Vamos pues —repliqué aliviada mientras me montaba en el coche y arrancaba rápidamente.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la entrada del pueblo. Había un 7-eleven con surtidores de gasolina y tras el se adivinaban las luces de un pequeño motel de carretera, una docena de habitaciones tipo bungalow, cada una de ellas con su plaza de aparcamiento delante. Solo se veían un par de automóviles aparcados. Un lugar tranquilo, perfecto.

Detuve el coche en la entrada y, desmontando del mismo, me dirigí a la recepción. Tras el mostrador, mirando un partido de hockey en una pequeña televisión, se hallaba un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto amable.

—Buenas noches ¿Tienen habitaciones libres? — le pregunté—.

—Alguna nos queda, señorita…

—Lewis, Lauren Lewis —le respondí—.

—Bien, señorita Lewis, me deja su identificación, por favor.

Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi identificación y se la entregue al hombre.

—¿Una habitación simple? —me preguntó mientras miraba a través de la recepción hacia el coche en el que estaba Crystal.

—Necesitamos una habitación con dos camas —le respondí—. Somos tres amigas de viaje, nuestra otra amiga está dormida en la parte de atrás, ya sabe, los viajes por carretera son cansados.

—Por supuesto, señorita Lewis. Entonces una habitación doble. Le doy la numero tres —me dijo después de echar un vistazo al casillero de las llaves—.

—Serán cuarenta dólares; por adelantado, si hace el favor.

—De acuerdo —dije, sacando de mi cartera el dinero y entregándoselo.

El hombre me entregó la llave, salí de la recepción y me dirigí hacia la habitación mientras le hacia una señal a Crystal para que arrancara el coche y lo aparcara delante de la misma.

—Vamos, ayúdame —le apremié—. ¡Metamos a Evony en la habitación ya!

Entre las dos llevamos a Evony a la cama. Volví al coche, agarré mi maletín de medicamentos y rapidamente regresé a la habitación. Rebusqué en el maletín hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Le quité la blusa a Evony, le busque una vena y le inyecté el contenido de la jeringuilla.

—¿Qué le has puesto?

—Una de las inyecciones que usaba para controlar el hambre de Bo. Si lo que le está atacando es parte del chi de Bo puede que esta inyección la salve, pero hay que esperar para ver si surte efecto.

—Necesito ponerle un gotero con suero para alimentarla, Crystal. Tráeme ese perchero por favor.

Crystal me acercó el perchero mientras yo le colocaba una vía a Evony y, colgando una bolsa de suero que saque del maletín, comencé a suministrarle alimento para impedir que se deshidratara mientras los antibióticos hacían su trabajo.

—Bueno —suspiré—. Creo que ha pasado lo peor y que sobrevivirá. Solo nos resta esperar.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y descansamos un rato? —dijo Crystal con el alivio patente en su voz. Puedo ir al 7-eleven y comprar algo.

—De acuerdo, Crystal,. Pero antes cámbiate de ropa. Tal y como vas le puede dar un infarto al encargado de la tienda y nos vendría mal llamar la atención.

—Umm. ¿No te gusta mi modelito? — Susurró con voz calida. Dándome a entender que la tensión del momento se había disipado un poco.

—Demasiado. Ya lo sabes. Pero no es momento de esas cosas, tonta. Estamos en medio de una puta crisis así que ponte algo mas discreto y trae comida antes de que desfallezcamos. Tienes un bolso con ropa mia en el maletero del coche.

—A sus ordenes doctora —dijo con voz cantarina a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

Crystal recogió el bolso con la ropa del coche, entró de nuevo en la habitación y se desnudó lentamente delante mia, dejándome ver su hermoso cuerpo una vez mas. Me quedé mirándola mientras se cambiaba, paseando mi vista por sus hermosas curvas. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras asomaba una sonrisa a su cara.

—En el fondo eres como todos los doctores, Lauren. Acabas prestando mas atención a la enfermera que al paciente —me dijo—, a la vez que me tiraba un beso.

—Vete ya, Crystal.

Crystal salió de la habitación y yo me acerque a la ventana y a través de ella vi como se alejaba en dirección al 7-eleven. Me quedé mirándola pensativamente. Cuan parecida era a mi. Las dos obligadas he hacer cosas terribles en pos de un sueño inalcanzable. Enamoradas de la persona equivocada, atrapadas en una guerra que no era la nuestra.

Si la situación fuera diferente, si Bo no existiera o si cupiera la mas minima posibilidad de poder olvidarla, de poder olvidar cuanto la amaba. Olvidar que el sentimiento era mutuo, que Bo de seguro estaba ahí fuera buscándome. Si fuera posible olvidar todo esto, Crystal seria algo maravilloso en mi vida. Pero, ¿Cómo intentar siquiera amar a otra persona si tu corazón esta totalmente entregado?

Sentía como el recuerdo de Bo empezaba ha hacer mella en mi, notaba como, pasado el momento de tensión con Evony, todo me volvía a golpear con fuerza, amenazando con derrumbarme.

Me di unos breves momentos para calmarme y decidí ocupar mi mente en lo que mejor sabia hacer para intentar desterrar esos pensamientos, esa angustia. Fui donde Evony y comprobé su temperatura y su respiración. Todo correcto. La vía funcionaba bien y el gotero duraría toda la noche. Una larga noche, pero con muchas esperanzas de que Evony se recuperara.

Oí cerrase la puerta de la habitación y volví la mirada. Parada en la entrada, con una pizza y un pack de seis cervezas estaba Crystal, mirando, con la ternura con la que solo es posible mirar al ser amado, como cuidaba de Evony.

—Pizza y cerveza. Muy bueno, Crystal. Pero esta vez no funcionara, lo siento —le respondí con la tristeza reflejada en mis palabras.

—¿Dime que es por ella? ¿es por Bo verdad? . Si fuera por mi, por lo que te hice, no lo soportaría —me inquirió con la voz entrecortada.

Me acerque a Crystal, le cogí la cara con la manos y le deposite un suave beso en la frente.

—No, no es por tu culpa. Ya te dije en la celda que las dos cometimos el mismo error y que aquello esta perdonado. Simplemente no puedo darte lo que quieres.

Crystal suspiró. Un suspiro mezcla de alivio al no saberse culpable de aquella situación, mezcla de la decepción de sentirse rechazada. Puso las cervezas y la pizza en la mesa, se sentó en una silla y me señaló la otra silla.

—Ven aquí, comamos y bebamos mientras me cuentas quien es Bo y quienes son los faes —dijo mientras abría una cerveza

—¿Tu has oido hablar de las hadas, de los demonios y de toda esa clase de seres fantásticos que son parte de nuestra cultura popular?

—Claro que si, Lauren.

—Bueno, pues todos esos seres fantásticos que creias que solo eran fruto de la imaginación de la gente existen. Son los faes. Viven ocultos entre nosotros. Algunos son malos y otros son buenos.

Crystal me miró con la incertidumbre marcada en su mirada.

—¿Dices que todos los seres que pueblan los cuentos son reales?

—Eso y mucho mas, Crystal. Hay hombres lobo, sirenas, ninfas. Todo lo que tu mente pueda imaginar es real. No te estoy mintiendo, créeme.

—¿Y como sabes tú todo eso?

—He trabajado cinco años con ellos como su doctora, así que créeme si te digo que los conozco muy bien.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente intentando adivinar si la estaba engañando o no. La firmeza de mis afirmaciones junto a la completa seguridad con que las hacia termino de convencerla.

—Tu vistes a uno en el bar —le dije—. Aquello que pensabas que era un álien, era un fae.

—Quizás mas de uno, Lauren.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le repliqué.

Crystal bajó la mirada y vi como se sumergia en sus pensamientos, evocando algun momento pasado. Transcurridos unos silenciosos segundos levanto la vista y me preguntó:

—¿Alguno de esos seres es capaz de mirar dentro de tus pensamientos y adivinar cual es tu sueño mas anhelado?.

—Si. Hay faes capaces de hacer eso —le respondí—.

—Ahora comprendo —murmuro—.

—¿Por que dices eso, Crystal?

—Luego te cuento. Ahora háblame de Bo. ¿Quién es Bo? ¿Por qué significa tanto para ti?

—Bo es una súcubo. Es un animal sexual, se alimenta de la energía que generan las personas al practicar sexo. Normalmente las personas mueren después de practicar sexo con una súcubo, está en su naturaleza alimentarse de ellas.

—Espera un momento, creo que ya te entiendo. Tu estas enamorada de Bo y tienes miedo de acostarte con ella y que ella te mate. Pero por otro lado ella te atrae tanto que no puedes dejar de pensar en ello. Así que te has marchado para intentar olvidarla.

—Es mas complicado que eso, Crystal. Bo está tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella. Estuvimos juntas y yo le enseñé a dominar sus instintos así que el problema no es ese. Bo tiene un destino que cumplir, una tarea asignada. Y conmigo de su lado no va a poder hacerlo. Por eso me he marchado de su lado. Ya se, es complicado de entender pero ya tendremos tiempo de que te cuente toda la historia en detalle, pero quiero que sepas que yo he hecho algo que me convierte en un peligro para los faes y no puedo dejar que Bo me proteja y se enfrente a su especie por cuidar de mi.

—Bueno —dijo con tristeza—. Creo que eso me deja sin opciones ¿Verdad?.

—Crystal, eres un ser maravilloso, tierna y dulce. Además tienes un cuerpo envidiable. Si te hubiera conocido en otro momento…

—Déjalo —me cortó—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte,¿lo recuerdas? No para ponerte las cosas mas difíciles.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Que les hicistes a los faes para que hayas tenido que huir dejando a Bo atrás?

—Evony. Evony era fae y yo la he convertido en humana y de paso me he convertido en la mayor amenaza para los faes. No descansaran hasta encontrarme y eliminarme. Por eso he tenido que huir. Por eso no puedo estar con Bo. Ella se empeñaría en protegerme y le acabarian por hacer daño.

—Ahora comprendo —musitó mirándome con ternura. Has tenido que abandonar al amor de tu vida para evitar que sufra si te tiene a su lado. Eso tiene que ser muy duro.

—Demasiado —acerté a responder mientras sentía que mis ojos se anegaban de amargas lagrimas.

—¡Oh no ,Lauren, no llores. Ven aquí.

Crystal se acercó a mi y me abrazo. Un abrazo tierno y calido que me ayudo a serenarme un poco. Al cabo de unos momentos se separó de mi, cogió dos cervezas de la mesa y me tendió una.

Le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza y me dijo.

—Déjame que te cuente mi historia.

_«Creo que fue el segundo día después de que empezaras a trabajar en el bar. Yo había ido al centro ha hacer unos recados y me tomé un rato para descansar. Me compré un sándwich y una cerveza y me senté en un banco del parque, pensando…no te voy a mentir, pensando en ti. Tenias algo que me atraía. No sabia porque pero me gustabas.»_

Se quedó un momento callada, mirándome a los ojos, le dio un gran trago a la cerveza y siguió hablando.

«_Estaba sentada en el banco, disfrutando de la comida cuando una voz me susurro al oido "Hola Crystal". Me volví alterada y íi detrás mía a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con una capa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, mirándome fijamente con unos hipnóticos ojos de color marrón. Me quedé totalmente paralizada mientras aquel hombre rodeaba el banco y se sentaba a mi lado. "Yo se lo que anhela tu corazón" me dijo. "Una hermosa granja en las afueras del pueblo, un sitio tranquilo donde ser feliz". No se como lo sabia pero sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento.»_

—Era un fae, Crystal.

—Ahora lo se pero en aquel momento lo desconocía. Y el saber que un desconocido sabia cosas intimas de mi me perturbó mucho.

—Sigamos.

_«El hombre me dijo que me daría dinero suficiente para comprar la granja si te vigilaba y le avisaba de todos tus movimientos. Yo acepte el trato. Al principio fue fácil, simplemente te vigilaba y una vez al día llamaba a un numero de teléfono y les contaba tus movimientos. Pero cuando viniste a mi casa y pasamos aquel rato tan bueno todo cambió. Me enamore de ti, así sin mas, sin desearlo siquiera me vi envuelta en una trágica historia de amor. El día que acudiste a mi casa y me dijiste que te marchabas me quede destrozada. Me senté en la cama, totalmente confusa. Por un lado te quería y no deseaba hacerte daño, pero por otro lado anhelaba tanto esa granja…._

_Al final cedí a mis deseos y te traicione. Llame al teléfono y les conté que te marchabas. Al poco tiempo aparecieron dos hombres y se montaron conmigo en el coche y fuimos a buscarte. El resto de la historia ya te la sabes.»_

Se me quedó mirando con tristeza, dejando que el silencio tratara de calmar su dolor.

—No, Crystal. El resto de la historia no me la se . Y tu tampoco. Ninguna de las dos sabemos porque te llevaron conmigo. Deberian de haberte pagado tu trabajo y, sin embargo, te capturaron también. Algo no encaja.

—¿Tu crees? —me preguntó.

—Necesitamos mas respuestas. Y se quien nos las puede dar —dije mirando de reojo a Evony.

—¿Ella? —me preguntó— señalando a Evony.

—Si —le respondí.


	5. KENZI 2

KENZI 2.

_«El tercer callejón pasada la entrada del Dal, me repetía a mí misma temiendo olvidarme de las indicaciones.» Hacía unos momentos que había dejado atrás la entrada del Dal y caminaba a grandes pasos por la avenida. Se suponía que la reunión iba a ser en el Dal y que celebraríamos nuestro reencuentro con un montón de cervezas y unos cuantos chupitos del mejor whisky que tuviera Trick escondido. _

_Casi había llegado a la entrada del Dal, con el corazón desbocado y presa de un nerviosismo que amenazaba con paralizarme, cuando recibí la llamada._

—_En el Dal no, Kenzi, es peligroso —me dijo—. Nos vemos en el tercer callejón pasada la entrada del Dal. Apresúrate que tengo unas ganas enormes de darte un abrazo y de que me lo cuentes todo._

—_O. k. baby, llego en unos minutos._

_La llamada me intranquilizó un poco. «Peligro, ¿Qué es lo que teme que pase como para no arriesgarse a ir al Dal? Se supone que el Dal es lugar neutral.»_

_Sumida como estaba en intentar comprender el porqué de tanta cautela llegué a la entrada del callejón casi sin darme cuenta. Me quedé parada unos momentos en la esquina de la avenida, respiré hondo para calmar mi inquietud y doble la esquina._

_Al fondo del callejón, apoyada en el capó del coche, con una cerveza en la mano y la mirada baja, pensativa, estaba ella. _

_«¡Por fin! Después de tantos días y tanto sufrimiento todo había acabado. Por fin estábamos juntas.»_

_Aceleré el paso presa de una alegría y excitación inexplicable. El ruido de mis tacones al golpear el suelo levantaba ecos en las estrechas paredes del callejón, atenuando el retumbar de los latidos de mi desbocado corazón. Al oír el ruido de mis pasos ella levantó la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un mágico instante y una gran sonrisa afloró en su cara._

—_¡Kenzi! ¡oh, dios mío, Kenzi! —Gritó, a la vez que empezaba a correr hacia mí._

_Arranqué a correr yo también mientras, dominada por una alegría histérica, comencé a gritarle:_

—_¡Bo, Bo, soy yo. Ya estoy aquí!_

_Uno de mis tacones se enganchó en una grieta del pavimento y, debido a la velocidad con la que corría, no puede evitar que se quebrara. Intenté mantener el equilibrio, pero la inercia de mi carrera me hizo caer hacia delante. Dejé de tener a Bo en mi punto de vista y noté, horrorizada, cómo el suelo del callejón se acercaba velozmente a mi cara. Cerré los ojos, asustada, un momento antes de golpearme la cabeza brutalmente contra el suelo._

Me preparé para el impacto. El cuerpo tenso y el cerebro listo para procesar el dolor. Pero el dolor del golpe no llegaba, solo sentía un ruido amortiguado, «¿el sonido de un motor?», y un leve entumecimiento en las manos. Abrí los ojos temerosa, pero casi segura, de lo que iba a encontrarme. «Un sueño, ha sido todo un maldito sueño».

Me hallaba atada de pies y manos, tirada en la parte trasera de una furgoneta. La misma furgoneta a la que me había llevado arrastras el puto drácula cuando me atrapó en la cueva. El jodido hombre de negro, el mismo que había vaporizado a Tamsin, se materializó a mi lado momentos después de que Tamsin desapareciera. Paralizada como estaba, no tuve fuerzas para resistirme. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, y terriblemente asustada. Me dejé llevar fuera de la cueva sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Justo a la entrada de la cueva había estacionada una furgoneta y, a su lado, un hombre de complexión atlética, mirada fría y un arma al cinto, nos esperaba. La leve consciencia que aún mantenía me dijo que sería mejor no pelear. El hombre me ató las manos y los pies con una cuerda y me tiró al interior de la furgoneta.

Me dejé llevar por el cansancio, cerré los ojos, y me fui sumergiendo lentamente en la oscuridad, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño y que cuando me despertara, sería en mi casa, con un buen desayuno en la mesa y oyendo cómo Bo despedía al amante de turno y se acercaba a desayunar.

Lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia fue el motor de la furgoneta al arrancar.

Y lo primero que noté al despertarme fue ese maldito ruido otra vez.

Me tomé unos momentos para despejar mi mente y tener plena consciencia de donde estaba y de la situación en la que me encontraba.

«Primero desatarme y luego ver cómo puedo escapar de aquí — me dije—. Tengo que encontrar a Bo antes de que ella vaya a buscarme dios sabe a dónde y la pierda definitivamente, ya que este cabrón seguro que no me lleva al infierno con su amo. Este tío tiene otros planes para mí. De eso estoy segura.»

Así que me puse manos a la obra. Encogí las rodillas hasta que me tocaron pecho y, con gran esfuerzo y dolor, logré deslizar las manos por debajo de mi culo y a lo largo de las piernas hasta que las liberé y las tuve delante de mí. Observé la cuerda que me ataba las manos. El nudo era lo bastante débil como para poder soltarlo con los dientes, así que mordí la cuerda con saña, tirando del nudo hasta que lo aflojé lo suficiente como para poder deslizar las manos fuera de la cuerda. Me las masajeé para recuperarlas del entumecimiento producido por las ataduras y, acto seguido, me desaté las piernas.

Me incorporé cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, y miré a través de la ventanilla tintada de la furgoneta. La tenue claridad que se adivinaba al otro lado del cristal me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. «Toda la noche, he dormido toda la noche.» Contemplé el paisaje, una carretera estrecha flanqueada por árboles a los lados y, a lo lejos, la silueta de unas montañas nevadas. Estaba claro que me llevaban a algún lugar recóndito, un refugio en medio de las montañas. Si no escapaba antes de llegar seguro que aquel lugar se convertiría en mi prisión.

Analicé mi situación fríamente, valorando diversos planes de escape hasta que me decidí por uno de ellos. Era arriesgado, posiblemente suicida, pero era la única opción que tenía si quería escapar de la maldita furgoneta y del puto drácula.

Me desabroché los zapatos y me los quité. Para lo que tenía pensado, necesitaba uno de ellos, y correr por el bosque con zapatos de tacón no era buena idea.

Tomé aliento, lo expulsé suavemente para intentar calmar los nervios que me atenazaban y comencé a golpear la pared de la furgoneta que me separaba de la cabina.

—¡Eh, cabrones! Llevo toda la noche aquí metida y necesito mear —grité todo lo alto que pude.

—¿Marcus? —escuché decir al chofer.

—De acuerdo. Para y ayúdala —respondió el hombre de negro.

La furgoneta redujo su velocidad hasta detenerse y pude oír como el conductor se bajaba y rodeaba la furgoneta. Me di la vuelta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido me coloque frente a la puerta trasera, las manos apoyadas detrás de mí y las piernas encogidas. En una de las manos sostenía, firmemente agarrado, uno de mis zapatos.

El cerrojo de la puerta se descorrió y esta se empezó a abrir suavemente. En el momento en que vi la luz del día inundar el interior de la furgoneta estiré mis piernas y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas la puerta, que se abrió violentamente, golpeando al hombre y haciéndolo caer en el asfalto. De un salto salí del vehículo y contemplé al hombre tirado en el suelo.

—¡Muérete cabrón! —le chillé—. Y acto seguido le golpeé con el zapato, clavándole el tacón en el ojo todo lo profundamente que pude. Los gritos de dolor del hombre me acompañaron en los primeros instantes de la loca carrera que emprendí, metiéndome en medio del bosque, intentando alejarme lo más posible, antes de que el hombre de negro «Marcus, se llama Marcus» se diera cuenta de la situación e intentara detenerme.

Mi carrera desbocada se veía ralentizada por el dolor que me producían las pequeñas ramas caídas en el suelo y las piedras que afloraban aquí y allá. Intenté correr con la mirada fija en el suelo con la intención de evitar en lo posible pisarlas, pero era peor, corría el riesgo de golpearme la cabeza con las ramas bajas de los pinos, así que seguí corriendo con la cabeza alta, mirando al frente, y con la firme determinación de alejarme lo máximo posible de la carretera antes de permitirme el más leve descanso. De repente sentí un pinchazo muy fuerte en la planta del pie izquierdo, tropecé y me caí al suelo. Logré incorporarme un poco y, arrastrándome con los codos y las rodillas, me refugié tras un árbol caído. Me tomé unos momentos para recuperar el resuello a la vez que agudizaba el oído tratando de notar si mis captores me seguían. Sólo se escuchaban los ruidos propios del bosque, el piar de un pájaro a lo lejos, el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles…todo demasiado tranquilo.

Una pequeña rama. La tenía profundamente clavada en la planta del pie y me producía un dolor sordo y casi insoportable. Eso era lo que me había hecho tropezar y caer al suelo. Intenté quitármela tirando fuerte con los dedos pero sólo conseguí que se rompiera y se me quedara un trozo dentro del pie. Me incorporé y traté de empezar a correr de nuevo, pero era imposible, el dolor del pie me impedía apoyarlo en el suelo, «casi no puedo caminar, como para pensar en correr». Lamentando mi mala suerte seguí caminado, ayudándome de los árboles, tratando de apoyar lo mínimo posible el pie herido en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos los árboles dejaron paso a una pequeña pradera alpina que terminaba abruptamente unos metros mas adelante. Se escuchaba, a lo lejos, un sordo rumor. «¿Un río?»

Me acerqué al borde de la pradera y contemplé el paisaje. Un cortado de unos quince metros de altura se extendía tanto a izquierda como a derecha, hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista, haciéndome imposible el saber si tendría algún paso practicable para descender hasta el río que discurría por su base. El río alternaba tramos de aguas tranquilas con partes en las que el agua se desplomaba rápidamente entre grandes rocas, salpicándolas de espuma. Justo debajo de donde me encontraba se veía una pequeña poza de aguas tranquilas y más allá, después de recorrer unos cientos de metros en los que discurría a gran velocidad, el río se volvía a remansar. Se adivinaba una pequeña playa de piedras en la orilla opuesta del segundo remanso que daba paso a un terreno llano, salpicado de pequeños prados. En el horizonte se adivinaba la inconfundible silueta de una granja.

Miré al fondo del cortado, valorando la posibilidad de saltar a la poza. Intentando adivinar, desde la distancia, si tendría la suficiente profundidad como para amortiguar mi caída. Si era capaz de sobrevivir al salto y al posterior paso por los rápidos, el agua me llevaría a la pequeña playa y de ahí me sería más fácil alcanzar la granja y pedir ayuda.

—Stefan no está muy contento de tu comportamiento de hace unos minutos, más bien diría que no ha visto con buenos ojos lo que has hecho —retumbó en el silencio del bosque la voz de Marcus.

Me volví sobresaltada al escuchar su voz. No había notado ruido alguno, ni pasos, ni el rozar de las ramas con sus ropas, nada. Simplemente había aparecido cerca de mí, como surgiendo de la nada.

—Y a mí la verdad es que tampoco me gusta cómo me estás agradeciendo el hecho de haberte devuelto a la vida y haber evitado que fueras allá donde quisiera llevarte la valquiria —continuó hablando—.

¡Gracias! —le espeté con rabia—. Gracias por haberme tratado como un animal, por tenerme toda una noche atada y tirada en una furgoneta. Y ahora, si no te importa —le dije mirando de reojo al acantilado—, tengo que irme a buscar a una amiga.

—Discúlpame si te he tratado mal, Kenzi. Pero lo hice todo por una buena razón. Te he devuelto a la vida y te he traído conmigo para evitar que Bo vaya a buscarte a sitios donde no debería ir. Supuse que no me creerías si te lo contaba, que te negarías a venir conmigo, así que tomé ciertas precauciones. Justas precauciones, visto lo visto.

«Bo, se trataba de Bo. Ese tío quería atrapar a Bo y por eso me había capturado, para obligarla a venir a por mí. No se lo iba a permitir.»

—Adiós, Marcus —le dije a la vez que tomaba aire y daba un paso hacia el borde del acantilado.

Ya sé lo que estás pensando hacer —siguió hablando Marcus tranquilamente—, pero no te va a servir de nada. Yo tengo una especie de conexión con Bo y sé lo que ha hecho esta noche. Ha matado, Kenzi, ha matado humanos y seguirá haciéndolo. Él la está dominando y ya no es la Bo que conoces. Salta si quieres y ve a su encuentro, probablemente ni se acuerde de ti. Te matará y te tomará como alimento.

—¡Es mentira! —le grité con rabia—. Bo nunca haría eso.

—Kenzi, escúchame. Él la está usando tal y como me usó a mí en su día.

—¿Quién es Él? ¿Y por qué lo conoces tan bien? Dime.

—Él es el mal absoluto. Es lo que estaba al otro lado del portal. Tiene planes, planes malignos, y Bo es la clave para llevarlos a cabo, por eso la está dominando y obligándola a hacer su voluntad. Pero yo puedo pararlo, sé cémo evitar que Él haga realidad sus deseos, por eso necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a convencer a Bo de que yo la ayude. Contigo de mi lado será más fácil convencerla, esa es la razón por la que te he resucitado y te he traído conmigo.

—No te creo —le respondí escéptica—. No eres más que otro puto fae que quiere aprovecharse de los poderes de Bo para hacer dios sabe qué. No cuentes conmigo para eso.

—Estás equivocada, Kenzi —me replicó. No soy un fae, soy tan humano como tú. Con ciertos poderes añadidos, eso sí. Él me otorgó esos poderes cuando me tenía sometido, pero ahora soy libre y quiero eliminarlo y de paso ayudar a Bo. Créeme.

—No, no te creo.

Tomé impulso y salté al vacío. Unos pocos segundos bastaron para que entrara en el agua a gran velocidad, segundos que apenas me llegaron para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y desear que allá abajo hubiera la suficiente profundidad como para detener mi caída. Me detuve apenas a unos metros del lecho del río y comencé a patalear intentando salir a la superficie. Justo había sacado la cabeza del agua, sin tiempo de tomar aire de nuevo, cuando la corriente del río me arrastró hacia los rápidos con sus peligrosas rocas asomando aquí y allá. Me mantuve tensa y alerta, dejándome llevar por la virulenta corriente e intentando, con leves patadas y braceos que variaban ligeramente mi rumbo, no chocar contra las rocas. Casi al final de los rápidos desvié la mirada, esperanzada, para intentar ver cuánto tramo del río me faltaba por recorrer antes de llegar al remanso y a la tan deseada playa de piedras. Cuando volví la mirada descubrí, horrorizada, que me precipitaba de frente contra una descomunal roca varada en medio de la corriente. Sin tiempo para evitar chocar contra ella puse las manos por delante intentando amortiguar el golpe en la medida de lo posible. La roca estaba recubierta de musgo y era resbaladiza, con lo que una de mis manos se deslizó hacia un lado cuando tomó contacto con la roca e hizo que mi cuerpo se girara. Así, golpeé brutalmente con todo mi costado en la roca y sentí un relámpago de dolor en el hombro. El brazo se me quedó inerte, sin fuerzas y fui incapaz de mantenerme a flote por más tiempo. La fuerza del río me zarandeó durante unos agónicos instantes en los que creí ahogarme, hasta que, por fin, me vi lanzada en medio del remanso. Nadé con un solo brazo en busca de la pequeña playa y me derrumbé exhausta en la orilla.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que fui incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno mas allá de tomar aire a grandes bocanadas intentando calmar mi desbocado corazón. Notaba un dolor punzante en el hombro y era incapaz de mover el brazo, probablemente lo tenía dislocado. Cuando recuperé el resuello me arrastré lentamente hasta el medio de la playa, me coloqué boca arriba y cerré los ojos. No se me ocurría qué más hacer por el momento. La opción de caminar hasta la granja, con un pie herido y el hombro dislocado, se me hacía imposible. Sólo quería descansar, dormir, dejar de sentir dolor por todo el cuerpo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en ese estado, quizás fueron minutos, quizás horas, pero el trance desapareció súbitamente cuando noté un ligero roce en mi hombro malherido. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la profunda mirada de Marcus a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—Vamos —me susurró—. Creo que necesitas mi ayuda.

No sé cómo había llegado hasta mí, pero esta vez ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirme. Marcus me cogió suavemente en brazos y comenzó a caminar conmigo a cuestas.

Yo seguía mirándole fijamente a los ojos, unos profundos ojos de un hermoso color marrón, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos que en mí evocaban. Era una mirada que yo recordaba muy bien.

—Tú, tú eres el padre de Bo —musité sin apenas fuerzas.

— Kenzi —me respondió con una voz cargada de tristeza—. Hubo un tiempo en que compartí mi vida con una hermosa mujer a la que amaba más que a nada en este mundo. De ese amor nació una niña, eso no te lo voy a negar.

—Entonces, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —le pregunté.

—No, yo no soy el padre de nadie…todavía.


	6. DYSON 1

DYSON 1.

Las luces de las farolas eran breves destellos de luz que impregnaban mi retina, seguidos de momentos, cada vez más cortos, de leve oscuridad. Notaba la motocicleta a tope de revoluciones. El viento gélido de la noche golpeaba con violencia mi cara mientras me dejaba llevar a gran velocidad por las calles, solitarias en ese momento de la noche, de la ciudad.

Mi mente, sin embargo, vagaba por un desierto desolado en el que no cabía consuelo alguno. Sentía las palabras de Bo como puñales ardientes, clavadas muy profundamente en mi interior. Lo que más me dolía no era el desprecio latente en sus frases, sino la certeza de que todo lo que me había dicho resumía mi comportamiento para con ella desde el primer momento en que la conocí. Pero qué más podía haber hecho yo, un lobo solitario, condenado como estaba a amar a una sola persona, sino actuar como tal. Ahora estaba claro que nunca habría vuelta atrás, que Bo nunca sería mía y que debía buscar una solución a mi problema o me condenaría a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

«Tamsin. Si Tamsin no se hubiera ido al Valhalla quizás todo seria más fácil.» Recordaba perfectamente las sensaciones que me embargaron cuando estuve con ella en el Dal. Sentí como si algo se empezara a quebrar dentro de mí, y todos esos sentimientos encerrados en mi interior y destinados sólo a Bo comenzaron a derramarse suavemente, intentando devolver el amor que me estaba dando Tamsin. Ni siquiera con Ciara había sentido tanta necesidad de amar y ser amado. Sólo Bo hizo que eso pasara. Y Tamsin…

Quizás la bruja tuviera razón. Que esta prisión me la había construido yo solo, que no era parte de mi naturaleza.

Si así fuera, eso significaba que si quisiera podría olvidar a Bo. ¿Lo deseaba de verdad? ¿Estaba dispuesto a cambiar a Bo por Tamsin? La razón y los hechos pasados me decían que sí, pero mi corazón deseaba otra cosa. Mi corazón pedía a gritos a Bo, reclamaba poseerla y obligaba a mi mente a volver la mirada atrás, a recordar las palabras de Massimo. Quizás esas palabras fueron fruto de la desesperación de verse atrapado, y con su vida en peligro, por haber matado a Hale, un mero intento de ofrecerme algo con lo que evitar que le hiciera daño. Quizás…

"Un druida tiene pociones para todo, Dyson. Incluso para resolver tu problema. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?"

¿Significaba eso que se podía hacer una poción para que Bo me amara incondicionalmente? Nunca lo sabría, Massimo estaba muerto.

«Pero sus libros todavía siguen en su laboratorio», me susurró mi herido corazón.

¡No! Jamás le haría eso a Bo. Aunque conllevara mil años de sufrimiento, ella no se merecía tamaña traición por mi parte. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente, aceleré a tope, y me dispuse a conducir hasta la otra punta del mundo, si hiciera falta, con tal de olvidarla…

Las luces de las farolas ya no eran sino manchas difusas que se mezclaban con el negro de la noche. La motocicleta, más que rodar, volaba por el asfalto. Mi mano apretó a tope el freno trasero y derrapé con tal violencia que a punto estuve de caerme al suelo. Logré controlar la motocicleta y, suavemente, la giré en la dirección por la que había venido. Me quedé quieto unos segundos, mi mente en blanco y la mirada fija en el centro de la carretera. Dudé. Mi corazón gritó: ¡Hazlo! ¡Ya!

Aceleré de nuevo. Retorné por donde había venido, con un destino claro y definido:

El laboratorio del druida.

En unos pocos minutos de loca carrera, con mi mente presa en esa malsana idea, llegué al almacén donde Massimo tenía el laboratorio. Rompí la puerta de una patada, sin miramiento alguno, rabioso y excitado como estaba por encontrar por fin una cura a mi maldición. Una vez dentro, encendí las luces y paseé mi mirada por toda la estancia hasta dar con lo que buscaba. En una esquina del laboratorio se encontraba una estantería de metal, de unos dos metros de altura, repleta de libros. La tiré al suelo dejando que todos aquellos preciosos volúmenes se desparramaran por la habitación. Busqué con mi mirada algo en lo que sentarme, dispuesto a revisarlos uno por uno hasta dar con la formula de la poción. En uno de los costados de la mesa que usaba Massimo para preparar sus bebedizos, se encontraba una desvencijada silla y junto a ella, encima de la mesa, había un trozo de queso rancio, algo de pan y una botella de whisky a medio acabar.

Le dí un gran trago a la botella, dejando que el ardiente licor bajara por mi garganta y que su calor se asentara en el estomago, calmándome ligeramente. Puse la silla junto a la pila de libros y comencé a leerlos, buscando mi santo grial.

_Tratado de encantamientos faes_. Nada. Lo tiré al fuego. _Biografías druidas_. Al fuego. _Tratado de magia fae_. ¿Quizás? Lo ojeé. Al fuego. Uno, otro, veinte; seis tragos a la botella. Al fuego. Treinta, cincuenta. La botella se acabó, los libros también.

«Mierda». Rabioso, desesperado y decepcionado, por haber puesto todas mis esperanzas en una utopía, en unas palabras vacías, dejé que mi naturaleza tomara el control. El lobo arremetió con fuerza contra todo aquello que me recordara al hipócrita de Massimo. Estaba dispuesto a destruir todo el laboratorio. Me cebé con la mesa, de un golpe barrí todo aquello que tenía encima. Las redomas, los cuencos, los ingredientes, las botellas con pociones, todo, todo cayó al suelo, incluido un pequeño libro de tapas rojas que estaba junto a ellas y en el que no había reparado.

Cogí el libro, esperanzado, con suavidad, temiendo que se desintegrara antes de poder siquiera leerlo. Le di la vuelta y leí el título: _Tratado de pociones fae, volumen Dos_.

Lo abrí por el índice y busqué, nervioso, algún indicio de mi poción. Página cincuenta y seis. Arranque la página y la leí ávido de respuestas. Aquélla era la fórmula… pero no como yo la había imaginado. Era una solución, si era capaz de llevarla a cabo. Pero…¿Sería capaz?

No lo sabía. No me sentía capaz de pensarlo con claridad, así que me derrumbé en la silla sin saber qué hacer. Levanté la cabeza en dirección al techo de la habitación, como si esperara que en sus ennegrecidas vigas de madera se dibujara la solución a mis problemas. En lo alto del techo, una pequeña claraboya con el cristal sucio de hollín dejaba pasar unos tenues rayos de sol. Había amanecido. Sin darme cuenta, atrapado como estaba por mi obsesión, había pasado toda la noche en el laboratorio.

«Necesito compañía…compañía y un trago.» Me guardé la página en el bolsillo y salí de aquel lugar, pensativo, sintiendo el peso de la fórmula en mi bolsillo, arranqué la moto y me dirigí, conduciendo lentamente, hacia el Dal. Todavía era muy pronto, pero esperaría a que Trick abriera el bar y le pediría una buena botella de whisky. Seguro que su compañía y sus buenos consejos me ayudarían a calmarme y pensar las cosas con claridad.

Aparqué en la entrada del Dal que, curiosamente, estaba abierto. Empujé la puerta y entré en el bar desierto, exceptuando a Trick, que se hallaba detrás de la barra, limpiando unos vasos.

—Pronto abres —le dije.

—Y tú pronto vienes —me respondió.

Me acerqué a la barra, tomé un taburete y me acomodé en él. Trick cogió una de las mejores botellas de whisky que tenía, junto con un chupito, y me lo acercó. En su mirada pude adivinar cansancio, tristeza y preocupación. Me serví un trago y lo apuré con avidez.

—¿Mala noche, Dyson?

—No mejor que la tuya, supongo.

—¿Sabes algo de Bo? —me preguntó con voz cansada.

—No, Trick. No sé nada de ella desde que se fue del templo. Supongo que recogería a Lauren en el archivo y estarán en su casa, descansando —respondí con amargura.

—Eso me temo —continuó Trick—. He intentado comunicarme con ella, pero no responde a mis llamadas. Si está con Lauren tiene un problema. Los ancianos están al tanto de lo que le ha pasado a Evony y quieren atrapar a Lauren. Sabes tan bien como yo que Bo no va a dejar que eso pase. Tienes que hacerme un favor, Dyson.

—Dime Trick.

—Debes hacer a un lado todo lo que te dijo Bo en el templo e ir a su casa. Encuéntrala y adviértele del peligro que corre Lauren. Ayúdalas si es preciso. Tienen que esconderse o, mejor, tal vez deberían dejar la ciudad unos días hasta que se nos ocurra una solución.

—Mucho me pides. En este momento no sé si soy capaz de enfrentarme a Bo de nuevo. Quizás deberías ir tú mismo. Yo cuidaré del Dal. Solo déjame un par de botellas más para hacer tiempo a que regreses.

Trick me miró fijamente a los ojos. No sé qué vio en ellos, quizás un atisbo de la locura y desesperación que me había dominado esa noche. Eso lo hizo decidirse.

—De acuerdo. Sólo dos botellas. Déjame unos momentos para que me prepare y coja unas cosas que necesito.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras —le dije, mientras me servía otro trago más.

Trick se marchó a prepararse y yo me quedé solo. Me tomé un par de chupitos más, dejándome llevar por la calidez y el atontamiento que la bebida me producía. La mente en blanco, purgando mis penas.

La puerta del Dal se abrió con un golpe seco, Vex entró al bar seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas. Su mirada de preocupación dejaba entrever más problemas a la vista. Apuré el resto de la botella de un trago, me daba la sensación de que este iba a ser un día muy largo y prefería encararlo borracho.

—Hola, Dyson —me saludó—. ¿Dónde está Trick?

—Preparándose para ir a casa de Bo. Teme que ella y Lauren estén en peligro y va a ir a avisarlas.

—De eso venía a hablar precisamente —me dijo con voz alterada—. De ella y de Lauren.

—Brindo por ellas —repliqué prácticamente borracho.

—¿Qué sabes de Bo? —preguntó Trick, que justo había regresado al bar.

—Y tú, ¿qué sabes del peligro que nos acecha tras el portal? —respondió Vex enfadado. Seguro que sabes más de lo que nos dices. Tú y yo tenemos que tener una conversación y tienes que sincerarte, Trick. Bo está alteradísima. Sin Kenzi y sin Lauren cerca de ella, se está dejando dominar por algo oscuro. Así que ya puedes contarnos todo lo que sepas.

—¿Bo no está con Lauren? —pregunté con una sonrisa—. Anda Trick, dame otra botella para celebrar la buena noticia.

—No —respondió Vex—. Lauren se ha marchado con Evony fuera de la cuidad. Yo me encontré con ella en el archivo cuando fui a recoger el cadáver de Massimo para enterrarlo. Me dijo que estaba en peligro y que no iba a permitir que Bo la protegiera. Que por eso se marchaba. Yo estuve de acuerdo y la dejé marchar.

Poco rato después apareció Bo en el complejo de la oscuridad, cuando estaba cavando la tumba de Massimo, y casi me mata. Cree que yo he tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Lauren.

—¿Tenía Bo razón, Vex? — preguntó Trick con suspicacia.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Tenemos que encontrar a Bo y calmarla. Hacerle ver que estamos de su lado.

—Ya tienes una misión que cumplir, Trick. Brindo por ello —respondí mientras me servia el enésimo chupito.

—No —restalló Vex—. Iras tú, Dyson. Trick y yo tenemos que hablar. Somos el Ash y el Morrigan, y como tales hay cosas que debemos de resolver entre nosotros.

—Yo no pienso ir. Estoy borracho y no tengo ninguna gana de ver a Bo en estos momentos.

—Relájate, Vex —terció Trick—. No eres el único que tuvo problemas con Bo la noche pasada. Iré yo. Te garantizo que cuando resolvamos el problema de Bo tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Me llamaba Jeff, el compañero fae que estaba, como yo, en la policía de la ciudad. Escuché atentamente lo que tenia que decir. Colgué el teléfono, me serví otro trago y miré fijamente el vaso lleno, meditando. Descarté la posibilidad de seguir bebiendo, ahora tocaba hacer de policía.

—Era Jeff —les dije—. Han encontrado dos cadáveres en el callejón de detrás de la casa de Bo. Jeff está reteniendo la investigación hasta que yo llegue.

—¿Bo? —preguntaron al unísono Vex y Trick.

—Lo más seguro. Vamos Vex, acompáñame. Estoy demasiado borracho como para conducir.

—Tenemos que hablar. Tú y yo. Mas pronto que tarde —dijo Vex mirando fijamente a Trick—. Acto seguido se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por los dos ogros.

Yo me levanté del taburete, sintiéndome pesado y borracho, y fui detrás de ellos.

—Mantenme informado —me inquirió Trick.

—Descuida. En cuanto sepa algo te llamo.

Salimos del Dal y nos montamos en la parte trasera del todo terreno de Vex. Los dos guardaespaldas se montaron delante, arrancaron el coche y nos dirigimos a casa de Bo a gran velocidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto. A Vex se le notaba enfadado y contrariado por no haber podido tener la conversación con Trick y yo estaba intentando despejarme un poco mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Jeff. Si había sido Bo la causante de esas dos muertes estábamos ante un serio problema.

Aparcamos frente a la casa de Bo y me dirigí al callejón. Vex se quedó en el vehículo, haciendo unas llamadas por teléfono. Allá me estaba esperando Jeff, detrás de la cinta policial, frente a dos cadáveres tapados con sabanas blancas.

Jeff adivinó enseguida mi estado.

—¿Mala noche, Jefe?

—Las he tenido peores —le respondí—. ¿Qué tenemos?

—Dímelo tú —me respondió Jeff, a la vez que levantaba la sábana de uno de los cuerpos.

Era una muchacha joven, de pelo negro y piel blanca. La media sonrisa que anidaba en su cara delataba a las claras de qué había muerto. Levanté la otra sábana, la misma sonrisa en el muchacho.

—Súcubo —musité.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo —dijo Jeff—. Esta es la casa de Bo, ¿cierto?

—Vale, Jeff. Son humanos, así que olvídate de los ancianos. Que no se enteren de nada. Para lo demás, ya sabes, el procedimiento habitual. Ah, y localízame el coche de Bo, es un camaro amarillo. No está aparcado frente a la casa así que se tiene que haber marchado en él.

Volví al coche de Vex y golpeé la ventanilla. Vex me miró y le hice señas de que bajara del coche.

—Vamos —le apremié—. Subamos a casa de Bo a ver si encontramos alguna pista.

—¿Ha sido ella? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al piso de arriba, a la habitación de Bo. La cama estaba revuelta, en el suelo, cerca de la ventana había un albornoz tirado. Me aproximé a la ventana y eché un vistazo. La visión era clara, los dos cadáveres estaban justo debajo.

Me tomé unos momentos para reflexionar. Todo parecía encajar, el albornoz tirado en el suelo, la perfecta visión de los cadáveres desde la ventana…

—Vex, ven aquí y asómate a la ventana.

Vex se aproximó a la ventana y fijó su mirada en los cadáveres que estaban debajo.

—Bien Vex. Eres Bo. Te acabas de duchar y estás destrozada por lo que te ha pasado esta noche, abres la ventana buscando un poco de aire fresco y ves a una pareja de jóvenes en la calle que han venido a enrollarse en la oscuridad del callejón. Pierdes el control y te dejas dominar por tu naturaleza. Tiras el albornoz al suelo, te vistes rápidamente y bajas al callejón. Seduces a los muchachos y te alimentas de ellos. Los matas por accidente, así que coges el coche y huyes asustada. Todo encaja. ¿Qué te parece?

—Plausible —me respondió Vex—. Ahora sólo hay que encontrarla antes de que esto se repita. ¿Dónde puede haber ido?

—No lo sé, Vex

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio intentando adivinar dónde podía haberse escondido Bo. El silencio se vio roto, de repente, por el tono de llamada del teléfono de Vex. Vi cómo respondía a la llamada y mantenía una tensa conversación con su interlocutor. Vex colgó el teléfono y me miró con una mirada de espanto.

—Bo ha estado esta noche en mi club. Se ha paseado por la pista eligiendo a los clientes mas guapos y juntos se han ido al sótano del club. Hay unas habitaciones para hacer fiestas privadas debajo de la pista. Les ha dicho a los camareros que tenía mi permiso para usarlas y ellos la han dejado hacer. No recuerdan haberla visto marcharse, pero cuando han bajado a la sala esta mañana, a hacer la limpieza, se han encontrado con un montón de cadáveres dentro.

—¿Cuántos? —pregunté horrorizado.

—Una docena por lo menos. Tanto faes como humanos, chicos y chicas por igual.

«¡Dios mio! ¿Qué has hecho Bo?»

Vex y yo nos quedamos en silencio, intentando digerir tamaña barbaridad. Él tenía razón, algo había salido del portal y la estaba dominando. La Bo que yo conocía no era capaz de hacer algo así.

Miré por la ventana, la mirada fija en el horizonte, intentando pensar dónde podría encontrarla. Empecé a olfatear con mi sentido agudizado al máximo, tratando de captar alguna señal de su olor. Estuve unos minutos concentrado hasta que me pareció notar algo. Un aroma tenue y sutil, lejano. Me concentré más y poco a poco conseguí fijar su procedencia

—La huelo, Vex.

—¿Dónde? —me preguntó ansioso.

—Lejos. En las montañas, pero creo que puedo encontrarla. Escucha Vex, ¿puedes tapar lo del club y evitar que los ancianos se enteren?

—Lo intentaré. Será difícil. Si sólo fueran humanos… pero hay faes también.

—Escúchame —le insistí—. Llama a Trick, que él te ayude. Es de vital importancia que ocultéis a los ancianos lo del club. Después haced valer toda vuestra influencia, todos vuestros recursos, y encontrad a Bo.

—¿A Bo? — me respondió confuso—. Si me acabas de decir que tienes su rastro, que puedes encontrarla.

—Dos días, Vex —musité, perdido en mis pensamientos—. Tenéis ese tiempo para encontrar a Bo. Si yo le traigo noticias de Kenzi, tal vez podamos controlarla.

—¿Has olido a Kenzi?

—No, a Kenzi no…a Tamsin.


	7. LAUREN 3

LAUREN 3.

El dolor en el cuello hizo que me despertara. Abrí ligeramente los ojos e intenté mover la cabeza. Me costó un gran esfuerzo hacer que recuperara la movilidad después de haber estado dios sabe cuanto tiempo dormida en esa postura tan forzada. Me masajeé las sienes con las manos, intentando hacer desaparecer la pesadez que me invadía. Poco a poco fui centrándome. Recordaba como, cansadas como estábamos después de lograr estabilizar a Evony, Crystal y yo habíamos decidido posponer cualquier tipo de decisión hasta que hubiéramos descansado un rato. Crystal se había ofrecido a compartir la cama conmigo, pero yo había declinado su proposición aduciendo la necesidad de vigilar el estado de Evony. Sabía de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia mí y no deseaba ponernos a las dos en una situación tensa. Así que, puse la silla que teníamos en la habitación junto a la cama de Evony y me dispuse a pasar una noche incomoda. En algún momento de la noche el sueño me dominó y me quedé dormida.

Estaba tapada con una manta que no recordaba haber cogido. Obviamente, Crystal se había despertado a lo largo de la noche y me había tapado con ella. Eché un vistazo a la cama y, efectivamente, Crystal dormía profundamente, tapada tan solo por una sabana. Me acomodé un poco mejor en la silla, me subí la manta hasta la barbilla y me dejé invadir por su calidez. Me imaginaba a Crystal, en medio de la noche, cubriéndome con la manta y arropándome. Quizás depositando un suave beso en mi cara.

La presencia de Crystal me hacia ver que había un camino fácil hacia la felicidad. Cuán sencillo seria levantarme de la silla y acurrucarme junto ella en la cama. Perderme en su cuerpo durante horas y olvidar todo el dolor que amenazaba con consumirme. Después, levantarnos las dos y marchar, carretera adelante, dejando toda la locura del mundo fae atrás. Buscar esa granja que ella tanto anhelaba y vivir la vida juntas, viendo amanecer y atardecer, un día tras otro, sentadas en el porche de nuestra casa, una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en la cara.

Pero yo no había escogido ese camino. Escogí la desdicha el día que fijé mi mirada en Bo y me dejé atrapar por un amor sin fundamento. Desde entonces, pocos días recordaba en los que la alegría hubiera sido la nota predominante. Incluso cuando estábamos juntas, cuando todo parecía ir bien, siempre estaba rondando, soterradamente, algún problema. Su naturaleza, esa necesidad de alimentarse de otros cuerpos, la presencia de Dyson como un recordatorio de que, con un solo paso en falso, la perdería.

Me dejé llevar por tan amargos recuerdos y mi alma se quebró. Amargas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, amenazando ahogarme con su amargura. Ansiaba desesperadamente agarrarme a algo tangible, algo sólido que reafirmara mi decisión, mis actos, necesitaba a … Bo.

Quería oír su voz. Que me dijera que estaba bien. Anhelaba escucharla decir que me amaba, que había sido una sabia decisión marcharme y alejarme del peligro. Me urgía saber que vendría a buscarme cuando todo hubiera acabado.

«¿Dónde está el maldito móvil?» Recordaba haberlo dejado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Me levanté de la silla y recorrí la estancia con la mirada, buscándola. No la veía por ningún lado, tenía que haberla olvidado en el coche. Cogí las llaves de la mesa y abandoné rápidamente la habitación.

En el exterior me recibió la cálida luz del sol. El día era precioso, con un hermoso cielo azul y una suave brisa, que me ayudaron a calmar mis nervios y despejaron mis embotados sentidos. La tranquilidad del motel, a esas horas tan tempranas, solo se veía perturbada por el leve roce de las escoba del recepcionista al barrer el porche que corría a todo lo largo de las habitaciones.

—Buenos días, señorita Lewis —me saludo el recepcionista.

—Buenos días —le respondí.

—Me preguntaba, señorita Lewis, si van a dejar el motel hoy. Hace un día precioso para viajar, y como ayer a la noche me comentó que estaban de vacaciones.

—No lo se todavía, señor…

—Anthony, me llamo Anthony.

—Bueno, Anthony. Mi amiga, la que venía ayer dormida, está un poco indispuesta todavía y puede que tengamos que pasar otra noche aquí. Si necesita el dinero, le puedo pagar ahora mismo.

—No hace falta —me respondió amablemente—. Cuando lo tengan decidido se pasan por la recepción y me lo comunican.

—Gracias por todo. Y ahora, si me disculpa… —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el coche.

—Que pase buen día.

Anthony continuó con su labor mientras yo abría el coche y rebuscaba en la chaqueta hasta sacar el móvil. Lo miré angustiada y comprobé que tenía ninguna llamada perdida. «No puede ser, Bo tendría que haberme llamado, seguro que le ha pasado algo» Marqué rápidamente el numero de Bo y esperé, ansiosa. El tono de llamada se repetía, insistente, pero Bo no respondía. Ahora ya estaba segura de que algo le había pasado a Bo. Era imposible que rechazara una llamada mía. Ella nunca lo haría.

«Vex, Vex tiene que saber algo». Saqué el papel donde Vex había anotado la dirección del refugio, en el tenia un número de teléfono anotado. «Por si tienes problemas, me había dicho Vex». Tecleé, nerviosa, el numero, deseando que Vex lo cogiera.

El maldito tono de llamada amenazó con quebrar mis nervios cinco veces, pero no hubo una sexta vez. La voz de Vex resonó en mis oídos como música celestial.

—Lauren, me coges en mal momento —me dijo con tono ansioso—. Aquí tenemos muchos problemas, así que no me digas que tú también tienes alguno. ¿Estás en el refugio?

—Todavía no hemos llegado —le respondí—. Hemos tenido que parar en un motel a estabilizar a Evony, pero ya está todo resuelto y esta tarde llegaremos.

—Perfecto, Lauren. Tú llega cuanto antes al refugio y quédate allá. Ahora te tengo que dejar, es un mal momento para charlar.

—¡Vex! —le chillé.

—¿Qué quieres? —me respondió con tono duro.

—Bo. ¿Bo está bien? Necesito hablar con ella y no responde al teléfono. Dime qué no le ha pasado nada.

—Siempre con lo mismo, Lauren —me respondió enfadado—. Con ese rollo trágico de los amantes. Escucha, Bo está perfectamente, solo está ocupada resolviendo los asuntos de los faes. Asuntos de los que tú, voluntariamente, te has alejado. Así que no te quejes ni me lloriquees como una adolescente enamorada y aguántate un poco. Le diré a Bo que has llamado y, cuando ella pueda, te devolverá la llamada. Y ahora déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Vex, por favor…

—Adiós, Lauren.

Vex me colgó el teléfono abruptamente. Volví a marcar su número, pero ya lo había desconectado.

Me apoyé en el coche, mareada, a punto de desmayarme. La sensación de soledad e impotencia amenazaba con arrebatarme la cordura. Al final la lógica se había impuesto y Bo me había relegado al último lugar de sus preocupaciones. Siempre había temido que llegara el día en que Bo se diera cuenta de que no era más que una simple humana incapaz de satisfacer sus necesidades. El día en que eligiera a su especie por encima de mi amor. Y yo, tonta de mí, le había puesto la decisión en bandeja al alejarme voluntariamente de ella.

Volví a la habitación casi sin apenas darme cuenta, mi mente ausente, intentando procesar tan amarga realidad. Crystal y Evony dormían plácidamente, ajenas a mi dolor. A punto estuve de despertar a Crystal y pedirle que nos marcháramos juntas, que me ayudara a olvidar a Bo, pero no fui capaz. Mi mente, mi cuerpo, anhelaban todavía a Bo y no pensaba dejarla atrás para siempre sin oír de sus labios que eso era lo que ella deseaba. Iría al refugio y esperaría cuanto fuera necesario hasta que ella viniera a buscarme, o directamente podía volver a la ciudad a buscarla.

«¡Dios mío! No sabía que hacer.»

Decidí darme una ducha para despejar un poco la mente y relajar el cuerpo. Fui al baño, me desnudé y me metí en la bañera. Abrí el grifo y giré la maneta hasta lograr un chorro de agua lo mas caliente posible. Me sumergí debajo de él y dejé que aquel calor abrasador recorriera mi cuerpo, intentando relajarlo. Apoyé mi frente en la pared de la bañera y, con los ojos cerrados, dejé que el chorro de agua golpeara mi cuello mientras me dejaba llevar por la añoranza. Recordaba todos los buenos momentos vividos con Bo, sin querer creer que nunca más volverían. Anhelaba tanto su presencia, el roce de su cuerpo junto al mío, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de aliento, sus miradas…todo.

Me sumergí tanto en mis recuerdos que me pareció sentir las manos de Bo posadas en mis hombros, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, su tacto parecía tan real… Dejé mi mente en blanco y me concentré en aquella sensación tan placentera. Notaba, incluso, como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío y sus manos abandonaban mis hombros para posarse en mis pechos y comenzaban a acariciarlos suavemente, jugueteando con las puntas, endureciéndolas. Una de sus manos descendió suavemente por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo anhelante, sus dedos empezaron a acariciarlo, por momentos suavemente, luego mas rápido.

«¿Cómo es posible qué un recuerdo me excite tanto?»

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, la gire y abrí los ojos. La tierna mirada de Crystal sostuvo la mía, sus caricias se detuvieron un momento y pude adivinar su pregunta comenzando a salir de aquella boca remarcada por unos hermosos labios. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, ávida, y respondí a su pregunta no formulada hundiendo mi boca en la suya, deteniendo su lengua a mitad del camino, acariciándola, fundiéndome con ella.

Una de sus manos cogió suavemente mi muslo y me lo alzó hasta apoyarlo en el borde de la bañera, dejando el camino libre. Su mano se deslizó hasta encontrar el camino y dos de sus dedos se introdujeron, tímidamente, dentro de mí. Yo respondí relajando mis músculos, facilitando la labor. Sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir rápidamente mientras, con la otra mano, jugaba con mi centro de placer, pellizcándolo suavemente, frotándolo con energía…

Deslicé una mano hacia su nuca, atraje su boca a la mía, como si en su interior se encontrara el aire que necesitaba respirar, y me dejé llevar. Sus dedos entraban y salían, entraban y salían, me pellizcaban, me acariciaban… hasta que un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, mis piernas fallaron y me colmé de placer. Me dejé ir, abrazada por ella, durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, una gloriosa y placentera eternidad.

Desecha, temblorosa, me di la vuelta y encaré a Crystal, mis manos dispuestas a devolver el placer recibido.

—No —me dijo, deteniendo el movimiento de mis manos.

Me cogió dulcemente de la mano y me ayudó a salir de la bañera. Cogió una toalla y secó a conciencia mi cuerpo, poniendo tal cariño en ello que unas lágrimas de agradecimiento recorrieron mis mejillas.

—Crystal —le dije.

—Calla, Lauren —me respondió, mientras sostenía mi cara por la barbilla y me secaba las lágrimas. Llevo despierta mucho rato y he escuchado tu conversación por teléfono desde la ventana. No tienes nada que decir, simplemente vístete que tenemos que conversar con Evony.

¡Escúchame! —le supliqué—. Lo que ha pasado ahí dentro… estaba pensando en Bo. Para cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú, y no ella, la que estaba junto a mí, ya estaba tan excitada que no pude parar. Ha sido un error, Crystal. Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres.

—Lauren —me susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos—, yo sé cual es mi sitio, sé lo que me puedes dar y lo que no. Yo te quiero y tú no puedes estar sola, ahora no. Déjame cuidarte mientras Bo no está y cuando ella regrese, yo, simplemente, desapareceré. Te lo prometo.

Me quedé contemplándola un momento, conmovida por sus palabras. Sentí un gran alivio y una inmensa alegría por no saberme sola en este amargo trance.

—Vamos —le dije—. Es hora de hablar con Evony.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la cama de Evony. Se le notaba febril. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, señal de que la infección no había remitido del todo. Necesitaba otra inyección, pero esta no le iba a salir gratis.

Le toqué suavemente el hombro y ella abrió ligeramente los ojos. Me lanzó una mirada asesina, indicio de que, aunque enferma, iba a ser complicado doblegarla.

—¡Querida! —me dijo en tono burlón—. No hace falta que me digas donde estamos. Estoy muerta, ya lo sé, y me han enviado al infierno. Mi particular infierno, una asquerosa habitación donde pasar la eternidad en tu compañía. Y con el añadido de tener a la "putita" de Vex cerca, para azotarme el culo si soy mala.

«Esto va a ser difícil»

—¡Escucha, estúpida! No estás muerta, ni esto es el infierno, pero si vuelves a faltarle al respeto a Crystal, desearas estar en él —le espeté con rabia.

—De acuerdo, Lauren, tú me dirás.

— Bo te resucitó con su chi, pero te ha pasado una infección de la que te estoy tratando.

—Bueno —respondió con media sonrisa—. Parece que alimentarme de la pareja feliz no le sienta bien a mi cuerpo.

«"Pareja feliz", si tú supieras»

—Le sienta bastante mal, no tengas duda —le repliqué—. De hecho necesitas una o dos inyecciones más del antídoto para curarte. Si no te administro una ahora, lo más probable es que estés muerta en unas pocas horas.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? —me preguntó mientras me echaba una mirada interrogativa.

—La primera inyección era gratis —le respondió Crystal—. Para recibir la segunda los "humanos" como tú tenéis que pagar un precio.

—¿Y qué tiene una "humana" como yo de valioso para entregaros a cambio de tan preciada cura? —me preguntó, con tono burlón.

—Información —le respondí.

—Pues pregunta, querida. Que no tengo mucho tiempo para responder.

—¿Cómo nos apresasteis a Crystal y a mí?

—¡Poco precio para tan alto premio! —respondió sarcásticamente—. Siempre te he tenido vigilada, Lauren. Eras una buena opción, yo diría que la mejor, para atraer a Bo al lado de la oscuridad. Así que siempre estuviste controlada. Cuando te marchaste de la ciudad con Taft, te mandé seguir. Supe todo lo que habías hecho en su laboratorio y decidí que eras demasiado peligrosa como para dejarte campar a tus anchas. Además tus conocimientos médicos nos eran de utilidad, así que, en cuanto recuperé mi posición de poder, mandé a atraparte. Y de paso me traje a tu amiguita, siempre me podría resultar de utilidad a la hora de presionarte si te negabas a obedecerme. Pero tú… tú me lo pusiste muy fácil. Lo tenías todo pensado. Debí sospechar de la docilidad con la que aceptaste estar con las sombras, pero cegada como estaba, por el triunfo que suponía tener a la novia de Bo bajo mis pies, te subestimé. No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro, Lauren.

Me lanzó una mirada desafiante. Yo sostuve su mirada y le pregunté directamente

—¿Quién es el hombre de negro?

Ella siguió mirándome fijamente, pero su mirada ya no era tan firme.

«Duda, está dudando»

—No lo conozco. ¿Debería?

—No, no lo creo —le respondí duramente.

—Crystal.

—Dime, Lauren.

—Empieza ha hacer las maletas. No quiero estar aquí cuando la infección coma por dentro a Evony. Va a ser un espectáculo desagradable… desagradable y doloroso.

Crystal comenzó a recoger la habitación mientras yo cogía una silla y la colocaba junto a la cama de Evony. Tomé la inyección de Bo y comencé a jugar con ella en las manos, mirando fija y desafiantemente a Evony.

Pasaron unos segundos, segundos interminables en los que la pelea de miradas se intensificó.

Crystal entraba y salía de la habitación, llevando nuestras cosas al coche. La jeringa se movía lenta e hipnóticamente en mi mano. La mirada de Evony evitaba la mía, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de mi mano…

—Marcus, se llama Marcus —me susurró.

—Continua —le apremié—. Crystal casi ha terminado de llevar las cosas al coche.

—Es cierto que te tenía vigilada. Te mandé seguir cuando te marchaste de la ciudad y te tenía controlada cuando estabas en el laboratorio de Taft. Después Vex se aprovechó de la amnesia general y me sustituyó. Él no prestó la mayor atención al hecho de que no estuvieras localizada. Tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas como tu amiguita.

«Cuando volví a ser Morrigan —continuó hablando Evony —, tu pista ya se había perdido. Un día apareció en el complejo de la oscuridad tu "hombre de negro" y solicitó una audiencia. Era un hombre de hermosas facciones, con unos hermosos ojos marrones. Tenía algo que me atraía, así que escuché lo que venía a contarme. Él me contó que te tenía localizada y que, en el momento oportuno, dejaría que yo te capturara. Le pregunté qué quería a cambio de entregarte y su respuesta fue: "Nada, Evony, el placer de saber que Lauren es esclava de nuevo es suficiente para mí."

—¿Por qué un fae de las luces me entregaría a ti? —le pregunté extrañada.

—¿Marcus un fae de las luces? —me replicó, burlona.

—Evony, está claro que si fuera un fae oscuro, me hubiera llevado contigo inmediatamente, obedeciendo las órdenes de su Morrigan. Si no lo hizo así, es porque era un fae de las luces y no te debía obediencia alguna.

—Querida, no era fae, era humano.

—¿Humano?

—Con ciertos poderes, eso sí, pero humano —me aclaró—. Extrañada de su naturaleza le pregunté; cómo es que sabía de nuestra existencia y de nuestra necesidad de atraparte. Él me explicó que su naturaleza era debido a un experimento.

—¿Qué tipo de experimento?

—Un experimento tuyo —me respondió divertida.

Evony sostuvo mi mirada, inquisitiva, intentando adivinar si yo ya sabía de la existencia de Marcus, y todo aquello era una forma de ponerla a prueba, de testar si podía confiar en ella o no. Yo le sostuve la mirada, intentando mantener la calma. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo desconcertada que me había dejado su revelación.

—Explícate —le dije en tono duro.

—Marcus me contó que te conoció en el laboratorio de Taft. Él se presentó voluntario para convertirse en fae y tú experimentaste con él sin llegar a convertirlo en fae. Me dijo que lo convertiste en un híbrido y que por eso te guarda rencor, por no haber cumplido tu promesa. Así que, te siguió cuando escapaste del laboratorio. Me contó que te tenía vigilada y que su mayor alegría sería verte de nuevo esclava de los faes. Que era su venganza personal por lo que le hiciste.

Noté la presencia de Crystal a mi lado. Ella había terminado de llevar nuestras cosas al coche y se acercó, curiosa, a oír la confesión de Evony. Su mirada de asombro era toda una revelación para Evony, así que, le hice una pequeña señal para que se apartara. Ella se dio media vuelta y salió de nuevo de la habitación.

—Veo que valoras tu vida, Evony. Aunque sea una vida humana —le dije, a la vez que le clavaba la inyección en el brazo—. Ahora descansa.

Salí afuera de la habitación para comentar con Crystal todo lo que me había contado Evony.

—¿Sabías quién era el hombre de negro todo este tiempo? —me preguntó enojada—. ¿Me has engañado?

—No, Crystal —le repliqué angustiada—. Yo no experimenté con Marcus. O Evony ha mentido, o Marcus la ha engañado a ella también. Cosa difícil de creer con lo lista que es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le has inyectado? —me replicó—. Si ha mentido tal y como dices, la dejamos aquí y nos vamos tú y yo solas.

—Evony me sirve mejor viva que muerta, Crystal. Todavía tengo un as en la manga, otra inyección que seguro le hace hablar más.

—¿La puedes volver fae de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Vaya con la doctora —murmuró.

Me quedé apoyada en la pared del porche, pensativa, mientras Crystal entraba de nuevo en la habitación. Un momento después retornó junto a mí con dos cervezas en la mano. Me ofreció una y las dos nos permitimos unos momentos de relax.

—Necesitamos saber si Evony a dicho la verdad —comenté—. Así sabremos si alguien más nos sigue, pero todavía es pronto para tentarla con la otra inyección. Y sin esa propuesta poco más vamos a sacar de ella.

—Tengo una idea.

—Dime, Crystal.

—Tengo memorizado el número al que llamé para que vinieran a atraparte. Les puedo llamar y decirles que te has escapado conmigo y que yo quiero cobrar mi trabajo. Les doy la dirección del motel. Si solo eran los faes los que te querían atrapar, esa información llegará al Morrigan.

—Y Vex es ahora el Morrigan —sentencié.

—Exacto, Lauren. Él te llamará para decirte que te voy a traicionar…

—Y si hay otras personas implicadas, ellos vendrán a capturarnos —terminé la frase—. Buena idea, Crystal. Coge a Evony y métela en el coche. Luego me recoges en la recepción. Voy a decirle a Anthony que abandonamos el motel.

En cinco minutos arreglé las cosas con Anthony y me reuní con Crystal. Ella ya había colocado a una somnolienta Evony en la parte de atrás y me esperaba con el motor encendido. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y abandonamos el motel. Aparcamos el coche a unos metros de distancia del motel, en una posición desde la que veíamos perfectamente la entrada del mismo. Crystal se dirigió al bar más cercano e hizo la llamada.

—Ya está —me dijo nada más regresar—. Les he dicho que en una hora nos marchamos de aquí, que se den prisa si quieren atraparte.

—Voy a comprar algo de comer, Crystal. Me rugen las tripas.

—Ok. Yo también tengo hambre.

Me dirigí al 7-eleven y compré media docena de burritos y un pack de cervezas. Cuando estaba en la caja pagando la compra pude ver como llegaba un todo terreno al motel, y dos hombres con aspecto de militares se bajaban del mismo y se dirigían a la recepción. Les vi mantener una conversación con Anthony y luego dirigirse a nuestra habitación. Regresé rápidamente al coche.

—Vamos, Crystal. Comeremos por el camino.

—Yo también los he visto —me respondió.

Crystal aceleró velozmente y abandonamos el pueblo en cuestión de minutos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y comprobé, aliviada, que no nos seguían. Saqué el papel de Vex de mi bolsillo y cogí el mapa de carreteras para trazar la ruta a seguir.

—¿Al refugio, Lauren?

—Sí.


	8. BO 2 (Black)

BO 2 (Black).

Bo/Black arranca el camaro. Conduce a gran velocidad. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere.

Aparca en la puerta del club de Vex. Esta hambrienta. Se siente excitada.

Bo/Black entra al club. Mira a la pista. Hombres y mujeres bailando. Música a todo volumen. Faes y humanos. Grandes auras sexuales. Bo/Black se humedece.

Camina hasta la barra. Llama al camarero. Le pide la sala especial.

—Voy a hacer una fiesta.

Le pasa la punta de la lengua por la oreja. Lo toca. Lo excita. Casi hace que se derrame en la misma barra.

Bo/Black sonríe.

Entra en la pista de baile. Mirando. Eligiendo. Dos morenas bailando juntas. Las toca.

—En cinco minutos abajo —les susurra—. Las auras refulgen de excitación.

Bo/Black se fija en tres chicas aburridas al otro lado de la pista. Cruza la pista seleccionando. Siete toques. Siete chicos. Todos guapos. Excitados. Ansiosos.

Llega donde las chicas. Las besa. Besos húmedos. La lengua muy dentro…

—¡Venid a disfrutar! —exclama divertida.

La sala especial. Poca luz. Varios sillones. Doce auras expectantes. Una súcubo hambrienta.

Bo/Black los desnuda. Los excita. Los guía. Las ropas caen. Los cuerpos se juntan.

Chicos juntos. Chicas juntas. Ambos revueltos. De dos en dos. Cuatro enredados en su placer. Tres explorándose sus cuerpos.

Bo/Black se pasea entre ellos. Mirando. Participando. Sexos húmedos. Sexos duros. Les ayuda a llegar. Lo hace con su cuerpo. Usa sus manos. La boca también. Pasan las horas. Cambian los cuerpos.

Gemidos, chillidos…placer. Los cuerpos tensos se derraman. El placer fluye fuera de ellos. Las diversas energías sexuales se colman. Están preparados.

Bo/Black se alimenta. Un gran orgasmo recorre su cuerpo. La humedad fluye por el interior de sus muslos, salpicando el suelo. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere.

La sala especial. Poca luz. Varios sillones. Doce cadáveres silenciosos. Una súcubo llena.

Bo/Black se marcha del club. Amanece. La luz del sol duele. Unos chicos hablan junto a ella.

—Vamos al club de Leroy. Abre ahora y no cierra hasta la noche.

Les ve montarse en sus coches y marcharse. Les sigue. Nota el cansancio de la noche en sus huesos.

Bo/Black llega al club. Es una vieja nave industrial en las afueras de la ciudad. Música atronadora. Los desechos de la ciudad reunidos. Suciedad. Sofás desvencijados.

Se derrumba en uno. Está exhausta. Se duerme…

"_Una niebla negra nubla mis ojos impidiéndome ver. Consigo abrir ligeramente los ojos y veo una pista de baile, siento la música atronadora a mi alrededor. No importa, me siento cansada, solo quiero dormir un rato más. Me sumerjo de nuevo en la oscuridad, la niebla me envuelve con su calidez, me acuna, me hace sentirme segura. En lo más profundo de mis sueños, velada por la niebla negra, se intuye una figura. Un hombre de aspecto atlético me llama: Bo, Bo,¿ Me recuerdas? «¿Debería?» Hago memoria e intento recordar. Una fabrica de cristal y un beso, el cuatro de Julio en mi boca. Siento encuentros sexuales, con urgencia, con ansia, con necesidad «¿Me alimentaba de él?» Pienso, evoco…una bañera y dentro, él y yo con unos folletos de hoteles. Siento amor. Mi amor por él, suave, dejándome llevar. El de él, intenso, casi doloroso, posesivo. La niebla negra se disipa ligeramente y lo veo mejor… un lobo, es un lobo. «¿Quién es?»... Dyson, es Dyson. Los recuerdos me golpean dolorosamente, ahora definitivamente liberados. Siento traición, engaño, mentiras…obsesión, decepción. Me sumerjo de nuevo en la niebla negra, me dejo envolver por su calidez. No necesito a ningún lobo traidor."_

Bo/Black se despierta. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere. Está hambrienta.

Se dirige al baño. Un muchacho dentro. Lo toca. Lo excita.

Bo/Black lo desnuda. Lo endurece con sus manos. Usa su boca. Lo sienta en el inodoro. Se monta encima de él. Lo cabalga salvajemente.

Se alimenta de él. Lo mata. Se descabalga. Sus efluvios derramándose por sus muslos sucios.

Un ruido a su espalda. Se vuelve. Otro chico, asustado. Se alimenta de nuevo. No es suficiente. Necesita más.

Bo/Black sale del club. Un aparcamiento. Varios coches. En uno de ellos, dos chicas juntas. Drogándose.

Se acerca. La miran. Les mira.

—Dejadme que os enseñe a que sabe la verdadera droga —les dice.

Un coche. Dos muchachas. Una súcubo hambrienta.

Las ropas caen. Las bocas se juntan. Lenguas entrelazadas. Pechos endurecidos. Sexos húmedos. Las manos van y vienen. Recorriendo, acariciando. Entrando, saliendo. Las lenguas recorren la piel excitada…estremeciéndola.

Bo/Black disfruta. Las muchachas más. Gemidos. Placer. Cuerpos tensos. Ojos cerrados… cerebros ansiosos. Los sexos se derraman. Las lenguas lo saborean.

Bo/Black se alimenta.

A punto de terminar, se detiene un momento. Duda. «No, ellas no merecen morir.»

Se marcha. Saciada. Sucia. Drogada. «El chi de las muchachas.» Las chicas sobreviven. El camaro se queda en el aparcamiento. No puede conducir.

Cruza el polígono industrial. Vaga por calles desiertas. Barrios pobres. Anochece.

Mareada. A punto de vomitar. Necesita descansar.

Bo/Black encuentra una casa. Abandonada. Sucia. Una habitación. Varios colchones viejos.

Se derrumba en uno. Está exhausta. Se duerme…

"_Siento como la niebla negra me cubre con su dulce manto. Ella me cuida, me protege. Oigo voces lejanas. Entorno los ojos y veo tres vagabundos observándome, sus miradas cautas, pero codiciosas. Les reto con la mirada._

—_¡Dejadme dormir! —les exijo. Marchaos y no os haré daño._

_Ellos me miran, astutos, cavilando sus posibilidades. Mis ojos se tornan azules al percibir el peligro y ellos lo notan. Intuyen el peligro implícito en aquella mirada y deciden marcharse._

_Me dejo llevar por el cansancio y me duermo profundamente. La niebla negra no acude a mí, la noto difuminada. Un hombre de pequeña estatura y cierta edad la ha hecho desaparecer en gran medida. Oigo su voz: Bo, Bo, ¿Me recuerdas? «¿Debería?» Me sumerjo en mis memorias. El hombre es familia. «¿Mi abuelo?» Recuerdo sus palabras, sus intentos por explicarme las cosas que no entiendo, su amor hacia mí, su afán por protegerme. «Trick, es Trick.» Ahora lo recuerdo…todo. El poder de su sangre, su orgullo desmedido, el desprecio, las medias verdades, los secretos ocultos. La niebla negra regresa y lo oculta, lejos de mí mirada. No necesito un abuelo mentiroso."_

Bo/Black se despierta. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere. Está hambrienta.

Afuera llueve. Amanece.

Necesita una ducha. Una cama de verdad. Calor. Compañía. Ropa limpia.

Bo/Black atraviesa los barrios pobres. Llega al centro. Calles atestadas. Gente que le mira. Se siente rara. Sucia.

Un callejón. Dentro un policía. La mira. Le mira. La reconoce.

—Bo, eres Bo —le dice. Te estaba buscando. Vex me manda.

—No, no soy Bo…¡Soy la muerte! —exclama.

Bo/Black camina rápido. Coge al policía por el cuello. Absorbe su chi. Lo mata.

Sale de callejón. Camina sin rumbo fijo. Dobla una esquina. Un escaparate. Ropa elegante.

Dentro dos dependientas. Jóvenes. Atractivas. Faes.

Tres clientas también. Maduras. Auras sexuales apagadas. Cuerpos sin placer. Humanas.

Entra en la tienda. Cinco miradas de asombro. Una voz cargada de desprecio.

—Buenos días. Está buscando algo en especial, "señorita".

Bo/Black mira a las dependientas. Las toca.

—Necesito un buen vestido… y algo más. ¿Me acompañan a la trastienda?

Las dependientas, sumisas y excitadas, obedecen.

—Y ustedes, señoras —les dice divertida—, si vienen conmigo les enseñaré algo hace mucho tiempo olvidado.

Veinte pasos a la trastienda. Tres toques más. Cinco mujeres sometidas.

Pasan las horas. Caen las ropas. Las señoras recuerdan cosas ya olvidadas. Las dependientas experimentan placeres nunca antes conocidos. Placeres solitarios. Placeres compartidos. Dos juntas. Tres revueltas. Cinco amontonadas.

Bo/Black las guía. Las excita. Gritos. Gemidos. Placer. Energías sexuales colmadas. Conjuntadas.

Excitada. Húmeda. Ansiosa. En el centro de aquel círculo de placer la súcubo se alimenta. Uno. Dos. Tres orgasmos recorren su cuerpo. Cinco cuerpos caen. Dos muertos. Tres vivos. Los faes mueren. Los humanos viven.

Un baño en la trastienda. Promesa de una buena ducha. El agua caliente recorre su cuerpo. Limpia placeres derramados. La reanima.

Bo/Black abandona la tienda. Limpia. Vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo. Altos zapatos de tacón. Maquillada. Terriblemente sensual. Terroríficamente letal.

Anochece.

Un restaurante elegante tres manzanas más allá. Tras la barra del bar un camarero solícito. Sentado en un taburete, un hombre maduro. Aburrido. Rico.

Se sienta en otro taburete. Cercana. Sensual. Mira al hombre rico. Promesas del algo más en la mirada.

—¿Puedo invitarla? Señorita…

—Bo, me llamo Bo.

—Yo soy Frank, Frank Artanis.

—Encantada de conocerle, Frank. Tomaré un mojito.

Un rato de conversación. Tres mojitos. Varias miradas sensuales. Susurros. Promesas. Placer casi paladeado. Un toque. Uno solo. Suave. Levemente excitante.

Una cena rápida. Un coche veloz. Un ático majestuoso. Calor. Compañía.

Frank le hace el amor dulcemente.

Bo/Black lo mata después de acabar. Con pena.

Se tapa con las sabanas. Entristecida. Se duerme.

"_Mis sueños por primera vez son luminosos. Estoy en mi casa en compañía de una hermosa muchacha de pelo negro. Kenzi, es kenzi. La recuerdo perfectamente. Rememoro los momentos compartidos… tantas noches de risas y confidencias. Recuerdo como me cuido cuando Dyson me traicionó. Su ternura, su cariño. Mi mente viaja a otras escenas… el Dal, días y noches de chupitos y de cervezas, risas y alcohol…felicidad. Recuerdos mas intensos, el dolor y la desesperación de Kenzi al ver muerto a Hale. Mi impotencia al no poder salvarle. Una frase: "Jamás te perdonaré"._

_Un recuerdo intenso y doloroso me golpea con violencia. Kenzi caminando hacia el portal y cayendo muerta para salvarnos a todos. Tamsin llevándosela lejos de mí, la voz de Dyson: "Valhalla"._

_Amargas lágrimas corren por mi rostro al saber que mi amiga ya no está conmigo. Imploro desde lo más profundo de mí ser una cura para el dolor, que amenaza con quebrar mi cuerpo, mi alma. La niebla negra acude, solícita. Me cubre con su manto, me arropa, me acuna, me calma…"_

Amanece.

Bo/Black se despierta. Su mirada, azul brillante hiere. Está hambrienta…terriblemente hambrienta.

Una ducha. El armario de Frank. Su ropa. Unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de cuadros. Coge las llaves del coche. Se marcha.

Bo/Black llega al aparcamiento. Está en obras. Cuatro obreros pintando. La miran. Les mira. Auras sexuales excitadas. Deseo en las miradas. Cuatro toques. Una mirada de satisfacción. Cuatro miradas anhelantes, lujuriosas.

Se deja hacer. La desnudan. La acarician. La lamen. Se excitan. Sexos duros. Sexo húmedo.

La montan salvajemente. Por delante. Por detrás. Primero uno. Luego otro. Dos a la vez. Ocupan sus manos. Llenan su boca…

Cuatro cuerpos tensos. Uno anhelante. Se derraman sobre ella…conjuntados.

Bo/Black se incorpora. Su piel salpicada. Húmeda. Terriblemente hermosa. Peligrosamente letal.

Cuatro chi la alimentan. Un orgasmo brutal sacude su cuerpo. Grita. Se estremece. Se ríe, satisfecha. Es feliz.

Bo/Black se limpia con la ropa de los obreros. Se marcha.

Cuatro hombres muertos. Una súcubo al volante.

Enfila la autopista. Necesita viajar. Disfrutar. Enciende la radio.

_ Pearls and swine bereft of me__  
__Long and weary my road has been__  
__I was lost in the cities__  
__Alone in the hills__  
__No sorrow or pity for leaving I feel_

_Perlas y cerdos privados de mí_

_Mi camino ha sido largo y cansado__  
__Estaba perdido en las ciudades__  
__Solo en las colinas_

_No siento dolor o compasión por irme_

_I am not your rolling wheels__  
__I am the highway__  
__I am not your carpet ride__  
__I am the sky_

_No soy tus ruedas dando vueltas__  
__Soy la carretera__  
__No soy tu paseo de alfombra__  
__Soy el cielo_

_Friends and liars don't wait for me__  
__Cause I'll get on all by myself__  
__I put millions of miles__  
__Under my heels__  
__And still too close to you__  
__I feel_

_Amigos y mentirosos no esperan por mí__  
__Porque seguiré yo solo__  
__Caminé millones de millas__  
__En mis talones__  
__Y sigo demasiado cerca de tí__  
__ Siento_

_ I am not your rolling wheels__  
__ I am the highway__  
__ I am not your carpet__  
__ I am the sky__  
__ I am not your blowing wind__  
__ I am the lightning__  
__ I am not your autumn moon__  
__ I am the night_

_ No soy tus ruedas dando vueltas__  
__ Soy la carretera__  
__ No soy tu paseo de alfombra__  
__ Soy el cielo__  
__ No soy tu viento que sopla__  
__ Soy el relámpago__  
__ No soy tu luna de otoño__  
__ Soy la noche_

Buena música. Mejor coche. Velocidad. Felicidad.

Bo/Black se siente libre. Pasan las horas. Caen los kilómetros. Se acercan las montañas. Más música.

_ lived alone my mind was blank__  
__ I needed time to think__  
__ To get the memories from my mind_

_ Yo vivía solo, mi mente estaba en blanco__  
__ Necesitaba tiempo para pensar__  
__ Para obtener los recuerdos de mí mente _

_What did I see can I believe that what I saw__  
__ That night was real and not just fantasy__  
__ Just what I saw in my old dreams__  
__ Were they reflections of my warped mind__  
__ Staring back at me__  
_

_ Lo que pude ver, puedo creer que lo que ví__  
__ Esa noche fue real y no sólo una fantasía__  
__ Apenas lo ví, en mis viejos sueños__  
__ Eran las reflexiones de mi mente retorcida__  
__ Mirándome de nuevo a mí_

_ 'Cause in my dreams it's always there__  
__ The evil face that twists my mind__  
__ And brings me to despair_

_ Porque en mis sueños siempre está ahí__  
__ El mal de cara que retuerce mi mente__  
__ Y me lleva a la desesperación_

Bo/Black pisa el acelerador a fondo. Su mirada, azul brillante, hiere.

_ Then we race together. We can ride forever__  
__ Wrapped in horsepower, driving into fury__  
__ Changing gear I pull you tighter to me_

_ Luego corremos juntos. Podemos pilotar para siempre.__  
__ Envueltos en caballos de potencia, conduciendo con furia.__  
__ Cambiando de marcha te ciño más a mí_

_ I'm your turbo lover__  
__ Tell me there's no other__  
__ I'm your turbo lover__  
__ Better run for cover_

_ Soy tu amante turbo,__  
__ Dime que no hay otro.__  
__ Soy tu amante turbo,__  
__ Mejor que corras a guarecerte._

Risas. Velocidad. Hambre. Destellos de luz a un costado. Sirenas. La policía.

Bo/Black para el coche en el arcén. Dos policías. «Probemos algo nuevo.»

Viene un policía. Se resiste. Obliga al otro a acudir. Los toca. Les hace desearse él uno al otro.

Bo/Black apoyada en su coche. Los pantalones bajados. Acariciándose.

Los dos policías tomándose él uno al otro, contra el capo del coche patrulla.

Les mira. Los dedos entran y salen. Húmedos. Se excita. Se derrama. Los mata. Se alimenta.

Bo/Black alza la mirada al cielo. Ríe. Es feliz.

Carretera. Velocidad. Más música.

_Sheets of empty canvas,_

_untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread out before me_

_as her body once did.  
All five horizons  
revolved around her soul_

_as the Earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed_

_has taken a turn_

_Vacías sábanas de tela,__  
__intactas sábanas de arcilla__  
__Fueron dispuestas frente a mí__  
__tal como su cuerpo alguna vez lo hizo__  
__Los cinco horizontes__  
__revoloteaban en torno de su alma__  
__como la Tierra gira en torno del sol__  
__Ahora el aire que saboreé y respiré__  
__ha dado un giro_

Ooh, and all I taught her was

_ everything_

_Ooh, I know she gave me all_

_that she wore  
_

_Ooh, y lo único que le enseñé fue__  
__todo__  
__Ooh, sé que ella me dio todo__  
__lo que vestía_

_And now my bitter hands_

_chafe beneath the clouds_

_of what was everything.  
Oh, the pictures have_

_all been washed in black,_

_tattooed everything..._

_Y ahora mis frías manos__  
__se frotan bajo las nubes__  
__de lo que fue todo__  
__Oh, las imágenes han sido__  
__todas teñidas de negro,__  
__tatuándolo todo…_

_I take a walk outside,_

_I'm surrounded by some kids at play_

_I can feel their laughter,_

_so why do I sear?_

_Salgo a dar un paseo,__  
__me veo rodeado por niños jugando__  
__Puedo oír su risa,__  
__entonces ¿por qué me marchito?_

_Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin_

_round my head,_

_I'm spinning, oh,  
I'm spinning_

_How quick the sun can drop away?_

_Oh, y pensamientos retorcidos__  
__que rondan por mi cabeza__  
__Estoy girando, oh,__  
__estoy girando__  
__¿Qué tan rápido puede esconderse el sol?_

_And now my bitter hands_

_cradle broken glass_

_of what was everything  
All the pictures have_

_all been washed in black,_

_tattooed everything_

_Y ahora mis frías manos__  
__mecen los vidrios rotos__  
__de lo que fue todo__  
__Las imágenes han sido__  
__todas teñidas de negro,__  
__tatuándolo todo_

All the love gone bad

_turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see,_

_all that I am,_

_all I'll be..._

_Todo el amor echado a perder__  
__ennegreció mi mundo__  
__Tatuó todo lo que veo,__  
__ todo lo que soy,__  
__todo lo que seré..._

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a star_

_in somebody else's sky,  
but why?, why?,  
why can't it be?,_

_can't it be mine?_

_Sé que algún día tendrás una vida hermosa,__  
__sé que serás una estrella__  
__en el cielo de alguien más__  
__pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?__  
__¿por qué no puede ser?__  
__¿por qué no puede ser el mío?_

Bo/Black está cansada. Necesita dormir. Aparca el coche al borde de la carretera.

Anochece.

Bo/Black se duerme.

"_Mis sueños son claros y nítidos, luminosos. Lauren y yo juntas, felices. El sofá de mi casa, un beso urgente y apasionado. Recuerdos compartidos en mi cama. Sexo y amor, caricias. Una palabra: "Epico". Evoco momentos de felicidad en su casa, complicidad, cenas, medias sonrisas que me arrebatan el aire del pecho y amenazan con detener mi corazón…_

_Recuerdos más intensos, dolorosos. Lauren con Nadia, yo sola. La casa de Lauren. En el sofá ella y yo. Lauren herida, llorando. "Necesito un descanso" —me dice. Siento el dolor y el desgarro que me producen sus palabras._

_El cuartel de las sombras. Un reencuentro emocionado. Lauren caminando por el jardín, mi corazón desbocado. Incredulidad y dolor, intenso y profundo dolor al negarse a venir conmigo._

_Otro recuerdo. El archivo. Su collar en mi cuello. La certeza de que Lauren no me había abandonado, de que todo lo había hecho para protegerme. Un beso, urgente, apasionado._

_Dolor, mucho dolor. Rememoro mi vuelta al archivo. Lauren no está, se ha marchado dejándome sola. Mi vida deja de tener sentido. Estoy perdida._

_La niebla negra vuelve, esta vez más densa que nunca. Me envuelve y me sumerge en la tranquilidad. Pasan los minutos, quizás las horas. _

_Una luz brillante, dorada como los rayos del sol al despuntar por las montañas en las primeras horas del nuevo día, me golpea los ojos. Un recuerdo firme, arraigado, incrustado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón._

_El laboratorio de Lauren. Yo estoy sentada en una camilla, mi espalda desnuda. Las puntas de sus dedos, mas que tocar, acarician mi espalda. Me estremezco. Su voz, clara y concisa, resuena en mis oídos._

—_¡Dios mío! Eres preciosa._

_Siento felicidad, amor…equilibrio."_

Amanece.

Bo se despierta. Su mirada, marrón apagado, no hiere.


	9. KENZI 3

KENZI 3.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Stefan? —exclamó una voz desconocida.

—Nuestra amiga, Martin. Resulta que tiene bastante carácter o más bien diría que es un poco indomable —escuché como respondía Marcus.

Las voces me llegaban amortiguadas por el sopor en el que me hallaba sumida desde que Marcus me había depositado de nuevo en la furgoneta, esta vez sin atarme. El dolor del hombro, por momentos, era tan insoportable que mi mente decidió desconectarse y pasé el resto del viaje en un incomodo duermevela. Hacía unos pocos momentos que me había despertado, mínimamente, al sentir como la furgoneta reducía su marcha hasta quedar detenida. Atiné a escuchar pequeños fragmentos de la conversación y supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, fuera cual fuera.

—Llévala al laboratorio y que Samantha le cure las heridas —resonó la voz de Marcus más cerca, a la vez que la puerta de la furgoneta se abría.

Dos pares de ojos me observaron atentamente desde el exterior. Aquel par de ojos marrones que yo conocía tan bien, enmarcados en una cara que no les correspondía, junto a unos vivaces ojos color avellana que resaltaban en una cara de hermosas facciones. «Martin, ese tiene que ser Martin». Pensé. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y me mantuve quieta. Algo me decía que era mejor que ellos pensaran que yo estaba dormida.

—Creo que está inconsciente.

—No me extraña —replicó Marcus—. La muy bruta saltó al río desde quince metros de altura intentando escaparse. Se dio un buen golpe contra las rocas y casi no sobrevive.

—¡Todo un carácter! —exclamó Martin.

—Y difícil de convencer —añadió Marcus—. Llévala al laboratorio sin tardanza y que le curen la herida del pie. Dile a Samantha que le revise el hombro, puede que se lo haya roto.

—Marcus…

—Dime, Martin.

—Tenemos que hablar. Yo no he tenido tanta suerte como tú —escuché decir a Martin con voz pesarosa—. Llegué tarde y ya se había marchado…

—Luego me lo cuentas todo —le interrumpió Marcus —. En media hora me pasaré por el laboratorio a ver que me dice Samantha de su estado y hablamos. Tengo que asearme un poco mientras la curáis. Una ducha no me vendría nada mal.

—De acuerdo.

Martin me cogió suavemente entre sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Entreabrí los ojos e intente ubicarme a la vez que trataba de que Martin no descubriera que estaba despierta. No pude atisbar mucho porque estaba anocheciendo y la tenue luz del sol apenas me permitía ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Veía una casa de madera blanca, tres pisos de altura, en cuya entrada había un porche con algunas mesas y sillas. Delante de la casa se encontraba un jardín con varios setos y flores, primorosamente cuidados, todo aquello flanqueado por un camino de pequeñas piedras por el que caminaba Martin con la intención, supuse, de rodearlo y entrar por la parte de atrás. Efectivamente, Martin rodeo la casa y se dirigió a una pequeña casa de madera que se encontraba separada de la construcción principal por un gran jardín en el que se intuían, en medio de la penumbra, media docena de grandes árboles y un par de pérgolas con más mesas y sillas. La gran casa estaba sumida en la cuasi oscuridad del atardecer, sin apenas luces en ella, salvo las de una habitación que supuse sería en la que Marcus se estaba aseando. La casa pequeña, sin embargo, tenía dos grandes luces a ambos lados de la puerta que ofrecían la suficiente iluminación como para permitir que Martin cruzara el jardín sin titubeo alguno.

Al entrar al interior de la pequeña casa la luz me golpeó duramente los ojos e, involuntariamente, giré la cabeza hacía un lado, tratando de evitar que me diera directamente. Martin notó mi movimiento y bajó la cabeza con la intención de hablarme.

—Veo que estás despierta —me susurró dulcemente—. Aguanta un poco que enseguida te curamos las heridas.

Me mantuve quieta y no hice ademán alguno de responderle, no tenía ganas de conversar con él. Por muy tiernamente que me hablara no dejaba de ser uno de mis captores, no iba a caer en ese viejo truco y confiar en él.

Recorrí con la mirada el interior de la casa. Me sorprendí al comprobar que estaba en un laboratorio completamente equipado, más completo quizás del que había visto en el complejo de las luces las veces que estuve allá. Al fondo de la sala había tres camillas. En una de ellas estaba acostado Stefan. Junto a él, examinándole la herida, se encontraba una muchacha joven, de unos ventipocos años, pelo moreno recogido en una coleta. Su tez blanca resaltaba a la luz de un potente foco de quirófano que se hallaba situado justo encima de ella. Notaba las tenues perlas de sudor que corrían por su frente mientras, con pulso firme, limpiaba el interior del hueco de la cara de Stefan donde hace unas pocas horas se encontraba su ojo.

«Jódete cabrón. Podía haberte clavado los dos zapatos, uno en cada ojo». Pensé

Martin me depositó suavemente en una de las camillas libres y pude ver como miraba a Samantha.

—Espera un momento, Martin —resonó la voz de Samantha, con un deje de profesionalidad—. Un par de minutos y acabo con Stefan.

—¿Qué tal está? —inquirió Martin.

—Ha perdido el ojo, pero he podido cortar la hemorragia y voy a coserle la herida. Ahora está dormido ya que le he tenido que anestesiar. Cuando despierte sufrirá bastantes dolores y supongo que tendrá muchas ganas de darle una buena paliza a nuestra "invitada" —respondió divertida.

«Que lo intente. La próxima vez le corto las pelotas». Pensé.

—Hablaré con Marcus para que se lo lleve de aquí. Creo que será lo mejor.

Samantha acabó de coserle la herida a Stefan y rodeo la camilla acercándose a la mía.

—¿Está despierta?

—Sí. Pero no va a colaborar. Examínale el hombro a ver si lo tiene roto o es solo el golpe, y tiene una herida en el pié que también hay que curar.

Samantha comenzó a manipularme el hombro con movimientos profesionales, forzándolo con la intención de comprobar el daño causado por el golpe. Ramalazos de de dolor recorrieron mi cuerpo haciendo que me retorciera. Martin me sujetó con sus fuertes manos e impidió que me moviera. Amargas lágrimas de dolor recorrieron mis mejillas cuando Samantha forzó mi brazo hacia atrás y obligó a mi hombro a tomar una postura forzada, postura que hubiera sido imposible de conseguir si el hombro hubiera estado roto.

—No está roto, simplemente es un golpe —afirmó Samantha mientras dejaba caer mi brazo en la camilla.

«El tuyo si va a estar roto… junto con tu cabeza Cuando me recupere ya verás». Pensé

—Vamos a ver ese pie.

Samantha rodeó la camilla y me examinó el pie rápida y profesionalmente.

—Tiene una astilla clavada. Con sacarla y limpiar la herida será suficiente —fue su diagnostico.

—Dame unas pinzas de la mesa, Martin.

Martin aflojó la presión de mis brazos y se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban depositados diversos útiles de medicina, así como varios medicamentos. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y vi como Martin cogía las pinzas de la mesa y se volvía para pasárselas a Samantha. En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, antes de que consiguiera cerrar los ojos del todo y seguir fingiendo mi inconsciencia. En su cara había pintada una sonrisa de complicidad.

«Que guapo es el cabrón». Pensé.

Noté como subían los colores a mi cara al evocar, en la oscuridad de mi mente, la hermosa cara de Martin, en especial esos vivaces ojos, profundos y hermosos.

Samantha se encargó de apartarme de mi ensoñación… al sacarme algo más. Un relámpago de dolor cruzó mi pierna, atravesó mi cuerpo y se alojó en lo más profundo de mi cerebro al notar como me extraía el trozo de rama alojado en la planta de mi pie.

—Ahora un poco de desinfectante, Martin. Es el bote grande, con la etiqueta amarilla. Ah, y una venda.

—Lejía te echaba yo en la boca —le espeté a Samantha, saliendo de mi mutismo, rabiosa y dolorida.

Samantha me dispensó una mirada dura y, sin decir palabra, continuó con la cura. Pude ver como Martin ahogaba una risa con la mano puesta en la boca.

—Ya se quién es el poli malo y quién el bueno —me dije divertida.

Samantha me limpió el pie y le hizo un vendaje rápido, pero eficaz. Acto seguido se volvió hacia la mesa y vi como introducía en una jeringuilla una dosis de medicamento.

Volvió a enfrentarse a mí y me lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Ahora te voy a poner un calmante para que descanses en condiciones y dejes de pensar en botes de lejía y en sacarnos los ojos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Cuando pueda te clavaré una de esas llenas de lejía en el ojo. ¿Te parece bien? —le respondí con chulería.

Samantha me clavó la jeringa en el hombro sano con saña.

—Por un rato te dolerán los dos hombros —me espetó, dándose la vuelta y se dirigió a observar el estado de Stefan.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —me susurró Martin al oído—. Stefan y ella son pareja. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le has hecho, bastante bien se ha portado.

«Buen comienzo. Le he sacado el ojo al novio de la doctora Frankestein». Pensé.

Le lancé una mirada divertida a Martin y este me la devolvió complacido. ¡Dios, que guapo era! No sé ni como podía pensar en él, teniendo en cuenta mi situación. Supongo que sería la válvula de escape que estaba usando mi cerebro para aliviar lo complicado de la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Cierra los ojos y duerme —me dijo dulcemente Martin—. Necesitas descansar.

Noté un ruido de pasos y giré levemente la cabeza para ver a un Marcus aseado acercarse a la camilla. Se había cambiado de ropa, pero seguía vistiendo de negro, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de ese color. Se acercó a la camilla y me miró con esos malditos ojos marrones que me estremecían cada vez que clavaba su mirada en mí.

«Es él. Tiene que ser él». Repetí varias veces dentro de mi silencio.

El calmante comenzaba ha hacer efecto y empezaba a sentir los párpados muy pesados a la vez que la somnolencia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Intenté no dormirme con la intención de escuchar todo lo posible de la conversación que suponía iban a mantener Marcus y Martin. Ojalá no se alejaran demasiado.

—¿Qué tal está nuestra paciente? —preguntó Marcus.

—Le he curado el pie —respondió Samantha—. Tenía una pequeña herida producida por una rama, nada grave. Y lo del hombro es un fuerte golpe, nada más. Con los calmantes que le he suministrado y un poco de descanso será suficiente.

—Gracias, Samantha.

—De nada, Marcus. Ahora os dejo. Necesito acostarme y descansar un poco. Dentro de cuatro horas me toca revisar el estado de Stefan.

—¿Qué tal está? —inquirió Marcus.

—Ha perdido el ojo y tiene una herida grave en el fondo de la cuenca. Creo que debería ir a un hospital, yo he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero si hay alguna complicación puede que no sepa resolverla.

—De acuerdo, Samantha. Mañana uno de mis hombres lo trasladará a un hospital, pero tú no puedes ir. Te necesito aquí.

La conversación no derivaba hacia el tema que me interesaba y cada vez me notaba más dormida, apenas me mantenía consciente, pero tenía que intentar como fuera captar algo de lo que Martin tenía que decir. Sospechaba que tenía relación con Bo.

—¿Qué ha pasado en la ciudad, Martin?

—Llegamos tarde y ella se había marchado de su casa. Supuse que se encontraría en el complejo de la oscuridad y fuimos para allá. No pudimos entrar, algo había pasado y la seguridad era tremenda.

—¿Crees qué puede estar escondida allá? Si es así, siempre podemos hablar con Evony de nuevo.

«Evony, Bo, el complejo de la oscuridad. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hace Bo escondida en el complejo de la oscuridad?». Me pregunté a mí misma.

—Eso creía —respondió Martin—. Así que vigilamos el complejo a ver si dábamos con alguna pista, pero esta mañana recibimos una llamada de Crystal. Nos dijo que se había escapado con ella y que estaban en un motel. Crystal pidió cobrar lo prometido a cambio de revelarnos su paradero y yo acepté.

«¡Crystal! ¿Quién es Crystal? Bo no conoce a nadie con ese nombre».

—Ella nos dio una dirección de un motel —continuó Martin—. Cuando llegamos ya se habían marchado…

—Crystal nos ha engañado —cortó Marcus—. De seguro que han hablado las dos y la llamada era un truco para saber si las perseguíamos. Ahora que están sobre aviso va a ser más difícil encontrarla.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que vengan aquí —inquirió Martin—. Sin un lugar donde huir este puede ser un destino lógico…

No sabía si era por el calmante que me había suministrado Samantha o por algo que yo desconocía, pero no entendía nada de la conversación mas allá de que Bo se había marchado de la ciudad. ¿Conocía Bo este sitio? Nunca me había hablado de el…

Mis pensamientos se hicieron más inconexos, la conversación pasó a ser un leve rumor y la inconsciencia me atrapó. Los calmantes estaban haciendo su efecto y me sumergieron en la oscuridad…

El ruido del cerrojo de la puerta al descorrerse me despertó del todo. No recordaba cuando me habían trasladado del laboratorio a aquella habitación, pero si recordaba haberme despertado ligeramente hace un rato. La cabeza me dolía un poco y sentía los miembros entumecidos, quizás por haber pasado muchas horas postrada en la cama. El dolor del hombro ya no era tan intenso y el pie, por lo menos en aquella posición, apenas me molestaba. Otra cosa sería si intentaba caminar. Recorrí con la mirada la habitación intentando ubicarme un poco. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, difuminada por unas ligeras cortinas, pero por la posición del mismo pude intuir que era media tarde. Había pasado casi un día desde que me curaron en el laboratorio, de seguro que la cabrona de Samantha me había dado calmantes de caballo para joderme.

Paseé la mirada por la habitación, repasando con la mirada los pocos muebles que tenía. Una mesilla en uno de los lados de la cama, una mesa con un par de sillas a un lado de la ventana y un armario con espejos en el lado contrario. Todos los muebles se veían antiguos, pero de buena calidad, estaba claro que me encontraba en la casa principal. En una de las esquinas de la habitación se veía, entreabierta, una puerta que daba al baño.

El cerrojo de la puerta terminó de descorrerse y esta se abrió. Vi a Martin en el quicio de la puerta, primorosamente vestido, con un pantalón y una camisa blanca, su pelo corto recién peinado, una bandeja de comida en las manos y una sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Vaya! —le espeté—. Mi carcelero viene a traerme la comida.

—Oh, vamos Kenzi —me respondió divertido, mientras con el talón empujaba la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí.

Martin atravesó a grandes pasos la habitación y dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesilla, se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso mi mano entre las suyas.

—Kenzi, por favor —me dijo suavemente—. Tienes que creerme. No eres ninguna prisionera, esta es mi casa y tú eres mi invitada. Te he tratado lo mejor que he podido. He curado tus heridas, te he dado una habitación para descansar e incluso he ido al pueblo a comprar pizza para cenar. No me la rechazaras, digo yo, después de haber conducido toda la tarde para traerte la cena.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Intentando escrudiñar aquellos hermosos ojos y tratando de adivinar si podía confiar en sus palabras o no. Algo me decía que se podía confiar en él. Así que me dejé llevar por mis instintos y bajé la guardia.

—Dame una porción de pizza que estoy hambrienta.

—De acuerdo —me respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero mejor si nos sentamos a la mesa y cenamos como dos personas normales.

Martin se levantó de la cama y me tendió la mano. Yo me cogí a ella y me incorporé para salir de la misma. Al levantarme me di cuenta de que no llevaba mis ropas puestas, solo llevaba puesto un ligero camisón.

—¿Y esto? —pregunte recorriendo con mi mirada la sucinta prenda.

—Bueno —respondió azorado Martin—. No era cuestión de que durmieras con esas ropas sucias, y de ropa de mujer ando bastante escaso.

—¿Tú me cambiaste de ropa? —pregunté indignada.

—Era yo o Samantha. Ella es la única mujer en la casa y no te tiene mucho cariño, así que tuve que hacerlo yo.

—Ya. Y supongo que aprovecharías mi estado para hacer algo más que mirar. ¿Te divertiste?

—Por favor, Kenzi…

—Es broma —le corté—. Me había dado cuenta de que mi insinuación le había puesto muy nervioso.

Recorrí el espacio que había hasta la mesa con cuidado, apoyando el pie suavemente en el suelo. Noté que no me dolía mucho y eso me animo bastante. Me senté en una de las sillas y Martin trajo la pizza y se acomodó en la otra silla. Cogió una de las cervezas que también había traído, la abrió y me la pasó.

Di un largo trago a la cerveza, degustándola como si fuera la última cerveza de la tierra y, cogiendo un trozo de pizza, le di un gran mordisco.

—Está riquísima —asentí.

—Me alegro —respondió aliviado Martin.

Dejamos pasar unos minutos en los que simplemente comimos y bebimos, sin apenas mirarnos él uno al otro. No se en que estaría pensando Martin, pero yo ya estaba rumiando algo. Necesitaba información, y Martin, por los evidentes intentos de congraciarse conmigo, parecía el candidato idóneo para sondear.

—Bueno, Martin —comencé a hablar—. ¿Hasta cuando tengo qué se tu "invitada"?

—No lo sé —respondió—. Eso depende de Marcus. Él te ha traído aquí y necesita que hagas algo antes de marcharte. Te recomiendo que le hagas caso y así podrás irte cuanto antes. Mañana tiene intención de desayunar contigo y te contará lo que quiere, pero me supongo que tiene algo que ver con Bo.

—¿Conoces a Bo? —pregunté intrigada.

—No en persona. Solo la he visto de lejos, pero sé que Marcus tiene una especie de conexión y que quiere tener una conversación cara a cara con ella. Supongo que cuando encuentre el momento idóneo lo hará.

—¿Es su padre? ¿Marcus es el padre de Bo?

—¿Porqué me dices eso? —me preguntó intrigado.

—Los ojos —musité—. Tiene la misma mirada que Bo.

—Marcus es muy reservado con sus cosas —continuó hablando Martin—. Apenas sé nada de sus planes más allá de permitirle usar mi casa y de hacerle algunos favores puntuales.

—¿Porqué le ayudas? —le insté.

—Eso son cosas mías, Kenzi. Solo te puedo decir que él y yo tenemos objetivos comunes. Necesito encontrar algo y ayudándole a él me ayudo a mí mismo.

—Te está usando —le espeté—. Marcus es un puto fae y te está utilizando. Supongo que ya sabrás que son los faes y como tratan a los humanos.

—Sí, Kenzi. Sé lo que son los faes y como tratan a los humanos. Una de mis ocupaciones era vigilaros a ti y a Bo…

Esa afirmación de Martin me dejó helada. ¿Quién era esta gente y porqué nos vigilaban a Bo y a mí?

—Además —continuó Martin—, Marcus no es fae. Es humano. Un humano con poderes, pero tan humano como tú y yo.

—Ese cuento ya me lo sé —le respondí enfadada por lo que acababa de oír—. ¿Sabes? Se me han quitado las ganas de comer, si no te importa preferiría descansar. El hombro todavía me duele.

—Como quieras —me dijo a la vez que se levantaba y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Puedo sola —le repliqué enfadada, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cama.

Martin se dirigió a la puerta y, al llegar a la misma, se volvió y me dijo con voz dulce.

—Buenas noches, Kenzi. Que descanses.

—¿Martin? —le pregunté desde la cama.

—Dime.

—Si soy tu invitada, ¿por qué corres el cerrojo de la puerta al salir?

—Por seguridad —me respondió.

—¿Seguridad? —le inquirí curiosa.

—Bueno —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Nadie más de esta casa se quiere quedar tuerto, además Samantha no tiene llave de la habitación… y eso es bueno para ti.

Martin cerró la puerta y escuché perfectamente como el cerrojo se corría. Me quedé sola, tumbada en la cama con aquel ridículo camisón puesto, y con mil pensamientos revoloteando en la cabeza. Estaba claro que por muy guapo y simpático que intentara parecer, Martin no dejaba de ser el poli bueno de la película. Un pedazo cabrón con sus propios objetivos que, para conseguirlos, no había dudado en espiarnos a Bo y a mí y encima me tenía prisionera en su casa. Marcus era la clave de todo. Estaba prácticamente segura de que él era el padre de Bo y de que todo esto era un plan para capturarla. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Marcus no se atrevía a encarar a Bo directamente y me estaba usando como cebo para capturarla, y eso era algo que no podía permitir que pasara. Tenía que pensar la manera de escaparme e ir en busca de Bo. Después ya habría tiempo de volver y darle su merecido a esta panda de cabrones.

Poco a poco, sumida en mis razonamientos, me fui quedando dormida, la oscuridad me atrapó con su cálido manto, me relajó y me ayudo a descansar…

Me desperté empapada en sudor. La noche anterior me había tapado completamente con la gruesa manta que tenía la cama, creyendo que ella me protegería de todos los males que me estaban acechando, y ello, unido al calor que imperaba en la habitación hizo que me despertara sucia y mojada. Me levanté y apoyé el pie herido, con cuidado, en el suelo. No me dolía en absoluto. Eso era buena señal, necesitaba estar en condiciones para intentar escapar. Probé a mover el hombro en distintas direcciones, forzándolo un poco, y comprobé, satisfecha, que respondía a los movimientos sin apenas esfuerzo ni dolor.

Recuperado el ánimo al saberme recuperada físicamente decidí darme una buena ducha y esperar a que vinieran a buscarme. Por lo que había dicho Martin la noche anterior, Marcus quería hablar conmigo.

Recién había salido de la ducha cuando escuché el cerrojo de la puerta descorrerse y abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Martin me habló desde la habitación.

—Buenos días, Kenzi.

—Buenos días los serán para ti "carcelero"… y espía —le chillé desde el baño.

—Vamos, Kenzi —respondió sorprendido por el tono duro de mi voz.

—Ni vamos ni hostias, Martin. Dejémonos de juegecitos y dime lo qué quieres —le repliqué.

—Te he traído ropa limpia. No es tu ropa ya que la tuya se destrozó en el viaje y la hemos tirado. Si no te importa cambiarte, Marcus te espera en el jardín para desayunar.

—Déjala en la cama y márchate, cuando esté cambiada ya golpearé la puerta y me podrás llevar a dónde te plazca.

—Sí así lo deseas…

Me quedé en el baño hasta que escuché como la puerta se cerraba y, con cuidado, atisbé desde la puerta del baño el interior de la habitación. Martin, efectivamente, se había marchado. La ropa que me había dejado en la cama era de todo menos "fashion". Una sencilla combinación de ropa interior, calcetines, un chándal bastante viejo y unas descoloridas zapatillas deportivas. El atuendo perfecto de una prisionera.

Me vestí rápidamente y acto seguido golpeé la puerta con fuerza.

—Vamos "carcelero". Que tengo mucha hambre.

Martin abrió la puerta y me flanqueó el paso. Al pasar a su lado me echó una tierna mirada e hizo ademán de comenzar a hablarme.

—Calla —le espeté—. Simplemente llévame donde Marcus.

Aproveché el viaje hasta el jardín para hacerme un mapa mental de la casa que me sirviera a la hora de intentar escaparme. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, era la segunda puerta de un pasillo con otras tres puertas que supuse serían otras habitaciones. El pasillo terminaba en una escalera que bajaba al piso inferior y daba a la puerta principal. Nosotros bajamos las escaleras y torcimos al llegar al descansillo. Pasamos por una puerta cerrada que tenía pinta de ser el salón de la casa, atravesamos la cocina, que se encontraba al fondo y salimos al jardín por la puerta que, de la misma, conducía al exterior.

En una de las pérgolas, que se encontraban en el jardín, se hallaba colocada una mesa con un abundante desayuno. En una de las sillas estaba sentado Marcus, con su habitual atuendo negro. La otra silla estaba vacía. Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté en la silla.

—Buenos días, Kenzi. ¿Café? —me preguntó.

—Sí, y zumo de naranja también. Ah, y unas tortitas de esas —respondí hambrienta.

Marcus me sirvió todo lo que le pedí y esperó unos momentos a que yo diera buena cuenta de aquel desayuno antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Bo —comenzó a hablar Marcus—. Ella está en peligro.

—Un peligro que tú has creado —le respondí con evidente enfado.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Kenzi?

—Por lo que yo sé, tú fuiste el responsable de juntarla con Rainer y de que ellos abrieran el portal. Y ahora me dices todo compungido que hay que encontrarla, que está en peligro. ¿No será qué tú plan no ha salido cómo pensabas y Bo a escapado a tu control y me quieres usar como cebo?

—Tienes razón, Kenzi. A medias. Yo trabajaba con El…

—¿Quién es él? —le pregunté—. Y se claro esta vez.

—Él es un ser maligno, muy poderoso, se alimenta de las almas de faes y humanos por igual. Los domina y los destruye. Está obsesionado con dominar a todos los faes y yo tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos… ¿Sabes, Kenzi? Me hicieron cosas… cosas malas.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté curiosa.

—Vamos, Kenzi. No creerás que te voy a contar mi vida entera. Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Cállate y escúchame —me espetó.

»Yo hice un trato con Él, llevado por mi odio hacia los faes —continuó hablando Marcus—, pero puse como condición dejar a Bo de lado cuando Él volviera al mundo real. Para cuando me di cuenta de que me había engañado y que su intención siempre había sido usar a Bo como instrumento para dominarlos a todos, ya era demasiado tarde. Tuve suerte de que tú cerraras el portal, si lo hubiera hecho Bo, ahora estaría atrapada junto a Él y no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad de salvarla.

—Entonces no veo el problema Marcus. Si yo cerré el portal, y "Él" no ha podido entrar en el mundo real, ¿por qué está Bo en peligro?

—Porque Él es muy poderoso y lo poco que salió de Él del portal antes de que tú lo cerraras está dominando a Bo y le está obligando ha hacer cosas terribles. Ya te dije que tengo una conexión con ella.

—Si tienes una conexión con Bo no te hace falta mi ayuda. Encuéntrala tú mismo —le respondí escéptica.

—Vamos, Kenzi —me respondió—. No funciona así. Yo puedo sentir lo que siente ella, tengo una conexión, diríamos, espiritual con ella. Por eso pude sentir lo que tú significas para ella y me di cuenta de que si no te salvaba y te traía conmigo, El te atraparía y te usaría para que Bo fuera al infierno a buscarte. Te he salvado, y ahora intento salvar a Bo. Pero no puedo saber donde está físicamente.

—¿Eres su padre, verdad? —le pregunté rápidamente. Esa es la conexión que tienes con ella.

Marcus se me quedó mirando fijamente, dudando si hablar o no. Yo esperaba expectante la respuesta a mi pregunta. Esos ojos marrones hacía tiempo que me habían dicho la verdad, pero quería oírla de boca del propio Marcus.

—¿Más zumo de naranja? —fue la respuesta de Marcus.

—De acuerdo —respondí decepcionada—. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, hablaras con ella. Dame un teléfono y déjame que la llame. Dime donde estamos y se lo diré a Bo. Luego ella vendrá aquí y pateará todos vuestros culos y nos daréis todas las respuestas que queramos. ¿Te parece bien?

—No es tan fácil, Kenzi. No puedes decirle donde estamos, de hecho no te lo voy a decir. Tú simplemente llámala por teléfono y cálmala, intenta que tu voz y los recuerdos que ella tiene de ti, la consigan sacar de su situación. Le dices que se calme y que más adelante ya veremos la forma de establecer contacto. Todavía es pronto para dejar que Bo venga aquí.

—Ya veo —respondí decepcionada—. Todo palabrería. Tú no quieres salvar a Bo, quieres atraparla y usarla como todos los demás. No pienso ayudarte.

—De acuerdo, Kenzi. Si no quieres colaborar me parece bien, pero ten en cuenta que Bo está causando mucho daño a personas inocentes y se va a acabar causando mucho daño a sí misma. Si eso es lo que deseas para tu amiga…

—No te creo —le respondí rabiosa—. Eres un jodido mentiroso.

—Además —continuó Marcus, sin hacer caso de mi rabieta—, tarde o temprano Bo se encontrará con Tamsin…

—Tamsin está muerta —le respondí compungida—. Yo te vi matarla.

—Yo no he matado a Tamsin —me respondió secamente—. No soy un asesino, además le tengo mucho respeto a Tamsin, ella me fue de gran ayuda en el pasado. Simplemente la aleje de ti para poder llevarte conmigo, pero ella está perfectamente y acabará por encontrarse con Bo.

—¿Y? —le pregunté confundida. No sabía a donde quería llegar Marcus.

—No te das cuenta, Kenzi. Tamsin sigue pensando que yo trabajo para Él y supondrá que te he capturado para llevarte al infierno. Cuando se encuentre con Bo se lo contará y ella no tardará ni una hora en marcharse a buscarte allá donde ni tú ni yo queremos que vaya…

Marcus se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y se lo tomó a pequeños sorbos mientras me dirigía una mirada de satisfacción. Era evidente que tenía todo controlado. Había dejado vivir a Tamsin solo como una manera de asegurarse mi colaboración. Era un cabrón retorcido cuyas intenciones acerca de Bo desconocía, pero por muy malas que fueran, siempre serian mejores que dejar que Bo fuera al infierno a buscarme.

—Dame un teléfono, Cabrón —le espeté con rabia contenida.

—Toma —me dijo—, sacando un iPhone del bolsillo del pantalón.

Marqué el número de Bo y esperé, ansiosa, que ella me contestara. Pasara lo que pasara, necesitaba oír la voz de Bo y decirle que estaba viva y de paso comprobar si lo que me había dicho Marcus era verdad. No quería creerle, pero me temía que parte de lo que él decía fuera verdad y de que Bo realmente estaba en peligro. El tono de llamada se alargó hasta el infinito y, al final, cesó en su insistente pitido. Bo no contestaba.

Dejé el iPhone en la mesa, abatida.

—¿Nada? —preguntó ansioso Marcus.

—No —respondí a punto de llorar.

—Me lo imaginaba. Ya se me ocurrirá algo —terció decepcionado, Marcus—. Lo siento por ti, Kenzi, pero hasta que localicemos a Bo te tienes que quedar con nosotros.

No tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de seguir hablando con Marcus. El hecho de no haber podido contactar con Bo me había dejado hecha polvo. Martin me acompaño a la habitación y yo me derrumbé en la cama, deseando que el puto mundo se parara por un rato y me dejara descansar.

Me desperté al anochecer. Se escuchaba bastante actividad en la casa y me acerqué, curiosa, a la ventana a ver si podía enterarme de algo. Marcus y Martin estaban hablando, con evidente nerviosismo, mientras unos cuantos hombres con pinta de militares preparaban dos coches, con la evidente intención de marcharse enseguida. Vi como Martin se despedía con un abrazo de Marcus y se montaba en uno de los coches. Ambos coches partieron rápidamente.

«Bo, han encontrado a Bo». El pensamiento me sacudió brutalmente y me saco del letargo en el que me hallaba sumida desde mi conversación con Marcus.

Tenía que escapar de la casa inmediatamente. Si lograba llegar al exterior, seguro que había otro coche que coger y podía seguir a Martin allá donde fuera e intentar ayudar a Bo. Repasé la habitación con la mirada, buscando algo con lo que forzar la cerradura de la puerta.

«La lámpara puede servir». Cogí la lámpara de la mesilla y destrocé la tulipa de la misma. Arranqué un par de alambres que formaban la estructura de la misma y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación. En un par de minutos conseguí hacer saltar el cerrojo de la puerta y suspiré aliviada. Abrí la puerta un par de centímetros y eché una mirada al pasillo. El pasillo se encontraba desierto, así que salí de la habitación y me dirigí rápidamente a la planta baja. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, escuché la voz de Marcus al otro lado. Estaba charlando con otra persona, cuya voz me era desconocida.

«Por la otra puerta». Giré en redondo y me dirigí a la puerta del jardín. Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta pude ver, a través del cristal, como Samantha se dirigía hacia la casa.

«Mierda, la doctora Frankenstein». Valoré la posibilidad de coger una cazuela o una sartén de la cocina y salir al jardín a por esa maldita puta y reventarle la cabeza, pero en el último momento se impuso la cordura y decidí ser un poco más cauta. No quería, a ser posible, que descubrieran mi fuga.

No me quedaba otra opción que esconderme en el salón de la casa y esperar que Samantha pasara de largo y me dejara vía libre para escapar. El salón estaba casi a oscuras, debido a la escasa luz que provenía del exterior. En una de las esquinas del salón había una gran mesa de trabajo que me podía servir de escondite. La mesa estaba llena de papeles, tenía una fotografía enmarcada de dos niños pequeños en una de las esquinas, «Martin de pequeño…y alguien más» y un teléfono. Cogí el teléfono y marqué, nerviosa, el número de Bo. Los mismos tonos de llamada de la mañana se repitieron sin que hubiera contestación alguna.

«Mierda, Bo. ¿Dónde demonios estás?». Me refugié debajo de la mesa, tratando de calmarme un poco y pensar en los siguientes movimientos a realizar. En la pared de enfrente se encontraba colgada una orla de graduación que me llamó la atención.

«Vaya con Martin. Tiene estudios y todo». Deje vagar mi mirada por la orla sin más motivo que entretener mi mente y apaciguar mi nerviosismo.

Una de las caras de la foto me resultaba conocida, pero a la escasa luz del atardecer no la distinguía bien. Movida por la curiosidad salí rápidamente de mi escondite y descolgué la foto de la pared y me la llevé conmigo debajo de la mesa.

"Karen Beattie", ese era el nombre que ponía debajo de la fotografía que me había llamado la atención… una fotografía de una Lauren mas joven que la que yo conocía, pero sin duda de Lauren.

Me quedé atónita. ¿Esta casa era de Lauren, aunque Lauren no era Lauren? Pero si Martin me había dicho que esta casa era suya. ¿Y si me había mentido y se habían refugiado en una casa que pertenecía a Lauren con la esperanza de que Bo viniera aquí?

«La foto de la mesa» Me levante, cogí la foto de la mesa y la observé atentamente. En la fotografía salían dos niños pequeños posando en el jardín de la casa, uno era Martin con apenas cinco o seis años y la otra persona de la foto era una niña un poco mayor que él. ¿Lauren?...

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron de improviso. La puerta se abrió violentamente y en el marco de la misma apareció Samantha. Me volví rápidamente con la intención de escapar, pero el ventanal del salón que daba al jardín se había abierto y por el entró uno de los hombres que vigilaban la casa. Me agarró fuertemente por el pecho y me sujetó mientras Samantha cruzaba la habitación a grandes pasos.

—¡Jódete, puta! —me escupió en la cara, a la vez que me clavaba violentamente una jeringuilla en el hombro.

La cara de satisfacción de Samantha fue lo ultimo que vi antes de perder el conocimiento…


	10. LAUREN 4

LAUREN 4

—¿Qué has dicho, Evony? No te he escuchado bien con la radio tan alta — pregunté mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

—He dicho que deberíais comprar comida, querida — respondió con tono deliberadamente lento e irónico.

—Vaya, Evony. Desde que eres humana ya veo que empiezas a tener las mismas necesidades que nosotras. ¿Quieres un burrito y una cerveza? Han sobrado un par del almuerzo.

—No me refería a tu asqueroso almuerzo, Lauren. Creo que ya sabes que las preferencias de Vex son la bebida y los azotes en el culo…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Vex con la comida? —inquirí confusa.

—En su nidito de amor no vas a encontrar nada de comer, así que más te valdría hacer la compra antes de subir la montaña. En cinco minutos pasaremos por un pueblo con supermercado.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

—Que te crees, Lauren, ¿qué no tenía vigilado al idiota de Vex cuando yo era la Morrigan? ¡Dios!, eres tan tonta como él —respondió burlona.

—¡Mierda! —maldije volviendo mi cabeza y mirando a Crystal.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —terció Crystal, a la vez que hacía ademán de apagar la radio.

—No —susurré sujetando su mano antes que pudiera alcanzar el interruptor de la radio—. Para en el próximo pueblo, en un bar a ser posible —continué en voz baja.

Crystal me miró confusa, con intenciones de preguntarme el porqué de mi decisión. Mi mirada le hizo entender que era mejor hacerme caso y siguió conduciendo. Al cabo de unos tensos minutos llegamos un pequeño restaurante de carretera.

—¿Paro aquí?

—Sí, Crystal. Debajo de ese árbol estaría bien. Hay sombra y está alejado del aparcamiento.

Crystal estacionó donde yo le indicaba y me miró expectante.

—Vayamos a comer algo, Crystal. Me ha entrado el hambre. Y tú —dije volviendo mi cara para enfrentarla a la de Evony—, te quedas aquí. Eres libre de marcharte si te apetece o de esperarnos, pero recuerda que necesitas una inyección más y no creo que la consigas lejos de mí. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, doctora —replicó una rabiosa Evony.

—Ya te traeré una ensalada, que tienes que mantener la línea. Ahora que eres humana puedes engordar si comes mucho —sentencié dando un portazo.

Comencé a atravesar el aparcamiento a grandes pasos seguida de una confundida Crystal.

—Para —gritó tirando de mi brazo para voltearme hacia ella—. ¿Qué pasa, Lauren? Me tienes asustada.

—Lo sabe —respondí—. Evony sabe a dónde vamos. Y si ella conoce el refugio, puede que se lo haya dicho a Marcus y que ese no sea el mejor lugar para escondernos.

—¿Cómo? —contestó extrañada —. Lauren te estás volviendo paranoica. Evony lleva todo el día medio inconsciente en el asiento trasero del coche. Es imposible que se haya comunicado con nadie. Tranquilízate, por favor.

—Tienes razón —repuse sollozante—. Estoy muy nerviosa y a punto de explotar. No soporto no saber nada de Bo y tener esta sensación de que todo el mundo me persigue.

—Ven aquí, Lauren.

Crystal se acercó y me abrazó a la vez que me acariciaba el pelo con una de sus manos y depositaba un tierno beso en mi cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró en mi oído—. Solo serán unos pocos días en la montaña, luego Bo vendrá a buscarte y todo se arreglara. Créeme.

El tierno abrazo de Crystal y sus palabras de ánimo calmaron un poco mis nervios y pude dejar de llorar. Levanté la cabeza y, lanzando un breve suspiro, miré fijamente a Crystal.

—Puede que tengas razón —tercié—. Pero por si acaso estas equivocada, tenemos que tener algo con lo que defendernos si se diera el caso que vinieran a por nosotras.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Armas.

—¡Armas! —exclamó incrédula —. Las armas son difíciles de conseguir y muy caras. Ya me dirás donde hay armas a la venta en este pueblo, por no hablar del dinero necesario.

—El dinero no es un problema, Crystal. Y mi amiga Alex vive a unas dos horas de aquí.

—¿Eres amiga de una traficante de armas?

—Ya sabes… mis años locos. Déjame hacer una llamada y luego te lo cuento todo mientras comemos.

Me alejé un poco de Crystal y marqué en el teléfono el número de Alex. Tras un par de tonos de llamada escuché su cálida voz.

—Sí.

—Hola, Alex. Soy Karen.

—¡Karen! —exclamó Alex ilusionada—. No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Lo último que supe es que estabas en el Congo y luego tu pista se perdió.

—Ya, lo siento, Alex. Tenía que haber sido un poco más comunicativa, pero han sido tiempos difíciles.

—¿Podemos vernos? —preguntó expectante—. Tengo ganas de darte un abrazo… y si te dejas, algo más —continuó con voz sugerente.

—Te llamaba para eso… bueno, no exactamente para "eso". Necesito de tus servicios profesionales.

—Vaya —respondió un poco desilusionada—. ¿Estás en problemas?

—Hablamos cuando vengas, Alex.

—De acuerdo. Dime donde estás…

Le di a Alex el nombre del pueblo y la dirección del restaurante y ella me aseguró que en una hora a más tardar nos reuniríamos. Retorné donde estaba Crystal y, cogiéndola del brazo, me la llevé al restaurante. Pedimos una ensalada para llevar y dos menús del día para tomar en el restaurante. Crystal se marcho a llevarle la comida a Evony mientras yo localizaba una mesa desde la que se veía el coche. No creía a Evony capaz de escaparse, pero toda precaución era poca.

Me senté en la mesa a esperar que Crystal regresara de llevar la comida a Evony. Para cuando Crystal volvió, ya nos habían servido la comida. Una ensalada templada para compartir y dos sendos entrecots acompañados de una guarnición de puré de patatas y verduritas salteadas. Pedí también una botella de vino.

—¿Qué hace Evony? —pregunté mientras servia un par de copas de vino.

—Dormitar —contestó Crystal después de apurar un buen trago de su copa—. Creo que no está bien del todo.

—Cuando lleguemos al refugio le pondré otra inyección. No puedo permitir que se muera, aunque ahora sea humana sigue siendo una fae con gran peso en su sociedad y si le pasara algo no haría más que aumentar mis problemas con los faes. Pero ahora comamos —sonreí y ataque con voracidad el entrecot—. Los nervios siempre me dan hambre.

Nos comimos en silencio la mayor parte del plato. Sumida como estaba en mis pensamientos acerca de Bo, del peligro que suponía Marcus, de la inminente llegada de Alex y de los recuerdos que rescataba de mi memoria, no presté mucha atención a Crystal. Apenas me di cuenta de las miradas cargadas de curiosidad y expectación que ella me lanzaba entre bocado y bocado.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó.

—Dime, Crystal —repuse sorprendida.

—¿Me vas a contar quién es Alex o te tengo que torturar con el tenedor para que hables? —inquirió burlona.

—Alex, nuestra querida Alex —murmuré evocando en mi mente escenas de lo que se me hacia otra vida—. Una vida muy alejada en el tiempo y el espacio.

—¿Nuestra? Yo no la conozco, Lauren.

—Eso espero —sonreí y me serví otra copa de vino—. Sería demasiada casualidad. Alex fue el primer amor de mi hermano.

—¿El ecoterrorista?

—Sí, pero no me interrumpas que no te cuento más —amenacé suavemente a la vez que le servía otra copa de vino—. Bebe y disfruta, que la historia es larga.

—De acuerdo. Me callo y bebo.

—Como te decía —continué—, Alex fue el primer amor de mi hermano y yo se la robé.

—¡Brindo por la doctora! —exclamó Crystal alzando su copa, ligeramente achispada.

Me reí liberada de la tensión que me tenía atenazada desde que supe que Evony sabía lo del refugio Mire a Crystal y acaricié el borde de la copa evocando recuerdos pretéritos. Tomé otro sorbo de vino y continué con la historia.

—Mi hermano y yo somos mellizos y creo que el hecho de haber estado juntos en el vientre materno nos hace compartir muchas cosas… como el gusto por las mujeres, especialmente si son morenas y de fuerte carácter.

Le eché una mirada picara a Crystal y continué hablando.

»Mis padres tenían una casa en las montañas y, cuando nosotros nacimos, ellos decidieron dejar la ciudad e irse a vivir en ella con el objetivo de ofrecernos una vida más sana y, a su juicio, mejor. Crecimos rodeados de la naturaleza. Mi padre nos llevaba a recorrer los bosques, enseñándonos los nombres de las plantas y las costumbres de los animales. Hacíamos acampadas en las que pasábamos las noches observando a los animales en su entorno. Esa clase de vida creó en nosotros una gran conciencia ecológica, bastante más fuerte en mi hermano que en mí. Yo tenía un reducido círculo de amistades y, algunas veces, solía bajar al pueblo a disfrutar de la vida social, pero mi hermano apenas se relacionaba con nadie, le gustaba pasear por los bosques y, en ocasiones, desaparecía durante días realizando largas excursiones por las montañas, solo o acompañado de mi padre.

»Cuando acabamos el instituto regresamos a la ciudad a cursar estudios universitarios. Yo me decanté por la medicina y mi hermano por la ecología. Al poco de empezar los estudios mi hermano entabló amistad con un grupo de gente con una visión bastante radical de la defensa de la naturaleza. Yo compartía en cierta medida esa visión, pero no estaba tan implicada como mi hermano.

—Y Alex estaba en ese grupo —terció Crystal entusiasmada—. Ya lo pillo. Tímido estudiante de ecología se enamora de la hermosa y combativa líder de un grupo ecologista radical, pero esta se enamora de la hermosa estudiante de medicina.

—Deducción incorrecta —sonreí—. Alex era la dueña del restaurante situado enfrente del local donde se reunían mi hermano y sus amigos. Ellos solían acudir a tomar unas copas después de las reuniones y mi hermano se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Una hermosa muchacha mexicana de piel oscura, pelo color azabache a juego con unos inmensos e hipnóticos ojos negros. Al principio ella no era muy receptiva al cortejo de mi hermano, pero con el tiempo, y debido a su insistencia, acabó cediendo y aceptando una invitación para cenar. Mi hermano no tenía ninguna experiencia con las mujeres y, temeroso de no hacerlo bien con Alex, me rogó que le ayudara. Yo organicé una cena en nuestra casa e invité a un buen amigo nuestro con el fin de hacerlo parecer una cena informal, no un intento de conquista por parte de mi hermano. Cuando Alex llegó a casa nuestras miradas se cruzaron y solo hizo falta eso y un par de palabras para darme cuenta del porqué era tan poco receptiva a los halagos de mi hermano. No dudo de que le tuviera cariño a mi hermano, pero definitivamente los hombres no la atraían. Le atraían las mujeres, especialmente yo, por lo que pude ver y sentir en esa velada.

—Y el sentimiento era mutuo, ¿verdad, Lauren?

—Sí. Alex y yo empezamos una relación al día siguiente. Al principio un poco a escondidas, temerosa de lastimar a mi hermano, pero poco a poco se hizo más evidente lo que pasaba entre nosotras y él se enteró. Se lo tomó bastante mal y empezamos a distanciarnos. Se marchó de casa a vivir con uno de sus compañeros del grupo y empezó a radicalizarse cada vez más. Volcaba toda la ira y la frustración que tenía en realizar acciones cada vez más arriesgadas, como si nada le importara.

—Incluido poner bombas, ¿me temo? —inquirió Crystal con cautela.

—Esa fue la primera y la última vez que lo hizo. Vino a mi casa y me pidió que fabricara una bomba, aprovechando mis pobres conocimientos de química. Ten en cuenta que no eran más que un grupo de jóvenes idealistas con muchas ganas y pocos conocimientos. Acababan de construir una refinería en la ciudad y su objetivo era poner una bomba y destruir gran parte de la misma. Mi hermano me aseguró que no habría víctimas ya que la instalación todavía no se hallaba operativa. Yo accedí a ayudarle porque no quería hacer más grande la brecha que se había abierto entre nosotros.

—¿Qué salió mal para que hubiera once víctimas? —preguntó Crystal mientras rellenaba las copas y me lanzaba una mirada cargada de ternura.

—Una inspección de última hora, Crystal. Un maldito trámite burocrático ocasionó que once personas del servicio de seguridad estuvieran recorriendo la instalación justo cuando explotó la bomba —apuré un gran trago de vino sintiendo el dolor que todavía me producía recordar aquellos momentos.

—¿Cómo lograsteis escapar?

—Gracias a Alex. Al tratarse de un atentado con un gran numero de víctimas la policía uso muchos recursos para dar con los culpables. Mi hermano y sus amigos eran tan torpes que dejaron múltiples pistas con lo que el cerco policial se hizo evidente de la noche a la mañana. Entonces, cuando creía que nos iban a atrapar se lo confesé todo a Alex y ella usó su red de contactos para hacernos escapar. Mi querida Alex, lo supe entonces, no era simplemente la dueña del restaurante. Era la hija pequeña del cabecilla de un poderoso cartel Mexicano dedicado al tráfico de armas y drogas. Ella se encargaba de todo el negocio que generaba el cartel en el norte de Estados Unidos y en todo nuestro país.

—¡Poderosa novia! —exclamó Crystal.

—Es la primera vez que me sentí feliz de tener una novia con pasado oculto —repuse—. Ella nos consiguió a mi hermano y a mí una nueva identidad y nos marchamos de la ciudad. Mi hermano se fue solo, no sé con que destino, y no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces. De eso hace ya muchos años, Crystal.

—Ha tenido que ser duro —terció Crystal.

—Fueron unos años por una parte duros, pero también bonitos y llenos de buenos recuerdos —repliqué—. Yo no escapé sola. Alex se vino conmigo a Yale, donde acabé mi carrera de medicina y estudié mis especialidades. Estuvimos unos años juntas…más o menos. Su "particular" trabajo la hacía desaparecer largas temporadas, supongo que las pasaba en Mexico cuidando de sus asuntos, pero yo nunca quise preguntar mucho. Por un lado estábamos muy unidas, pero por otro lado yo notaba que existía una especie de distancia entre nosotras que nunca iba a desaparecer. Desde el principio supe que aquello terminaría algún día…

Dejé de hablar por un momento, sintiendo como los recuerdos encontrados de aquella época afloraban a la superficie. Miré por la ventana del restaurante, nerviosa pero expectante, con ganas de volver a ver a Alex después de tanto tiempo. Dos grandes todoterrenos negros abandonaron en ese momento la carretera y se introdujeron en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Sus cristales tintados no me dejaban ver quienes eran sus ocupantes, pero no necesitaba verla para saber que ella estaba dentro.

—Crystal.

—Dime, Lauren.

—¿Te importaría ir a ver como está Evony y esperarme en el coche? —pregunté nerviosa—. Alex se sentirá más cómoda si habla conmigo a solas.

—Por supuesto, Lauren —respondió mientras se levantaba, acariciándome suavemente la mano—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Miré por la ventana para ver como a la vez que Crystal cruzaba el aparcamiento, los todoterrenos aparcaban junto al restaurante. Las puertas de uno de los coches se abrieron y descendieron del mismo dos mexicanos robustos, ropas informales, gafas de sol y bultos en la sobaquera. Uno de ellos se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante y deslizó su dura mirada al interior, escrutando a cada una de las personas que nos encontrábamos dentro. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su inspección hizo un leve gesto en dirección a su compañero y este procedió a abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo.

Zapatillas deportivas y unos vaqueros desgastados. Una camisa de talle ajustado ligeramente abierta, dejando entrever un hermoso escote, pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. Sin atisbos de maquillaje ni joyas. Gafas de sol que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos. Andar rápido y seguro en dirección al restaurante. Alex, la "salvaje gata mexicana", entró en el restaurante. Miró en dirección a mi mesa y se quitó las gafas de sol. Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y cruzó en un momento la distancia que nos separaba.

—Karen —susurró mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Cuanto tiempo.

—Siéntate, Alex —dije con dulzura, señalando la silla vacía.

—Ni un beso, ni un abrazo… —terció levemente disgustada. Sus brazos en jarras y una mirada expectante.

—Por favor, Alex. No es momento, ni lugar.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas —respondió deslizándose suavemente en la silla—. Dime.

—Mi seguridad ha sido comprometida, Alex. Hace unos meses me vi obligada a trabajar para un científico llamado Isaac Taft. Él conocía mi identidad secreta. Y ahora hay una persona que me está persiguiendo. Solo sé que se llama Marcus. Creo que él también sabe lo de mi identidad oculta y puede que ambos estén conectados. La filtración tiene que haber salido de tu entorno, Alex. Tú eres la única que conoce mi identidad secreta.

—Yo y tu hermano —respondió Alex— ¿Lo has visto desde entonces?

—No lo he visto y no creo que él tenga nada que ver con este asunto.

—De acuerdo, Lauren. Voy a investigar a ver que puedo averiguar de ese doctor y del tal Marcus.

—Por Isaac no te preocupes. Está muerto. Él que me preocupa de verdad es Marcus.

—¿Fuiste tú quién lo mató? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. Isaac tenía enemigos mas poderosos que yo y ellos se encargaron de él.

—¿Algo más? —replicó Alex en tono profesional.

Era obvio que Alex esperaba algo más de este encuentro, algo más íntimo y acorde a los sentimientos que ella todavía tenía hacia mí.

—Necesito protección, Alex. Algunas armas por si necesito defenderme.

—Ven conmigo —dijo con un leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos—. Yo te protegeré de todo, Karen. Llevo cuatro años esperando la oportunidad de pedirte que vuelvas conmigo. Ahora todo es diferente, ya no habrá más separaciones y podremos ser felices de verdad.

—No veo que nada haya cambiado, Alex —repliqué con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mano—. O me vas a decir que esos dos brutos de ahí fuera, mas los que están en el coche, son tus amigos en vez de tus guardaespaldas…

—¡Escucha! —interrumpió mi réplica—. Cuando nos separamos la última vez, me fui a México y luché por cambiar mi situación. Luché por ti y por mí —continuó con voz entrecortada—. Y lo conseguí. Logré mi independencia. Es cierto que sigo dedicándome a lo mismo ya que no se hacer otra cosa, pero ya no dependo de nadie. Estoy sola en esto, y estoy aquí para buscarte y pedirte que estuvieras conmigo. Y lo único que pude averiguar es que estabas en el Congo y luego tu pista se perdió. Llevo años esperando una llamada tuya y, cuando la recibo, es para contarme que estás en peligro. Yo te puedo proteger de todo, Lauren. Y tú, ¿qué haces? ¿Me rechazas? No es justo, en absoluto justo.

Me la quedé mirando, al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca pensé que para Alex yo fuera tan importante como para enfrentarse a los suyos y lograr una estabilidad que le permitiera estar conmigo. Me sentía fatal y culpable por haberla ignorado durante estos últimos cuatro años y no haberle dado la oportunidad de hablarme.

—No puedo, Alex —dije, sintiendo quemar mi garganta al pronunciar esas palabras—. Tengo un sitio dónde ir y unos amigos que me protegerán. Es mejor para las dos así.

—¿Porqué no me dejas ayudarte? —replicó indignada—. No crees que yo pueda protegerte de todo.

—Alex, por favor. Eres la más salvaje, leal y cariñosa persona que jamás haya conocido. Te quiero tanto que no puedo dejar que hagas por mí nada más que lo que te pido. Es mejor así.

—Perfecto —replicó enfadada—. No sirvo para tener una vida en común contigo porque soy una puta traficante de armas. Pero si sirvo para proporcionarte armas e investigar quien te está persiguiendo.

—Alex —susurré al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Calla! —espetó—. Vámonos de este puto tugurio.

Sin decir más se levantó y se encamino a la salida del restaurante. Me incorporé de la silla y seguí sus pasos. Alex se dirigió al todoterreno e hizo una seña a sus dos guardaespaldas.

—Fidel —le ordenó a uno de ellos—. Dale a mi amiga la bolsa negra que hay en el maletero.

Fidel recogió la bolsa del maletero y me la tendió.

—Dentro hay dos automáticas y dos recortadas, además de suficiente munición para tus necesidades —dijo Alex—. Cuando sepa algo de lo tuyo te llamaré al número desde el que he recibido la llamada.

Sin decir nada más se montó en el vehículo e hizo una seña al conductor para que arrancara. El vehículo se puso en marcha y empezó el lento rodar hacia la salida del aparcamiento. Me quedé plantada en medio de la nada, incapaz de reaccionar ante tan brusca reacción por parte de Alex. Algo que me tenía merecido por no ser capaz de confiar en ella y contarle toda la historia. No me sentía capaz de hablarle a Alex de Bo. Eso la destrozaría.

El todoterreno se paró a la entrada del aparcamiento y Alex bajó del mismo. Cruzó a grandes pasos la distancia que nos separaba y se plantó delante mía. Me miró fijamente, con esos grandes y hermosos ojos negros cuajados de lágrimas. Me cogió por la nuca con una mano y, atrayendo mi cara a la suya, me dio un salvaje, intenso y húmedo beso. Su lengua penetró en mi boca, buscando con urgencia la mía. Respondí a su necesidad inmediatamente, poseída de una necesidad rayana en la locura. Nuestras bocas se fundieron en una sola, mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo cada una de sus curvas, oliendo el dulce aroma de su cuerpo… Me sentí transportada a otra época, a noches locas en la ciudad. Dos jóvenes muchachas disfrutando del placer de la juventud, con todo por aprender. Un tiempo con sus altibajos, pero definitivamente mejor que lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Alex despegó ligeramente su boca de la mía, pero yo detuve su movimiento poniendo mi mano en su nuca y la volví a acercar a mi.

—Más —susurré excitada.

—Cuando estés conmigo —me susurró—. Esperaré cuánto quieras.

Se separó de mí y se dirigió al vehículo. Se montó sin mirar hacia atrás y desapareció por la carretera a gran velocidad.


	11. VEX 1

VEX 1.

—Todo se ha hecho como mandaste, jefe —dijo educadamente uno de mis guardaespaldas—. Hemos hecho desaparecer los siete cadáveres de los humanos y ya hemos arreglado las cosas con las cinco familias de las chicas faes muertas. Todas eran de baja extracción y no ha habido problema con convencerlas de la necesidad de ocultar sus muertes por motivos de seguridad.

—Tenemos que darles algún tipo de incentivo para que no recuerden accidentalmente este asunto dentro de un tiempo —aseveré—. Asegúrate de que se les ofrezca una posición mejor, preferiblemente entre el personal del complejo de la oscuridad. Así les podremos tener más controlados.

—Así se hará —respondió solícito mi guardaespaldas. Dándose media vuelta se marchó en dirección a la planta superior del club y me dejó solo, sentado en un sillón, contemplando la sala especial.

Paseé mi mirada en toda su amplitud intentando ver si se había quedado algún detalle sin arreglar que atestiguara lo que allí había ocurrido. La sala se veía limpia y ordenada, nada que ver con lo que me había encontrado a primera hora de la mañana cuando llegué al club. Recordaba los cadáveres desnudos, unos amontonados en grotescas posturas, otros tirados por las esquinas. Todos con aquella mirada de felicidad, todos muertos.

«¡Jodida Bo!» pensé con media sonrisa aflorando en mi cara.

Si no fuera porque va dejando cadáveres a su paso, sería hasta divertido unirse a su fiesta. Más me vale encontrarla pronto, muchos más cadáveres faes no iba a poder ocultar a los ancianos, ni siquiera usando toda mi influencia como Morrigan.

El teléfono emitió un tono de llamada y lo saque del bolsillo rápidamente. Miré la pantalla deseando que no fuera Lauren otra vez. El haberla tenido que mentir cuando me llamó por la mañana no me había gustado nada y no me apetecía tener que volver ha hacerlo. Suspiré entre aliviado y preocupado. No era Lauren, era Jeff, el compañero de Dyson que había ocultado los dos cadáveres del callejón y se había ido a intentar localizar el coche de Bo, como primer paso en nuestro intento de encontrarla.

—Dime, Jeff.

—He encontrado el coche de Bo —respondió—. El coche y algo más.

—Déjame adivinar —dije en tono divertido—. ¿Más daños colaterales de la juerga de nuestra súcubo?

—Esta vez no los ha matado a todos —respondió Jeff con evidente alivio—. Y son todos humanos. Dos chicos muertos en los baños de un tugurio de mala muerte en la zona industrial de la ciudad y dos chicas drogadas y semi inconscientes en un coche aparcado fuera. Las he interrogado y dicen que una hermosa mujer de pelo moreno y ojos azules ha estado con ellas en el coche. No tienen consciencia de lo cerca que han estado de morir, supongo que pensaran que el placer que han experimentado es producto de lo drogadas que están, no del hecho de que se las haya follado una súcubo descontrolada.

—No tan descontrolada, Jeff —apunté—. Si las ha dejado vivas es porque quizás se esté dando cuenta de lo que le pasa y esté intentando controlarse.

—Eso espero. Si sigue matando gente va a llegar un momento en que no vamos a poder ocultar todos los asesinatos. Voy a peinar la zona —continuó hablando—. Si ha dejado el coche abandonado puede que se encuentre por los alrededores. Si tengo alguna noticia nueva ya te volveré a llamar.

—De acuerdo, Jeff. Manténme informado en todo momento.

Corté la llamada de Jeff y llamé a Trick para informarle de las nuevas noticias. Trick se mostró muy preocupado por el devenir de los acontecimientos y me instó a dar con Bo lo antes posible. Me informó que creía saber de quién era la fuerza oscura que estaba dominando a Bo y me citó para el día siguiente en el Dal con el fin de sincerarse conmigo y hacer frente común a la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros. Le insistí para que la reunión se produjera ya mismo, pero me dio largas aduciendo que necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. No insistí más. Con lo difícil que era que Trick contara toda la verdad no iba a forzarle más de lo debido.

Trick cortó mi llamada y yo me quedé mirando el teléfono, dudando si hacer o no otra llamada. Me sentía fatal por haber tratado a Lauren tal y como lo hice cuando me llamó. Era evidente que no podía contarle lo que le pasaba a Bo porque insistiría en volver a la ciudad de inmediato y eso no sería bueno para nadie. Le había cogido cariño a la doctora desde que me cosió, medio borracha, la mano, demostrando la gran valía que tenía. Y el modo en que había engañado a Evony demostraba que tenía una inteligencia fuera de lo común. Sin olvidar el hecho del poder que tenía en estos momentos debido a su capacidad científica. Si no la calmaba y lograba que se escondiera en el refugio dios sabe de lo qué sería capaz. Lo mismo que había convertido a Evony en humana, estaba seguro de que podía hacer la operación inversa y tal vez convertirse ella en fae, si no lo era ya. Imposible saber lo que podría hacer una Lauren fae enfadada con todos nosotros. Sin olvidar lo que Bo sería capaz de hacernos si Lauren sufría algún daño y los culpables éramos nosotros.

Cogí aire y marqué el número de Lauren, deseando que no estuviera muy enojada conmigo. Tras un par de tonos de llamada Lauren respondió.

—Vex —me dijo excitada—. ¿Dónde coño está Bo? No puedo contactar con ella.

—Cálmate, Lauren. Necesito saber qué estás a salvo en el refugio. ¿Has llegado ya?

—No. No he llegado y no creo que vaya a ir allá.

—Lauren, por favor, escúchame —repliqué nervioso—. Es el único sitio seguro al que puedes ir. Aquí las cosas están bastante complicadas y no es seguro que regreses.

—El refugio tampoco es seguro, Vex. Me están persiguiendo. Hay un tipo llamado Marcus que va detrás de mí. Él fue el responsable de que Evony me capturara y de alguna manera está conectado con él. He interrogado a Evony, pero no dice más que mentiras. No sé si está compinchada con Marcus o si él la engañó también.

«Marcus, ¿Quién es Marcus?». Pensé.

—No sé quién es Marcus, pero lo averiguaré. Tú vete al refugio que yo voy a mandar a gente para allá para protegerte.

—No, Vex —replicó Lauren—. Evony sabe de la existencia del refugio y puede que esté en contacto con Marcus. Tengo otros amigos que me pueden proteger si vuelvo a la ciudad y ayudarme a resolver el asunto con los ancianos. Recuerda que puedo devolverle su condición a Evony. Eso debería de ser suficiente para calmar a los ancianos. Y si no lo es, mis amigos son muy poderosos y puedo hacerlos faes si hace falta para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Quiero ver a Bo, y tú no me estás facilitando el encuentro, así que voy a resolver esto yo sola.

—Bo no está en la ciudad —mentí—. Y los ancianos no se van a contentar con que devuelvas a Evony a su estado. Te quieren muerta, y sin Bo para protegerte lo vas a tener muy difícil para sobrevivir. Y si mezclas a otras personas en esto ya no habrá acuerdo posible. Conozco muy bien a los ancianos y se lo celosos que son de su intimidad. Hazme caso, por favor. Vete al refugio y déjame protegerte.

—¿Dónde está Bo? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Está con Dyson —respondí lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

—Entiendo —respondió con tono decepcionado.

—Espera, Lauren. No es lo que te piensas. Dyson ha encontrado el rastro de Tamsin y ha ido a buscarla. Recuerda que Tamsin se llevó el cadáver de Kenzi a Valhalla, pero ahora ella está aquí. Dyson ha ido a buscarla para saber qué le ha pasado a Kenzi y Bo le ha acompañado. Están en las montañas y me supongo que sin cobertura, por eso no puedes contactar con ella. En un par de días, tres a lo sumo, regresaran y lo primero que haré será decirle a Bo dónde estás para que pueda ir contigo. Pero para que eso suceda necesito que te olvides de todo el mundo y vayas al refugio. Yo me encargaré de que estés protegida, mandaré a mis mejores hombres para cuidarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Pasaron unos tensos segundos en los que deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi mentira surtiera efecto y que Lauren me hiciera caso. Si ella volvía a la ciudad y se ponía en manos de otra gente esto iba a ser el caos.

—De acuerdo —respondió secamente—. Dos días, Vex. Si en dos días no tengo noticias de Bo volveré a la ciudad y me las apañaré yo sola.

—No te arrepentirás —tercié aliviado.

Lauren colgó el teléfono abruptamente y me dejó sumido en una gran inquietud. Todo el asunto se estaba saliendo de madre, había demasiados cabos sueltos que atar y no conseguía dar con la forma de salvar a todos. Era obvio que debía encontrar a Bo inmediatamente para evitar que siguiera matando gente. Ella era la única que podía calmar y proteger a Lauren porque por muchos faes que mandara a protegerla, si los ancianos se enteraban de su localización, ordenarían matarla si dudarlo un momento. También era necesario que Dyson regresara con noticias de Kenzi. Dyson era el único capaz de encontrar a Bo, de eso no tenía duda. Si Dyson volvía con buenas noticias de Kenzi y encontraba a Bo, la llevaríamos con Trick y que este le contara lo que pasaba, que de seguro que él sabía quién o qué era lo que estaba controlándola. Una vez calmada Bo, la mandaríamos a proteger a Lauren y todos juntos pensaríamos una manera de detener a la puta oscuridad que nos acechaba.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enfrentar a Trick, conocer toda su historia y contarle todo lo que me había relatado Lauren acerca de ese tal Marcus. Quizás Trick supiera quién era él, aunque eso suponía revelarle a Trick la localización de Lauren. No era una idea que me sedujera en exceso ya que no confiaba del todo en las intenciones de Trick con respecto a Lauren, capaz era de entregarla a los ancianos con tal de calmarlos un poco y ganar algo de tiempo para resolver el asunto de Bo, aunque poco más podía hacer que confiar en que él supiera apreciar el gran valor que, para Bo, representaba Lauren.

«Me voy a la cama». Pensé. Trick no me recibiría hasta mañana y poco más podía hacer para resolver los otros asuntos que esperar al devenir de los acontecimientos…

Me desperté bien pasada la mañana. La tensión del día anterior había hecho mella en mí y, desde que me derrumbé exhausto en la cama, las horas pasaron veloces y sin darme cuenta había dejado pasar medio día sin hacer nada. Hubiera podido estar medio día mas durmiendo de no ser por el insistente tono de llamada del móvil que reclamaba mi atención y me hacia recordar todos los problemas que quedaban por resolver. Cogí el teléfono, miré la pantalla para descubrir que era Jeff.

«Ojalá sean buenas noticias».

—Dime, Jeff —dije descolgando rápidamente.

—Malas noticias, Vex —respondió pesaroso Jeff.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Mas cadáveres de Bo?

—Peor que eso. Esta vez Bo se ha acercado demasiado a los ancianos y estos se han enterado de su tour sangriento. Tengo aquí mismo a uno de sus secretarios inspeccionado la escena del crimen y no creo que tarden mucho en convocaros a Trick y a ti para que deis explicaciones.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé—. ¿Qué coño a pasado?

—Aparte de matar a un policía en un callejón —respondió solícito Jeff—, se ha marcado otra de sus orgías en una tienda de ropa del centro de la ciudad. Ha matado a las dos dependientas faes que la regentaban y tengo a tres mujeres humanas de mediana edad semi inconscientes camino del hospital. Mujeres de alta posición, Vex. Sus maridos ocupan altos cargos en los estamentos de la ciudad.

—Me encargaré de ello. No dejan de ser humanos y algo podremos hacer…

—Hay más —me cortó Jeff—. En esa tienda es donde compran la ropa varias de las mujeres de los ancianos y, esta mañana, una de ellas se ha acercado a recoger unos vestidos que tenía encargados y se ha encontrado toda la escena. Yo estaba arreglando el asunto del policía del callejón cuando he recibido una llamada del secretario de los ancianos. Desde que Dyson se marchó yo soy el único detective fae de la cuidad y ellos me querían en la escena del crimen.

—Cálmate, Jeff. Me visto y voy enseguida para allá. No les cuentes nada de Bo y espera que llegue y me haga cargo.

—No —respondió Jeff—. No puedo mentirles a los ancianos, Vex. El castigo sería terrible. El secretario quiere que le de una explicación y un sospechoso de los crímenes. No es tonto y se imagina que hay un fae involucrado y quiere respuestas. No tengo más remedio que contarles lo que sé. Tarde o temprano se van a enterar de que hay una súcubo descontrolada por la ciudad y no quiero verme envuelto en una conspiración para ocultarlo.

—Tienes razón, Jeff. Esto ya no hay quien lo oculte —respondí apesadumbrado—, Colabora con los ancianos que yo voy a reunirme con Trick y pensar que vamos ha hacer para defender a Bo cuando aparezca. Solo te pido un último favor.

—Dime, Vex.

—Si encuentras a Bo, llámame y dame la oportunidad de que se venga conmigo antes de dejar que la atrapen los ancianos. A cambio te prometo que Trick y yo haremos valer todo nuestro poder para que tu ayuda no conlleve ningún castigo por parte de los ancianos. Recuerda que somos el Ash y el Morrigan y que también nos debes obediencia. Eso te eximirá de cualquier culpa.

—Así lo haré, Vex —respondió aliviado Jeff—. Y gracias por entender mi posición en este asunto.

Acto seguido Jeff colgó el teléfono.

«Trick. Tengo que hablar con Trick ya mismo».

Llamé a mis guardaespaldas y les ordené preparar el coche inmediatamente. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí presuroso y abandoné el complejo de la oscuridad en dirección al Dal dispuesto a arrancarle las respuestas a Trick a golpes si hiciera falta. Si los ancianos ya estaban al tanto y me iban a convocar a una audiencia, necesitaba saber todo lo que Trick ocultaba.

En la puerta del Dal había un cartel que indicaba que estaba cerrado por unos días, pero al empujar la puerta ésta se abrió y entre al mismo. Al fondo, detrás de la barra, limpiando unos vasos con un trapo y la mirada ausente, se encontraba Trick.

Me acerqué a la barra y, cogiendo un taburete, me senté enfrente de él y encaré su mirada.

—Tú dirás —le espeté con rabia—. Diecinueve muertos y cinco heridos a manos de tu nieta bien merecen una explicación.

—Ahriman —musitó Trick, mientras colocaba entre nosotros una botella de su mejor whisky y dos chupitos.

Cogí la botella y me serví un chupito. Lo apuré rápidamente, sintiendo el calor del licor bajando por mi garganta. Dejé el vaso con un golpe en la barra, intentando controlar mi rabia.

—¿Quién coño es Ahriman? Sé claro, Trick, que no estoy de humor para acertijos.

—Ahriman es quién intentó salir del portal. Es quién está dominado a Bo.

—Vaya —repliqué asombrado—. Ahora nuestro buen Trick recuerda perfectamente quién es el que nos amenaza. Debí imaginarme que sabías mucho más de lo que decías. ¿Es el padre de Bo? —le espeté.

—No lo sé, Vex.

—Ya estamos con medias verdades, Trick —repuse decepcionado—. Si él no es el padre de Bo, ya me dirás qué interés tiene el ella.

—Escucha, Vex. La única persona que puede decirnos quién es el padre de Bo es Aife. Si la encuentras, ella te responderá a esas cuestiones, yo solo puedo contarte lo que sé sobre Ahriman y mi relación con él.

—Soy todo oídos.

—¿Qué son los faes, Vex? —comenzó a hablar Trick.

—Nosotros somos faes —respondí confuso—. ¿Seres especiales, quizás?

—Errores, Vex. Nosotros somos fallos evolutivos. Deberíamos haber sido dioses, pero por alguna razón que nadie sabe nos, quedamos a medio camino, con poderes tal y como tienen los dioses, pero con aspecto humano. Obligados a vivir entre ellos sin poder escapar nunca de su mundo y habitar allá donde moran los dioses. Eso nos ha hecho desarrollar en mayor o menor grado un desprecio natural hacia aquellos que consideramos inferiores.

—Yo quiero saber quién es Ahriman, Trick. No me interesa saber qué o quiénes somos nosotros —tercié irritado al comprobar que Trick empezaba con sus divagaciones y no decía nada concreto.

—Ahriman es un dios maligno —continuó Trick tras servirse un chupito de whisky y apurarlo de un solo trago—. Uno de los mas perversos dioses que hayan existido. Mora en el inframundo y su alimento son los cuerpos y las almas de aquellos seres que mueren. Cuando un ser humano o fae muere, los dioses pugnan por llevarse su alma a sus respectivos hogares para utilizarlas para sus propios fines. Hay dioses buenos que usan esas almas para traer el bien a este mundo y dioses malos que usan esas almas para fines perversos, o como alimento de sus necesidades. Hay una lucha sin cuartel por hacerse con el control de esas almas y todos los dioses están en igualdad de condiciones a la hora de conseguirlas, por eso Ahriman creó las enfermedades, la guerra, el odio… todo un catalogo de sucesos que ayudaran a que en la tierra hubiera muchos muertos y así garantizarse una gran cuota de almas para sus necesidades.

—¡Un perfecto cabrón, por lo que veo! — exclamé fascinado—. No sabía que los dioses se dedicaran a tan divertida tarea. Y ahora dime —continué—. ¿Porqué está dominando a Bo?

—Por mi culpa, Vex. Yo soy el culpable de que Bo esté siendo sometida a su poder.

—Explícate, Trick —repliqué indignado—. Que raro que el "bueno" de Trick no tenga algo que ver en todas las mierdas que nos rodean. Desde tu época de rey sangriento me parece que pocas cosas has hecho bien.

—Tienes razón, Vex. Cometí un gran error cuando era el rey sangriento y ahora todos estamos pagando por ello —me miró con ojos tristes y continuó con su historia.

»Ahriman es un dios capaz de influir en las mentes de los humanos y de los faes y convencerles de que hagan cosas que redunden en su beneficio, que no es otro que traer el caos y la destrucción a este mundo para que haya muchos muertos y así poder recolectar sus almas. Él se fijó en mí, un rey fae con el poder de escribir profecías con su sangre. Apeló a mi soberbia, a mi ansia desmedida de poder, al desprecio que tenía por los humanos, a los que consideraba inferiores a nosotros en todos los aspectos. Me convenció de que, si bien no podía llegar a ser un dios, bien podía ser el rey del mundo entero. Llenó mi cabeza de sueños de poder desmedido, de imágenes mías reinando sobre todos los seres vivos de este mundo, todos sometidos a mis caprichos y necesidades.

—Vaya con el "rey sangriento". Menudo cabrón que estabas hecho —dije sirviéndome otro trago.

—Cegado como estaba por mis ansias de poder —siguió con el relato Trick—, empecé a realizar profecías con mi sangre en las que sembraba el caos y la destrucción en el mundo. La epidemia de peste que asoló la población humana en aquellos tiempos fue obra mía. Comencé muchas guerras entre los distintos pueblos humanos para traer la destrucción y la muerte a sus habitantes, dañé cosechas enteras y diezmé incontables rebaños de animales con tal de traer el hambre y la muerte a este mundo, envenené las aguas… convertí el mundo en un lugar frío y estéril en el que el rey era yo y mi consorte la muerte.

—Cabrón es poco —repuse indignado—. Un pedazo hijo de puta es lo que eras.

—Por favor, Vex —suplicó apesadumbrado Trick—, tú también has disfrutado de tu poder de malas maneras, así que se un poco condescendiente conmigo.

—Tienes razón, Trick, pero yo no llegué a tus niveles de depravación.

—Continuemos —dijo Trick llenándose de nuevo el vaso y buscando en el licor las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con el relato—. Muchos faes estaban de acuerdo conmigo y veían realizados sus deseos de dominio y poder sobre los humanos en mi figura, pero había otro grupo de faes que no estaban de acuerdo con el trato dispensado a los humanos y aspiraban a un mundo mejor, un mundo en el que reinara la paz y la tranquilidad, dejando a los humanos vivir tranquilos y en paz. Esos faes se rebelaron contra mi poder y comenzó una guerra sangrienta entre nuestra propia raza, algo a lo que Ahriman aspiraba secretamente y a lo que me empujó sutilmente sin que yo me diera cuenta. Envalentonado por el poder de mi sangre no le di demasiada importancia a esa rebelión, pensando que mis profecías valdrían para ganar la guerra.

—Estabas equivocado —tercié—. Las consecuencias de esa guerra llegan hasta nuestros días, por eso los faes estamos divididos en dos bandos si no me equivoco.

—Tienes razón, Vex. Aquella guerra fue más dura de lo que pensaba porque los rebeldes pusieron al mando de sus ejércitos a un fae con el poder de la premonición.

—¿Rainer? —pregunté asombrado.

—Exacto, Vex. Rainer era el general de los ejércitos rebeldes y por muchos planes que hiciera, él siempre los desbarataba con su poder de premonición. Al final di con la solución al problema e hice una profecía en la que Rainer caía muerto a mis pies tras la batalla, y así fue como ocurrió. Con Rainer muerto a mis pies, apareció Tamsin para recolectar su alma…

—¿Conocías a Tamsin desde hace tanto tiempo? Eres un pozo de secretos, Trick —dije mientras señalaba la botella vacía—. Otra botella no vendría mal, creo que tu historia va a ser larga.

—Tamsin era la valkiria encargada por Odín para recolectar el alma de Rainer. Odín sabía de los poderes de Rainer y quería utilizarlos para dirigir sus ejércitos, así que, mandó a Tamsin a recogerla. Yo, celoso de que Rainer fuera allá a donde yo no podía ir, llegué a un acuerdo con Tamsin para quedarme el alma de Rainer y le condené con una profecía a vagar eternamente por un lugar sin tiempo, encerrado en un tren, sin escapatoria alguna.

—¿Qué le ofreciste a Tamsin a cambio del alma de Rainer? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Aquello que Tamsin necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Tú dirás.

—Tamsin se estaba muriendo y yo le ofrecí un nuevo ciclo de vidas para poder seguir viva. Y ya ves que cumplí mi trato y que Tamsin sigue viva.

—Dime una cosa, Trick. Si ganaste la guerra y derrotaste a los rebeldes, ¿Cómo es qué estamos divididos en dos bandos? No lo entiendo.

—La derrota que evité en el campo de batalla me esperaba en casa —respondió Trick con la mirada perdida y sumido en lo que, sin duda, eran recuerdos amargos y dolorosos—. Al regresar a mi hogar, henchido de orgullo por la victoria conseguida, descubrí lo amarga que esta podía ser. Mi mujer, Isabeau, temerosa de mí ya que estaba contemplando impotente como me sumía en la oscuridad, tomó la decisión de reunirse con los faes rebeldes y ofrecerles el poder de la sangre de nuestra hija, Aife, como un intento de detenerme. Además, estaba el hecho de que Aife estaba enamorada de un humano que trabajaba para nosotros e Isabeau era consciente de mi conocimiento del hecho y de que yo jamás permitiría esa unión.

»Los tres escaparon del castillo y se reunieron con los faes rebeldes. No pudo elegir peor momento. Los faes rebeldes, derrotados como estaban y llenos de odio hacia mí, no escucharon las palabras de Isabeau y la mataron como represalia. A Aife la tomaron prisionera para usar el poder de su sangre contra mí, hecho del que no tuve noticias hasta mucho tiempo después. En aquel momento lo único que supe es que había perdido a mi mujer y a mi hija, ya que tal cosa es la que me hicieron creer.

—Justo castigo para tus pecados, Trick —repuse conmovido por tanta desgracia.

—Pagué con creces mis pecados, Vex. Y aún los sigo pagando —replicó Trick con voz triste. Continuemos —sentenció—. Devastado como estaba por tan gran perdida, recuperé a cordura y decidí deshacerme de Ahriman a cualquier precio. Ideé una profecía en la cual devolvía a Ahriman al inframundo y lo condenaba a no poder volver a influir a nadie más salvo que el guerrero y la heredera se juntaran y lo invocaran.

—¿Rainer y Aife? ¿Por qué ellos? —pregunté extrañado.

—Era una profecía imposible de cumplir, Vex. Rainer estaba atrapado en el tren y a Aife la creía muerta.

—No tan imposible, Trick. Ya has visto que Rainer salió del tren y que tienes una heredera que no es otra que Bo.

—Ese fue mi gran error. Confiar en que Ahriman nunca podría romper la profecía. Eso y mi cobardía posterior.

—Oh, aún hay más —repuse asombrado.

—Déjame acabar, Vex. Una vez tuve dominado a Ahriman con mi profecía y devuelto a su inframundo tuve que intentar arreglar todo el mal que había causado. Lamentablemente mis acciones habían causado un cisma entre los faes y no tuve mas remedio que escribir las leyes de sangre en las que separaba a los faes en dos bandos. Los faes fieles a mí, los más sanguinarios y violentos, decididos a continuar esclavizando a los humanos, se convirtieron en los faes de la oscuridad y los faes rebeldes se convirtieron en los faes de la luz.

—Joder, Trick. No me digas que eres el primer fae oscuro que hubo. Entonces, ¿Qué coño haces con los faes de la luz?

—Purgar mis penas, Vex. Déjame que te lo cuente.

—Sigue, por favor —le animé mientras servia dos nuevos tragos de whisky.

—Una vez separados los faes, redactadas las leyes de sangre y creados los Una Mens para garantizar su cumplimiento, desaparecí del mapa, dispuesto a destruir a Ahriman del todo. Para ello necesitaba encontrar las "Hell Socks", que son el único medio de poder alcanzar el inframundo. En mi vagar por el mundo buscándolas, me encontré con Dyson y él se convirtió en mi leal sirviente y juntos encontramos las zapatillas, pero nunca me atreví a usarlas, temeroso de que Arhiman me dominara de nuevo si volvía a enfrentarme a él. Decidí olvidarme de él y centrarme en arreglar las diferencias entre los faes oscuros y los de la luz, diferencias que yo había creado. Por eso construí el Dal y lo convertí en un lugar neutral, donde los faes se pudieran reunir dejando de lado sus desavenencias.

—Valiente cagada, Trick. —repuse enfadado—. De haberlo hecho, todo esto no estaría pasando. En el fondo no eres más que un cobarde que nunca tuvo el valor de enfrentar sus errores, aunque estos te costaran la muerte. En tu descargo queda decir que al menos tuviste la ocurrencia de añadir a la profecía que el corazón de Bo cerraría el portal. Al menos has conseguido evitar que el cabrón ese regrese del todo. Aunque el precio ha sido alto.

—Yo no hice esa profecía, Vex —replicó Trick—. Y solo se me ocurre una persona con un poder tal como para hacerla.

—¿Aife?

—Sí. Lo que no comprendo es como Aifa sabía de la existencia de la profecía y de cómo evitar que Ahriman volviera. Pasaron muchos años desde que desapareció hasta que volví a encontrarme con ella. No sé que pasó con ella durante ese tiempo.

—Puede que Ahriman sea el padre de Bo —aventuré—. Una manera de conseguir unir al errante con tu heredera sería que Ahriman rescatara a Rainer y la juntara con Aife. Si no pudo hacerlo ya que Aife era tan poderosa, al menos pudo convencerla de tener una hija con él, quizás a cambio de su libertad, y así poder hacer que la profecía se cumpliera. Aife sería consciente de todo eso y habría redactado la otra profecía como un seguro de protección.

—Eso solo lo sabe Aife. Si supiéramos donde está, ella nos sacaría de dudas.

—Vale, Trick —repuse—. Intentaré encontrar a Aife, pero ahora lo que de verdad necesitamos es saber cómo librar a Bo de la influencia maligna de Ahriman.

—El amor es la solución, Vex. Hay que encontrarla y juntarla con los seres que ella ama de verdad. Eso le traerá el equilibrio y quizás la logremos centrar y que vuelva a nosotros.

—Lauren y Kenzi —asentí—. Solo ellas dos pueden hacerlo.

—Tienes razón, Vex. Así que lo tenemos muy difícil. Kenzi está muerta, o eso es lo que sabemos de momento. Mientras Dyson no regrese con Tamsin y nos traigan alguna noticia, ese camino está cerrado. Y Lauren está desaparecida…

—No —le corté.

—¿Qué quieres decir Vex?

—Que yo ayudé a Lauren a escapar y está escondida en un lugar que yo solo conozco. Necesitamos encontrar a Bo y juntarla con Lauren. Y tiene que ser rápido, a Lauren la persigue un tipo llamado Marcus, que no sé que relación tiene con todo esto, pero tiene a Lauren muy asustada y dispuesta a volver por sus medios a la ciudad, con ayuda de algún amigo suyo. Si eso sucede, los ancianos la mandarán eliminar y no habrá posibilidad de salvarlas a ninguna de las dos, ni a Bo, ni a Lauren.

—¿Marcus? —me preguntó Trick pensativo.

—¿Conoces a algún Marcus qué pueda tener relación con Bo o con Lauren?

—Marcus era el humano del que estaba enamorado Aife —respondió Trick asombrado.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando, descolocados con las implicaciones que podía tener la existencia de Marcus.

El ruido de la puerta del Dal al abrirse nos sacó del ensimismamiento. Los dos nos volvimos al unísono para mirar a la puerta. En el exterior ya había anochecido y, recortada por la luz difusa de una farola, se adivinaba una figura que nosotros conocíamos muy bien.

—¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! — exclamó Trick.


	12. TAMSIN 1

TAMSIN

_«__Los recuerdos me sacuden de una manera brutal. Una sola palabra rebota dentro de mi cabeza, golpeando una y otra vez, aqu__í __y all__á__, los huesos de mi cr__á__neo, amenazando con hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos y desparramar mi angustiada mente._

_¡__Kenzi! __¡__Kenzi! __¡__Kenzi!_

_Me ve__í__a en una cueva oscura y h__ú__meda, plantada delante de Marcus e Interponi__é__ndome en su camino hacia Kenzi, que se hallaba a unos pocos pasos detr__á__s de mi, angustiada y confusa. Desplegu__é __las alas y dej__é __que toda mi ira, rabia y frustraci__ó__n asomaran a mi rostro, convirtiendo este en la mascara de la muerte. Centr__é __mi mirada en Marcus intentando causarle el mayor dolor posible, pero lo __ú__nico que consegu__í __fue un leve titubeo y que __é__l retrocediera un par de pasos, levemente dolorido. Era fuerte, condenadamente fuerte. La __ú__nica salida que intu__í __fue darme media vuelta, recoger a Kenzi del suelo e intentar escapar de __é__l. Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos en los que a duras penas alcanc__é __a alejar a Kenzi del peligro mientras respond__í__a como buenamente pod__í__a al torrente de preguntas que en la mente de mi confusa amiga se estaban formando. Al torcer un recodo del pasadizo el calor del exterior se hizo patente y la difusa luz de un par de antorchas dibujaron la salida de la cueva__…__donde Marcus nos esperaba. Me interpuse de nuevo entre Kenzi y __é__l, dispuesta a morir si hiciera falta, con tal de protegerla. Vi la luz brillante llegando a gran velocidad y como esta me golpeaba en medio del pecho, desatando dentro de __é__l un dolor infernal, haci__é__ndome sentir como las c__é__lulas de mi cuerpo se separaban unas de las otras y tomaban, cada una de ellas, un camino diferente. Estaba siendo, literalmente, desgajada en mil pedazos y aquello dol__í__a, dol__í__a, dol__í__a__…»_

Abro los ojos, transida de dolor. En mi pecho mil agujas al rojo, clavadas en él, me devuelven a la realidad. Estoy tirada en el suelo, a unos pocos pasos de las puertas del Valhalla, puertas que ahora sé que nunca llegaré a cruzar. Mi mente se derrumba al darme cuenta de lo fútil de mi intento por salvar a Kenzi. He gastado mi "Golden ticket" solo para poner a mi amiga en las manos de Marcus, alguien tan poderoso como para aguantar la mirada de una valkiria sin apenas titubear, tan poderoso como para transportarme a este sitio al que pocos seres, ya sean faes o humanos, tienen acceso.

No me siento con fuerzas para seguir viviendo, además que mejor sitio para que una valkiria rebelde muera que hacerlo lo más cerca posible del sitio en el que quiero estar. Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por la melancolía que los recuerdos de la cercanía de mi hogar evocan en mi mente y me dejo llevar, con la tenue esperanza de que mi sacrificio haga conmover a Odín y, una vez muerta, se apiade de mi alma y la lleve al Valhalla.

El tiempo corre lentamente mientras siento como mi cuerpo se va enfriando, la rigidez empieza a paralizar mis miembros y mi mente se va nublando, perdiendo poco a poco los recuerdos en ella almacenados. El contacto de unas cálidas manos me hace reaccionar levemente, esperanzada de que al fin he muerto y he dejado atrás todo el dolor que causé y padecí. Abro los ojos, anhelando ver a otra de mis hermanas, una mensajera de Odín que me transmita su perdón y me transporte a casa.

Los oscuros ojos de Dyson, pozos llenos de angustia y dolor, me observan a poca distancia mientras sus fuertes manos acunan mi destrozado cuerpo y me elevan hasta mantener mi cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

«No puede ser. Es imposible que él esté junto a mi. Él no puede encontrar este sitio salvo que una valkiria lo ayude, o que tenga una poderosa razón para llegar hasta aquí y sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar las leyes de Odín. ¿Yo? ¿Soy yo esa poderosa razón? ¿Ha cruzado Dyson estos bosques solo para rescatarme?». Pienso.

Las palabras salen atropelladas de su boca, urgentes preguntas que necesitan respuestas. ¿Kenzi? Kenzi no está respondo con lágrimas en los ojos. Bo, no debe ir a buscarla le insisto angustiada. Sus fuertes brazos me elevan y me acunan junto a su pecho. Yo me dejo llevar, feliz de estar a salvo y con una leve esperanza prendida en mi pecho. Puedo salvarme, puedo vivir. ¿Puedo ser feliz? No lo sé todavía, pero si él está aquí…

El calor del fuego y el crepitar de las pequeñas ramas al arder me hacen retornar de mi sueño. El dolor del pecho ya no es más que una leve punzada que solo me molesta cuando me incorporo y paseo mi mirada por la pequeña extensión de hierba, rodeada de grandes árboles en la que me encuentro. Es noche cerrada y solo alcanzo a ver lo que la tenue luz de la hoguera me permite. Estoy tumbada sobre la hierba, con la cabeza apoyada en un gran árbol y la chaqueta de Dyson como almohada para hacer más confortable mi descanso. De Dyson no hay más rastro que el resto de sus ropas, depositadas a un lado de donde me encuentro. Está claro que Dyson se ha convertido en lobo para hacer algo en el bosque. Quizás explorar los alrededores para cerciorarse que no hay peligro.

—O quizás haya ido a cazar la cena — me digo al notar mi estomago encogido y anhelante.

Me concedo unos minutos de relax, dejándome llevar por los juegos de luces que emite la hoguera e intentando calmar mi mente, recuperarla de los duros momentos vividos hace unas horas. Ese estado de paz y de tranquilidad se ve roto, de improviso, al notar un ruido delante de mí. De las sombras del otro lado de la hoguera aparece un lobo blanco, con unos profundos ojos amarillos fijos en mí. En sus fauces, chorreantes de sangre, sostiene un conejo recién cazado.

—¿Eres tú, Dyson?

El lobo se para delante de mí y deja caer la presa a mis pies. Acto seguido retrocede unos pasos y contemplo, con asombro, como poco a poco la figura lobuna se va transformando en Dyson. En unos pocos momentos el lobo ha desaparecido y frente a mí, desnudo y con la piel perlada de gotas de sudor, se alza Dyson. Lo contemplo en toda su plenitud, consciente de su hermoso cuerpo, de sus fuertes músculos, de su virilidad colgando flácida entre sus piernas, pero rememorando otro estado de la misma, y del placer y la felicidad que me supuso tenerlo dentro de mí en la única ocasión en la que me acosté con él. Siento como un calor, que no proviene de la hoguera, enciende mis mejillas. La necesidad de pasear mis manos por su cuerpo, de cubrirlo a besos y de tomar entre mis labios su virilidad y endurecerla hasta que esté lista para mí, va en aumento. Me siento húmeda y excitada al pensar en cabalgarlo salvajemente en medio del claro. Un único pensamiento ocupa toda mi mente: Tenerlo dentro de mí y hacer que se derrame en mi interior. Sacarle todo su ser con frenéticos golpes de caderas y después tumbarme junto a el, al calor de la hoguera y dejar que su amor cure mis heridas.

Apenas puedo articular nada más que un susurro quedo mientras me desabrocho la blusa y me ofrezco anhelante al él.

—Ven aquí.

Dyson me mira con ojos tristes y encamina sus pasos hacia mí. Se planta delante de mi y, agachándose hasta enfrentar su cara a la mía, me lanza una mirada cargada de confusión y dolor.

—No, Tamsin. Eso no va a pasar.

Dyson coge su ropa y se viste rápidamente. Acto seguido se dirige a la hoguera, tomando por el camino el conejo muerto y observo, confusa y decepcionada por su reacción, como poco a poco, con una navaja que ha sacado del interior de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, le va quitando al animal la piel. Deposita un momento el conejo desollado en el suelo para coger una rama, afilar uno de sus extremos y usarla para atravesar el conejo de lado a lado. Remueve unas brasas de la hoguera y las aparta a un lado. Con medidos movimientos recoge un par de grandes piedras del suelo y las coloca a ambos lados de las brasas y, sobre ellas, coloca el conejo ensartado para que se vaya cocinado.

Me vuelvo a abrochar la blusa, decepcionada y algo confusa. Está claro que él no ha venido solo a rescatarme. Tiene que haber algo más, una razón muy poderosa para que Dyson haya llegado hasta aquí. Si no soy yo, ¿quién ha empujado a Dyson a lograr vencer la magia de este lugar y conseguir encontrarme?

—Dyson, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué ha ocurrido desde mi ausencia para que estés tan triste y me rechaces de esa forma? Creía que teníamos algo, o eso me distes a entender la otra noche en el Dal.

Dyson me mira compungido durante unos breves instantes. Momento en el cuál atisbo, en la profundidad de sus ojos, una tristeza infinita, como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior. Fija sus ojos de nuevo en el conejo y le da la vuelta para que se vaya cocinando por el otro lado.

—Bo, es Bo —susurra.

—¡Dios, Dyson! Tú y tus problemas con Bo. Todo se reduce a eso, ¿verdad, Dyson? A ese amor imposible que sientes por Bo y que no se va a resolver nunca. Deja de pensar en ella y mira a tu alrededor. Hay mas cosas en este mundo que pueden hacerte feliz.

—Está descontrolada —continua hablando, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras—. Me culpa a mí de la muerte de Kenzi y se ha alejado de mi lado, dejándose dominar por el ser oscuro que casi sale del portal. Esta desaparecida, después de matar a dos jóvenes en la puerta de su casa. Vex y yo la estábamos buscando cuando percibí tu rastro. Por eso vine hasta aquí, Tamsin. Para encontrarte a ti y Kenzi y llevaros de regreso para que me ayudéis a controlar a Bo, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —le corto con rabia—. Dilo, Dyson. Di que yo tengo la culpa de que Kenzi no esté aquí. Dime que me rechazas por no poder ayudarte a recuperar a Bo.

—Tú has perdido a Kenzi —restalla su voz mientras levanta la vista y fija sus ojos llenos de ira sobre mí.

—No la he perdido, me la han arrebatado.

—¿Dime quién ha sido? Juntos podemos recuperarla y volver con ella —sentencia mientras retira el conejo del fuego, lo parte en dos trozos y me alcanza uno de ellos—.Toma. Come y recupera fuerzas.

Tiendo mi mano para recoger la comida y rozo levemente la suya al retirar el trozo de conejo.

—Dyson —digo mientras mi mano sigue posada en la suya—, escúchame, por favor. Es imposible recuperar a Kenzi. Marcus es muy poderoso y se la ha llevado de seguro al infierno, con el ser que amenazaba salir del portal. Por eso te dije que no tenemos que permitir que Bo recupere el otro Hellskor y vaya a buscarla. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacerlo.

—¿Quién es Marcus?

Suspiro hondo, consciente de que revelar lo que sé de Marcus es poner en conocimiento a Dyson de mi participación en su plan, pero no veo otra manera de hacer entrar en razón a Dyson que revelarle todo lo que sé.

—Marcus es el Errante, Dyson. Él es quién diseño el plan para juntar a Bo con Rainer y que ambos abrieran el portal, dejando entrar esa maldad que acechaba al otro lado. Al fallar el plan por el sacrificio de Kenzi, Marcus me siguió y me arrebató a Kenzi. De seguro que la ha llevado con su jefe y ambos están esperando que Bo vaya a rescatar a Kenzi para atraparla a ella.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Tamsin?

—Joder, Dyson —respondí angustiada por lo que estaba apunto de revelar—. ¿De verdad quieres saber lo qué hice? ¿Quieres saber que yo ayudé a Marcus a conseguir sus propósitos? Eso es lo que quieres. Que te diga que yo fui parte de su plan y así poder odiarme y que te sea más fácil olvidarme y centrarte en esa obsesión llamada Bo que tienes incrustada en el cerebro. Pues te lo digo bien claro, yo soy la culpable de que todo esto haya pasado. Por eso rechacé la oportunidad de volver al Valhalla con el alma de Rainer y me llevé a Kenzi. Para intentar enmendar mi error. Pero me la han arrebatado —continué mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas—. Kenzi ya no está, y no podemos recuperarla. Se la han llevado seres muy poderosos. Cometí un error y he intentado enmendarlo, pero no he sido capaz de hacerlo sola. Y tú tampoco podrás. Debemos regresar y hablar con Trick. Le contaré todo lo que se sobre Marcus y juntos encontraremos la manera de parar todo esto.

—No —respondió fijando su dura mirada, carente de compasión, en mí—. Yo encontraré a Kenzi y la llevaré de vuelta. Es la única manera de recuperar a Bo.

—Dyson, por favor. No puedes recuperar lo que nunca ha sido tuyo. Bo no te quiere, y no te querrá aunque le lleves a Kenzi de vuelta.

El rápido movimiento de Dyson me sorprendió. En un momento estaba junto a la hoguera, masticando sin ganas el asado, y un segundo después estaba a centímetros de mí, tenso y agresivo.

—Tú que sabes de amor, traidora.

—Escucha, Dyson —repliqué con dureza, dejando que la ira me empezara a embargar y preparándome para usar mis poderes, si fueran necesarios, para controlarle—. Yo usé un hechizo para llevar a Bo al tren que comportaba usar un pelo de la persona a la que Bo ama de verdad. Usé un pelo de Lauren, no uno tuyo. Y el hechizo funcionó.

Dyson se quedó unos instantes totalmente paralizado, digiriendo tan amarga revelación. En sus ojos asomaron, por unos instantes, leves lágrimas. Se alejó de mí, retirándose a un rincón oscuro del prado y se dejó llevar por el dolor.

—No importa —su voz resonó firme tras unos momentos de silencio—. Lauren se ha marchado de la ciudad. Ella no está para recuperar a Bo. Yo encontraré a Kenzi y salvaré a Bo.

Estaba claro que la obsesión de Dyson por Bo había ido en aumento y que nada de lo que yo dijera le iba hacer cambiar de opinión. Además estaba cansada, cansada de mentir, cansada de pelear contracorriente para enmendar mis errores sin resultado alguno, cansada de tratar de darle amor a alguien que se negaba a recibirlo.

—Haz lo que quieras —repuse con voz derrotada—. Yo voy a descansar que mañana me espera un largo camino para salir del bosque y retornar con nuestros amigos. Por mí puedes ir hasta el puto infierno en busca de un remedio para tu amor imposible. Morirás en el intento, Dyson.

Me tumbé en el suelo y cogí la chaqueta de Dyson para cubrirme con ella y evitar en la medida de lo posible el frío de la noche. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la misma y me dispuse a pasar una mala noche, en parte por lo incomodo del lugar, y en parte por lo acontecido hace unos momentos. El hecho de haberle revelado a Dyson mi participación en el plan de Marcus y la constatación de su obsesión por Bo, no hacia más que acrecentar la brecha que nos separaba.

En uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, rozando mi mano, siento un papel doblado. El sueño tarda en llegar, intranquila como estoy, y saco el papel para echarle un vistazo y tratar de distraer mi mente. Es una página de un libro de Massimo, la reconozco al instante. La formula de un hechizo. Paseo mi mirada por las instrucciones del mismo. Cuanto más leo, más sorprendida me hallo de lo que mis ojos ven.

—¿Qué es esto, Dyson? —Le pregunto sorprendida.

Dyson vuelve su mirada y la posa en mi mano, sus ojos miran sin ver, el papel que le estoy mostrando.

—Massimo me dijo que tenía la solución a mis problemas con Bo —responde con voz ausente—. Yo busqué en su laboratorio y encontré la formula de la que me hablaba, pero…

—¿Pero no era lo qué tú pensabas, verdad, Dyson? —respondo, asombrada de su estupidez—. Estabas buscando una poción para que Bo te amara incondicionalmente, y encontraste esto.

Dyson me mira, pero no responde a mi pregunta.

—Escucha, Dyson —hablo con voz dulce—. Esta es la solución perfecta. Cuando besé a Bo ella me enseñó a que sabe el amor, ese sabor lo volví a degustar cuando estuve contigo en el Dal. Y tú también lo sentiste, lo sabes. Busquemos juntos la planta, aquí dice que crece en lugares mágicos, y este es un lugar mágico sin lugar a dudas. Son los bosques de entrada al Valhalla. Encontremos la planta, tómate la poción y olvida ese amor loco por Bo. Déjame amarte y ámame tú también. Juntos enmendaremos mis errores y trataremos de salvar a Bo.

Dyson mira fijamente al cielo, dándome la espalda, sin emitir palabra alguna.

—De acuerdo. Me voy a dormir, mañana hablaremos.

Me acurruco en el suelo, en posición fetal, dejando que la esperanza que ese papel ha depositado en mí, me acune, trazando un plan en mi mente…

El sol de la mañana golpea mi cara, despertándome con su calor. El día es magnifico, claro y luminoso. Paseo mi mirada por el claro del bosque sin descubrir más señal de Dyson que sus ropas tiradas a mi lado. Lo más probable es que se encuentre deambulando por el bosque con su forma lobuna. No importa, para lo que quiero hacer no le necesito. Me levanto y me desperezo rápidamente. Si mal no recuerdo, al oeste del claro hay una hermosa laguna con un gran árbol en la orilla. El lugar perfecto para encontrar la planta mágica. No creo que me lleve mas de una hora encontrarla. Comienzo a andar por uno de los caminos que salen del claro y a los pocos minutos empiezo a orientarme adecuadamente. Los recuerdos de mis otras vidas, cuando iba y venia del Valhalla, cruzando estos bosques, acuden a mi con facilidad, haciendo que sea cada vez más fácil dirigir mis pasos hacia la laguna. Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, los árboles dan paso a unos matorrales bajos que anuncian la proximidad de la misma. Oigo el rumor del agua al caer por la pequeña cascada que alimenta la laguna justo un momento antes de apartar unos grandes juncos y llegar a la orilla de la misma. En el lado contrario de donde me hallo, está el gran árbol y, a sus pies, brillando a la luz dorada del sol, se encuentran un puñado de flores que creo que responden a la descripción que he leído en el papel de Massimo.

Rodeo la laguna con rápidos pasos y llego a los pies del árbol. Cotejo las descripción que, de las plantas, hay en la formula y compruebo, con una inmensa alegría, que no estaba equivocada. Arranco con cuidado media docena de flores y me doy la vuelta dispuesta a regresar al claro, encontrar a Dyson, y volver a casa. Tiempo habrá de conseguir que él se tome la poción.

El lobo me espera plantado firme en medio del camino, sus ojos amarillos, de violenta mirada, fijos en las flores que llevo en la mano. Su cuerpo tenso, listo para el ataque. La boca abierta con una expresión salvaje. Me gruñe, levantando la cola, listo para atacar.

La ira me consume ante tamaña idiotez. Despliego las alas, mi cara convertida en la mascara de la muerte, con mis poderes desatándose, casi incontrolados. Miro fijamente a Dyson. El lobo apenas puede sostener mi mirada asesina.

—No has aprendido nada en tus muchos años de vida, Dyson —grito enfurecida—. Un cambia formas no es rival para una valkiria cabreada. Te haré tomar la poción por las buenas o por las malas, hoy o mañana, consciente o inconscientemente.

El lobo baja la cola, afectado por mis poderes. Su boca se cierra en un rictus de dolor, empieza a gemir mientras con una de sus patas escarba en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el control de si mismo. Tras unos leves instantes, cede en su empeño y se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar en dirección al claro del bosque. Desandamos el camino recorrido esta mañana. El lobo siempre unos pasos por delante, sin atreverse a girar su mirada hacia mí. En el claro del bosque recojo las ropas de Dyson y se las tiendo al lobo.

—Vamos, Dyson. Recupera tu forma humana y salgamos de este bosque.

El lobo hace caso omiso de mis palabras y comienza a trotar por el camino contrario por el que hemos regresado al claro.

—Como quieras, lobo estúpido—replico.

El día pasa lentamente mientras atravesamos los bosques en dirección a la ciudad. En ningún momento el lobo hace ademán de retornar a su forma humana, lo cual me deja unas horas de tranquilidad para pensar en mis próximos movimientos, en cómo voy a contarles a los demás todo lo referente a Marcus y en cómo conseguir que Dyson se tome la maldita formula.

Al anochecer llegamos al linde del bosque. Una estrecha carretera de montaña lo bordea, dándome la opción de dejar de caminar y conseguir que un coche me recoja y me acerque al Dal. Tiro las ropas de Dyson en el borde de la carretera y salgo a la misma, deseando que llegue algún coche sin mucha demora.

El lobo me mira, desafiante todavía, desde la orilla del bosque.

—Por mí te puedes quedar en el bosque, convertido en un puto lobo por toda la eternidad, imbécil.

El lobo da media vuelta y se introduce de nuevo en el bosque, desandando el camino por el que hemos venido.

No transcurre mucho tiempo antes de que se adivinen los faros de un coche en la lejanía. En unos pocos minutos el coche se acerca a donde yo estoy y, saliendo a la carretera, logro detenerlo. La conductora es una chica joven, muy guapa y agradable, que me acerca hasta casi la puerta del Dal.

Solo me queda cruzar la calle y entrar en el Dal a enfrentar mi destino, contarles a mis amigos la historia de Marcus y ver como podemos arreglar el problema que había causado.

Cruzo la calle y, justo cuando voy a empujar la puerta del Dal, el rugido de una moto me sobresalta. Dyson detiene la moto a mi lado, desmonta con un rápido movimiento y se quita el casco. Me aparta con dureza de la puerta y aferra la manilla de la misma.

—Vamos, Tamsin. Entremos dentro y que todos sepan de tu traición.


	13. VEX 2

VEX 2.

—¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! —exclama Trick con la mirada fija en la puerta del Dal.

Dyson empuja la puerta, su cara crispada denota una gran ira y una mayor preocupación. Detrás de él, con una expresión de incomodidad patente en su mirada, camina Tamsin. Observo como recorren los pasos que les separan de la barra del bar, en la que estamos acodados Trick y yo, sin perder de vista la puerta, deseando que ocurra algo que deseo sobremanera, pero que, poco a poco, me doy cuenta que no va a pasar. Kenzi no viene con ellos.

«Estamos jodidos. Si Dyson no ha encontrado a Kenzi, y nosotros desconocemos el paradero de Bo, negro futuro nos espera». Pienso.

—¿Dónde está Bo? —pregunta ansioso Dyson—. ¿La habéis encontrado?

—No —respondo con voz pesarosa—. Bo está descontrolada, poseída en parte por lo que intentaba salir del portal, y está dejando un rastro de cadáveres a su paso.

Tamsin se sienta en un taburete algo apartada de nosotros, con una mirada de absoluta desolación pintada en su cara.

—¿Puedo? —susurra la valquiria mientras alarga su mano hacia la botella de whisky. La coge firmemente por el gollete y le da un largo trago.

—¿Cuántos, Vex? ¿Cuántos cadáveres? —pregunta Dyson con la voz alterada.

Siento como la mirada de Dyson me taladra con fiereza, como si yo fuera el culpable del "Tour de force" sangriento de Bo al no haber podido encontrarla. Sostengo la mirada de Dyson, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para relatarle todo lo acontecido estos días, sin provocar una violenta reacción por su parte.

—Diecinueve —resuena la voz de Trick, alta y clara. Envolviéndonos a todos en el trágico significado de esa maldita cifra.

Un espeso silencio se apodera del Dal. Tamsin bebe otro largo trago, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, como si estuviera ausente. Trick sostiene la mirada de Dyson, esperando su reacción.

—¡Mierda! —exclama Dyson mientras su puño golpea salvajemente la barra del Dal, haciendo tintinear los vasos en ella apoyados—. ¿Qué coño habéis hecho? ¿Quedaros aquí, en el Dal, esperando a que Bo se sacie y venga a echar un trago? Os dije que la encontrarais que yo traería a Kenzi y la calmaríamos, pero entre vosotros dos, ¡incompetentes!, y la traidora de Tamsin, ahora todo está jodido.

Dyson se queda mirando al infinito con una expresión salvaje de rabia en sus ojos. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia Tamsin, preguntándome que habrá querido decir Dyson con lo de "traidora". Es obvio que algo ha pasado en el bosque entre ellos, algo que ha creado una distancia insalvable entre dos personas que creía que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Tamsin sostiene mi mirada. En sus ojos puedo notar dolor y desolación, algo de vergüenza por como baja la mirada al poco y vuelve a echar otro gran trago de la botella, pero su saber estar, delante de todos, aguantando las duras palabras de Dyson, sin decir palabra, denotan el orgullo típico de las valkirias.

—Toma y bebe —resuena la voz calmada de Trick, a la vez que le tiende a Dyson otra botella de whisky que acaba de coger del botellero.

Dyson toma la botella que Trick le tiende, la abre rápidamente y llena uno de los vasos vacíos. Se toma el trago y, acto seguido, rellena el vaso y toma otro trago, intentando encontrar en el licor la calma que no encuentra en nuestras palabras.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Kenzi? —pregunta suavemente Trick, dejando que la pregunta flote en el ambiente, sin dirigirla expresamente ni a Dyson, ni a Tamsin, esperando que alguno se anime a responder.

—Que… —empieza ha hablar Dyson con rabia contenida después de lanzar una mirada asesina a Tamsin.

—Que la he perdido por tu culpa, Trick —restalla la voz de la valkiria, cargada de alcohol y rencor.

—Maldita, puta. ¿Como te atreves a culpar a los demás de tus errores? —Dyson escupe las palabras mientras lanza con violencia el vaso contra el botellero, rompiendo varias botellas y agrietando el cristal del mismo.

El movimiento de ambos es tan rápido que apenas me da tiempo a intentar usar mis poderes antes de que ambos estén a unos pocos centímetros él uno del otro. Dyson tenso, sus ojos amarillos relampagueando con una rabia infinita, Tamsin transformada en la mascara de la muerte, sus poderes desatados en toda su plenitud. Apenas noto un atisbo de su mirada antes de que ella se fije en los ojos de Dyson. La profundidad del dolor que me produce en ese corto, pero el interminable momento no es nada comparado con el que tiene que estar sintiendo Dyson, cuyas rodillas veo doblarse y su cuerpo caer al suelo, sin apenas pronunciar nada más que un leve gruñido. Lanzo mis poderes intentando controlar a la valkiria e impedir que haga daño a Dyson, pero apenas consigo que Tamsin desvíe unos segundos su mirada de él. Es demasiado fuerte como para controlarla. Desisto de mi empeño, que Dyson se las apañe solo si ha cabreado a Tamsin.

—Estúpido, lobo —susurra salvajemente Tamsin.

Sus palabras, como cuchillos afilados, cortan el silencio sepulcral que, por momentos, se ha instaurado en el Dal.

—Hubo un tiempo, tiempo muy corto —continua Tamsin con voz glacial—, en que pensé que merecía la pena intentar que me amaras y lograr alcanzar contigo la felicidad que me fue negada hace mucho tiempo. Ahora sé que no eres mas que un patético lobo, obsesionado con un amor imposible, esclavo de un rey cruel, por el que has hecho cosas peores de las que yo he hecho, así que no te atrevas a insultarme, no me mires, no me hables, manténte alejado de mí o te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

La mirada de Tamsin es el vivo reflejo del dolor más salvaje, un tormento desatado que hace convulsionarse el cuerpo de Dyson.

—Vex —me urge Trick.

—No, Trick —respondo alterado—. Yo no me meto. Deténla tú si puedes.

—Tamsin —suplica Trick—. Por favor, para ya.

Tamsin afloja su presa sobre Dyson y posa su mirada letal en Trick. Observo asombrado como este mantiene su mirada sin titubear.

«¿Es Trick capaz de resistirse a los poderes de una valkiria?» Por lo visto si que es capaz, ya que presencio como Tamsin baja la intensidad de su mirada ante la evidente demostración del poder de Trick.

—Pagaré por mis pecados —sisea Tamsin con rabia contenida—, pero no cargaré yo sola con la culpa de algo que ambos hemos provocado, Fitzpatrick. Eres un ser tan orgulloso, incapaz de soportar la idea de que Rainer fuera al Valhalla, que me engañaste y te llevaste su alma a cambio de un mísero ciclo de vidas, sin molestarte en escribirme un futuro mejor. Un futuro en el que encontrara la redención y el camino al Valhalla. Me condenaste ha hacer lo que hice.

—No lo entiendo, Tamsin. ¿Qué has hecho y qué tiene que ver Trick en todo esto?

—Él —restallo Tamsin, señalando con el dedo a Trick—, me escribió un futuro tan triste que tuve que tomar la única opción que me quedaba para volver al Valhalla. Rescatar el alma de Rainer del tren.

La aplastante confesión de la valquiria logra que mis ojos se vuelvan hacia la expresión de parsimonia y tensa tranquilidad que intenta Trick aparentar, pero algo me dice que Tamsin se ha mordido la lengua, aunque no sé si es sólo una mera especulación.

—Yo no escribí tu futuro, Tamsin —replica Trick—. Solo te di un nuevo ciclo de vidas. Lo que hayas hecho con ellas no es mi responsabilidad.

—¿Qué hiciste, Tamsin? —pregunto asombrado de que la valkiria pueda tener algo que ver con la aparición de Rainer o un supuesto pacto con Trick.

—Colocar a Bo en el tren para hacer realidad la profecía de Trick —responde con pesar Tamsin—. Así me aseguraba el poder conseguir el alma de Rainer y marcharme al Valhalla.

Trick y yo nos miramos asombrados por la convincente revelación de Tamsin, pero sé que los ojos de Trick ocultan algo que la poca información dada por la valquiria me confunde del todo. Lo único claro de este asunto es que Trick y Tamsin se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y Rainer es una pieza fundamental dentro de este rompecabezas interminable que supone el pasado del Rey Sangriento.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Trick tratando de disimular su asombro.

—Un hechizo —responde Tamsin—. Marcus nos enseñó como hacerlo. Yo conseguí los ingredientes y Massimo lo preparó.

«Marcus, otra vez Marcus. ¿Dios mío, quién es él y por qué está metido en todos los asuntos que nos afectan?». Pienso.

—¿Quién es Marcus, Tamsin? —pregunto temeroso de oír una respuesta que me asuste más de lo que ya estoy.

—Marcus es el Errante —sentencia Tamsin—. Él está detrás de toda esta conspiración para abrir el portal y que su jefe, ese que mora dentro del portal, acceda al mundo terrenal…

—Ahriman —suspira Trick.

—No sé quién es Arhiman, Trick —niega Tamsin con la cabeza—. Lo que sí sé es que su plan ha fallado al cerrar Kenzi el portal y por eso Marcus me la ha arrebatado, para llevarla con él y obligar a Bo a ir a rescatarla. Estoy segura de que sí Bo es dominada por ese ser oscuro vamos a estar jodidos de verdad.

—Puede que ya estemos jodidos —tercio con voz preocupada—. Lo que está haciendo Bo es producto de la influencia que Ahriman está ejerciendo sobre ella. Quizás no necesite nada más para dominarla y jodernos a todos. Aunque si esto fuera cierto…

—No necesitaría ni a Kenzi, ni a Lauren —me corta Trick.

—¿Qué tiene qué ver Lauren en todo esto? —pregunta intrigada Tamsin.

—Lauren está fuera de la ciudad —comienzo a hablar —. Está escondida en un lugar seguro, lejos del alcance de los ancianos, que la quieren hacer pagar por lo que le ha hecho a Evony. Y Marcus está detrás de ella. De hecho, Lauren me ha contado que fue Marcus el responsable de que Evony la capturara.

—Hay que ir a por Lauren ya mismo —sentencia Tamsin—. La podemos usar como cebo para capturar a Marcus y así sabremos donde están Kenzi y Bo. Él tiene que tener esa información a la fuerza.

Acto seguido se levanta y me lanza una mirada ansiosa, esperando que me una a ella. Yo dudo. La idea de Tamsin es muy buena, pero me asusta enfrentarme a alguien que parece ser tan poderoso como Marcus nosotros solos. Si Tamsin está en lo cierto y Marcus es el Errante, se cuentan cosas tan pavorosas de él, como para pensar siquiera en dominarlo nosotros dos solos.

—¿Qué opinas, Trick?

—Aife —responde con voz pensativa.

—¿Aife? —replica extrañada Tamsin.

—Creo que Aife tiene un vínculo con Marcus, Tamsin —continua hablando Trick—. Hay que encontrar a Aife y saber más de Marcus antes de hacer nada.

—¡Pues vamos a por Aife! —exclama exasperada Tamsin—. Aquí sentados hablando no avanzamos nada. Aunque eso se te da muy bien, Trick —le espeta la valquiria con cierto rencor—. Sentarte a ver qué es lo que pasa, sin arriesgarte a nada. Así es como has sobrevivido tanto tiempo, engañando y esperando. ¿Por qué no pruebas hacer algo útil esta vez y nos escribes un futuro mejor con tu sangre y terminamos con todo esto?

La mirada de Trick taladra a Tamsin. Pintada en su cara la viva expresión de todo el poder que Trick tiene. Orgulloso y molesto de los desplantes de la valkiria.

—Puedo hacerlo —sentencia Trick—, pero no te gustaría nada lo que te escribiría, Tamsin. Escuchadme —ordena—. No vamos a ir a por Marcus hasta que localicemos a Aife y tengamos más información sobre él. Y no vamos a traer a Lauren aquí hasta que sepamos que quieren los ancianos de ella. Mañana tenemos una reunión con ellos y, hasta que no hable con el consejo superior de los faes, no vamos a hacer nada. Esto ya no es cuestión de unos pocos, afecta a todos los faes por igual, está en juego la supervivencia de nuestra especie y como tal vamos a tratar el problema.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Buscar a Aife? ¿A Bo? —pregunto.

—A Bo ya la están buscando todos los faes de la ciudad, y a Aife voy a tratar de localizarla yo. Conozco maneras de ponerme en contacto con ella, o al menos de saber su paradero. Tú —me ordena Trick—, márchate a descansar y llévate a Tamsin de aquí. Aléjala de Dyson y de mí. Yo cuidaré de Dyson y pensaré lo que haremos mañana.

—De acuerdo —respondo levantándome rápidamente y cogiendo a Tamsin del brazo y tirando de ella hacia la puerta del Dal.

La tensión es palpable en el ambiente y no quiero que haya más problemas entre la valkiria y Trick. Tamsin se resiste a mi abrazo. Su mirada, fija en Trick, destila odio y rabia contenida.

—Vamos —le conmino tirando fuerte de ella.

Tamsin cede y se deja llevar hacia la salida del Dal. Al pasar por al lado de Dyson veo que está consciente, pero sumamente dolorido. Ha hecho bien en quedarse quieto y callado todo este rato. A saber qué le habría hecho Tamsin si se le hubiera ocurrido levantarse y enfrentarse de nuevo a la valkiria. Tamsin posa su mirada en Dyson y, con un rápido movimiento, le asesta una patada brutal en la base del estomago. El gruñido de dolor de Dyson rompe la tensa calma en la que estábamos envueltos.

—¡Tamsin! —exclama Trick.

—Que te jodan —responde la valkiria apartándose de mi abrazo.

Cruza a grandes pasos la distancia hasta la puerta y abandona el Dal, orgullosa y rabiosa. Yo salgo al exterior detrás de ella, espantado de su brutal reacción.

Tamsin pasa delante del todoterreno, sin detenerse, y enfila la calle, decidida a continuar andando sola, dios sabe hacia donde.

—Espera, Tamsin —chillo—. Ven conmigo al complejo de la oscuridad. Una buena ducha y una cama no te vendrían mal después de dos días en el bosque.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? —restalla Tamsin mientras voltea su cuerpo y enfrenta su mirada a la mía—. He notado tus poderes ahí dentro, Vex. Intentando detenerme cuando me estaba enfrentando a Dyson.

Bajo los ojos inmediatamente. Tamsin vuelve a tener esa espantosa mirada pintada en su cara. Había visto muchas valkirias a lo largo de mi vida, utilizando sus poderes en mayor o menor medida, pero nunca había visto tal intensidad, tal dolor concentrado en la mirada de una valkiria. «¿Quién coño eres, Tamsin?». Pienso.

—Hey, hey —respondo con la mirada gacha—. No creas que estoy de su lado, Tamsin. Yo te entiendo, entiendo tu dolor y tu frustración. Comprendo que todo lo que has hecho era para buscar tu felicidad. Yo mismo he hecho cosas peores en mi propio beneficio y tengo claro que Trick y Dyson también, así que no somos nadie para juzgarte. Si he intentado pararte ha sido porque creía que ibas a matar a Dyson y eso es un crimen terrible, Tamsin, castigado con la muerte. Y aunque no lo creas, a pesar de ser tan borde, me caes bien y no quiero verte morir.

Veo como Tamsin se relaja un poco y baja la intensidad de su mirada hasta hacerla casi normal. Todavía mantiene un leve atisbo de la misma, supongo que porque no se fía del todo de mi. Me mira intensamente, sus ojos cargados de suspicacia.

—Una ducha caliente y una buena cama no estarían mal —murmura Tamsin en un tono que deja entrever que ha cedido a mis súplicas.

Abro la puerta trasera del todoterreno y la sostengo para que Tamsin pueda acomodarse dentro del mismo. Cuando Tamsin se sienta dentro, cierro la puerta y me monto en el coche por el lado contrario.

—Al complejo de la oscuridad, Arthur —le digo a mi chofer.

El todo terreno arranca suavemente y comenzamos a rodar por la calle, a esta hora de la noche, desierta. Tamsin mantiene su mirada fija en el infinito, como si no estuviera a mi lado, su mente parece vagar por rincones olvidados de su vida trayéndole recuerdos dolorosos, ya que veo como su cuerpo se relaja y se hunde en el asiento del todo terreno. La adivino floja, a punto de derrumbarse. Un par de leves lágrimas asoman a sus mejillas. Con un suave movimiento desliza su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en el reposacabezas del asiento. Un leve suspiro sale de su boca.

Cojo aire y decido intentar mantener una conversación con ella. Necesito saber quién es realmente ella. El poder que he visto asomar a sus ojos no corresponde con el de una valkiria normal y, si Tamsin es algo más, necesito saberlo. Tal y como estamos, metidos en esta difícil situación, la ayuda de alguien tan poderoso como creo que es ella nos vendría muy bien. Necesito calmarla y que confíe en mí, que esté de mi lado.

—¿Quién eres, Tamsin? —pregunto cauteloso.

—¿Qué quién soy? —me responde con el cuerpo tenso de nuevo y una voz cargada de frustración—. Soy una pobre valkiria expulsada de su hogar, engañada por un ser miserable, que en su afán por volver a él, traicionó a unas personas que no se merecían ese trato.

Amargas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras vuelve su cabeza y enfrenta su mirada a la mía.

—Y sabes lo peor, Vex —continua con voz sollozante—. Que en mi desesperación por lo que hice, me creí que podía ser feliz y dejar todo atrás al lado de un ser patético y miserable que no se merece nada de lo que yo pueda ofrecerle.

—Tamsin —le corto—. Tú eres más que eso. He visto el poder en tu mirada. No eres una valkiria normal, eres algo más. Deja de compadecerte por los errores cometidos y dime quién eres. Ese poder tuyo puede ayudarnos ha arreglar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, pero para eso tienes que calmarte y volver a ser tú misma. Y hazme un favor, olvida a Dyson.

Tamsin me mira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Noto como está a punto de ceder y contarme sus secretos. Su mirada lo dice todo, siento como ansia confiar en alguien y dejar salir todo lo que la atenaza.

—Vex —murmura.

—Dime —le animo a continuar.

—Necesito una ducha y una cama —sentencia volviendo su mirada hacia el infinito de nuevo.

—Como quieras —respondo.

Tamsin se ha vuelto a cerrar en banda y siento que hoy no voy a sacar nada más de ella. Los dos nos sumergimos en un tenso silencio, dejando pasar los minutos y los kilómetros. «Lo mejor será descansar». Me digo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al complejo de la oscuridad y tras acceder al mismo por el portón principal y aparcar el todo terreno, guío a Tamsin hasta una habitación libre, cercana a la mía.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado —le digo mientras enciendo la luz y someto la habitación al juicio de Tamsin.

—Es perfecta, gracias… —me responde.

—No hay de que, Tamsin —corto sus palabras—. Ahora descansa que te hace falta.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —termina su frase Tamsin con voz apagada.

Se introduce en la habitación y cierra la puerta suavemente, dedicándome una tenue sonrisa al cerrarla.

Sonrío para mis adentros, fascinado por la complejidad de Tamsin, una valkiria indudablemente muy poderosa a la que los avatares de la vida la reducen a casi nada, convirtiéndola, por momentos, en una mujer frágil y necesitada de compañía… de amor.

Llego a mis habitaciones y me derrumbo en la cama exhausto. Me voy durmiendo, poco a poco, pensando como voy a hacer para arrancarle a Tamsin sus secretos.

Me despierto bien entrada la mañana. Me doy una ducha y me visto con ropa elegante, pero informal, dejando mis atuendos estrafalarios de cuero y cadenas para otra ocasión. Soy el Morrigan y hoy tengo una reunión con Trick y con los ancianos, así que un poco de seriedad no creo que vaya mal. Unos vaqueros negros y una camisa a juego serán suficientes.

Paso por delante de la habitación de Tamsin en dirección a la cocina del complejo para desayunar en condiciones, ayer me salté la cena y tomé unos cuantos tragos en el Dal. Me noto hambriento. La puerta de la habitación de Tamsin está cerrada, pero a través de ella oigo el sordo rumor del agua de la ducha. La valkiria ya está despierta.

En la cocina del complejo me siento en una mesa y ordeno a los cocineros que me preparen un abundante desayuno para dos y mando a uno de mis guardaespaldas a la habitación de Tamsin para que la invite a desayunar y le lleve algo de ropa limpia, no sin antes advertirle del carácter un poco especial de la valkiria, no vaya a ser que se me haya levantado con el pie cruzado y me lo mate solo por molestarla.

Los cocineros me sirven el desayuno. Café del bueno, una jarra de zumo de naranja, abundantes tostadas con varios sabores de mermeladas hechas a fuego lento, mantequilla y miel y un enorme plato de huevos revueltos con bacon. Ordeno que en cuanto Tamsin haga su aparición, le preparen un plato similar. Ataco el plato con voracidad, realmente estoy hambriento.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tamsin hace su aparición en la cocina, recién duchada y vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. En su mano lleva colgada una cazadora de cuero que también le han llevado. Se la nota fresca y descansada, sin atisbos de tensión alguna en su mirada. Camina con ágiles pasos y se sienta en la silla libre que hay en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Vex —me dice atacando inmediatamente una tostada y masticándola rápidamente—. Su mirada se fija en el plato que estoy comiendo.

—He ordenado prepararte uno igual. ¿Te apetece?

—Buena idea —me responde con una sonrisa pintada en la cara—. Desconocía esta faceta tuya, Vex. La de buen anfitrión. Pensaba que lo tuyo eran solo el cuero, las cadenas y los clubs nocturnos.

—Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Tamsin —le replico con un guiño de ojos—. ¿Gustas? —le pregunto cogiendo la jarra de zumo de naranja.

—Por supuesto —responde divertida.

Le sirvo un vaso de zumo de naranja y en ese momento llega el cocinero con el plato para Tamsin. Observo como Tamsin, después de tomarse de un trago el zumo, literalmente empieza a devorar los huevos con bacon.

—Realmente bueno —musita con la boca llena—. En dos días no he comido nada más que un conejo asado.

La observo desayunar mientras valoro la posibilidad de retomar la conversación inconclusa que mantuvimos en el todoterreno. Quizás sea buen momento para tirarle de la lengua o quizás ese intento no haga más que agriarle el carácter de nuevo y todo se estropee de nuevo. Me veo dudando de lo que hacer cuando el teléfono, con su agudo y apremiante tono de llamada, me saca de mis pensamientos.

«Trick. Seguro que es Trick para que acudamos a la cita con los ancianos.» Me digo.

Miro la pantalla con algo de nerviosismo y descubro con sorpresa que es Jeff el que me llama.

Descuelgo el teléfono y escucho la voz alterada de Jeff. La conversación es corta y, en apenas unos segundos, me corta la llamada.

—¿Quién era? —me pregunta Tamsin levantando la mirada del plato casi vacío.

—Jeff —respondo con preocupación—. Un detective fae que me estaba ayudando a encontrar a Bo. Él se retiró del caso cuando los ancianos descubrieron la implicación de Bo en los asesinatos. Estaba asustado de que ellos supieran que estaba encubriendo los asesinatos. Me acaba de citar en una dirección del centro de la ciudad.

—¿Bo otra vez?

—Creo que si, Tamsin. Jeff no me ha dicho nada por teléfono, pero su discreción me lleva a pensar en Bo.

—¿Qué ha hecho Bo? —me pregunta preocupada.

—Ven conmigo y lo verás —le respondo alterado.

Llamo a mi chofer para que prepare el todoterreno mientras camino rápidamente hacia el exterior del complejo, con Tamsin siguiéndome a pocos pasos por detrás. Al llegar al exterior Arthur ya nos está esperando con el todo terreno en marcha.

—Conduzco yo, Arthur —le digo—. No hace falta que nos lleves. Arthur se baja del coche y yo tomo asiento en su lugar. Tamsin se monta en el asiento del copiloto y abandonamos rápidamente el complejo de la oscuridad. Tomamos la dirección del centro de la ciudad. Calculo mentalmente unos quince minutos para llegar a la dirección que me ha proporcionado Jeff, tiempo más que suficiente para entablar una conversación con Tamsin. Decido darle cinco minutos de tranquilidad y luego intentaré hacerle hablar. Quizás dándole un enfoque más suave que el que ayer a la noche intenté.

—¿Cómo te engañó Trick? —le suelto mientras hago salir el coche de la carretera principal y lo introduzco por las calles del centro.

—¿Qué decías? —me responde Tamsin con voz ausente a la vez que gira su cabeza para fijar su mirada en mi—. Estaba distraída y no te he escuchado.

—Decía que me gustaría saber qué te hizo realmente Trick cuando fuiste a por el alma de Rainer —le respondo—. Él me dio su versión de los hechos y me gustaría saber la tuya.

Tamsin me mira fijamente, intentando evaluar el porqué de mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de mí, Vex? —me pregunta algo tensa.

—Curiosidad, Tamsin. Simple curiosidad —respondo con cautela.

Tamsin se queda mirando a la calle, observando el fluir de la gente en las aceras, pensando si responder o no.

—De acuerdo —murmura al cabo de unos segundos—. Yo me estaba muriendo, no me quedaba más que una vida de mi ciclo de vidas y estaba muy desgastada. Odín me prometió dejarme regresar al Valhalla y volver a ser lo que era, a recuperar mi vida, si le traía el alma de Rainer…

—¿Por qué te expulsaron del Valhalla? —le corto

—Vamos, Vex. —me replica—. Esa es una historia muy larga, quizás en otro momento. Además a ti lo que te interesa es saber lo que hizo Trick. ¿O no?

—Vale. Me callo.

—Trick sabía que yo estaba expulsada del Valhalla y que mi único billete de regreso era Rainer —continua hablando Tamsin con voz triste—. Y el necesitaba el alma de Rainer, así que me engañó. Me dijo que Odín no iba a cumplir nada de lo que me había prometido y que mi única opción de regresar al Valhalla pasaba por tener un nuevo ciclo de vidas. Más tiempo para pensar como regresar al Valhalla sin pasar por Odín y sus caprichos. Yo ya tenía una larga historia de desavenencias con Odín, así que creí al cabrón de Trick y le entregué el alma de Rainer.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de qué te había engañado? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Freyja. Freyja me lo contó — me responde en voz baja Tamsin—. Ella me dijo que las intenciones de Odín eran genuinas y que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida.

« Te pillé, Tamsin. Eres alguien especial. Tan especial como para que la misma Freyja baje a la tierra para hablar contigo. Ahora solo me falta saber cuán especial eres» Pienso.

—¿La mismísima Freyja bajó a la tierra para hablar contigo, Tamsin? —le pregunto con suspicacia.

—No veo porque no habría de bajar —me responde con el orgullo patente en su voz—. Freyja es la jefa de las valkirias, su misión es cuidarnos, además Freyja es… Da igual —dice cambiando súbitamente de conversación—. ¿Ese hombre nos hace señales para que paremos a su lado, es Jeff?

—Si. Es Jeff —respondo desalentado.

«Dos calles más y lo habría conseguido» Pienso.

Aparco junto a Jeff y Tamsin y yo desmontamos del todoterreno y nos acercamos a saludarle. Jeff no está solo ya que noto enseguida el discreto dispositivo policial montado alrededor de la puerta del garaje de uno de los edificios colindantes.

—Hola, Jeff —le saludo—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Bo otra vez?

—Hola, Vex —me devuelve el saludo mirando con suspicacia a Tamsin.

—No te preocupes, Jeff —le replico al notar la mirada que acaba de dedicarle a Vex—. Esta es Tamsin. Es una buena amiga mía, y de Bo también. Ella está al tanto de todo y puedes hablar sin temor.

—De acuerdo, Vex —me dice con más tranquilidad—. Es Bo otra vez. Esta vez a matado a cuatro obreros en el garaje y hay un hombre muerto en su casa, en el ático. Lo del garaje no puedo taparlo, como ves ya están aquí los del equipo de forenses para empezar la investigación, pero de momento solo yo y Dyson sabemos lo del hombre muerto en el ático.

—Dyson —restalla Tamsin —. ¿Eres amigo de Dyson?

Jeff da un paso atrás asustado de tamaña reacción.

—Tranquila, Tamsin —le digo con voz calmada mientras le pongo la mano en el hombro—. Jeff es compañero de trabajo de Dyson y es lógico que hablen del caso y de los detalles del mismo. ¿No es así, Jeff?

—Así es, Vex —me responde Jeff intranquilo —. Dyson me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha pedido los detalles del caso. He hablado con él y me ha convencido para prestaros toda la ayuda que pueda. Me ha garantizado la absoluta protección de Trick si los ancianos se llegan a enterar. ¿Espero que tú hagas lo mismo, Vex?

—Tienes mi palabra, Jeff.

—De acuerdo, Vex —me dice con evidente relajo en su voz—. El ático es propiedad de un cantante humano. Su nombre es Frank Artanis. Bo lo ha matado después de pasar la noche con el. Después le ha cogido las llaves del coche y se ha marchado en el, no sin antes matar a los cuatro obreros que estaban pintando el garaje…

—¡Una matrícula! —exclama Tamsin—. Tenemos una puta matrícula. A través de ella podemos dar con el coche y con Bo.

—Exacto —sentencia Jeff—. He investigado la agenda de Frank Artanis y he averiguado que el hombre está unos días de vacaciones. No tiene shows programados en los próximos tres días. Además el hombre no tiene familia viva conocida, ni novia, tan solo una secretaria que le lleva los temas relacionados con la música que resulta que es fae, ya que el éxito de Frank se debe a la buena mano de…

—Evony —termino la frase de Jeff—. Jodida Evony. Al final va a servir de algo. Podemos ocultar el hecho de que Bo ha matado a Frank, y de que tiene su coche, el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrarla nosotros antes de que la encuentren los ancianos. Podemos protegerla.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, Jeff? —pregunta Tamsin.

—Tengo un amigo en control de tráfico que esta cotejando la matrícula del coche de Frank con las imágenes de las cámaras de tráfico de la ciudad y de los alrededores y Dyson me ha proporcionado una patrulla de tráfico, dos policías totalmente leales a él, que me obedecerán en todo y encontrarán a Bo —explica Jeff.

—Bueno —suspiro—. Ahora solo queda esperar que nuestro plan de resultado.

—Quiero ver los cadáveres —sentencia Tamsin.

—¿Qué dices? —responde sorprendido Jeff.

—Que me enseñes las escenas del crimen, Jeff. Yo era la compañera de Dyson antes que tú. También fui detective y entiendo de estas cosas.

Jeff me dirige una mirada expectante, esperando mi aprobación.

—Hazlo, Jeff —le respondo—. Tamsin fue detective y puede que descubra algo que se te haya pasado por alto.

—Vamos —nos dice con voz resolutiva—. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mas discretos resultaremos. En pocos minutos esto se va a llenar de policías.

—Vamos primero al ático a ver el cadáver de Frank. ¿De acuerdo? —pregunta Jeff.

—¿Por donde? —replica Tamsin.

—Seguidme —responde Jeff mientras camina hacia el interior del edificio.

Jeff entra en el edificio por la puerta principal, nosotros le seguimos sin pronunciar palabra, como si estuviéramos a punto de cometer un crimen. Entramos en el ascensor y Jeff pulsa la tecla del último piso. Dejamos pasar los segundos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, esperando llegar a nuestro destino. Dedico una somera mirada a Tamsin y la descubro con la mirada baja, intranquila. Creo que ella no puede evitar sentirse en parte culpable de lo que está haciendo Bo, de ahí su interés en revisar las escenas del crimen, no por interés profesional, si no para comprobar por si misma el alcance de la destrucción provocada por Bo.

El ascensor llega al ático y Jeff nos precede por un corto pasillo que lleva a la puerta del ático. La abre con una llave que saca del bolsillo y nos cede la entrada a la casa de Jeff.

Tamsin se nos adelanta y con paso rápido entra en el ático. La casa está amueblada con buen gusto. Minimalista, pero funcional, delatando que su dueño era un hombre de gran cultura y con bastantes posibles. El hall de entrada da paso a un salón con grandes ventanales que ofrecen una hermosa vista del centro de la ciudad. En uno de los lados hay una puerta que da a la cocina, por lo que puedo entrever y al fondo a la derecha se encuentra la habitación de Frank. Tamsin atraviesa el salón a grandes pasos y entra en la habitación. Jeff y yo la seguimos. La gran cama ocupa casi todo el espacio de la habitación y en ella, tumbado y desnudo, apenas tapado con la sábana y con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su cara, se encuentra el cuerpo exánime de Frank. Tamsin se acerca a él y levanta la sabana con cuidado. Dedica unos momentos a mirar el cadáver de Frank y acto seguido se vuelve y enfrenta su mirada hacia Jeff.

—Llévame al garaje, jeff —le dice con seriedad.

Jeff nos guía fuera del ático. Cierra la puerta con suavidad y se dirige de nuevo al ascensor.

—Un par de brownies de confianza vendrán ha hacerse cargo del piso y del cadáver de Frank —murmura como explicación a una pregunta no formulada.

—Oh, buena idea —replico con suavidad. No estaría de más tratar el cadáver con consideración.

Tamsin no pronuncia palabra alguna en el viaje que nos lleva desde las alturas del edificio hasta sus entrañas. En el garaje la actividad es incesante. En una de las esquinas, delimitada por las cintas amarillas de la policía, se encuentra la escena del crimen, custodiada por dos policías de uniforme, mientras a unos pocos pasos se afanan unos cuantos hombres de paisano, que supongo son los forenses, en sacar focos para iluminar la escena. Jeff se dirige hacia uno de ellos y, tras unas breves palabras, nos indica con la mano que nos acerquemos. Nos levanta la cinta amarilla y nos franquea el paso a la escena del crimen.

—Con cuidado, por favor —nos suplica—. No podemos contaminarla.

—Sé lo que hago —replica Tamsin adelantándose unos pasos para contemplar los cadáveres. Cuatro personas yacen desnudas en el suelo, caídas al mismo en posturas grotescas y desmadejadas. Las ropas arrugadas y sucias, esparcidas sin orden alguno, se notan húmedas. El penetrante olor de las secreciones masculinas acompaña todo el cuadro. Una escena sucia y salvaje. Difícil de imaginar a Bo metida en medio de aquel caos. Difícil, pero real. Ella a sido quien ha provocado todo esto.

Observo como Tamsin se pone en cuclillas y mira los cadáveres desde una distancia prudencial. Amargas lágrimas asoman a sus mejillas cuando se da la vuelta y nos encara.

—Vámonos, Vex — me implora—. Ya he tenido suficiente.

Salimos al exterior por la rampa del garaje y Tamsin se dirige rauda al todo terreno y se introduce en el. Yo me demoro un poco más para despedirme de Jeff y asegurarme que estaremos en contacto si la patrulla policial logra dar con Bo.

Me monto en el todoterreno, meto la llave en el contacto y arranco el coche. Mantengo el coche al ralentí mientras dedico una somera mirada a Tamsin. Se la ve triste y seria, como si el comprobar de propio los crímenes de Bo la estuviéra carcomiendo por dentro. Creo que ella se siente culpable en parte de lo que Bo está haciendo.

—No es fácil —le digo con ternura—. Lo se.

—Necesito un trago —me responde abruptamente—. O dos, o una botella entera.

—De acuerdo, Tamsin. Vayamos al Dal que tengo que reunirme con Trick para ir a ver a los ancianos y allá nos tomamos unos cuantos tragos del mejor whisky que tengan.

—¡Mierda, Vex! —exclama dando un fuerte golpe en el salpicadero—. Te crees que después de lo que he visto tengo ganas de ver la cara del cabrón de Trick. Hazme un favor y llévame a un sitio tranquilo en el que me pueda emborrachar a gusto. Deja que Trick se las apañe solo con los ancianos, para algo es el "rey de los engaños y las mentiras".

—Está bien, Tamsin —respondo algo alterado—. Creo que en mis habitaciones tengo un par de botellas de whisky añejo bastante bueno. ¿Te parece bien?

—El complejo de la oscuridad es buen lugar —me responde más calmada.

El viaje de vuelta transcurre en silencio. Tamsin está como ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos y yo no me atrevo, de momento, a volver a incidir en el tema que me preocupa. No creo que sea buen momento para intentar hablar con ella. Quizás tras un par de copas se muestre más comunicativa.

Una vez aparcado el coche en el complejo de la oscuridad nos dirigimos a mis habitaciones. Le señalo a Tamsim uno de los sofás de mi salón privado y me dirijo al botellero. Saco una de las botellas de whisky del mismo y cojo dos chupitos. Me siento en el sofá que está enfrente del de Tamsin, dejando en la mesa baja que hay entre ambos, el whisky y los dos vasos. Tamsin toma la botella y la abre, tira el tapón al suelo y le da un gran trago a gollete.

—Buen whisky —dice relamiéndose con la punta de la lengua los labios para recoger las gotas de whisky que se le han quedado pegadas. Servirá.

Llena los dos vasos y me tiende uno de ellos. Me hace un gesto sin pronunciar palabra y se lo toma de un trago. Yo me bebo el mío también.

—¿Otro? —pregunta ansiosa.

—Dale —le respondo—. Si se acaba tengo otra botella y siempre puedo mandar que me traigan más de la tienda.

Tamsin llena de nuevo los vasos. Se bebe el suyo de un trago y baja la mirada al suelo. Yo apuro rápidamente el mío. Dejo que el licor baje por la garganta, sintiendo su calor al deslizarse por la misma y decido que ya es momento para intentar saber lo que quiero.

—Tamsin —reclamo su atención suavemente—. En el coche, cuando estábamos llegando al centro de la ciudad, me estabas contando algo sobre Freyja y su relación contigo.

—¿Qué quieres saber, Vex? ¿Por qué puedo hacer esto? —me dice con voz profunda levantando la cabeza.

«¡Ostia! » Pienso mientras me hecho para atrás en el sofá y me tapo los ojos con la mano. La jodida Tamsin se ha convertido en la puta mascara de la muerte de nuevo, y esta vez solo estoy yo junto a ella.

—Para, Tamsin —le suplico—. Prometo estarme callado y no preguntar más.

—No, Vex. Tú has abierto la caja de Pandora, así que atente a las consecuencias —me replica con voz autoritaria. Si quieres saber, sabrás.

Tamsin recoge con la mano la botella y le da un salvaje trago a la misma. El whisky se le derrama por las comisuras de la boca, manchando la camiseta que lleva puesta. Apenas puedo darle una somera mirada por entre mis dedos antes de tener que apartar la vista de nuevo. Está totalmente descontrolada.

—¡Yo soy una princesa, Vex! —exclama—. ¡La puta princesa de las valkirias! ¡La valkiria más poderosa que jamás ha existido!


	14. KENZI 4

Este ha sido jodido de escribir, pero aquí está.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos mis lectores, ya que sin ellos este fic carecería de sentido. Y en especial a uno de ellos...ese anónimo lector que el otro día se leyó los trece capítulos de mi fic, uno tras otro. Detalles como ese me llenan de satisfacción, me causan una gran alegría y me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Agradecería que me comentarais, en público o en privado, que os parece la historia. Si hay algo que os gusta especialmente de ella o, por el contrario, si hay algo que os disgusta.

Saludos.

Samwell123.

* * *

KENZI 4.

_«—¡__Mira lo que he encontrado! __—__exclama la ni__ñ__a desviando con un movimiento de cabeza un par de mechones rubios que le impiden fijar sus ojos en mi._

—_D__é__jame ver __—__replica el ni__ñ__o de pelo casta__ñ__o apartando de un empuj__ó__n a la ni__ñ__a._

_Dos pares de ojos de un intenso color avellana se posan en m__í __cuerpo, escrut__á__ndome profundamente. Sus miradas me sacuden por dentro, como si esos ojos fueran capaces de navegar dentro de m__í __y adivinar mis sentimientos, mis miedos, mis emociones__…_

—_¿__Est__á __muerta? __—__pregunta el ni__ñ__o._

—_No seas tonto, Martin __—__replica orgullosa la ni__ñ__a__—__. No ves como sube y baja lentamente su pecho. Eso significa que respira, aunque muy lentamente, como si estuviera profundamente dormida._

—_¿__La puedes despertar, Karen?_

_«__Di que s__í__, Lauren. No s__é __por qu__é__, pero siento la enorme necesidad de despertar__»__. Pienso._

—_No lo s__é__, Martin. En los libros de medicina que me deja papa pone como averiguar si una persona est__á __muerta o no, pero no dice nada de c__ó__mo despertarla __—__murmura la ni__ñ__a compungida._

—_¿__Qu__é __hac__é__is aqu__í __ni__ñ__os? __—__resuena una profunda voz a sus espaldas._

—_¡__Hemos encontrado una chica dormida, se__ñ__or Marcus! __—__exclama el ni__ñ__o apart__á__ndose un poco para que el reci__é__n llegado pueda observarme._

_El se__ñ__or Marcus, vestido de los pies a la cabeza de negro, camina de la mano de una hermosa ni__ñ__a de pelo moreno que parece guiar sus pasos. Los profundos ojos marrones de ambos se posan en m__í __y la sensaci__ó__n de que estoy siendo desnudada por dentro va en aumento. Mi cuerpo pugna por despertarse._

—_¿__Puede despertarla? __—__inquiere la ni__ñ__a rubia con evidente excitaci__ó__n._

—_No. No creo que pueda, pero quiz__á__s ella s__í —__dice Marcus bajando la cabeza y mirando a la ni__ñ__a morena. _

_La ni__ñ__a desv__í__a su mirada y posa sus ojos en el se__ñ__or Marcus._

—_Creo que puedo hacerlo __—__resuena en mi cabeza su voz celestial._

_La ni__ñ__a se suelta de la mano del se__ñ__or Marcus y camina hasta ponerse a mi lado. Se pone de rodillas junto a mi y me susurra dulcemente:_

—_Kenzi, cari__ñ__o, tienes que despertar. Estoy en peligro y necesito de tu ayuda._

_La ni__ñ__a coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y acerca sus labios a los m__í__os. Posa su mirada en m__í __y advierto como sus hermosos ojos brillan en un color azul acerado. Un profundo azul, semejante a dos afiladas dagas, que se clavan en mis ojos y desgarran todo lo que encuentran a su paso hasta clavarse profundamente en mi cerebro. Una tenue niebla roja, cargada de chispas brillantes, sale de la boca de la ni__ñ__a y busca camino en la m__í__a__…_

_El fuego lo abrasa todo a su paso. Desde mi boca hasta llegar al bajo vientre, all__á __encuentra el punto preciso donde mas ramificaciones nerviosas hay, y usa todas y cada una de ellas para extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, como una onda expansiva, una hermosa, pero dolorosa onda de vida que sacude cada una de mis c__é__lulas y las hace vibrar. Todo mi ser se estremece al contacto con aquella poderosa fuerza vital__…»_

—¡Bo! —grito mientras mis ojos de abren desmesuradamente y mi cuerpo se estremece de los pies a la cabeza.

—Calla, Kenzi. —me insta una voz que conozco muy bien, separando sus labios de los míos.

Parpadeo un par de veces incrédula por lo que ven mis ojos.

—Aife —replico sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Luego, Kenzi. Luego hablamos, ahora vámonos rápido de aquí.

Aife se da la vuelta y se dirige a grandes pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Yo me levanto y tanteo suavemente con los pies, tratando de comprobar como me encuentro después de tan brusco despertar. Noto sorprendida que no hay ni rastro de la pesadez que se supone que debía de tener, debido a la dosis de calmante que me había suministrado Samantha, en el salón, cuando me atrapo.

«Joder con el chi de Aife. Es como tomarse una caja entera de Red Bull». Pienso.

Al pasar por la puerta me doy cuenta que no es su chi el que Aife me ha suministrado. Lo que yo empecé, Aife lo ha terminado. Steffan yace muerto, con una agradable sonrisa pintada en su cara, en medio del pasillo.

—Jodete, Doctora Frankestein —me digo con una sonrisa en la cara—. Eso pasa por meterte con Kenzi y mi amiga la súcubo.

—¿De qué te ríes Kenzi? —me pregunta enfadada Aife, volteando su cara para fijar sus ojos en mí—. ¿Te crees que es momento de risas? Vámonos ya de esta casa antes que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—Perdona, Aife —respondo avergonzada—. Es que tenía una cuenta pendiente con él —susurro señalando a Steffan—. Con él y con su novia. Ella me dejó inconsciente.

—Vale, Kenzi, pero haz el favor de callarte y caminar —me susurra comenzando a descender las escaleras—. Si nos descubren, harán algo más que dejarnos inconscientes. Hay gente mucho más peligrosa, que el guardia y su novia, en esta casa.

—Marcus —le digo mientras desciendo las escaleras detrás de ella.

—¿Qué dices, Kenzi? —me pregunta deteniéndose al final de las escaleras para atisbar a través del pasillo.

—Que te refieres a Marcus cuando hablas de alguien peligroso de verdad. ¿No es así, Aife? —le pregunto ansiosa.

—Vamos —me insta haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta. Coge mi mano y tira de ella.

Cruzamos el pasillo y, atravesando la cocina, salimos al jardín trasero. Aife echa un vistazo al jardín y asiente con la cabeza, satisfecha de que todo se vea tranquilo.

—¿Ves ese camino que sale de detrás de la caseta? —me pregunta señalando el laboratorio.

—Sí.

—Atravesamos el jardín y cogemos ese camino —me explica—. A un par de kilómetros, atravesando el bosque, llegaremos a una pista forestal. Ahí tengo un coche aparcado.

—De acuerdo —asiento—. Cuando tú digas.

—Las luces de la casa se encienden de repente y se comienzan a oír voces de alarma saliendo de su interior.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo—. Ahora toca correr de verdad.

—Exacto —me replica Aife.

Sin mediar más palabras arranca a correr y atraviesa el jardín lo más rápido posible. Yo la imito y salgo detrás de ella…

El disparo resuena en la oscuridad de la noche, rasgando el tenso silencio del jardín, terrones de tierra saltan, impulsados por la bala que ha hecho impacto a pocos centímetros de mis pies, y me golpean la espalda. Presa de un terror inmenso me lanzo al suelo intentando llegar a la protección de la caseta. Caigo al suelo, golpeándome los codos en un intento de amortiguar la caída, arrastrando la cara por el suelo. Terrones de tierra se me introducen en la boca.

—Sin disparos —resuena la autoritaria voz de Marcus desde el otro lado del jardín—. La necesito viva.

«¡Mierda!» Pienso mientras me arrastro como puedo los pocos pasos que me separan de la seguridad del laboratorio. Me incorporo rápidamente, escupo la tierra que tengo en la boca y enfrento la mirada de Aife, que está apoyada en la pared del laboratorio, junto a mí.

—Estamos jodidas, Aife —le digo atropelladamente—. Marcus tiene poderes y en menos y nada aparecerá junto a nosotras y nos atrapara.

—No creo que se atreva —sentencia Aife—. Creo que ya sabe que estoy aquí y no osara enfrentarse a mí, o eso creo.

—No se atreverá porque te conoce, ¿verdad, Aife? —le pregunto totalmente convencida de que ella y Marcus tienen alguna conexión.

—No —responde tras echar una corta mirada al jardín desde nuestra posición.

—¡Oh!, vamos, Aife. No me trates como la humana tonta que no se merece…

—No se atreven a seguirnos —me interrumpe—. Estarán pensando en otra cosa para intentar detenernos, así que vámonos rápido de aquí antes de que se pongan en marcha y encuentren mi coche.

Aife me coge de la mano y tira fuerte de mí, obligándome a seguirla. Nos introducimos en el bosque e intentamos correr a través del mismo. Enseguida nos damos cuenta de la dificultad que supone correr por el bosque a oscuras. Las pequeñas ramas que salen del suelo y las piedras que jalonan el camino, amenazan con hacernos tropezar, o, lo que es peor, caer al suelo y fracturarnos una pierna o un brazo en la caída. Se impone el reducir la marcha y continuar caminando, atentas a cualquier ruido que delate a nuestros perseguidores. Aife está segura de que no nos siguen y que intentarán detenernos de otra manera, pero yo no las tengo todas conmigo. Marcus me da mucho miedo y la psicópata de Samantha no le va a la zaga. Además Aife ha matado a Steffan y Samantha tiene que estar rabiosa perdida.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste, Kenzi? ¿Cómo cerraste el portal? —me pregunta a media voz Aife.

—Muriendo —le respondo sorprendida de que Aife conozca lo que hice—. Simplemente me acerque al portal y morí para cerrarlo. Era la única manera, ya que la profecía decía…

—Hija, corazón. El corazón de la hija cerrará el portal —murmura Aife —. Tú eres el corazón de Bo, por eso pude sentirte y saber dónde estabas. No lograba explicarme porque te conectaste a mí, Kenzi, pero ahora lo entiendo. Y también entiendo que hace Marcus aquí.

—¿Conexión? ¿Qué conexión, Aife? Se clara, por favor, que no entiendo nada.

—La profecía, Kenzi. Yo tengo conexión con mis profecías. Siento cuando alguien las cumple, pero lo que no entendía es que tú te conectaras a mí en vez de Bo. Se suponía que solo Bo podía cumplir esa profecía. Obviamente desprecié el poder de la amistad.

—¿Tú escribiste esa profecía? ¿Cómo? —le pregunto intrigada.

—Con mi sangre, Kenzi. ¿Te olvidas de que soy hija del rey de la sangre? Por mis venas corre el mismo poder que por las de Trick… y que por las de Bo. Solo que Bo tiene eso y algo más. Algo muy poderoso y maligno anida en su interior y la hace ser inmensamente poderosa. Ella es la llave para que El reine en este mundo y yo tuve que protegerlo con una profecía en la que condenaba a mi propia hija a la muerte. Suerte que estabas tú para salvar a Bo —me dice volteándose y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Él, siempre Él —replico indignada—. Marcus también me habló de Él, pero No me aclaró nada. Y ahora tú empiezas con el mismo cuento. La verdad que estoy harta de los faes y sus secretos. ¿Qué está pasando, Aife? ¿Es Él el padre de Bo o es Marcus?

—Luego. Luego hablamos —me corta—. Ya casi hemos llegado al coche, así que estate callada, a ver si tenemos suerte y no lo han encontrado. Cuando estemos lejos de aquí te lo explico todo.

Caminamos en silencio los pocos pasos que nos separaban de la linde del bosque. Unos tenues gruñidos se escuchaban en la quietud de la noche, como si alguna clase de bestia rondara a nuestro alrededor. Aife se detuvo justo detrás de unos arbustos que la separaban de la pista forestal e impedían que la vieran desde la misma. Me hizo un autoritario gesto con las manos para que me detuviera. En la quietud que se impuso por momentos, tamizados por los latidos de mi desbocado corazón, puedo discernir que los gruñidos son más audibles, si cabe, que hace unos momentos, y van acompañados del susurrar de dos personas.

—Han llegado antes que nosotros —me suelta Aife en cuanto me agacho y me arrastro suavemente hasta llegar a la protección de los arbustos y a su compañía.

Aparto suavemente una de las ramas del arbusto y paseo mi mirada por la pista forestal. Junto al coche de Aifa, un pequeño todoterreno negro con salpicaduras de barro en los costados, veo a dos personas. Una de ellas lleva un fusil semiautomático cruzado en bandolera y sostiene en su mano derecha las correas que sujetan a cuatro enormes perros de presa, la fuente de los gruñidos que yo había percibido, la otra lleva una pistola automática en una de las manos, en la otra porta una linterna con la que está alumbrando el interior del vehículo. No necesito de la luz de la linterna para adivinar de quién se trata. No podía ser nadie más que ella la que intentara atraparme.

—La mujer es Samantha —le explico a Aife—. Es una mala bestia y, para colmo de males, la novia del guardia que has matado hace un rato. El hombre que lleva a los perros no sé quién es, pero todos los guardias que he visto desde que me trajeron a la casa tienen pinta de militares, así que supongo que será peligroso.

—De acuerdo —me susurra Aife—. Aparte de cuatro perros de presa. Una novia despechada y un militar. ¿Alguna idea de cómo eliminarlos?

—Sí —sentencio—. Sales al medio de la pista y les drenas a todos el chi. Eso es lo que hacen las súcubos por lo que yo sé. Yo se lo he visto hacer a Bo y te puedo asegurar que es bastante fácil.

—Ya —me replica Aife con una sonrisa en su cara—. ¿Y los perros? ¿Qué hacemos con los perros?

—¿A qué te refieres, Aife?

—Que te piensas, kenzi. ¿Qué las súcubos mantenemos relaciones con animales? —me responde meneando la cabeza, sorprendida de mi ignorancia—. Aparte de eso —continua—, yo no puedo drenar los chis de varias personas a la vez. Ninguna súcubo puede, excepto Bo por lo que me cuentas. Debe ser por los poderes que Él le otorgó.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Yo sorprendida de la revelación de Aifa de que Bo es mas poderosa que ella misma. Un leve escalofrío recorre mi espalda al pensar que mi amiga del alma es un ser tan poderoso, sumergida en algo que no comprendo y que me temo va a acabar por causarle gran daño, si no se lo ha causado ya. Amargas lágrimas de impotencia amenazan con asomar a mis ojos al rememorar a mi amiga.

—Puede que tengas razón, Kenzi —me susurra Aife obviando mi tristeza.

—¿Sobre qué?

—El chi. Drenar el chi puede ser la solución. Lo siento, Kenzi, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de intentar escapar —me dice volteando su cara para enfrentarla a la mía.

Sus salvajes ojos, de un azul intenso y eléctrico, me atrapan. La respiración se me corta y mi corazón amenaza con detenerse cuando sus manos se colocan a ambos lados de mi cara y sus labios se acercan a los míos. Trato de deshacerme de ese contacto, intentando evitar lo que se que va a pasar a continuación. Se lo he visto hacer muchas veces a Bo y se perfectamente lo que me espera si no me aparto de Aife. No puedo hacerlo. El contacto de sus manos envía una salvaje corriente de placer y excitación tal por todo mi cuerpo que, involuntariamente, me relajo y me dejo llevar por esa gigantesca ola de placer que me domina por momentos. Los labios de Aife hacen contacto con los míos y siento un calor abrasador que me domina, la mirada azul eléctrica me hipnotiza. Aife separa levemente sus labios y arrastra junto a ellos una tenue niebla azul que se sumerge en su anhelante boca. El placer va en aumento a la par que siento que mi vida, mi ser, mi persona se convierten en una corriente azul que desaparece, poco a poco, en la boca de Aife. El placer alcanza cotas inimaginables, la vida en mi interior va desapareciendo, me siento cansada, muy cansada, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y ya no me responden ni los brazos ni las piernas. Súbitamente, cuando apenas me quedan unos latidos en el corazón y mis pulmones están a punto de exhalar su último suspiro, todo se detiene. Aife mantiene unos segundos mi cabeza entre sus manos, sus ojos ya no refulgen azulados.

—Lo lamento —murmura compungida.

Acto seguido me empuja a través de los arbustos y me deja caer en la pista forestal, totalmente desmadejada, a merced de Samantha y su compañero.

Caigo de costado en el borde de la pista forestal, con un hilo de vida en mi interior. Respiro con dificultad y mis ojos apenas alcanzan a ver como los perros comienzan una frenética danza de ladridos y tirones de sus correas, pugnando por librase de su abrazo y abalanzarse sobre mi.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —retumba en mis oídos la salvaje voz de Samantha.

Samantha cruza el espacio que nos separa en tres grandes pasos, levantando tenues volutas de arena que revolotean ante mis ojos y me hipnotizan, secuestrando lo poco que queda de mi conciencia, dejándome totalmente indefensa.

—Esto es por Steffan —me escupe las palabras mientras me asesta una brutal patada en la base del estómago que me hace retorcerme de dolor en el suelo.

Mis ojos empiezan a lagrimear y volteo mi cuerpo, apoyando mi cara en el suelo, cada vez más muerta, cada vez más confusa. ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto Aife? Primero me rescata y luego me entrega a nuestros perseguidores…

—Y ahora vamos de vuelta a tu jaula, perra—me grita Samatha a la vez que me coge cruelmente del pelo y tira del mismo hasta hacerme levantar.

Apenas me puedo mantener en pie, y mucho menos caminar, pero a Samantha eso le importa muy poco ya que abarca mi cuello con su brazo en una brutal presa que amenaza con arrebatarme el poco aliento que me queda, y comienza a arrastrarme por la pista en dirección a la casa.

—Déjala, Samantha —apunta el hombre de los perros tras dar un tirón fuerte de las correas y someter a sus bestias, obligándolas a dejar de ladrar—. ¿No te das cuenta de que todavía está drogada? El efecto de los calmantes que le suministraste todavía no se le ha pasado y apenas puede caminar. Seguramente la que mató a Steffan es la otra persona, la que le ayudó a escapar. Apenas habrá podido llegar hasta el coche con la muchacha en tal estado y, al vernos junto al mismo, la ha abandonado y ha escapado.

—Puede ser —sisea Samantha aflojando su presa sobre mi cuello y dejándome caer al suelo de nuevo—. Acércate a la casa, Neil, y diles que manden un todoterreno para devolver al "pajarito" a su jaula. Después tú y yo reanudaremos la búsqueda de la dueña del coche.

Neil y los perros se marchan pista arriba y en pocos segundos doblan una curva de la misma y dejo de verle a él y de oír los gruñidos de los perros.

—Y tú —me dice Samantha agachándose a la vez que amartilla el gatillo de la automática y lo apoya en mi cabeza—, puede que no llegues a la casa si haces el más leve movimiento.

«Como si pudiera hacer algo tal y como me ha dejado Aife». Pienso con la poca conciencia que me queda.

Los minutos pasan silenciosos y tensos. Samantha se ha levantado y da cortos paseos a mi alrededor, tratando de calmar la inquietud que amenaza con devorarla, el ansia que tiene de librarse de mí y de continuar con su cacería…

El ruido de una rama al quebrase en la linde del bosque. Una sombra moteada por dos chispas azules cruza la pista. Samantha se vuelve hacia el ruido, su cuerpo en tensión. Un golpe seco en su mano un segundo antes de que resuene el disparo. Una bala perdida en la inmensidad de la noche. Una pistola volando en dirección al bosque. Demasiado lejos para alcanzarla…

Mis ojos, apenas entreabiertos, asisten atónitos al espectáculo. Una súcubo desatada, una novia despechada. Ira, rencor, ansias asesinas por ambas partes.

—Vas a morir por lo que le has hecho a Steffan —sisea Samantha.

—Steffan se corrió en los pantalones, de puro placer, al morir. Tú mojaras las bragas —replica cruelmente Aife.

Samantha ataca a gran velocidad, su puño cerrado describe un arco en dirección a la cara de Aife. La mano izquierda de Aife detiene el golpe y su mano derecha golpea salvajemente el estomago de Samantha. Ella retrocede, boqueando en busca de aire, Aife adelanta su cuerpo, siguiendo los movimientos de Samantha. La pierna de Aife se mueve suavemente y golpea las de Samantha, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Samantha cae de rodillas y mira, atónita, como una bestia salvaje, de hipnotizantes y eléctricos ojos azules, le asesta un brutal rodillazo en la cara que la hace caer hacia atrás, y la deja tendida en el suelo, totalmente a su merced. Aife voltea su cara, me dedica una rápida mirada y me guiña uno de sus ojos.

—Ya voy —susurra.

Aife se sienta a horcajadas encima de Samantha y coge su cabeza con ambas manos. Le drena el chi rápida y salvajemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca de los pies a la cabeza, hasta el último suspiro. Se levanta con cara de satisfacción y desliza su mirada por el cuerpo exánime de Samantha.

—¡Era una frígida! —exclama divertida—. Ni siquiera se ha humedecido al morir.

Aife se agacha junto a mí y, acercando su boca a la mía, comienza a suministrarme el chi que acaba de robarle a Samantha. El calor abrasador vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo y todo mi ser se agita de nuevo al recuperar la vitalidad perdida. Empujo a Aife para que se aparte de mi lado y toso un par de veces, intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

—¡Joder, Aife! —le chillo—. Deja de jugar con el chi de la gente, es asqueroso. ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto?

—Tranquila, Kenzi. Ya pasó todo —me susurra abrazándome en un intento de calmarme—. Siento haberte drenado el chi, pero era la única idea que se me ha ocurrido.

—No me refiero a eso, Aife —le respondo apartándola de mi lado para poder frotarme la boca con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Cómo me has podido sanar usando el chi de Samantha? Con el asco que la tenía. Es retorcido y demencial, Aife.

—¡Oh! Vamos, Kenzi, que no es para tanto —me dice con una gran sonrisa—. Y ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que vuelvan los compañeros de tu amiga. Esta vez puede que los acompañe Marcus, y te aseguro que con él no será tan fácil.

Recorremos rápidamente el espacio que nos separa del todoterreno y nos montamos sin perder tiempo. Aife arranca el coche y, con un salvaje acelerón que envuelve al todoterreno en una nube de polvo desprendida de la pista, nos alejamos del cadáver de Samantha a toda velocidad.

—Y ahora —me dice mientras le imprime mayor velocidad, si cabe, al coche y le hace culear cada vez que tomamos una curva de la pista—, llegó la hora de hablar.

—Nos vamos a matar antes de poder hacerlo —le respondo aterrada a la vez que me agarro fuertemente al asidero de la puerta—, si sigues conduciendo así.

—Las súcubos somos increíblemente resistentes —me dice divertida—. Seguro que sobrevivo al choque. Y en cuanto a ti, siempre puedo encontrar a alguien que te ceda su chi — me suelta con una gran carcajada.

—Muy graciosa.

—Quiero que me cuentes —dice volviendo al tema de la conversación—, que es lo que ha pasado desde que recuperamos la memoria, y como es que has acabado atrapada en esa casa.

—El caso es que Bo —comienzo a hablar…

Las luces del todoterreno, que acaba de aparecer detrás nuestra, nos alumbran momentos antes de que una ráfaga de disparos retumbe en la quietud de la noche.

—¡Agáchate! —exclama Aife poniéndome una mano en la nuca e impulsando mi cabeza hacia abajo.

Ella hace lo mismo mientras intenta evitar que el todo terreno se salga de la carretera. Los disparos alcanzan el coche. Trozos de cristal saltan por todas partes. Oigo silbar las balas por encima de mi cabeza. Aife hunde el pié hasta el fondo en el acelerador y el todoterreno da un salto salvaje y comienza a deslizarse a gran velocidad pista abajo. Ambas levantamos la vista y, mientras Aife se concentra en conducir, yo miro hacia atrás y compruebo la distancia que nos separa del otro vehículo.

—Su coche es más potente —le grito totalmente asustada—. Nos van a alcanzar.

Aife vuelve la cabeza ligeramente y echa un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. Asiente con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

—Vale —me dice con voz firme y segura—. No vamos a poder escapar, así que pasamos al plan B.

—¿Y cuál es el plan B? —le pregunto asustada de las intenciones de Aife.

Otra cosa no sé, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Aife está bastante tocada de la cabeza.

—Agárrate fuerte —me grita para hacerse oír entre el ruido que emite el coche al tomar una curva demasiado rápido y derrapar.

—¿Lista?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le replico aterrada.

Aife clava el freno hasta el fondo y las cuatro ruedas del todoterreno se bloquean y deslizan por la pista, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

—Mierda —murmuro cuando recupero mi posición en el asiento, después de tan brutal desaceleración.

Las luces del coche que nos persigue rasgan la nube de polvo segundos antes de que su parte delantera impacte a gran velocidad contra nuestro coche, que está detenido en medio de la pista. Mi cuerpo es proyectado a gran velocidad hacia delante y el salpicadero del coche se me aproxima, augurando un brutal impacto. Lo último que veo antes de golpearme la cabeza con el salpicadero y perder la conciencia es a Aife agarrada al volante con una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara. Sus ojos refulgen azules eléctricos…


	15. TAMSIN 2

**Ya siento la anterior publicación en vacío que he hecho esta tarde. Ha sido un error informático que ya he subsanado. **

**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutéis. Este capítulo es la calma antes de la tormenta. Después llegarán, Bo, Lauren, Kenzi...y la cosa se pondrá muy, pero que muy interesante. "Winter is coming" como diría el señor Martin.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Jenjehy, por hacerme pasar tan buenos ratos con "Ragnarok", y porque sé que le gustan las historias de vikingos**

**Tengo que hacer una especial mención a mi amigo Angel. Nunca ha visto un capítulo de "Lost Girl" ni sabe lo que es Doccubus, pero dejó todo de lado para ayudarme a resolver el caos informático que casi me impide publicar este capítulo. Va por él también.**

* * *

TAMSIN 2

Vex está encogido en el sofá, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ni siquiera hace un mínimo intento de usar sus poderes para intentar contrarrestar los míos, tal y como lo intentó en el Dal. Está realmente aterrado y asustado de mis poderes. Me doy cuenta de que he sido injusta con él. Vex ha sido el único que me ha mostrado un poco de amabilidad, a pesar de la confesión que hice, y no se merece este trato. El que si se merece estar en ese sofá y sufrir todo el peso de mis poderes es Dyson. Por su culpa estoy perdiendo en control de mí misma y de nuevo me están asaltando los recuerdos de Ragnar. Que necia he sido al pensar que un único momento de amor, como el que Dyson y yo tuvimos en el Dal, significaría que él podía hacerme sentir bien de nuevo y ayudarme a olvidar todo el dolor y la desesperación que arrastro desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Vex —susurro tiernamente—. Ya pasó todo. Siento haber perdido el control de esta manera.

—Joder, Tamsin. Me vas a matar en una de estas. Y lo digo literalmente.

—Es el whisky —sonrío—. Siempre me han dicho que soy mala bebedora.

—De acuerdo —sentencia Vex resoplando—. Me debes una, así que ya me estás contando que es eso de que eres la princesa de las valkirias.

Me acerco a la mesa y lleno un par de vasos con el whisky de la botella que todavía tengo en la mano. Deposito la botella en la mesa, le tiendo uno de los vasos a Vex y me siento en el otro sofá de la habitación, justo enfrente a él.

—Por Bo —digo alzando el vaso—. Que esté bien y que la encontremos pronto.

Vex se bebe el whisky de un solo trago y yo lo imito. El licor baja por mi garganta calentando todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente se deja acunar por esa embriagadora sensación y comienza a dejar salir los dolorosos recuerdos que he almacenado durante siglos. Los recuerdos serpentean por mi cuerpo, activan mis cuerdas vocales, la boca se abre, anhelando contar aquello que tan celosamente he guardado. Mis secretos pugnan por tomar cuerpo y forma, ansiando revelarse. Mi mente y mi cuerpo viajan atrás en el tiempo, a una época remota, acercándose sin demora a un hermoso castillo situado en lo alto de una colina. El frío que emana de las tierras que un día fueron mi hogar sacude mi cuerpo y el tibio calor del sol norteño apenas puede evitar que me estremezca. Una clara y nítida imagen mía en las almenas del castillo se fija en mi mente… estoy en casa.

—Ven, Vex —digo aguantando el tirón de mi mente que intenta devolverme a mis recuerdos más íntimos y dolorosos—. Lo que quieres saber no se puede contar, se tiene que vivir. Coge mi mano.

Vex se me queda mirando, con el miedo impregnado en sus pupilas, sin atreverse a tocarme.

—Vamos —le insto con voz dura a la vez que atrapo su mano con fuerza.

Mi mente atrapa la de Vex y la guarda muy dentro de la mía. Impidiéndole hacer nada más que ser testigo mudo del viaje que nos espera. Me libero de toda atadura y dejo que mis recuerdos me dominen.

_"A través de mis botas sentí el frío suelo de la torre principal de Grundenfold, el castillo de mi familia. El sitio donde nací, donde pasé los primeros años de mi vida y... donde morí por primera vez. Ahí delante, apoyada en las almenas, y con la vista fija en la lontananza, se encontraba Acacia. Respiré el aire frío del norte que, al pasar por mis pulmones, me arrancó un leve temblor, pero me tonificó y me llenó de vida._

_—Ya llegan —advirtió Acacia al sentir mi presencia, junto a la suya, en las almenas del castillo._

_—Déjame ver —respondí avanzando los pocos pasos que me separaban de las almenas._

_Contemplé el hermoso paisaje que tenía ante mis ojos. El sol hace poco rato que había salido y ya empezaba a calentar la tierra. El páramo escarchado por el frío de la noche, humeaba suavemente conforme se derretía el hielo que lo recubría. A lo lejos, donde el páramo daba paso a una zona encharcada que advertía la presencia del río, que relucía con destellos color plata, arrancados por los rayos del sol, se adivinaba una nube de polvo que envolvía a las huestes de Ragnar Lothbrok en su rápido cabalgar por la llanura._

_—Han cruzado el vado —le hice notar a Acacia._

_—Eso significa que para cuando el sol esté en lo alto habrán llegado al castillo —sentenció Acacia—. Tenemos que apresurarnos, Tamsin. Vuestro padre quiere que os vistáis como corresponde a vuestra condición, para recibirles adecuadamente. De hecho, ha sido muy específico recalcando ese detalle. "Nada de ropas de guerrera"._

_—No pienso darles esa satisfacción —repliqué indignada—. Estoy de acuerdo en someterme a la voluntad de mi padre y desposarme con uno de esos salvajes para salvar el reino, pero no voy a darle a Ottar ni la más mínima opción de humillarme._

_—Pero vuestro padre…_

_—Mi padre se tendrá que aguantar —le corté a Acacia—. Ottar me tendrá junto a él en el altar, pero sabiendo que no desposa a una princesa, que desposa a una guerrera. Se casará conmigo, pero para poseerme tendrá que dominarme. Y no se lo voy a poner fácil. Vamos al salón del trono a advertirle a mi padre de la inminente llegada de Ragnar —sentencié volviendo mi vista del páramo y caminando hacia el interior del castillo._

_Acacia me siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Ella llevaba cuidándome desde que era un bebé y ya sabía lo cabezota que podía ser y que, en esas circunstancias, no merecía la pena discutir conmigo. En pocos minutos llegamos a las puertas del salón. Los guardias nos dedicaron una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto y nos franquearon las puertas del salón. Dentro del salón apenas media docena de guardias custodiaban a mi padre, sentado en el sencillo, pero hermoso trono de madera de abeto, y a su fiel consejero, que estaba hablando con él. Al oír el ruido de mis pasos, mi padre levantó la cabeza, y me lanzó una mirada cargada de ternura y asombro._

_—Por favor, Tamsin —me censuró dulcemente—. Esas no son ropas dignas de la heredera del trono de Dinamarca._

_—Ropas dignas para recibir a esos salvajes —escupí las palabras con una amarga sonrisa—. No se merecen más._

_Acabé de cruzar el salón y, acercándome a él, le estampé un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Mi padre me acarició la mejilla y me dedicó una sonrisa entre alegre y triste._

_Tamsin, Tamsin. Siempre la misma chica rebelde. Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre —murmuró con la voz cargada de añoranza._

_—Lo sé, padre —repliqué orgullosa—. Me has dicho mil veces que soy la viva imagen de mi madre. Y por lo que me has contado de ella, estoy segura que si las fiebres del parto no se la hubieran llevado, jamás te hubiera dejado llegar a este acuerdo. Ella te hubiera obligado a luchar hasta el final por defender el reino…_

_—Valiente y orgullosa, sí, pero demasiado impulsiva e irreflexiva —sentenció mi padre con voz dura—. Ya sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero debes recordar que no eres una persona cualquiera. Eres mi hija y, como tal, te debes a tu posición. Y a veces estarás obliga a sacrificios que están por encima de los deseos personales._

_—No discutamos, padre —murmuré avergonzada de mi actitud—. Acepto mi destino tal y como mi madre aceptó el suyo. Y ahora no malgastemos el tiempo en discusiones vanas y aprovechemos una de las pocas mañanas que nos quedan juntos y disfrutemos de nuestra mutua compañía._

_—Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa —dijo más relajado._

_Las horas pasaron rápidas, disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro, recordando anécdotas de tiempos pasados, sobre todo referidas a mi proverbial desobediencia y rebeldía. Mi padre descargó la tensión que le invadía, por los momentos que estaban por llegar, y se rió más de una vez al recordar mis travesuras infantiles…_

_—Ya han llegado, majestad —anunció Acacia desviando la mirada de los ventanales y fijando sus ojos en los de mi padre._

_—Vete a recibirlos y que pasen al salón del trono —ordenó mi padre._

_—Como deseéis —respondió Acacia con una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_Mi padre se acomodó la corona que ceñía su cabeza y se arregló las ropas. Me dedicó una mirada severa a la vez que me señaló una silla colocada a su derecha._

_—Siéntate ahí y sé buena chica._

_—Lo intentaré —respondí algo nerviosa._

_Las puertas del salón se abrieron y por ellas entró Acacia, precediendo a nuestros invitados. Acacia caminó lentamente, su cuerpo en tensión, sabedora del peligro que encerraban los tres guerreros vikingos. Conforme se iba acercando al trono de mi padre, dedicó leves miradas a los guardias reales y noté como estos se ponían en alerta, sin apenas dar muestra de la incipiente tensión que iba en ascenso. Acacia se paró a unos pasos del trono y nos dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_—Majestad —declamó—, os presento al rey Ragnar Lothbrok de Dinamarca, su esposa la Skjaldmö Lagertha Lothbrok y su hermano Ottar Lothbrok._

_Acacia se retiró a un lado del salón mientras mi padre y yo nos vimos enfrentados directamente a Ragnar._

_—Rey Harald —resonó la voz de Ragnar Lothbrok fuerte y clara mientras nos dedicaba una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_Aproveché ese momento para dedicarle una mirada escrutadora al legendario guerrero vikingo. Su cuerpo, fuerte y musculoso, se adivinaba a través de las sencillas ropas de piel que le cubrían. Ragnar subió la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Una hermosa cara, apenas cubierta de arrugas; de suaves, pero fuertes facciones. Una larga melena de pelo rubio le caía en cascada por los lados, enmarcando unos hermosos ojos azules que me dedicaron una larga mirada cargada de interés. Me descubrí pensando lo apuesto que era, todo lo contrario de su hermano, a la sazón mi prometido. Ottar era la viva imagen de la crueldad. Un gigante de casi dos metros de altura, totalmente vestido de cuero negro, con múltiples cicatrices en los brazos, producto de sus innumerables peleas, ya que si por algo se destacaba el hermano de Ragnar era por su legendaria destreza en el manejo de las armas y su gran crueldad para con los enemigos abatidos, amen de los rumores que circulaban, de su afición a la tortura y a todo tipo de depravaciones. Ottar me miró orgulloso y fiero, con unos ojos negros como el carbón, inyectados en sangre, y me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de lascivia. Hizo ademán de comenzar a hablar, pero un suave toque de Lagertha en su brazo le obligó a detenerse. Lagertha nos dedicó a mi padre y a mí una mirada cargada de desprecio, como si la skjaldmo estuviera por encima de nosotros._

_—Bienvenidos seáis —respondió mi padre a las palabras de Ragnar—. Espero que disfrutéis de nuestra hospitalidad tanto tiempo como deseéis…_

_—No será por mucho tiempo. No es así, Ragnar —bramó Lagertha cortando la alocución de mi padre con dureza._

_—Así es —continuó Ragnar con voz conciliadora—. Con un día de descanso en vuestro castillo será suficiente. Mañana emprenderemos camino de vuelta a nuestros dominios junto a la princesa. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, necesitamos descansar._

_Los tres vikingos se dieron la vuelta y salieron rápidamente del salón del trono. Mi padre me dedicó una mirada cargada de culpabilidad._

_—Tamsin…_

_—No importa, padre — corté con urgencia—. Todo sea por el bien del reino. Si no os importa yo también me retiro._

_Acacia hizo ademán de acompañarme, pero le detuve con un gesto de la mano. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en mis opciones. Me dirigí a mi habitación y, una vez dentro, me senté en un silla que había colocada junto a la ventana de mi cuarto, y comencé a pensar la manera de escapar del miserable destino que la vida me había procurado. Ottar era más repugnante de lo que me había imaginado y no estaba dispuesta a unir mi vida a ese ser despreciable. Era obvio que había despertado bastante interés en Ragnar, a tenor de la mirada que me había dedicado. Interés compartido, ya que él era bastante guapo e interesante. Quizás debería jugar la baza de la seducción e intentar que él se echara atrás en la idea de desposarme con su hermano. Aunque no se me ocurría como hacerlo si su esposa estaba cerca suya. Era evidente el desprecio y el rechazo que emanaba de esa mujer y no creo que me permitiera acercarme a su marido…_

_El día pasó rápidamente, sumergida como estaba en idear una estrategia que me ayudara a evitar mi boda, y casi sin darme cuenta cayó la noche sobre el castillo. El suave golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta me sacó de mis ensoñaciones._

_—Adelante —respondí sin demora._

_—Buenas noches, Tamsin —dijo Acacia justo después de abrir la puerta—. Ragnar y sus hombres están cenando en el comedor principal y vuestro padre me pidió que hagáis de anfitriona, ya que él se encuentra indispuesto._

_—Ayúdame a vestirme —respondí con energía—. Esta vez con ropas de princesa._

_Acacia me dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida y suspicaz. Me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no me vestiría de mujercita si no tuviera alguna razón poderosa para hacerlo._

_—Tamsin…_

_—Calla —le corté con una sonrisa en los labios—. Tú déjame hacer._

_—A sus ordenes, princesa —respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y una mueca burlona—. ¿Qué vestido quieres usar?_

_—El de lino de color crema pálido. Ese que me regaló mi padre y que no he usado nunca._

_—El que tiene ese escote tan pronunciado —respondió Acacia comenzando a reírse—. Dijiste que jamás lo usarías, que te hace parecer más una ramera que una princesa._

_—Es que eso es lo que soy, "una puta princesa" —respondí entre grandes risas que casi me hicieron saltar las lágrimas en los ojos._

_—Creo que se cuál es tu plan —me confesó Acacia mientras me traía el vestido que le había pedido y me ayudaba a desvestirme y ponérmelo._

_—Armas de mujer, Acacia. Armas de mujer…_

_Acabé de vestirme y, después de comprobar satisfactoriamente mi espléndido aspecto, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor principal. Acacia me abrió la puerta del comedor y, entrando tras de mí, se quedó vigilante en la puerta. Paseé mi mirada por el comedor mientras me dirigía con paso firme y seguro hacia la mesa principal, en la que solamente se hallaba Ragnar acompañado de un fiero guerrero vikingo. Obviamente se trataba de su hombre de confianza, por la familiaridad en el trato que detecté entre ambos. De la mujer de Ragnar, Lagertha, no había ni rastro. Del que si había constancia de su presencia era de Ottar que, totalmente borracho y sentado en una de las mesas laterales, se dedicaba a sobar descaradamente a dos de las muchachas que estaban sirviendo las mesas. Apenas me dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de volver a hundir su cara en los pechos de una de las muchachas. Conforme me acerqué a la mesa principal, Ragnar se hizo eco de mi presencia y posó su mirada en mí. Su mirada me recorrió el cuerpo entero, admirándolo descaradamente y logrando que me enrojeciera levemente. No sabía si conseguiría seducirlo y hacerlo participe de mis temores y mis deseos, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que él si que me estaba seduciendo a mí. Lo encontraba sumamente atractivo e interesante, a la par que excitante, ya que sentí un leve calor en el bajo vientre, señal inequívoca de mi excitación. Ragnar le susurró algo al oído del otro hombre y este se retiró a una de las mesas laterales, junto a la docena de guerreros vikingos que estaban cenando en esos momentos. Acto seguido se levantó y retiró una de las sillas, invitándome a sentarme en ella._

_—Rey Ragnar —saludé con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras tomaba acomodo en la silla._

_—Princesa —respondió con una franca sonrisa._

_Ragnar llenó una copa de vino y me la ofreció a la vez que señalaba la comida que se encontraba en la mesa._

_—Comed todo lo que queráis. La verdad es que la comida de vuestro castillo es excelente._

_—Veo que vuestra familia no la aprecia en demasía —respondí con una leve sonrisa, antes de apurar un trago de vino._

_—Mi mujer os desprecia —respondió con seriedad—. A vos y a vuestra comida. De hecho, desprecia a todo vuestro pueblo. Es una guerrera fiera y orgullosa que se siente por encima de vosotros y a la que le disgusta este acuerdo. Si por ella fuera ya habría arrasado el país entero. Debéis de disculpar su ausencia. En cuanto a mi hermano —continuó con el desprecio latente en su voz—, como podéis comprobar, es un salvaje incivilizado._

_—Un salvaje incivilizado con el que me tengo que casar —repliqué lanzándole una mirada tierna y sensual que noté hace mella en él, ya que me miró con una mezcla de compasión e interés._

_—Cierto —respondió con un deje de pena en su voz—. Una pena que una mujer tan hermosa e interesante como vos tenga que desposarse con alguien tan despreciable, pero ya sabéis que así funcionan los engranajes del poder. Es un sacrificio que debéis de hacer. Y ahora dejémonos de conversaciones lúgubres y disfrutemos de la compañía y de la comida._

_El resto de la velada pasó entre buenos platos, muchas copas de vino y una divertida conversación en la que pude constatar varias cosas. Los efectos de seducción que había planteado desplegar ante Ragnar surtieron el efecto deseado. Ragnar estaba totalmente rendido a mis encantos, algo que me llenaba de alegría y satisfacción, ya que la otra cosa que pude constatar es que yo también había caído rendida ante sus, mas que evidentes, encantos._

_—Es hora de que me retire, majestad —dije dedicándole una pícara sonrisa—. Temo que he bebido en exceso y si continuo haciéndolo no voy a tener fuerzas para llegar a mis aposentos._

_—Os puedo acompañar, si lo deseáis —respondió Ragnar con evidente urgencia y excitación, haciendo ademán de levantarse de la silla._

_—Mejor hacéis otra cosa —repliqué mientras con una mano detenía su movimiento y me levantaba de la silla._

_—¿Vos diréis? —preguntó expectante._

_—Me acerque a él y, posándole un leve beso en la mejilla, deslicé mi boca hasta su oreja, mordisqueando su lóbulo suavemente._

_—Dejad de pensar en como meteros en mi cama —susurré dulcemente—, y pensad como librarme de él —dije desviando la mirada hacia Ottar, que se encontraba derrumbado en una de las mesas, inconsciente desde hacía un buen rato._

_Ragnar se quedó mirando como abandonaba el comedor principal, totalmente descolocado por la idea que le había colocado en la mente. Al llegar a la puerta, Acacia me franqueó el paso y me siguió en dirección a mi habitación. Durante el breve trayecto hasta las mismas, Acacia no pronunció palabra alguna, pero las breves miradas que me dedicó, junto a la sonrisa que llevaba tatuada en el rostro, delataban que era muy consciente de lo que había pasado en el comedor. Algo que era totalmente lógico, ya que se había pasado toda la velada sentada en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, degustando alguna que otra vianda, acompañándolas con un par de jarras de vino, y dedicada a observar todos y cada uno de los momentos que habíamos pasado Ragnar y yo juntos._

_Una vez dentro de mis habitaciones me ayudó a desvestirme en silencio, haciendo caso omiso de mis intentos por entablar una conversación, y esperó hasta que me introduje en la cama. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y deslizó su boca hasta mi oreja._

_—Creo que te ha salido bien la jugada —susurró con tono burlón—. Demasiado bien, en mi opinión._

_—Puede que sí —respondí sintiendo el leve calor de mis mejillas al enrojecerse._

_—Que durmáis bien, princesa. Si podéis —sentenció riéndose a la vez que se retiraba y cerraba la puerta de la habitación._

_Me costó bastante tiempo conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba presa de una gran excitación. La personalidad y presencia de Ragnar habían hecho mella en mis convicciones y había dejado de verlo como un enemigo, para pasar a contemplarlo como algo más. Una especie de fijación enfermiza por estar en su compañía y de disfrutar de su cuerpo, tomó el control de mi mente y me sumergió en una inquietud de la que me fue muy difícil librarme. Y desde luego que no ayudaba para nada el hecho constatado de que el sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que había podido comprobar durante la velada. Sea como fuere, el cansancio acabó por dominarme y me sumergí en un duermevela que apenas duró hasta que los primeros rayos del sol calentaron mis aposentos._

_Al despuntar el alba me desperté, si cabe más inquieta que cuando me acosté. Necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar mi mente o iba a acabar por volverme loca, ya que no me podía quitar una idea de la cabeza: si Ragnar hacía caso omiso de la atracción que sentía por mi y los planes de mi boda con Ottar continuaban su camino, me iba a ser casi imposible vivir a su lado con este fuego, que yo misma había desatado en mi interior, y que no podría ser apagado. Mandé llamar a Acacia y aproveché el tiempo que ella se demoró en acudir a mis habitaciones para vestirme con ropas de caza. Necesitaba algo de acción. Acacia llegó en unos pocos minutos y le bastó con dar un paso dentro del dormitorio, y una breve mirada hacia mí, para darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba._

_—Veo que no habéis descansado bien, princesa —me espetó con el mismo tono sarcástico que había usado cuando se despidió de mí._

_—Vamos, Acacia —repliqué rabiosa—. Como si tú no hubieras pasado por esto alguna vez._

_—Hace mucho tiempo, Tamsin —respondió con una gran risa—. Cuando era joven y un poco tonta._

_—Déjalo ya, Acacia. Que no estoy de humor. Ensilla dos caballos y coge los arcos y flechas, necesito cazar algo para soltar la tensión._

_—Quizás la caza no sea lo más adecuado para soltar tu tensión —incidió acacia—. Creo que en los bosques no lograréis cazar guerreros vikingos._

_—Acacia —grité._

_—De acuerdo, mi señora. Dos caballos y los arcos, que hoy toca paseo por el bosque —dijo con una mueca burlona mientras me hacia una reverencia y salía de mis aposentos._

_Yo me demoré un poco, tratando de calmar mi inquietud, y pocos momentos después tomé el camino que llevaba a los establos. Acacia ya tenía preparados los caballos. Esta vez no hubo palabras irónicas ni comentarios jocosos acerca de mi situación. Acacia era así, capaz de exasperarme en determinados momentos, pero en el fondo era la persona que mejor me conocía y sabía que yo ya no necesitaba ningún tipo de chance, más bien necesitaba un día cargado de acción. Ella sabía tan bien como yo que pasar unas horas en el bosque acechando venados y algún ave contribuirían a calmarme. Y así fue. A pesar de fallar más de lo acostumbrado y de que alguna pieza de caza siguiera viva gracias al jodido espíritu de Ragnar, y de tener que aguantar de paso los comentarios de Acacia acerca de lo inútil que estaba resultando con el arco, el día transcurrió bastante bien y, al anochecer, tomamos el camino de regreso al castillo bastante más calmadas las dos. En la linde del bosque, a una legua más o menos del castillo, dos caballos de guerra vikingos pastaban plácidamente en un pequeño prado, mientras sus dos jinetes se encontraban charlando tranquilamente sentados en un tocón._

_—Espera aquí, Acacia — le ordené con voz nerviosa—. Descabalgué y me acerqué al claro del bosque._

_Ragnar escuchó mis pisadas y volvió la cara para fijar una ansiosa mirada en mí y, acto seguido, se levantó y acudió a mi encuentro. Se paró a escasos centímetros y cogió mis manos entre las suyas con urgencia. Mi corazón casi dió un vuelco al sentir el cálido contacto de sus manos con las mías. Apenas pude mantener la compostura que se supone debía de tener para no darle pistas a Ragnar del placer que suponía tenerle junto a mí._

_—Tenéis razón —espetó con voz titubeante._

_—¿En qué? —respondí nerviosa y excitada._

_—Ottar —escupió su nombre—. Ottar no os merece._

_—¿Y vos si me merecéis? —pregunté con voz melosa._

_Como respuesta Ragnar acercó su cara y posó sus labios en los míos. Un tímido intento de beso que yo inmediatamente convertí en algo mucho más profundo ya que me dejé llevar por esa urgencia contenida desde la noche anterior y, poniendo mis manos en su nuca, atrapé su boca y sumergí mi lengua dentro, jugueteando con la suya y dejándome invadir por un placer nunca antes sentido. El beso duró lo que semejó un tiempo infinito. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas logré romper el lazo que nos unía y, separando mi cara de la suya, le lancé una mirada expectante._

_—Ivar —confesó con voz firme y segura, señalando al hombre que le acompañaba y que yo reconocí con una mirada como el vikingo que conversaba con Ragnar en el comedor—, se encargará de Ottar esta noche. Cuando mi hermano esté muerto yo fingiré un gran agravio y te reclamaré para mí como compensación por la muerte de Ottar. Te llevaré conmigo a Suecia y vivirás en la corte conmigo. Los hombres que me han acompañado son del todo leales y me obedecerán en aquello que les ordene. Vos solo debéis preocuparos de mantener una discreta vigilancia sobre vuestro padre y de esperar en vuestros aposentos a que todo ocurra._

_—¿Y Lagertha? —inquirí indignada—. ¿No esperareis que vaya a Suecia con vos y sea la amante del rey?_

_—No ocurrirá así —sentenció Ragnar—. Cuando lleguemos a la corte la repudiaré y me casaré con vos. Os convertiré en la reina de Suecia y ambos he engendraremos a los herederos del trono de Dinamarca._

_—Muy peligroso —sentencié—. No podemos dejar a una fiera guerrera como Lagertha viva, después de causarle tamaña afrenta. Ella debe correr el mismo destino que Ottar._

_—No —gritó Ragnar apartándose de mí—. Lagertha no es mala mujer. Fiera y orgullosa, eso sí, pero no se merece un destino igual al de Ottar._

_—Tengo que marcharme —tensé la situación dándome la vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección a Acacia y a mi caballo._

_—Esperad —me detuvo Ragnar atrapando mi brazo cuando apenas había dado unos pocos pasos—. Paso a paso, Tamsin —usó mi nombre con ternura y ansia infinita—. Ocupémonos esta noche de Ottar y os prometo que resolveré lo de Lagertha más adelante._

_—No espero menos de vos —respondí con dureza._

_Me dirigí al encuentro de Acacia y, silenciando sus preguntas sobre mi conversación con Ragnar, le ordené volver al castillo y pasar la noche junto a mi padre. No quería confesarle los planes que acababa de maquinar ya que no estaba segura de que los aprobara. Ya habría tiempo de enfrentarme a ella cuando todo hubiera acabado. Era obvio que sospechaba algo, ya que la orden de proteger a mi padre le causó mucha extrañeza, pero acabó por obedecer mis órdenes._

_Yo regresé al castillo y, tras una frugal cena, me recluí en mis aposentos a la espera del devenir de los acontecimientos. La noche cayó, envolviendo con su negrura el castillo y sumergiéndolo en un tenso silencio, silencio y negrura, aliados de mis maquinaciones. Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, acostada en mi cama y presa de un nerviosismo casi doloroso que amenazaba con minar mis convicciones. Más de una vez estuve tentada, presa de un miedo cerval, de abandonar mis habitaciones y de poner fin a la locura en la que, por decisión propia, me había sumergido. Me lo impidió el recuerdo imborrable de los labios de Ragnar tocando los míos. La necesidad de sentirlo para siempre junto a mí, me hizo mantenerme firme. Casi al despuntar el alba escuché unos pasos que se acercaban, irremediablemente, a la puerta de mi habitación. Me levanté, expectante, ansiando ver a Ragnar y que este me comunicara que todo había terminado._

_La puerta de mis aposentos se abrió bruscamente y, en el hueco de la misma, apareció, como una presencia fantasmal y terrorífica, Ottar. En una mano llevaba una inmensa hacha de dos filos, goteando sangre, en la otra sostenía, firmemente agarrada por el cuero cabelludo, la cabeza de Ivar._

_—¡Puta, lasciva! —exclamó mientras me miraba con unos ojos dementes inyectados en sangre—. Has usado tu cuerpo, tu puto coño danés, para hechizar a mi hermano y hacerle volverse en mi contra. Debería tomar lo que es mío antes de matarte —escupió las palabras mientras daba un par de pasos dentro de la habitación—, pero no te mereces ni que te folle, perra._

_Retrocedí horrorizada y tropecé con el borde de la cama y me desplomé encima de la misma. Intenté gritar para advertir a algún guardia o a Acacia de la presencia de Ottar, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de mi boca. Con un rápido movimiento Ottar tiró la cabeza de Ivar al suelo, cogió el hacha con las dos manos y, atravesando la habitación, llegó a mi altura. Me dedicó una mirada de desprecio infinito y hundió el hacha en mi cuerpo profundamente."_

—¡Joder, Tamsin! —exclama Vex deshaciendo el contacto que nos mantiene unidos y apartándose bruscamente de mí—. Eso ha dolido, y mucho.

—Ya lo sé, Vex. Llevo sufriéndolo muchos años —acoto con amargura.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —pregunta intrigado, señalando mi mano.

—Freyja —sentencio—. Freyja me enseñó. Toma —digo acercándole un vaso y llenándolo de whisky—. Bebe y coge mi mano de nuevo, que falta la mitad de la historia.

—Mejor lo hacemos a la manera tradicional —replica asustado después de apurar el whisky de un trago y de secarse las gotas de sudor que perlan su frente.

—De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que llevará un rato. Nunca he sido buena conversadora —le advierto con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos tiempo… y whisky —dice abarcando con la mano la mesa de la habitación.

Vex se sienta en el sofá, resopla aliviado y se dispone a escuchar el resto de mi historia.

—Cuando Ottar enterró su hacha en mis tripas —comienzo a hablar—, supe que mi vida había acabado ahí. Tal era la fuerza de Ottar que el hachazo, prácticamente, me partió por la mitad. En un momento pasé de estar en mis habitaciones a ser rodeada por una negrura impenetrable, un frío demoledor se instaló en mi cuerpo, calándome hasta los huesos. El frío y la oscuridad se vieron rotos de repente por un fogonazo de luz y una hermosa mujer vestida con un etéreo vestido de seda se acercó a mí y me miró con infinita ternura. Su cara era el vivo retrato del amor. Unos grandes ojos verdes rivalizaban en brillo con la grandiosa rubia cabellera apreciada. La mujer me cogió en sus brazos y ambas desaparecimos, tragadas por aquella luz. Tras unos breves momentos aparecimos en una gran habitación totalmente decorada en blanco que tenía una gran cama en el medio. La mujer me depositó en la cama, me arropó y comenzó a acariciarme la frente con sumo cuidado hasta que pude recuperar levemente el resuello y entablar una mínima conversación.

_"—¿Quién sois, y donde me hallo? —acerté a musitar._

_—Freyja, soy Freyja, y este es mi palacio dentro de Asgard, el Fólkvangr —respondió la hermosa dama._

_—¿Porqué me hallo en este lugar? —respondí confundida._

_—Tamsin, cariño —respondió Freyja con ternura—. Es hora de que tomes consciencia de quién eres en verdad y de que ocupes el sitio que te corresponde por derecho. Toma mi mano y sabrás…"_

—Y tú todo tonta y confiada le cogiste de la mano —me interrumpe Vex con una gran sonrisa.

—Tal y como lo has hecho tú —le respondo imitando su sonrisa y dejándome llevar por una complicidad que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía con nadie.

—Espero que te doliera — dice Vex apurando un gran trago de su vaso.

—Cállate —le espeto—. Todavía no estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no poder poner esa cara que tanto te gusta. ¿Quieres un poco más de tú Tamsin mala?

—No he dicho nada —me responde—. Tú continua que la historia está en su punto álgido.

—Tomé la mano de Freyja —retomo mi relato—, y me vi sumergida en sus recuerdos. Lo primero que contemplé fue un campo de batalla y, en en centro de la explanada, rodeado de enemigos, a mi padre luchando por su vida. Justo cuando mi padre estaba a punto de ser abatido, un grupo de valkirias surgió de la nada y rescató a mi padre de una muerte segura. Asistí atónita a las amargas discusiones y las desavenencias que este acto causó entre Freyja y Odín, pues mi padre había sido señalado para morir y pasar a formar parte del ejército de Odín en el Valhalla. Sentí muy dentro de mí ser el devastador efecto que, la visión de mi padre en el campo de batalla, causó en una Freyja aburrida a la que se le ocurrió darse un paseo por la tierra para ver actuar a sus valkirias. El desgarrador amor que en ella se instaló fue rápidamente correspondido por mi padre y ambos disfrutaron de un hermoso idilio del que yo fui privilegiada espectadora. Vi como Freyja se quedó embarazada y dio a luz a un hermoso bebé que no era otra persona si no yo misma. Escuché toda la conversación en la que mi madre y mi padre discutían sobre mi futuro. El hecho de que Freyja hubiera tenido un hijo con un ser humano era, además de un quebranto a las leyes de Asgard, un desafío al poder de Odín por parte de la que se había convertido en su más firme opositora. Descubrí el porqué de la inmensa lealtad que me profesaba Acacia cuando mi madre decidió ocultarme a los ojos de Odín, dejándome a cargo de mi padre y de su valkiria más fuerte y leal…

—Ahora comprendo porqué eres la princesa de las valkirias —interrumpe mi relato un asombrado Vex—. Eres hija de la mismísima Freyja. Hija de una diosa.

—Con vicios humanos, no lo olvides —afirmo mientras me sirvo otro vaso de whisky y lo apuro de un trago—. De hecho estoy casi borracha —declamo con voz pastosa—. Nada propio de una semidiosa.

Vex se ríe dándole a aquella conversación un punto divertido. Me quedo mirándole con semblante divertido. La verdad es que me hallo totalmente relajada en su presencia y no me importa desvelarle los detalles más íntimos de mi vida. ¿Quién iba a decirme que de todas las personas con las que había convivido en los últimos meses, iba a ser con Vex con quién me encontraría más a gusto?

—De acuerdo, Tamsin. Ya se quién eres y porque eres tan poderosa, pero ahora necesito que me cuentes porqué fuiste expulsada de Asgard —me pide Vex .

—¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día? —le respondo con voz cansada—. No es bueno que una chica desvele todos sus secretos en la primera cita. Le resta encanto a los siguientes encuentros. Además, se nos ha acabado el whisky —señalo la botella vacía.

Vex se levanta como impulsado por un resorte. Se acerca al botellero y toma otra botella de whisky. Vuelve al sofá y rellena de nuevo los vasos.

—Solo pararás cuando estés tan borracha que no puedas hablar —declama divertido—. Creo que aguanto mejor el licor que tú, así que puedo usar mis poderes e intentar hacerte hablar si te niegas.

—¿Y la Tamsin mala? ¿Ya no hay miedo? —incido mientras me tomo otro vaso de whisky del tirón.

—En tu estado no asustas a nadie.

—Cabrón —digo eufórica.

—Tamsin…—me insta.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por donde íbamos? —intento ordenar mis pensamientos nublados por el alcohol mirando el vaso que tengo en la mano—. Vale, ya está —murmuró llevando el vaso hasta mis labios y me lo bebo de un solo trago—. Mi madre soltó mi mano y me ayudó, con una larga conversación, a rellenar los pequeños huecos que la visión de sus recuerdos habían dejado en mí. Me dio cuenta de mi nueva situación. Ya no hacía falta ocultarme a los ojos de Odín ya que, al haber muerto, Freyja me había reclamado para si y yo ya era una valkiria. Algo más que una valkiria, por lo que me contó. Era su heredera y, por lo tanto, depositaría todos los poderes que ella tenía, aparte de los normales de una valkiria.

»Como has visto, aparte de poder hacer vivir a las personas mis recuerdos con solo tocarlas, poseo un poder de intimidación infinitamente superior al de cualquier valkiria. También podía viajar entre Asgard y la tierra sin necesidad de que me asignen una misión, pero el cabronazo de Odin me lo arrebató. Soy una Valkiria libre. Sin atadura alguna, como si la tienen las otras valkirias. Ellas solo pueden venir a la tierra a cumplir una misión encomendada por Odín o por Freyja, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera… excepto volver a casa.

—¿Por qué? —incide Vex.

—Orgullo. Amor. Defensa de mi libertad —respondo con tristeza—. A veces desearía no haber sido tan integra y haber tenido una vida mejor.

—Sigues sin decirme el porqué no puedes volver a casa —tercia Vex rellenándome de nuevo el vaso—. Dime que hiciste para que Odín te expulsara.

—Acacia regresó de la tierra —continuo tras beberme el whisky y notar que definitivamente estaba borracha como una cuba—, totalmente avergonzada por lo que me había sucedido. Se culpaba por no haber podido cuidarme, tal y como Freyja le había encomendado. Yo les relaté a ambas mi amor por Ragnar y la conspiración que ambos habíamos tramado para librarme de mi destino. Mi madre censuró mis actos, pero comprendió que fueron motivados por el amor, el mismo amor que le había llevado a ella a cometer errores parecidos. Frejya me prohibió salir del Fólkvangr durante el tiempo que ella considerara necesario para adaptarme a mi nueva condición de valkiria, y temerosa de que regresara a la tierra y cometiera alguna nueva imprudencia. Durante ese tiempo Acacia, aparte de entrenarme y convertirme en una valkiria tan fiera y valiente como ella, viajó varias veces a la tierra y me trajo noticias de mi padre y de Ragnar. Ragnar completamente desolado había abandonado Dinamarca y había regresado a sus dominios. Se separó de Lagertha, incapaz de borrar mi recuerdo de su mente. Ottar se alió con Lagertha e intentó apartar del poder a Ragnar y una cruenta guerra civil se instaló en Suecia. Mi padre siguió con su plácida vida, después de recibir una visita de Freyja que le comunicó que yo estaba viva y que era una valkiria. Con la promesa de mi madre de que algún día nos reencontraríamos, él encontró la paz de espíritu que había dado por perdida tras mi muerte.

—¿Volviste a ver a Ragnar? —me interrumpe Vex expectante.

—Sí —respondo con pesar—. Pero no en las condiciones que yo habría querido. Y si me interrumpes otra vez —sentencio—, con la borrachera que tengo voy a olvidarme del resto de la historia.

—¿Otro trago? —dice en tono conciliador.

—La guerra civil en Suecia —reanudo la conversación tras asentir con la cabeza a la pregunta de Vex y ver como él rellena los vasos y se acomoda en el sofá—, trajo lo que todas las guerras traen, muertos. La Norm predijo la muerte de Ottar y la recolección de su alma para formar parte del ejército de Odín. Yo vi la oportunidad de vengar mi muerte y le pregunté a mi madre por la posibilidad de reclamarle a Odín el alma de Ottar y causarle gran tormento en el Fólkvangr.

—¡Esa Tamsin vengativa! —exclama Vex ya tan borracho como yo.

—Mucho —respondo con una sonrisa.

Tomo otro trago de whisky, y no sé que tiene el licor de Vex, pero aparte de estar delicioso, desata la lengua a gran velocidad. Me siento moderadamente cómoda conversando con Vex. Demasiados años guardando todo aquello en mi interior.

—Mi madre me dijo que hablaría con Odín a ver que se podía hacer al respecto —prosigo con mis recuerdos—. Tras una tensa espera mi madre retornó de conversar con Odín y me dio su visto bueno. Ottar sería mío, y además sería mi primera expedición de recolección a la tierra. Acacia me acompañó y, cuando llegamos al campo de batalla allá estaba su cuerpo y su alma esperándonos para ser recogidos…

Detengo la conversación, con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de derramar de nuevo esas amargas lágrimas que tantas veces había derramado a lo largo de los siglos.

—¿Qué pasa, Tamsin? —me pregunta Vex con preocupación.

—Ragnar. Era Ragnar y no Ottar quién se hallaba muerto en medio del campo de batalla —respondo con voz entrecortada.

—No lo entiendo, Tamsin.

—Nosotras tampoco lo entendíamos —le replico—. Y entendimos menos cuando Ragnar recobró la conciencia y, tras un hermoso reencuentro lleno de amor y alivio por encontrarnos juntos de nuevo, me confesó que no había muerto por arma enemiga, que habían sido unas valkirias las responsables de su muerte. Retornamos al Fólkvangr espantadas de que las valkirias se estuvieran usando para otra cosa que no fuera el noble fin de recoger el alma de los grandes guerreros caídos en combate. En el Fólkvangr nos esperaba Freyja con el alma de Ottar en su poder, y totalmente desolada. Al enfrentar a mi madre y pedirle explicaciones de tamaña afrenta, Freyja nos relató como Odín estaba perdiendo la cordura, totalmente obsesionado con el Ragnarök. Consideraba que necesitaba más guerreros de los que tenia para enfrentar tamaña batalla y llevaba mucho tiempo forzando a mi madre a cederle sus valkirias para dedicarse a matar y llevar al Valhalla a los guerreros que el considerara necesarios, sin esperar a su muerte en batalla. Mi madre siempre se había negado a cedérselas y eso era la fuente de las constantes discusiones que mantenían.

—¡Joder con Odín! Estaba hecho todo un cabrón —exclama Vex sorprendido de mis revelaciones.

—Espera que hay más —le replico—. Cuando mi madre solicitó el favor que yo le había pedido, Odín aceptó entregarle el alma de Ottar a cambio de ceder en sus pretensiones. Freyja aceptó y le cedió a seis de sus mejores valkirias que Odín tomó a su cargo y convirtió en un letal comando de exterminio. Y la primera orden que les dio fue matar a Ragnar y así tomarse cumplida venganza por las afrentas causadas por mi madre. Hubiera mandado matar a mi padre también si no fuera porque Freyja, temerosa de Odín, le procuró protección. Cosa que no pudo hacer con Ragnar. Odín pronto se presentó en el Fólkvangr a reclamar a su guerrero y Ragnar se negó a servir a sus órdenes, herido en su orgullo de vikingo. Él jamás aceptaría servir al Dios que había mandado asesinarlo. Yo secundé la decisión de Ragnar y ambos nos opusimos a los designios de ese estúpido y cruel Dios. Odín encerró a Ragnar en las mazmorras del Valhalla y dictaminó que no saldría de su prisión salvo para combatir en su ejercito. Y como medida de presión, me expulsó de Asgard, prohibiéndome retornar hasta que Ragnar reconsiderara su postura. Cosa que no ha hecho, ni hará jamás.

—¡Así que te expulsaron de Asgard por enfrentarte al mismísimo Odín! — exclama Vex asombrado—. Eso se merece un brindis.

—Hice algo más que enfrentarme a él —detuve con un gesto de mi mano su intento de llenarme de nuevo el vaso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —incide Vex jugueteando con un dedo en el borde de su vaso.

—A que Odín mejor hubiera hecho encerrándome junto a Ragnar en las mazmorras del Valhalla, o limitando mis movimientos como hizo con mi madre que desde entonces no puede abandonar el Fólkvangr, porque me convertí en un grano en el culo de ese cruel dios.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Acacia se vino conmigo al exilio en la tierra y juntas dedicamos nuestros ciclos de vida a combatir al escuadrón maldito de Odín. Luchamos por defender a todos los grandes guerreros que Odín señalaba como necesarios para su loco ejército e intentamos que no murieran a manos de ninguna valkiria, e incluso que no perecieran en batalla, si no que murieran de viejos y en sus camas. Unas veces ganamos, y otras veces perdimos y nos dejamos la vida en ello, pero no dejamos de molestar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Siglos, Vex. Siglos. Gasté todos mis ciclos de vida en una inútil lucha contra el dios más poderoso que existe y, cuando daba la batalla por perdida, él cedió. Puso la victoria en mi mano y yo caí en la trampa de Trick y perdí mi oportunidad —respondo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquila, Tamsin —susurra con ternura—. No hace falta que sigas hablando. Déjalo estar y vete a acostar, otro día ya me acabarás de contar la historia.

—No, Vex —respondo secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y serenándome un poco—. Necesitas saber que me hizo Trick.

—Continua cuando quieras —se recuesta en el sofá y espera pacientemente a que decida continuar.

—Una valkiria se presentó ante nosotras —retomo mi relato—, y nos ofreció un pacto. Odín estaba harto de tener que sufrir mis ataques así que estaba dispuesto a perdonarme y dejar que volviera a Asgard. Me ofrecía también la liberación de Ragnar si aceptábamos vivir el en Fólkvangr y jamás abandonarlo. El precio era llevarle el alma de un gran guerrero con poderes de premonición…

—Rainer —sentencia Vex.

—Exacto. Yo no estaba dispuesta a matar a Rainer, ni siquiera por volver junto a Ragnar, así que esperé a que la guerra entre los faes que recién había comenzado me deparara alguna solución. Cuando Trick venció a Rainer yo me presenté ante él y le exigí el alma del guerrero. No me digas como, pero Trick sabía del trato que yo tenía con Odín.

—Quizás fuera —me interrumpe Vex—, porque Trick necesitaba matar a Rainer y había pedido ayuda a Odín para matarlo. Este te mandó a ti en vez de a sus valkirias asesinas. De este modo ayudaba a Trick, garantizándose un futuro favor, y eliminaba tu amenaza.

—Puede ser —murmuro—. Sea como fuere, Trick necesitaba el alma de Rainer para sus propios fines y me engañó. Me hizo creer que Odín estaba jugando conmigo y que solo era una treta para conseguir a Rainer. Yo le creí y él me dio un nuevo ciclo de vidas a cambio, pero eso ya lo sabes. Cometí un gran error del que me informó mi madre, ya que Odín la dejó salir de Asgard solo para encontrarse conmigo y contarme que la oferta de Odín era genuina y sincera. Al rechazarla había cerrado para siempre las puertas de Asgard para mí. Mi vida dejó de tener sentido al comprobar la magnitud de mi error y me dejé ir durante un tiempo. Poco a poco, con la ayuda de Acacia logré encontrar algo de dignidad y mi vida continuó. Nos convertimos en mercenarias y vendimos nuestra pericia guerrera al mejor postor. Y todo continuó igual hasta…

—Hasta que Marcus te encuentra y te encomienda recuperar a Rainer —me corta Vex.

—Exacto. El resto de la historia ya la conoces así que ahora si que paramos. Estoy completamente borracha y necesito descansar —respondo levantándome del sofá.

—Como quieras — dice Vex a la vez que se levanta dispuesto a acompañarme.

Mi intento de salir de la habitación se queda en nada. Estoy sumamente borracha y, nada más levantarme, tropiezo con la mesa de la habitación y a punto estoy de desplomarme al suelo. Los fuertes brazos de Vex detienen mi caída y me veo sostenida por él, con mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Me quedo mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos. No se si es el alcohol, o la carga emocional de mis recuerdos, lo que me tiene totalmente confundida y necesitada de cariño y amor.

—No lo hagas —me ruega Vex.

—¿El qué? ¿Besarte? —le pregunto algo confundida.

—No —me responde con voz firme—. Lo de la mano —me dice señalando nuestras manos entrelazadas—. No quiero más recuerdos dolorosos. Respecto a lo otro, he de reconocer que no es mi estilo, pero si lo necesitas, adelante.

Me quedo mirándole durante unos pocos segundos, valorando la posibilidad de besarle, tumbarle en el sofá y de que el placer del sexo me ayude a olvidar todo aquel dolor, pero mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta del salón al abrirse de golpe. En el quicio de la puerta aparece Trick acompañado de dos guardias del complejo de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? —le espeta Vex totalmente enfadado después de separarse de mí—. No puedes invadir la intimidad del Morrigan sin mi permiso.

—Ahora si —responde Trick con voz glacial.

—¿A qué te refieres, cabrón? —le escupo las palabras con violencia dudando entre dejar salir mis poderes o esperar su explicación.

—Me refiero a que mientras vosotros os emborracháis y jugáis a la parejita feliz, yo estoy arreglando el problema que tenemos encima. No has acudido a tu cita conmigo y con los ancianos, Vex.

—No —responde Vex sorprendido—. La he olvidado por completo.

—Si hubieras venido —continúa Trick—. Te hubiera contado como intenté reescribir el futuro de Bo con mi sangre y de cómo algo muy poderoso me lo impidió, así que he reescrito las leyes de sangre y he anulado las luces y las sombras. Ahora todos los faes me obedecéis a mí. A mí y a los ancianos, pues ellos y yo tomamos las decisiones a partir de ahora.

—¡Puto tirano! —exclamo con rabia mientras dejo que mis poderes empiecen a asomar.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Tamsin —replica Trick con contundencia—. Con lo que dices o con lo que haces. Puedo escribirte un futuro espantoso si no me obedeces. Y a ti te digo lo mismo, Vex. Callaros y obedeced.

Vex se sienta en el sofá. Está claro que le tiene mucho miedo a Trick y no se atreve a desafiarle. Yo, por mi parte, dudo entre enfrentarlo o obedecerlo. Trick es muy poderoso y no tengo tan claro poder derrotarlo, y menos en el estado en el que estoy. Después de unos momentos de duda, decido imitar a Vex y ser prudente, de momento.

—Dyson está abajo —continua Trick—, esperando que me anotes la dirección del lugar donde se encuentra Lauren. He llegado a un acuerdo con los ancianos para que a Bo le sean perdonados sus crímenes tan pronto sea localizada y recluida en un lugar seguro. La alojaremos en el Dal y no podrá abandonarlo por ninguna causa hasta que derrotemos a Ahriman. El precio a pagar por este perdón es que Lauren regrese y confiese como convirtió a Evony en humana. Luego será juzgada y castigada en concordancia con sus actos.

—La van a matar —murmura Vex alterado—. Tú lo sabes, Trick. Si Lauren regresa no sobrevivirá. No lo hagas, por favor. Reescribe otro futuro con tu sangre y elimina a los ancianos.

—No puedo —sentencia Trick.

—Dirás más bien que no quieres —escupo las palabras con rabia—. Siempre te viene bien tener a alguien a tu lado a quién culpar si las cosas no salen bien.

—No es momento de dar razones de mis actos —zanja el tema con dureza—. ¿Vex? La dirección.

—Joder, Trick. No lo hagas. Pensemos otra manera de arreglar esto.

Trick se queda mirando fijamente a Vex, transmitiéndole con la mirada todo el poder que acumula y la decisión, impresa en sus ojos, de hacer que se cumplan sus órdenes sea cual sea el precio.

—¡Mierda! —exclama Vex con rabia mientras se levanta y se dirige a su escritorio. Saca un papel y un bolígrafo del mismo y anota la dirección—. Toma —dice alargando su mano y entregándole el papel a Trick.

Trick recoge el papel y abandona la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Vex saca su teléfono del bolsillo y marca un número frenéticamente.

—¿A quién llamas, Vex? —le pregunto intrigada.

—¿A quién te crees que estoy llamando? —me responde alterado—. A Lauren. Tengo que advertirle de que Dyson va a por ella. Si le sucede algo a Lauren estamos muertos, Tamsin. Bo nos despedazará cuando se entere.

Los segundos pasan tensos mientras Vex, aferrado al teléfono, intenta ponerse en contacto con Lauren.

—Vamos, vamos—susurra Vex.

En el glacial silencio que se impone en la habitación puedo escuchar los tonos de llamada del movil de Vex. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…


	16. BO 3

BO 3

_La niebla negra revolotea, frustrada, dentro de la mente de Bo. Extiende sus zarcillos y toca aquí y allá, intentando retomar el control de la mente de la súcubo._

_Durante tres días ha sido dueña y señora de la mente y el cuerpo de Bo, obligándola ha hacer todo lo que deseaba. Sumergiéndola en la oscuridad más absoluta, en la depravación y el mal. _

_No había sido fácil hacerlo, por supuesto. Había tenido que pelear duro para anular los intentos de la súcubo, por medio de sus recuerdos, de retomar el control de si misma. El lobo no había supuesto gran problema. Había temido que los recuerdos del rey sangriento que anidaban en la mente de Bo, le hicieran trabajar duro, pero la forma de actuar del rey sangriento para con la súcubo dejaba mucho que desear y todo había resultado más fácil de lo esperado. La chica morena casi la derrotó. La empatía, el cariño y la amistad que las unían eran muy fuertes y tuvo que trabajar la mente de Bo con gran cuidado. Dando pequeños y sutiles toques, logró anular el influjo de la chica morena y su plan siguió adelante. Llegó un punto en el que casi podía acariciar con la punta de sus zarcillos el control total de la súcubo. Bo iba a ser suya y, con ella, iba a llegar el control total de los faes y por ende del mundo entero. Sus planes, tanto tiempo postergados, por fin se iban ha hacer realidad. Regodeándose en el triunfo anticipado no lo vio venir._

_El luminoso y poderoso recuerdo de la doctora irrumpió en la mente de Bo, arrasando todo a su paso. La niebla negra contempló, atónita, como la doctora le robaba a su presa._

_Se volvió a topar, por segunda vez en sus muchos siglos de existencia, con la criatura más rara, más extraña, de todas cuantas poblaban la tierra, una súcubo enamorada. La naturaleza de las súcubos, seres creados para el placer, la lujuria y la depravación, no contemplaba la posibilidad de enamorarse, pero ahí estaba Bo, completa e irremediablemente enamorada de la doctora. La fuerza arrolladora de ese amor hacia imposible el control de la súcubo…de momento._

_La niebla negra se retira a lo más profundo de la mente de Bo. Esperando poder encontrar la forma de retomar el control de la súcubo y hacer realidad sus planes. Es cuestión de tiempo, solo de tiempo."_

La tibia luz del sol traza su lento camino dentro del coche, recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta posarse en mi cara. Su calor despereza mis sentidos y obliga a mis ojos a parpadear intentando evitar que la luz me golpee de lleno. Volteo la cabeza ligeramente y abro los ojos. Paseo mi mirada por el interior del coche. Estoy tumbada en la parte de atrás. Mis piernas han pasado toda la noche encogidas para poder acomodarse a tan exiguo espacio y las noto entumecidas. Mi cuello palpita y un sordo dolor me golpea cuando intento mover la cabeza. A duras penas logro incorporarme y me quedo sentada en uno de los asientos. Me noto sucia y desaseada. Una sensación de humedad e incomodidad está instalada en mi bajo vientre. Introduzco mi mano dentro de mis bragas y palpo con cuidado mi sexo. Está hinchado y dolorido, las bragas húmedas de fluidos que desde luego no son míos.

Cierro los ojos, dejando que el calor del sol amortigüe mi dolor e intento dilucidar donde me hallo y que me ha pasado. Mi cabeza es un cascaron vacío. Más allá de tener conciencia de mi naturaleza y de mis dolores físicos no hay nada. Solo sé que soy Bo, una súcubo perdida en medio de la nada, en un coche extraño y con síntomas evidentes en mi cuerpo de haber dejado a mi naturaleza campar a sus anchas unas cuantas horas.

Miro por la ventanilla del coche y contemplo un hermoso paisaje. El vehículo está aparcado a la orilla de la carretera, justo en la cima de una colina. Los grandes árboles que conforman el bosque dan paso a unos hermosos prados que se extienden por el otro lado de la colina. Desde la ventanilla contemplo como la carretera baja describiendo un par de suaves curvas, atravesando los prados, hasta el fondo del valle. Hay un restaurante de carretera al pie de la colina, al comienzo de la larga que recta que describe la carretera al atravesar el valle. Un poco más adelante se adivinan las casas de un pequeño pueblo.

Abro la puerta del coche y salgo al exterior. Camino unos cuantos pasos alrededor del vehículo, intentando desentumecer mis piernas. No solo son las piernas las que se resienten. Me duele prácticamente todo el cuerpo y me siento hambrienta. No el hambre de las súcubos, es la necesidad de comer algo de verdad. En el pequeño restaurante de carretera seguro que dan buenos desayunos. En mi estado creo que lo mejor es empezar por alimentar al cuerpo y luego, algo más recuperada, intentar descubrir quién soy y qué hago aquí, perdida en medio de la nada.

Reviso mis bolsillos en busca de una cartera, manteniendo la esperanza de que algún tipo de documento me de una idea de quien soy. Un móvil sería un gran descubrimiento. Unos cuantos contactos de teléfono ayudarían mucho, pero lo que más necesito en este momento es algo de dinero con que pagar el desayuno. Estoy tan exhausta que solo en pensar en la posibilidad de usar mis poderes de seducción con la camarera, me deja ligeramente mareada. Mis bolsillos están vacíos. Ni cartera, ni móvil, ni dinero.

Retorno al coche y me monto en el asiento del copiloto para revisar la guantera. No encuentro nada más que los papeles del seguro del coche. Están a nombre de Frank Artanis, un nombre que no me dice nada. Frustrada bajo de golpe el parasol del coche, con la vana esperanza de que el tal Frank sea de los que guardan papeles y, porqué no, unos cuantos billetes pequeños, en ese sitio. La luz del sol incide en el pequeño espejo del parasol y se refleja en mi cuello, arrancando breves destellos de luz del collar que llevo puesto. Cojo el colgante con mi mano y lo elevo, a la vez que bajo la mirada y la fijo en el. Un hermoso collar con dos especie de alas enfrentadas. En cada ala hay una figura humana. Me quedo mirando el collar algo confusa. Me trae leves recuerdos de algo que lamentablemente he olvidado, pero por la sensación de intranquilidad y nerviosismo que empieza a dominarme, se que estoy cerca de algo. No se de que se puede tratar, pero definitivamente es algo importante.

Fijo mi mirada en el collar y me concentro en el. Mi respiración se hace más pausada, todo lo que me rodea parece haber desparecido. En mi vista y en mi mente solo hay una imagen fija. El colgante refulge como el sol del mediodía en pleno desierto. Su brillante luz incide en mis ojos y los hipnotiza. Noto como la luz revolotea por dentro de mi cabeza, jugando con mi cerebro, girándolo, Torciéndolo, diseccionándolo, preparándolo. La luz abre mi cerebro por la mitad y expone ese hueco oscuro que hay dentro de él, a su inmensa luminosidad. El mundo se ha detenido. Solo existimos yo, la oscuridad que anida en mi interior y el haz de luz que, convertida en un punzón de luz, se retrotrae para coger fuerza y golpea mi cerebro con una fuerza devastadora.

"_Por darme la libertad para amar, y yo lo hago"._

"_Todo lo que hago es por ti"._

"_Soy tuya"._

"_Tres pensamientos. Tres latigazos de luz. Tres bombas atómicas lanzadas dentro de su cerebro…y un solo recuerdo como guía a los demás. El recuerdo de Lauren se introduce en el cerebro de Bo, llenando con inusitada violencia casi todo el hueco negro que la súcubo anida en su interior. Solo se ve frenado, en su ímpetu arrollador, por unos zarcillos negros que guardan un último reducto de oscuridad. El recuerdo de Lauren se debate entre pelear por liberar todos los recuerdos de Bo, y arriesgarse a perder lo ganado, o conformarse con lo obtenido hasta el momento. Tras unos leves momentos de reflexión decide obviar la oscuridad. Prácticamente todos los recuerdos de la súcubo están restaurados. Lo que de verdad importa ya ha salido a la luz. _

"_Soy tuya…_

_Y tú eres mía"._

—¡Lauren! —boqueo intentando hacer que el aire llegue a mis pulmones y que mi corazón vuelva a latir—. Lauren… y Kenzi. Y yo aquí, perdida en medio de la nada.

El salvaje haz de luz ha venido acompañado de un montón de recuerdos. Casi toda mi memoria retorna salvajemente a mi cabeza, amenazando con hacerla estallar durante unos breves momentos, hasta que se asientan de nuevo en su sitio. Los recuerdos llegan hasta el momento en que, sola en mi casa, con la certeza absoluta de que Lauren y Kenzi ya no están a mi lado, observo por la ventana a un par de jóvenes besarse con urgencia. Más allá no hay sino negrura. Está claro que mi mente ha colapsado por el gran dolor que me ha causado la desaparición de Lauren y de Kenzi, y he pasado un tiempo perdida. Lo que necesito ahora mismo es saber cuanto tiempo he pasado en este estado y si todavía no es muy tarde para intentar localizar a Lauren. Ella va primero, de eso no hay duda. Además tiene que ser mucho más fácil encontrarla a ella que ir a por Kenzi. Cuando encuentre a Lauren y la ponga a salvo ya me encargaré de ver la manera de llegar al Valhalla y rescatar a Kenzi.

Totalmente activada y presa de una urgencia voraz, me monto en el coche, lo arranco y salgo a gran velocidad a la carretera. El coche culea salvajemente al tomar la primera curva y a punto estoy de salirme de la carretera y acabar en el prado. Retomo el control del coche, no sin gran dificultad, y tras respirar profundamente, reduzco la velocidad y pongo todos mis sentidos en llegar, sana y salva, al menos hasta el restaurante.

Dejo el coche en el aparcamiento y me dirijo a gran velocidad al restaurante. Lo primero que hago nada más entrar es buscar con la mirada si hay algún indicio del día en el que estamos. Necesito saber el alcance de mi pérdida de memoria. Si han pasado muchos días, puede que ya sea tarde para recuperar a Lauren. En una de las paredes del restaurante veo un calendario y le dedico una intensa mirada mientras me acerco a la barra. Hay poca gente en el local y noto que estoy llamando la atención por mi aspecto desastrado, así que no es plan de ponerse a mirar un calendario nada mas entrar. La fecha del calendario me confirma mis peores temores.

—¡Tres días! —me digo con horror—. No unas pocas horas, o, a lo sumo, una noche. He pasado tres putos días perdida mientras Lauren se alejaba de mí.

Siento como las piernas me flaquean y tomo asiento en la primera mesa que veo libre. La camarera se acerca y me ofrece café. Le hago una señal con la cabeza para que me llene la taza y le pido un desayuno completo. Le doy un gran trago al café y dejo que su calor y su amargor me calienten y espabilen un poco. El café me asienta un poco y, mientras espero el desayuno, intento aclarar mis ideas. Por la conversación que tuve con Vex en el cementerio tengo claro que él está ocultando a Lauren, o por lo menos la ha ayudado a escapar. Vex no me va a decir nada, eso ya lo saqué en claro. Así que si no quiero tener que ponerme violenta con él voy a tener que pensar en otra manera de encontrar a Lauren.

La camarera deposita el desayuno en la mesa y me dedica una gran sonrisa. Correspondo a su muestra de amabilidad con otra sonrisa y ataco con voracidad el desayuno. El bacón y los huevos están deliciosos y, por un momento, olvido las penas de mi espíritu para centrarme en mis necesidades físicas. El plato me dura menos y nada y me sorprendo llamando a la camarera para pedirle una nueva ración. Mientras espero el segundo desayuno trato de ver la manera de encontrar a Lauren. Dejo que mis recuerdos me dominen, intentando encontrar en ellos alguna clave que pueda guiarme en la búsqueda.

—¡El coche de Mássimo! —exclamo en voz baja, sorprendida de no haberme dado cuenta antes—. El coche no estaba en el archivo cuando volví a buscar a Lauren. Ella se tiene que haber marchado en el. Si localizo el coche puedo encontrarla, o, al menos, tener una pista de su paradero. ¡Idiota! —me recrimino—. Para encontrar el coche voy a necesitar la ayuda de alguien al que traté bastante mal la última vez que estuvimos juntos…Dyson. Él puede acceder a las bases de datos de la policía y ayudarme a localizar el paradero del coche de Mássimo.

Paseo la mirada por el comedor, pensando en la mejor manera de acercarme de nuevo a Dyson y conseguir su ayuda. Varios de los comensales que se encuentran en ese momento en el comedor han desviado su mirada hacia el exterior del restaurante, con evidentes muestras de curiosidad. Yo les imito, intrigada, y veo como un coche patrulla de la policía se ha detenido junto a mi coche y mientras uno de los policías está revisando el coche, el otro está dentro del coche policial, realizando una llamada por la emisora.

«Mierda. El coche de Massimo no es el único que la policía puede localizar.»

Dejo a un lado mis pensamientos y me concentro en irme lo más rápido posible del restaurante. No sé si la policía me busca por orden de Dyson, alarmado por mi desaparición, o por que he hecho algo malo durante mi periodo de oscuridad. Lo que tengo claro es que no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo.

Me levanto discretamente de la mesa y me dirijo a la barra del restaurante. Estoy segura que algún comensal se ha fijado en que yo he llegado en ese coche y no creo que tarden mucho en sospechar de mí. Me apoyo en la barra y le hago una señal a la camarera. Ella se acerca, solícita, y me dedica una de sus sonrisas.

—Todavía no está preparado su plato, señorita —dice con voz suave.

—En realidad no es comida lo que necesito —le susurro a la vez que deslizo mi mano hasta posarla en la suya y le doy un suave toque de mis poderes.

—¿Que necesitas? —me pregunta con voz ansiosa—. Sus mejillas arreboladas y un leve temblor en la voz denotan que mis poderes han surtido el efecto deseado y la camarera está sometida.

—No tengo dinero para pagar el desayuno. ¿No creo que eso sea un problema?

—En absoluto —responde solícita.

—Y necesitaría un coche para poder volver a mi casa —le digo con voz tierna—. El mío ha tenido una avería mecánica y me siento tan desvalida lejos de mi hogar…

—Oh, sí —responde henchida de amor—. Es un placer poder ayudarte. Ven por aquí —me indica con la mano la puerta de la cocina—. Tengo las llaves en la taquilla. Te las dejo y puedes usar mi coche, yo no lo voy a necesitar en todo el día.

—Casi prefiero que me las traigas tu discretamente —hablo con voz tierna y sensual—. No quiero llamar mucho la atención.

—Vale. Dame un minuto.

La camarera se introduce en la cocina y, en menos de un minuto, retorna de nuevo con las llaves.

—Es un utilitario de color verde —me susurra—. Está aparcado en la trasera del restaurante.

—Gracias —murmuro con voz dulce, acariciándole de nuevo la mano al recoger las llaves—. No hace falta decirte que no tienes porque contarle a nadie lo que has hecho por mí.

—Por supuesto —responde turbada—. ¿Te marchas ya?

—Si —le respondo con urgencia—, pero volveré a darte las llaves…y algo más.

Me doy media vuelta y cruzo con tranquilidad el comedor, obviando un par de miradas inquisitorias que un par de comensales me dedican. Salgo al exterior y, tras comprobar que los policías de momento no han fijado su atención en el restaurante, bordeo el mismo y me dirijo a la parte trasera. El pequeño coche verde está donde la camarera me ha indicado.

Monto en el y lo arranco. Abandono el aparcamiento con tranquilidad, tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención y retomo la dirección por la que he venido. Al llegar a la cima de la colina me detengo un momento y le dedico una mirada al restaurante. Desde la lejanía compruebo como el coche patrulla todavía sigue en el aparcamiento. No logro ver si los policías han entrado en el restaurante o no, pero no creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo, si no lo han hecho ya. Arranco de nuevo el coche y, esta vez a gran velocidad, pongo distancia entre los policías y yo.

A los pocos minutos paso por un cruce de carreteras y compruebo, por lo escrito en los carteles, que estoy bastante lejos de la cuidad. Golpeo con rabia el volante del coche y me maldigo por mi mala suerte. Mi idea no era volver a la ciudad, sino conseguir que Dyson me diera una pista del coche de Massimo y empezar a la búsqueda de Lauren ya mismo. Tal y como están las cosas, con la policía detrás mía, no tengo más opción que regresar a la cuidad y buscar refugio en el Dal. Trick me protegerá y estoy segura que él convencerá a Dyson para que me ayude a encontrar a Lauren. Así también puedo ver si saben algo de Kenzi. Puede que Tamsin haya regresado del Valhalla y traiga alguna noticia del estado de mi amiga. Y pasar por mi casa —me digo—. Necesito ropa limpia, mi teléfono, incluso una ducha no me vendría nada mal.

Pongo la radio y me dedico a conducir lo más rápido que puedo, procurando no sobrepasar los límites de velocidad, ni hacer nada que pueda alertar a la policía de mi presencia en la carretera. Lo que menos deseo es algún tipo de complicación camino de la ciudad. Las horas pasan veloces, los kilómetros caen, las canciones de la radio empiezan y acaban, dando paso unas a las otras. Mis pensamientos, conforme pasan las horas, se hacen más y más angustiosos. A la certidumbre de la desaparición de Lauren y Kenzi, le tengo que añadir la preocupación por lo que puedo haber hecho en estos tres días. No soy capaz de derrumbar la muralla negra que guarda celosamente, en un rincón de mi mente, los recuerdos de lo acontecido. Pero tengo claro que nada bueno he hecho. Estoy segura que me derrumbé y dejé que mi naturaleza tomara el control. Y yo se muy bien lo que pasa cuando dejo que la súcubo campe a sus anchas… Muerte y más muerte.

El sol no es más que un disco anaranjado que comienza a ocultarse entre los grandes edificios del centro de la ciudad, cuando, tras incontables horas al volante, llego a mi casa. Estoy derrotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Las últimas horas las he pasado agarrada al volante, conduciendo de forma automática, sin apenas prestar atención a la carretera. No recuerdo siquiera haber tenido algún pensamiento. Ni bueno ni malo. Un par de veces he estado a punto de salirme de la carretera y es un milagro que en este momento esté en la puerta de mi casa, en vez de en un hospital, o tirada en medio de algún campo con la cabeza abierta.

Aparco el coche a un par de manzanas de mi casa. No tengo muy claro si la camarera les habrá contado algo a los policías, pero no está de más dejar el coche alejado de casa y no atraer la atención hacia mi hogar. Lo primero que hecho en falta al acercarme a casa es mi coche. El camaro amarillo no está aparcado en la entrada de casa. En algún momento de mi deambular psicótico lo tengo que haber abandonado. Conforme me acerco a la puerta me doy cuenta que no tengo las llaves de casa, pero un segundo después descubro que eso no significa un gran problema. La puerta de la casa está entornada, como si alguien la hubiera abandonado a toda prisa. Empujo la puerta con cuidado y atisbo con cuidado desde el quicio de la puerta. No sé a que es debido, pero tengo una extraña sensación respecto a lo que me voy a encontrar en casa. Es como si un sexto sentido me advirtiera para estar alerta y no confiarme en demasía. La casa está revuelta, como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo dentro de ella.

—Espero que haya sido Dyson buscando alguna pista sobre mi paradero —me digo esperanzada—. Lo que menos necesito ahora es que unos ladrones me hayan desvalijado la casa.

Tras una rápida mirada al salón y a la cocina y la constatación de que, a pesar del desorden no noto a faltar nada importante, subo las escaleras y entro en mi habitación. Mi habitación también ha sido sometida al escrutinio de los desconocidos, aunque tampoco hecho nada en falta, por lo menos a primera vista. La ventana de la habitación está abierta de par en par y por ella se cuela una corriente de aire frío que me hace estremecer levemente. Me acerco a la ventana para cerrarla. El reflejo que la luz de la farola recién encendida hace brillar una cinta amarilla, de las que circundan las escenas de un crimen, con siniestros reflejos que golpean mi retina. Suelto la mano del alfeizar y me apoyo en el marco de la ventana con las dos manos, tratando de no perder la respiración. En el callejón ha ocurrido un crimen.

«Dos jóvenes besándose con urgencia». No necesito mis recuerdos para saber a ciencia cierta lo que ha pasado en el callejón. Los dos jóvenes han pasado a engrosar la lista de victimas inocentes que he dejado a lo largo de mi vida. Mi mente se esfuerza en ocultar lo que mi naturaleza de súcubo ha hecho para superar el dolor por la desaparición de Lauren y de Kenzi.

Amargas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Un sordo dolor se instala en mi pecho y la profunda pena de saber que personas inocentes han pagado con su vida por mi culpa, amenaza con desgarrarme por dentro.

Tan sumida estoy en mi pena que no oigo llegar el golpe hasta que el puño se hunde en mi costado. Tal es la fuerza del golpe que me doblo en dos y mis piernas dejan de sostenerme. Me quedo apoyada en el canto de la ventana, con medio cuerpo fuera. Unas arcadas de dolor recorren mi cuerpo y vomito lo poco que queda de mi desayuno. El amargo sabor de la bilis se mezcla con el salado reguero de lágrimas, tanto de dolor como de pena, que han trazado un surco en mis mejillas. Unas fuertes manos hacen presa en mi cuello y tiran de mi cuerpo hacia atrás con gran violencia. Caigo en el suelo de mi habitación boca arriba y una pierna embutida en una bota militar se apoya en mi estómago y hace una gran presión sobre el, dejándome sin resuello. Dos redcaps, uno de ellos apoyado en la ventana y el otro descargando todo su peso sobre mi estomago, me miran con aire condescendiente. En sus ojos veo la relajación propia de quien a derrotado a un enemigo, supuestamente mas peligroso, con facilidad. Siento la rabia contenida en mi interior desatarse sin freno. Mi naturaleza comienza a tomar el control y los ojos se me tornan en un azul profundo e hiriente. Cojo fuerzas y le lanzo una patada salvaje al redcap apostado en la ventana. Mis piernas hacen impacto en su pecho y lo impulsan hacia atrás. El cuerpo del redcap es lanzado bruscamente contra el marco de la ventana, golpea en el mismo, su cuerpo se voltea hacia atrás, y se escurre por el hueco de la ventana. Su grito es ahogado por el crujir de los huesos al golpear el suelo del callejón. Noto como el otro redcap afloja ligeramente la presión de su pie, sorprendido de tan violenta reacción por mi parte. Agarro su tobillo con las dos manos y giro bruscamente su pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Me giro con rapidez y salto encima suya. Hago presión con mis rodillas en sus costados, logrando inmovilizarle los segundos necesarios para cogerle la cabeza con ambas manos y acercar mis labios a los suyos.

—Nunca subestimes a una súcubo —escupo las palabras con violencia, momentos antes de comenzar a succionar su chi…

"_La niebla negra, está instalada en lo más profundo de la mente de Bo. Reducida a su mínima expresión. Unos pequeños zarcillos negros no hacen sino custodiar los recuerdos de lo que le obligó a hacer. No quiere que Bo sepa del poder que tiene sobre ella cuando deja que su naturaleza la domine. De improviso nota el flujo de energía que precede a la aparición de la súcubo. Se activa con rapidez y se prepara para tomar el control. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto. El chi de la victima de Bo le sirve como combustible para expandirse rápidamente por la mente de la súcubo, intentando retomar el control perdido. Esta vez es diferente a las otras. El brillante recuerdo de Lauren hace guardia a su alrededor y se muestra más agresivo y brillante que nunca. Dispuesto a plantear dura batalla por la mente y los recuerdos de Bo. La niebla negra duda un instante. Si plantea batalla y resulta derrotada, perderá el control sobre los recuerdos que celosamente está protegiendo y la súcubo sabrá de la capacidad de control que tiene sobre ella. Cauta como es, decide retirarse y esperar una oportunidad más propicia. Es cuestión de tiempo, solo de tiempo."_

Dejo de succionar el chi del redcap y me levanto espantada, tratando de alejarme de él lo más rápido posible. Puede que su chi contenga alguna sustancia nociva para las súcubos, o es algo que llevo dentro que multiplica los efectos de mi naturaleza, pero he sentido por un momento a la súcubo que llevo dentro en su máxima expresión. Salvaje y lujuriosa, prácticamente incontrolable y dispuesta a devorar el mundo entero. Sin sentir respeto por ninguna vida, ya sea humana o fae.

Arranco a correr espantada de lo que he notado. Tengo que llegar al Dal cuanto antes y hacerle participe a Trick de lo que me está pasando. El sabrá como ayudarme. Bajo los escalones de la casa de dos en dos, sin apenas prestar atención en donde coloco mis pies, turbada como estoy por lo que acabo de sentir. Tropiezo casi al final de las escaleras y caigo hacia delante. Mi cuerpo golpea con rudeza el suelo del salón y la fuerza de la caída me hace deslizar hasta que mi cabeza golpea con la pata de la mesa. Un reguero de sangre se desliza desde la brecha que me acabo de hacer en la frente. Se desliza por mis mejillas y el acre sabor de mi sangre se introduce en mi boca, provocándome arcadas. Me levanto mareada por el fuerte golpe y continuo mi alocada carrera.

En el exterior ha comenzado a llover. Negros nubarrones pueblan el cielo, ocultando las estrellas. El atardecer se ha convertido en una oscura noche. Levemente iluminada por la luz de las farolas, que intenta abrirse paso entre la cortina de agua que en ese momento cae sobre la ciudad. El agua diluye mi sangre, se mezcla con mis lágrimas, empapa mi ropa. Yo corro, intentando dejar atrás el horror y la desesperación que me persiguen. Mi mente clama en silencio por un poco de ayuda.

La lluvia arrecia, mis piernas flaquean, la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí…

Llego al Dal momentos antes de que mis fuerzas me abandonen y caiga desplomada en medio de la calle. Empujo con mi último aliento la puerta del bar y, a duras penas, me arrastro al interior. A unos pocos pasos de mi se encuentran dos faes que adoptan una actitud tensa y vigilante al descubrir mi presencia. Sus ojos brillan en un color amarillo claro. Detrás de ellos se encuentran otros dos faes junto a la barra del bar. Misma mirada y misma actitud.

—Cambiaformas —murmuro en voz baja con la sorpresa pintada en mi mirada—. Tiempos difíciles se avecinan si cuatro cambiaformas tienen que protegerle.

Trick se encuentra, como casi siempre, detrás de la barra, atento a sus cosas. Al notar mi presencia levanta la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

—Abuelo —digo con un hilo de voz antes de desplomarme en el suelo del Dal…

—Bo, cariño. Despierta —escucho la voz de Trick.

Abro los ojos lentamente para descubrir que ya estoy a salvo. Me encuentro acostada en la cama de Trick. Siento el tibio contacto de una gruesa manta sobre mi piel, transmitiéndome su calor y reconfortándome. Trick me ha desnudado, dejando mis ropas mojadas junto a la chimenea para que se vayan secando con el calor que emiten un par de gruesos troncos que arden en ella. Me ha arropado en su cama y también ha curado la herida de mi cabeza. Noto la leve presión de una venda rodeando la herida.

—Abuelo —murmuro incorporándome para enfrentar mi cara a la suya mientras noto como las lágrimas afloran a mis ojos.

—Ya pasó todo, Bo —susurra dulcemente acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? —le pregunto con urgencia.

—Unas cuantas horas, Bo. Estabas herida y exhausta y te he dejado descansar.

—Dame mis ropas, Trick—le ordeno—. Hay mucho que hacer y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

—Tranquila, Bo —responde con serenidad—. Estás en casa y a salvo y todo ha acabado. Ahora tienes que descansar.

—No —replico con voz firme—. Esto no ha acabado. Apenas recuerdo lo que he hecho estos días, Lauren no está y de Kenzi no se nada. Y por si fuera poco me han atacado en mi casa y tú tienes protección en el Dal. ¿Qué está pasando, Trick?

—¿Quién te ha atacado?

—Un par de redcaps me estaban esperando en mi casa y han intentado atraparme. He logrado escaparme a duras penas. He tratado de succionar el chi de uno de ellos y he tenido que parar. Hay algo dentro de mí que me domina si dejo a mi naturaleza actuar. Creo que eso es lo que me ha pasado estos días, Trick. Pero no recuerdo nada. Es como si algo me impidiera saber lo que he hecho. ¿Tú sabes algo? —le pregunto esperanzada.

—Escucha atentamente, Bo —responde con cautela—. No sé que es lo que ha salido del portal, pero sé que es muy poderoso y que de alguna manera tiene el control sobre ti. Te ha obligado ha hacer cosas terribles.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunto con la certeza de saber la respuesta.

—Tu naturaleza, Bo. Ha usado tu naturaleza para sembrar el caos.

—¿Cuantos? ¿Cuántos muertos he dejado? —murmuro compungida.

—Cientos —responde Trick con un hilo de voz—. Has matado faes y humanos, jóvenes y viejos, hombres y mujeres. Todos por igual sin importarte nada ni nadie. Has sido una autentica maquina asesina ahí fuera.

—¡Mierda! —restallo con ira mientras mis ojos se anegan de lágrimas.

—Lo sé, Bo. Es muy duro, pero si me haces caso solucionaremos esto todos nos salvaremos.

—Necesito a Lauren. A Lauren y a Kenzi —replico comenzando a levantarme de la cama con la mirada fija en mis ropas—. El recuerdo de Lauren me ayudó a volver a la normalidad y su presencia me ayudará a no volver a dejarme dominar. Y kenzi también tiene que estar a mi lado, Trick. Sin ellas estoy descompensada y soy vulnerable a la oscuridad.

—Déjame a mí —responde Trick deteniendo mi movimiento con una mano—. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. Aquí estás a salvo y nadie ni nada te harán daño.

—Las necesito a ellas —grito frustrada—. Sin ellas nada conseguiremos.

—Lo sé, Bo. Y estoy en ello —sentencia autoritario—. El ataque de los redcaps y la protección que tengo es a causa de lo que estoy haciendo.

—No entiendo.

—Vex —replica—. Vex se llevó a Lauren y la escondió en un refugio que él tiene en las montañas. No se con que intenciones, pero supongo que para nada bueno. Quizás la quería como un modo de lograr el poder sobre los faes obligándote a colaborar con él. Estoy seguro que mandó vigilar tu casa para atraparte en cuanto aparecieras. De ahí el ataque de los redcaps. Sea como fuere le hecho confesar el paradero de Lauren. En estos momentos Dyson está yendo a buscarla para traerla al Dal y protegerla.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? —pregunto ansiosa.

—En un refugio en las montañas a un día de aquí. Dyson ya tiene que haber llegado y ella estará a salvo.

—Dame un teléfono —le ordeno—. Tengo que llamar a Dyson y que me ponga a Lauren al aparato.

—Eso no va a ser posible, Bo —me replica—. El refugio está en una zona montañosa sin cobertura telefónica. Hay que esperar a que estén de camino y lleguen a una zona con cobertura. Lo siento, Bo —añade con voz pesarosa.

—Necesito un coche, un teléfono y la dirección del refugio —le digo con decisión mientras le aparto y comienzo a vestirme —. Iré a su encuentro. Cuanto antes esté Lauren a mi lado, antes dejaré de estar a merced de la oscuridad. Eso es mejor plan que quedarse aquí esperando.

—No puedo hacerlo, Bo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo? —grito a punto de perder la paciencia—. No te creas que me voy a quedar aquí esperando. Voy a ir ahora mismo —replico acabando de vestirme y encaminando mis pasos hacia la escalera que lleva al bar.

—Es demasiado peligroso que andes otra vez por ahí sola —replica comprensivo, pero firme—. Puedes volver a perder el control. Además tenemos que ocuparnos de Kenzi.

—¿Qué pasa con Kenzi? —pregunto dándome la vuelta justo en el primer escalón.

—Dyson encontró a Tamsin en el bosque y regresó con ella —responde con voz seria—. Ella nos contó la historia de cómo trabajó con el errante para llevarte al tren de Rainer.

—Eso ya lo sabía —respondo confusa—. Fue en su anterior vida.

—Ella nos ha contado que el nombre del errante es Marcus…

—Lo conoces —le interrumpo.

—No, Bo. No tengo ni idea de quien es. Tamsin nos contó —Trick continua con su relato—, que Marcus la atrapó en su camino al Valhalla y que le arrebató a Kenzi. Y que Marcus trabaja para el ser oscuro que ha intentado salir del portal.

—Asi que Kenzi está en poder del ser maligno que hay tras el portal —escupo las palabras con rabia—. Ese ser tiene que ser mi padre, Trick. Es el que me está intentando controlar. ¿Sabes algo de el?

—No, Bo. Pero lo estoy averiguando.

—Da igual —respondo decidida—. Si Kenzi está en el infierno, al infierno iré a buscarla.

—Eso ya lo vamos a hacer, Bo —me secunda Trick—. Tamsin le dijo a Dyson que no dejara que tú encontraras el segundo hellskor y que no fueras a buscar a Kenzi. Yo creo que es una treta y que a Tamsin no le sirvió el alma de Kenzi para retornar al Valhalla y ha vuelto a hacer un trato con Marcus para poder regresar. Lo que no se es que clase de trato. Por eso no quiere que vayas a buscar a Kenzi.

—¡Maldita perra! —exclamo con rabia—. La voy a matar cuando la encuentre. Y a Vex también. Por traidores. Voy a por Lauren y luego me ocuparé de encontrar a Kenzi y de tener una charla con ese par de cabrones —escupo las palabras con violencia mientras retomo mi camino escaleras arriba.

—Calmate, Bo —incide Trick—. Escucha atentamente lo que vamos ha hacer. Tú te vas a quedar aquí y no vas a abandonar el Dal. Aquí estarás a salvo de la influencia de la oscuridad. Cuando Dyson regrese con Lauren lo mandaré a recuperar el hellskor que dejó en manos de su amiga cambiaformas y mientras tanto yo voy a ver de encontrar el otro hellskor. Así podremos ver la forma de recuperar a Kenzi. ¿Recuerdas donde puede estar?

—No, Trick. Se lo entregué a los una mens para salvar la vida de Dyson y de Kenzi —respondo pensativa—. No sé que hicieron con el. Búscalo tú mientras yo traigo a Lauren.

Termino de subir las escaleras que llevan al Dal y me doy de bruces con uno de los cambiaformas que se hallaban en el bar cuando llegué. Sus otros compañeros están situados unos pocos pasos por detrás de él. Las luces del Dal arrancan suaves destellos del Kousang que lleva puesto al cuello.

—Trick —resoplo dándome la vuelta en la escalera mientras mis ojos comienzan a refulgir en azul.

—Contra el Kousang no puedes hacer nada, Bo —explica con voz calmada—. Tienes que quedarte aquí y esperar.

Bajo las escaleras con una rabia incontenible en mi interior. Noto que estoy a punto de estallar y dejar que mi naturaleza aflore. Trato de dominarla ya que no quiero volver a dejar que la oscuridad me domine y acabar haciendo daño a mi abuelo. Me paro a escasos centímetros de Trick y le miro fijamente.

—Vete, Trick. Vete ya —escupo las palabras—. Tú sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz si pierdo el control. Vete y no regreses sin Lauren o te juro que ni mil cambiaformas, ni todos los Kousangs del mundo me detendrán.

Trick me dedica una mirada cauta y en cierto punto temerosa y se aleja de mí sin decir palabra. Sube las escaleras y desaparece en el Dal después de susurrarle algo al cambiaformas que está apostado en el final de la escalera.

—¡Y encuentra el puto hellsock que falta! —grito con rabia—. Hay que rescatar a Kenzi cuanto antes.

Cuando oigo la puerta del Dal cerrarse a punto estoy de subir las escaleras e intentar acabar con los cambiaformas. Se que no puedo usar mi poder de súcubo, no por el Kousang que lleva uno de ellos al cuello, si no porque no quiero dejarme dominar por la oscuridad. Debería de basar todo mi ataque en la fuerza física, cosas que no creo que sea suficiente para eliminarlos a todos. La posibilidad de resultar herida no me asusta. Lo que me fastidia es el tener problemas justo cuando falta poco para poder reunirme de nuevo con Lauren. Así que a pesar de la inmensa frustración que me supone no poder hacer nada para acelerar el encuentro con Lauren y el evidente retraso que va a suponer, para el rescate de Kenzi, tener que obedecer a Trick, me dispongo a esperar.

—No mucho —me digo rabiosa—. Si Trick no aparece pronto voy a reventar este puto lugar.

Escucho unos ruidos y golpes en el Dal momentos antes de que el cambiaformas que está apostado en lo alto de las escaleras se derrumbe con gran estrépito y caiga, totalmente inconsciente, a mis pies. Un momento después la silueta de Tamsin se recorta en las escaleras, su cara todavía volviendo a la normalidad. Detrás de ella baja Vex.

—Vamos, Bo —me insta Tamsin—. No hay tiempo que perder. Trick puede volver en cualquier momento.

—Cabrones —siseo mientras noto como mis ojos se vuelven azules y comienzo a dejarme dominar por mi naturaleza—. Vais a pagar caro el haberme alejado de Lauren y de kenzi.

Vex levanta la mano y siento como sus poderes me golpean con gran fuerza. Se que puedo contrarrestarlos, pero el precio a pagar es dejar que la súcubo tome el control. Dudo si hacerlo o no.

—Que te dije, Vex —responde irónica Tamsin—. Estaba segura que el "abuelo" tampoco iba a ser sincero con su nieta esta vez. Dame el puto papel —le insta volviéndose y metiendo su mano en la chaqueta de Vex.

—Toma —Tamsin me tiende un pergamino enrollado—. Estate quieta y léelo.

—¿Qué mierda es esta? —pregunto rabiosa.

—La prueba de que sea lo que sea que te ha contado Trick, no ha sido sincero contigo —resuena la voz de Vex desde lo alto de la escalera—. Gracias a unos ancianos tan anclados en el pasado que todavía siguen escribiendo sus acuerdos en papel vas a poder salvar a Lauren.

Los nervios me dominan al oír el nombre de Lauren mezclado con el de los ancianos. Nada bueno puede significar. Desenrollo el pergamino y lo leo ansiosa. Conforme pasan las líneas voy tomando conciencia de la mentira que Trick me acaba de contar y de cómo la vida de Lauren corre serio peligro. Termino de leer el acuerdo de gobierno que mi abuelo y los ancianos han confeccionado y levanto la vista para fijarla en mis dos acompañantes.

—Mierda —musito—. Si la juzgan la condenaran a muerte.

—Exacto, Bo —replica Tamsin.

—Creo que estamos en el mismo barco —dice Vex bajando la mano y retirando sus poderes.

—Pero Trick me dijo que vosotros estabais en contra mía —replico—. Que tú —digo mirando a Vex— estás conspirando contra él usando a Lauren para lograr mi ayuda—. Y que Tamsin— ha entregado a Kenzi a un tal Marcus a cambio de volver al Valhalla. Además ha mandado a Dyson a por Lauren y él nunca le haría daño.

—Toma esto —incide Tamsin entregándome un papel y unas flores secas—. Ya tendrás tiempo de leerlo por el camino.

—¿Qué es esto? —respondo confusa.

—Dyson está obsesionado contigo, Bo —responde Vex.

—Eso es una formula que el creía que era para conseguir tu amor —continua Tamsin—. La encontró en el Laboratorio de Massimo, pero sirve para que olvide tu amor. Las flores son el ingrediente principal. Cuando lo encuentres haz que se la tome.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo voy a encontrar?

—Yendo a por Lauren tú misma —responde Vex—. Yo solo la alejé del peligro. Nunca tramé hacerle nada malo. Ahora Dyson está de camino a Buscarla y temo que no respete las órdenes de Trick de traerla de vuelta y la mate el mismo. Vámonos ya mismo de aquí —ordena dándose media vuelta y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Sigo a Vex y a Tamsin al exterior del Dal. Al salir a la calle la luz del sol me golpea en los ojos y me hace entornarlos.

—¡Joder! —exclamo alarmada—. Ya ha amanecido. Dyson ya tiene que estar con Lauren. Voy a llegar tarde.

—Puede —replica Vex indicándome con la mano que le siga al callejón trasero del Dal—. No le dí a Dyson la dirección correcta del refugio. No me atreví a mandarlo lejos del refugio, ya que podía ser muy obvio, pero confio en haberlo retrasado un poco. Escucha, Bo. El refugio está en lo alto de una montaña. Unos kilómetros antes hay otra casa que usaban mis guardias personales. Yo le dí la dirección de la casa de abajo a Dyson. Puede que al ver la casa vacía haya pensado que Lauren nunca ha ido allá y esté de vuelta.

Doblamos la esquina del callejón y nos topamos con un flamante todoterreno aparcado a la entrada del mismo.

—Toma —Vex me tiende las llaves del coche y una tarjeta de crédito—. La tarjeta no tiene límite y en el gps del coche está la dirección del refugio.

—Y en el maletero —continua Tamsin—, hay una maleta con ropa de recambio y alguna cosa más que hemos recogido en tu casa. Ah, y toma tu móvil. Te hará falta.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo —respondo con prisa—. Cuando vuelva con Lauren tendremos una conversación y me lo explicareis todo. Y localizar el Hellsock que entregué a los una mens. Lo necesitaremos para rescatar a Kenzi. Yo haré que Dyson me diga donde está su amiga con el otro Hellsock.

Cojo mi móvil y lo enciendo. Hay un montón de llamadas perdidas de Lauren. Marco rápidamente su número y espero, ansiosa, que responda.

—No contesta —Murmuro alarmada.

—Prueba con Dyson —tercia Tamsin.

Marco el número de Dyson y contengo la respiración. Tras unos segundos de tensa espera Dyson contesta.

—Bo. ¿Eres tú? —responde Dyson con la voz entrecortada.

—Dyson. ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto expectante.

—Bo, es Bo —resuena al fondo la voz alterada de Lauren—. Déjame hablar con ella cabrón.

—¡Lauren! ¡Lauren! —grito totalmente alterada—. Pon a Lauren al teléfono, Dyson —le ordeno.

Escucho un forcejeo y un segundo después el ruido del teléfono al golpear el suelo. La comunicación se interrumpe bruscamente.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamo asustada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Tamsin.

—Dyson está con Lauren —respondo mientras me monto en el coche y lo arranco con violencia—. Y están peleando.

Piso el acelerador a fondo y salgo a toda velocidad del callejón…


	17. LAUREN 5 (broken triangle)

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que alguna vez soñaron con ver resuelto el triangulo amoroso en favor de nuestra doctora favorita.**

**"Doccubus forever"**

**Se admiten todo tipo de reviews. Tanto para alabar el capítulo, como para censurar mi osadía y atrevimiento.**

**Con cariño, desde el muro.**

**Samwell123.**

* * *

LAUREN 5 (Broken Triangle)

Está amaneciendo. Desde la silla en la que estoy sentada, a escasos centímetros del ventanal que conforma una de las paredes del salón, contemplo como la luz del sol despunta entre los picos nevados del horizonte y comienza a calentar levemente la casa. La bruma mañanera todavía es dueña del fondo del valle, pero en un par de horas el calor del sol la hará deshacerse en suaves jirones que ascenderán lentamente por las paredes del valle y se difuminarán, hasta desaparecer, antes de llegar al final de la ladera. Así ha ocurrido los últimos tres días y así ocurrirá hoy. Un hermoso, pero monótono espectáculo que termina con el sol iluminando todo el valle y llenando de luz toda la casa. Una luz que no llega a iluminar mi corazón, sumergido como está en la más absoluta de las oscuridades.

Es el cuarto amanecer que veo desde que, después del turbador encuentro con Alex en el restaurante, me montara en el coche y dejara que Crystal condujera hasta el refugio. El tórrido beso de Alex, unido a su proposición de volver con ella había calado hondo en mí y el resto del viaje lo pasé sumida en mis pensamientos. No recuerdo los detalles del viaje, salvo algunas cosas puntuales, insertadas en mi memoria como fotografías de un solo instante. Una breve parada en un pueblo para abastecernos de comida, una estrecha carretera de montaña que partía el bosque en dos, la pequeña casa situada justo cuando la carretera se empinaba y comenzaba a ascender por la ladera del valle…

Vex había anotado la existencia de esa casa en su nota. Era la casa en la que se alojaban sus guardias personales cuando el visitaba el lugar. El refugio se encontraba unos kilómetros más arriba, justo en la cima de la ladera.

Era una casa de construcción moderna, edificada justo en el filo de la montaña. Un pequeño hall daba paso a un salón de considerables dimensiones, equipado con un gran sofá, una mesa baja y un par de sillones individuales repartidos por la estancia. Una de las paredes del salón no era sino un gigantesco ventanal que conformaba uno de los lados de la estancia. Una cocina perfectamente equipada daba continuidad al salón. En el extremo opuesto se abría un mínimo pasillo con dos puertas. Una de ellas era la habitación principal de la casa. Una gran cama de matrimonio lo ocupaba casi en su totalidad. Contaba con un baño equipado a la última. Destacaba la gran bañera, tipo jacuzzi, que se encontraba al fondo del mismo. La otra habitación era la sala de juegos de Vex. Una mazmorra con toda clase de aparatos de sadomasoquismo. Era obvio a que dedicaba su tiempo Vex cuando se escapaba a aquel lugar.

La mazmorra significó el primer punto de desencuentro con Crystal. Yo la encontraba sumamente adecuada para alojar a Evony, pero Crystal se mostraba en desacuerdo. Alegaba que yo no estaba siendo la Lauren racional que ella conocía y que me estaba dejando dominar por la situación, cargando en Evony todas las culpas de lo acontecido. Sospechando que una mujer sumamente enferma pudiera tener algo que ver con la persecución de la que éramos objeto por parte del misterioso Marcus. Crystal me demandó alojar a Evony en la habitación principal, cosa a la que me negué. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo y Evony fue instalada en el salón. Pasaba los días tumbada en el sofá, sumida en la infección que poco a poco la estaba devorando, y siendo alimentada y cuidada por Crystal. El otro punto de desacuerdo fue la necesidad que tenía Evony de recibir más inyecciones que mitigaran su infección. Crystal me hizo notar que si yo me había llevado a Evony como forma de guardarme las espaldas de los ancianos. Si ella era algo con lo que negociar mi seguridad frente a los faes, no podía dejar que muriera y perder mi ventaja. Ella tenía razón, pero yo sospechaba de Evony y no me decidía a suministrarle la cura.

Aquella tensión subyacente entre las dos estalló cuando me di cuenta de que la casa carecía de línea telefónica. Vex por lo visto gustaba de disfrutar de la tranquilidad cuando visitaba el refugio y no contempló la posibilidad de instalar ningún medio para comunicarse con el exterior. La única manera de tener noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera, era a través de mi móvil. Y mi teléfono había desaparecido. Crystal era firme defensora de la idea de que yo había perdido el móvil, cosa nada rara dado mi estado nervioso, pero yo tenía la firme sospecha de que Evony de alguna manera se había hecho con el aparato y estaba guiando a nuestros perseguidores hasta la casa.

Aquello se enquistó. Yo me negaba a darle las inyecciones a Evony en tanto ella no devolviera mi teléfono, Crystal sostenía que era absurdo pensar que Evony en su estado podría haberse hecho con el teléfono, y Evony simplemente negaba con la cabeza y se moría poco a poco. Y en esas llevábamos tres días. Días en los cuales Crystal y yo nos turnábamos para vigilar la carretera desde el ventanal del salón, arma en ristre, esperando que alguien, ya fuera enemigo o amigo, llegara.

Y aquí me encuentro. Viendo amanecer por cuarta vez y pensando lo mismo que llevo pensando durante los tres últimos amaneceres. No puedo vivir sin Bo. El estar lejos de ella y no tener ninguna noticia suya me está matando. Un profundo agujero negro se está abriendo en mi mente y amenaza con hacerme perder la cordura. Necesito volver a la ciudad ya mismo y tomar el control de la situación. He meditado la posibilidad de localizar a Alex y pedirle ayuda. Durante algunas horas, en algún momento de mi vigilia, he valorado la posibilidad de buscarla y pedirle que me aleje de todo esto. Olvidarme junto a ella de los faes, de Bo, e intentar volver a ser quien yo era antes de conocerla, pero se que es imposible. Nunca voy a poder olvidar a Bo. Ni siquiera en compañía de Alex. Se que si le pido que me proteja y me ayude a encontrarme de nuevo con Bo, ella lo hará. Alex me ama lo suficiente como para hacer eso y mucho más. Pero yo lo encuentro cruel. No puedo hacerle eso a Alex. Así que no me queda otro remedio que volver sola a la ciudad y arreglar las cosas por mí misma. Y para ello necesito el teléfono. Es muy peligroso volver a la cuidad sin poner a Vex al corriente de todo y sin saber si Bo estará allá para protegerme.

Me levanto de la silla, sintiendo el frío tacto de la pistola en mi mano, y cruzo con determinación el espacio que me separa del sofá. Contemplo a Evony sumida en un ligero sueño y escucho con atención su entrecortada respiración.

—¡Despierta, Evony! —escupo las palabras acompañándolas de una sonora bofetada que hace que Evony abra los ojos sobresaltada.

—Lauren, por favor —susurra con voz ahogada—. Si vas a darme la inyección hazlo y si no vas a hacerlo, déjame tranquila. Pero no vuelvas otra vez con lo mismo. Yo no tengo el teléfono, ya te lo he repetido muchas veces.

—Esta vez es diferente —le susurro con violencia—. No se trata de cambiar mi teléfono por la inyección. Es tu vida lo que está en juego —digo colocando el cañón de la pistola en su sien—. Me vuelvo a la ciudad y lo necesito. Si no me dices donde lo tienes escondido te pego un tiro.

Evony me sostiene la mirada con una media sonrisa y aprieta más su cabeza contra la pistola.

—Hazlo, querida —replica con sorna—. De todos modos estoy muerta si no me inyectas, que importa morir ahora o dentro de un día. Sea como sea tú no tendrás tu teléfono y encima perderás la única baza que tienes para negociar con los ancianos. Tarde o temprano estarás tan muerta como yo.

Las palabras de Evony me hacen darme cuenta de que con violencia y amenazas no voy a conseguir nada de ella. Es demasiado lista como para no saber que saldré perdiendo si ella muere y está jugando bien sus cartas. Se está arriesgando a morir con tal de demostrar que, a pesar de ser humana, sigue siendo la astuta Morrigan que yo he conocido. Pero si hay algo que le supera es su desmedido orgullo y su afán por volver a ser quien era. Creo que por ahí puedo desequilibrarla y decantar la balanza a mi favor.

Retiro la pistola de su sien y le doy vuelta en mi mano. La cojo por el cañón y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Evony con la culata del mismo. La fuerza del golpe abre una profunda brecha en su cabeza. La sangre comienza a manar por la herida y empapa la manta con la que se cubre. Evony se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos y en su cara se pinta una mueca de sorpresa y dolor. Amargas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

—Duele, ¿Verdad? —susurro con serenidad—. ¿Sabes porqué?

Evony me mira con una mezcla de confusión, odio y terror. Se está dando cuenta de que quizás ha llevado el juego muy lejos y que esta vez va a perder.

—Duele —continuo—, por que ahora eres humana. Ya no eres la poderosa fae lider de las sombras. Eres como yo y como Crystal, una simple humana. Yo te he convertido en lo que eres ahora. Y tal y como lo hice lo puedo deshacer, Evony.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta con voz dolorida y una chispa de esperanza en su mirada.

—No juegues conmigo, Evony —le respondo con voz dura—. Deja de incordiarme, no me molestes más, ni intentes boicotear mis planes. Devuélveme el teléfono ya mismo y cuando haya regresado a la ciudad y todo se haya arreglado, puede que te devuelva tu anterior condición. Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, Evony. Puedes volver a ser fae, pero depende de ti que me plantee esa posibilidad. Se buena conmigo y quizás yo lo sea contigo.

—Ahora —susurra.

—¿Qué dices?

—Hazlo ahora, querida —me espeta con voz cargada de un tenue orgullo—. Devuélveme mi naturaleza y cesará la persecución de Marcus. Yo me haré cargo de él. Y luego regresaremos a la ciudad y abogaré por ti ante los ancianos. Creo que puedo conseguir que tu castigo no sea muy severo.

—¡Dios mio, Evony! —exclamo sorprendida de su desvergüenza—. Ni siquiera el ser humana te ha hecho abandonar ese carácter prepotente y orgulloso que tienes. Definitivamente te mereces un tiro.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —restalla la voz de Crystal desde la entrada del salón.

Levanto la mirada y la poso en Crystal. Veo como cruza el salón con urgencia, desviando su mirada alternativamente a la herida de Evony y a la pistola que tengo en la mano.

—Lauren, por favor —suplica.

—¿Por favor qué? —respondo enfadada—. Te dije que ella tenía el teléfono y tú nunca me creíste. Si hubieras escuchado la conversación sabrías que estaba en lo cierto.

—Vamos, Lauren —responde Crystal indignada—. Le acabas de abrir la cabeza de un culatazo y la estas amenazando con pegarle un tiro. Hasta yo misma hubiera reconocido que tengo tu teléfono con tal de que pares.

Crystal se acerca a Evony y examina con cuidado la herida de la cabeza. Voltea sus ojos y me mira con preocupación.

—Cúrale la herida —pide con voz cauta—. Bastante tiene con la infección, como para que encima se esté desangrando.

—No —replico—. Me da igual lo que le pase a Evony. Esta atrayendo hacia aquí a nuestros enemigos. Lo que hay que hacer es marcharse ya mismo y regresar a la ciudad. Deja a Evony aquí, que ya la curaran sus amigos cuando lleguen.

—Es peligroso regresar sin saber lo que pasa en la ciudad —arguye Crystal—. Tenemos que esperar a que Vex contacte con nosotras y necesitamos a Evony viva. No sé si es lo correcto, Lauren. O si nos podemos fiar de Vex, pero es nuestra única opción en este momento, así que deja de pensar con el corazón y razona un poco —dice levantándose y acercándose a mí—. Su mano roza mi cara. Por favor —suplica.

—Recoge tus cosas que nos vamos ya mismo —replico apartando su mano de mi cara—. Necesito estar con Bo y no voy a parar hasta encontrarla.

Crystal se aparta de mí con un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Su mirada entre confundida y enfurecida se posa en mis ojos unos segundos y luego con grandes pasos atraviesa el salón, recoge las llaves del coche que están en una mesita que hay justo a la entrada, la escopeta recortada que tenemos y abre la puerta del refugio.

—Tendrás que ir andando, Lauren —grita antes de salir de la casa y cerrar de un portazo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo frustrada y furiosa.

Me acerco al ventanal del salón y puedo ver como Crystal se aleja a grandes pasos y se introduce en el bosque que rodea el refugio por un tenue sendero que se abre entre los árboles. No puedo salir tras de ella y obligarle a devolverme las llaves. No me fío de dejar a Evony sola en el refugio, a pesar de su estado se que es sumamente inteligente y peligrosa. Voy a tener que esperar que Crystal regrese y convencerla de mi necesidad de regresar. Me guardo la pistola en la parte de atrás de los pantalones, tapada por la camisa y me dirijo a la cocina. Necesito tomarme un café que me ayude a despejarme y poder pensar la mejor manera de convencer a Crystal de regresar, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia. No quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de tener otra agria discusión con Crystal y tener que pelearme con ella.

Me preparo una taza de café bien cargado y caliente y comienzo a tomarlo a pequeños sorbos, dejando que su calor y su amargor bajen por mi garganta y me den algo de serenidad. Dejo la taza en la encimera y apoyo las manos en la misma, bajando mi mirada al fondo de la taza y buscando en la superficie del café algún indicio de por donde encontrar la solución a mis problemas. El hipnótico movimiento del líquido dentro de la taza me lleva a una especie de trance. El mundo parece detenerse a mi alrededor. Una suave tranquilidad, desconocida para mí desde hace cuatro días, se apodera de mi cuerpo…

El ruido de unos nudillos al golpear el cristal me devuelven a la realidad. Levanto la mirada, entre asustada y tensa. Mi mano se desliza rápidamente en busca del tranquilizador tacto de la pistola en mi mano. Mi movimiento se detiene cuando contemplo, a través del cristal de la puerta que lleva de la cocina a un pequeño jardín adosado a la casa, a Dyson golpeando la misma.

—¡Por fin! —murmuro aliviada.

Cruzo la cocina y, con un leve temblor de manos, abro la puerta y me enfrento cara a cara con Dyson.

—Hola, Lauren —acierta a decir.

—Dyson —respondo entre sollozos mientras mis ojos se anegan de lágrimas y deslizo mi mano hasta tocarlo y confirmar que es real, que no es producto de mi imaginación desesperada.

Me fundo en un intenso abrazo con Dyson, al cual él responde levemente.

—¿Cómo está Bo? —le pregunto ansiosa deshaciendo el abrazo—. ¿Y Kenzi? ¿Habéis encontrado a Kenzi?

Dyson se me queda mirando fijamente. Lo noto sumamente cansado y algo perdido. No se porqué, pero empiezo a tener un extraño pálpito. Como si algo no encajara.

—Sí, Dyson. Vex me dijo que Bo y tú habíais ido a buscar a Tamsin al bosque. Así que tienes que saber como están ellas. ¿No?

—Bo está bien —responde mecánicamente—. Y de Kenzi no sabemos nada. No hemos podido encontrarla.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamo apenada—. Bo tiene que estar destrozada. ¿Es por eso por lo que no ha venido ella a buscarme y te ha mandado a ti?

—Si —responde lacónico.

—Déjame tu teléfono para llamar a Bo —le insto ansiosa—. Quiero hablar con ella.

—No —responde firme Dyson.

—¿Cómo que no? —pregunto asombrada.

—No tiene batería —responde cauto Dyson—. Lo siento.

—Puto Dyson —pienso—. Mira que traerse un móvil sin batería.

—Vale, vale —respondo extrañada de la actitud de Dyson.

—Nos tenemos que marchar, Lauren. He venido a buscarte y no hay tiempo que perder para regresar a la ciudad. Bo te necesita a su lado —dice con voz autoritaria.

—De acuerdo, Dyson. Dame cinco minutos para recoger mis cosas y nos vamos —le digo mientras me vuelvo y camino hacia el salón. Paso al lado de Evony y le dedico una mirada de satisfacción. Mirada que ella no detecta ya que está medio desfallecida y con los ojos cerrados. De la herida de la frente apenas mana sangre, pero la mancha de la manta es lo suficientemente extensa como para saber que ha perdido bastante. Sus retorcidos planes ya no se iban a hacer realidad. En pocos minutos nos marcharíamos del refugio y ya nada de lo que le pasara me iba a importar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo deteniendo mis pasos en medio del salón—. Tengo que encontrar a Crystal. Me giro para volver a la cocina y contarle a Dyson que tengo que encontrar a mi amiga para poder irnos, pero él ya está dentro del salón, mirando a Evony.

—Ella se viene con nosotros —sentencia—. Sea lo que sea lo que le has hecho, tienes que arreglarlo y llevarla de vuelta.

—¡Vamos, Dyson! —exclamo sorprendida—. Evony ha sido mi mayor dolor de cabeza desde que abandoné la ciudad y no voy a volver con ella. Además —replico—, está medio muerta y no creo que llegara viva.

—Ella tiene que venir con nosotros —redunda Dyson mientras se acerca a mi con lentos pasos.

Su mirada delata intenciones ocultas que no alcanzo a comprender, pero que me hacen desconfiar de él. Retrocedo suavemente, sin perder de vista a Dyson hasta que mi espalda choca con el ventanal del salón. Dyson se queda parado justo delante mía.

—Bo nunca te hubiera pedido que llevaras de vuelta a Evony, y creo que Vex tampoco la quiere en la ciudad —aventuro con cautela—. ¿Quién te ha mandado a por mí, Dyson?

La mirada que Dyson me dedica es una mezcla de desprecio y superioridad. Noto como se debate entre responder a mi pregunta. Respuesta que empiezo a saber que no va a ser de mi agrado, o hacer valer su fuerza física y obligarme a irme con él. El tono de llamada de su móvil, resonando a través de su chaqueta despeja todas las dudas que pueda tener.

—¡Cabron!

—Calla —escupe la palabra con violencia a la vez que me agarra del cuello con una mano y me deja casi sin aire.

Dyson coge con su mano libre el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y responde a la llamada. La cara de Dyson muestra una increíble sorpresa al oír la voz al otro lado del aparato.

—Bo, ¿Eres tú? —pregunta con voz entrecortada.

La certeza de que Bo es la que está al otro lado de la línea me hace reaccionar de manera salvaje. Aparto de un manotazo la mano de Dyson de mi cuello y me abalanzo sobre el teléfono.

Bo, es Bo —grito con furia—. Déjame hablar con ella, cabrón.

Intento agarrar el teléfono, pero Dyson es más rápido y lo aleja de mis manos. Reacciono y golpeo con todas mis fuerzas el costado de Dyson. El golpe sorprende a Dyson y el móvil se le cae de las manos, golpea el suelo y se queda en silencio. Dyson me empuja con ambas manos y me quedo atrapada entre su cuerpo y el cristal del ventanal.

—¿Qué está pasando, Dyson? —pregunto tensa, con la certeza de haber sido atrapada en una trampa.

—Sacrificio —responde con los ojos tornados en color amarillo, señal de que su naturaleza está haciendo acto de presencia.

—¿Sacrificio? ¿Qué sacrificio? —pregunto confusa.

—El que hice yo entregando aquello que más apreciaba para ayudar a Bo en su lucha contra Aife —remarca cada una de las palabras—. Ahora te toca a ti, Lauren.

—¿Qué es lo que me toca a mi, Dyson?

—Bo ha estado desaparecida. Hasta ahora no habíamos sabido de ella más que por los crímenes que ha cometido. Y tú eres la solución a sus crímenes.

—¿Qué crímenes? —pregunto alterada.

—¡Callate! — ordena Dyson—. No te hace falta saber nada más que a Bo se le van a perdonar sus crímenes a cambio de que tú vuelvas a la ciudad y respondas por los tuyos. Así que prepara a Evony para el viaje y no hables más.

—No creo que Bo esté de acuerdo con esta idea, Dyson —tercio con cautela, intentando calmarlo—. Déjame llamar a Bo e intentemos encontrar una solución diferente.

Dyson desvía su mirada por un instante y se agacha a recoger el móvil, sin dejar de vigilarme. Se lo guarda en el bolsillo y me dedica una mirada de desprecio.

—Comprendo —digo totalmente consciente de la situación—. Bo no sabe nada de esto. ¿De quien ha sido la idea? ¿Trick? ¿Vex? ¿Los ancianos? O quizás es algo más simple, Dyson —aventuro deslizando suavemente mi mano hacia la pistola—. Si yo desaparezco, tú tienes el camino libre con Bo.

—Vamos —me apremia.

—No —respondo sacando la pistola y apuntándole a la cabeza.

El movimiento de Dyson es rápido, tal y como corresponde a su naturaleza, que lo está dominando. Golpea con su mano la mía y la pistola sale despedida de mi mano y se desliza por el suelo del salón. Dyson me empuja salvajemente contra el cristal y me coge del cuello con las dos manos.

—Estás muerta, Lauren —escupe las palabras con violencia a la vez que comienza a cerrar sus manos con fuerza sobre mi cuello—. De todos modos no ibas a tardar mucho en morir. El crimen por lo que le has hecho a Evony es la muerte. Y eso es lo que te esperaba en la ciudad, pero tampoco es esencial que llegues viva —sus ojos salvajes brillan en amarillo letal…

Un ruido sordo y seco. Un veloz movimiento de Dyson. Una bala rozando su cuerpo y atravesando mi hombro. Un relámpago de dolor camino de mi cerebro. Miles de trozos de cristal saltando al contacto de la bala con el ventanal…

Las manos de Dyson sueltan su presa en mi cuello y se vuelve para enfrentarse a Evony. Ella está en el suelo del salón. La mirada febril fija en el lobo y la pistola humeante sostenida por sus temblorosas manos. Caigo hacia atrás, envuelta en los restos del ventanal y golpeo mi espalda contra el alfeizar de cemento que rodea todo el salón por la parte exterior. El dolor de la espalda se suma al latigazo de dolor que recorre mi hombro. La bala lo ha atravesado limpiamente, sin afectar al hueso, pero produciéndome una fea herida que envía ramalazos de dolor por todo mi cuerpo y de la cual mana un fino chorro de sangre.

—No puedes hacerlo, Dyson —balbucea Evony—. No puedes matarla sin que me devuelva a mi estado natural.

Dyson camina lentamente hacia Evony. Llega a su lado y, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, le quita la pistola de las manos y la tira a un rincón del salón. Evony le dedica una mirada suplicante.

—Debe morir —dice Dyson con voz glacial—. Acto seguido se vuelve, sus manos convertidas en garras de afiladas uñas.

—Te voy a destripar con mis propias manos —sentencia con determinación acercándose cada vez más.

Soy consciente de que no hay salida, que mi final ha llegado. Cierro los ojos y dedico mi último pensamiento a recordar los buenos momentos pasados con Bo. Las lágrimas afloran a mis ojos al rememorar el tacto de su piel contra la mía. El sabor de sus besos se posa en mis labios e intenta dulcificar el momento.

El espeso silencio que nos envuelve se ve roto por el roce de unos pasos en la entrada. El clic de la escopeta al ser recargada resuena por toda la habitación. Abro los ojos y contemplo a Crystal en la entrada del salón con la escopeta cargada y apuntando al pecho de Dyson.

El movimiento de Dyson es veloz y fluido. En un momento está junto a mí, y segundos después está a un paso de Crystal. Sus garras trazan un arco en el aire y se hunden en la carne de Crystal, desgarrándole el pecho. El ruido de la carne al romperse se ve apagado por el atronador sonido de la escopeta al ser disparada. En la espalda de Dyson se abre un enorme boquete y sus vísceras salen disparadas en todas direcciones, convertidas en pequeños proyectiles sanguinolentos. Un gran chorro de sangre salpica el suelo del salón un momento antes de que el cuerpo exánime del lobo se desplome sobre el. Al caer Dyson puedo contemplar como Crystal, con el pecho abierto, se deja caer de rodillas y me dedica una leve sonrisa antes de derrumbarse en el suelo.

—Crystal —grito espantada—. No, Crystal, no.

Me levanto del suelo y camino hacia Crystal. Le dedico una rápida mirada a Dyson y suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el lobo ya no supone gran problema.

Jadeando de dolor por la herida del hombro me arrodillo ante Crystal y evalúo su herida. Todavía respira, aunque muy débilmente. Las garras de Dyson le han producido una gran herida que le recorre todo el pecho, pero que no es tan profunda como esperaba. Palpo un poco con las manos y compruebo que no hay ningún órgano vital afectado. Si puedo coser la herida y que deje de sangrar, puede que le salve la vida. Con mi brazo sano me arranco la camisa y hago tapón contra la herida para impedir que la sangre se derrame. Vuelvo mi mirada y la fijo en Evony.

—Evony —le urjo—. Puedo salvar a Crystal, pero necesito tu ayuda. Tal y como estoy de herida necesito que traigas mi maletín médico de la habitación y me ayudes a coser su herida. Si lo haces te prometo devolverte tu naturaleza. Tengo la cura en el maletín. Una sola inyección y serás fae de nuevo.

Un salvaje ramalazo de dolor, acompañado de una bajada de tensión, recorre mi cuerpo y me golpea salvajemente el cerebro. Noto como la vista se me nubla y empiezo a no poder focalizar mi mirada. La herida del hombro está haciendo su trabajo y estoy a punto del colapso.

—Evony —acierto a susurrar.

La malévola sonrisa que Evony me dedica desde el suelo es lo último que contemplo antes de perder el conocimiento…


	18. BO 4

BO 4

—Tres curvas mas y llego —me digo entre aliviada y nerviosa.

Hace unos diez minutos que puedo vislumbrar la casa entre los claros, que de vez en cuando, se abren en el bosque que me rodea. Noto todos los músculos de mi cuerpo agarrotados después de estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde conduciendo sin detenerme apenas para comprar algo de comida y de bebida. En esas dos pequeñas paradas que he realizado he intentado comunicarme tanto con Lauren como con Dyson, pero el intento ha resultado infructuoso. No sé cual puede haber sido el resultado de la pelea que escuché en la breve conversación que tuve antes de emprender la marcha, algo que atenaza mi corazón y me impulsa a llegar cuanto antes al refugio. Me temo que Lauren se haya podido resistir a Dyson y este le haya causado algún daño, ya que, como me relató Tamsin, Dyson parece que ha perdido un poco el norte.

—¡Maldito lobo enamorado! —mascullo.

Tomo la última curva de la carretera y cruzo a toda velocidad un pequeño terreno de gravilla suelta que conforma el aparcamiento de la casa. En uno de los lados del aparcamiento hay estacionados dos coches. Uno de ellos es el de Massimo y el otro lo reconozco como uno de los automóviles de la policía que suele usar Dyson. Lo bueno es que si están los coches, sus propietarios tienen que seguir forzosamente en la casa. Lo malo son los dos todoterrenos aparcados justo en la entrada de la casa, formando una cuña, e impidiendo el acceso a la misma. Cinco hombres vestidos con uniforme militar y portando armas semiautomáticas protegen la entrada.

—¿Quiénes son? —me pregunto mientras doy un volantazo y cruzo el coche antes de detenerlo completamente, con el fin de levantar una nube de polvo que me oculte ligeramente de los hombres armados—. ¿Habrán venido con Dyson? Ni Vex, ni Tamsin me dijeron que Dyson venía acompañado. Además Lauren no es tan peligrosa como para traer un ejército para detenerla. O sí —me viene el pensamiento a la cabeza acompañado de una tenue sonrisa—. Esto tiene que ser cosa de Evony. Será algún tipo de comando de rescate que haya venido a por la ex Morrigan. Da igual. Lauren tiene que estar dentro de la casa y ellos no van a impedir que entre.

Abro la puerta del coche y bajo de un salto. Apelo a mi naturaleza y dejo que se exprese libre y salvajemente, sin ningún tipo de precaución o cortapisa.

—¡Alto ahí! —se mezcla la voz de uno de los hombres con el clic de los fusiles al ser engatillados—. No le da tiempo a pronunciar nada más.

"_Una bestia salvaje. Ira desatada. Ojos rojos. Cinco chorros de chi en dirección a la súcubo. La niebla negra, oculta en lo más hondo de Bo, salta como un resorte. Llega una nueva oportunidad. Alimentada por el inmenso caudal de energía que está entrando en el cuerpo de la súcubo, la niebla negra no tiene dificultad alguna en total el control de Bo."_

—Solo yo decido cuando pararme —declamo con superioridad un momento antes de extender mis brazos y abrir la boca—, anhelando recoger la energía que me alimenta.

"_La niebla negra domina por completo a Bo y la hace drenar el chi de los cinco hombres hasta secarlos por completo. Un estremecimiento de placer recorre cada célula de la súcubo y su conciencia se rinde a los salvajes mandatos de su captora. Está dispuesta a asolar el mundo entero, si hiciera falta, con tal de satisfacer sus deseos…_

_La tenue voz de Lauren emerge de la maraña de zarcillos que la niebla negra ha tendido dentro de la mente de Bo, tratando de impedir la presencia de la doctora. _

—_Bo, cariño, escucha —susurra la presencia de Lauren—. Soy tuya…tú eres mía. Nada ni nadie se puede interponer entre nosotras dos, así que vuelve a la normalidad y búscame…encuéntrame"._

—¡Joder! —exclamo al retornar bruscamente a la normalidad.

Mis ojos vuelven a ser marrones y mi naturaleza está sometida de nuevo, gracias al recuerdo de Lauren. Los cadáveres de los cinco soldados yacen sin vida a mis pies, desmadejados y tirados en el suelo del aparcamiento en grotescas posiciones. Cada vez que dejo que mi naturaleza me domine, la puta sombra negra que anida en mi interior hace acto de presencia y, de momento, solo el recuerdo de Lauren, puede contrarrestarla. Tengo que tratar por todos los medios posibles no dejar que mi naturaleza me domine, en tanto no vea el modo de encontrar el modo de eliminarla de mi mente.

Respiro hondo, tratando de calmar mis nervios y detener un poco el flujo de adrenalina que inunda mi cuerpo, y me encamino a la entrada de la casa. A un par de pasos de la entrada de la casa la puerta se abre violentamente y apenas me da tiempo de tirarme al suelo antes de que una ráfaga de disparos revolotee por encima de mi cabeza. Un nuevo soldado ha aparecido en el quicio de la puerta, con el cuerpo en tensión. Noto como mi naturaleza vuelve a pugnar por tomar el control, pero esta vez me resisto a dejarme llevar. Recojo un arma del suelo y le disparo al soldado en el pecho. El hombre cae pesadamente sobre mí. No me da tiempo a sacudírmelo de encima cuando un nuevo enemigo aparece desde el interior de la casa. En dos grandes pasos está junto a mí. Me pisa la mano, impidiendo que coja mi arma y tras dedicarme una mirada firme y decidida, apunta su arma a mi cabeza. Con la mano libre atino a sacar un cuchillo de campaña que lleva el soldado caído a mi lado sujeto a su cintura y lo clavo en el muslo del soldado que me amenaza. El hombre deja salir un grito ahogado de dolor y afloja la presa de su pie. Ruedo sobre mi costado y acierto a recoger la automática que porta el otro soldado. Me incorporo lo justo para poder apuntar y descargo todo el cargador en el cuerpo de mi enemigo. El soldado cae al suelo, sin vida, mientras yo me levanto de un salto, cojo otro de los fusiles, me lo ajusto firmemente en el hombro y entro a grandes pasos en la casa.

El silencio acompaña a mi recorrido por el hall de la casa. Parece que ya no hay más soldados al acecho, pero sigo manteniendo la tensión. Gotas de sudor me corren por la cara, mezcladas con salpicaduras de sangre de los soldados muertos. Relajo un poco la atención para pasarme la mano por la cara y limpiármela un poco. Mis últimos pasos me llevan al salón de la casa.

Lo primero que veo es un sofá con una manta cubierta de sangre. Un gran ventanal que conformaba una de las paredes del salón esta reventado a balazos y hay un rastro de sangre que se dirige del mismo hasta llegar a unos pasos de donde me encuentro. Bajo la mirada y descubro casi a mis pies dos grandes charcos de sangre. En uno de ellos, con las tripas reventadas, está Dyson…

—Dios mío —las palabras salen ahogadas de mi garganta—. Me arrodillo junto a Dyson, con un nudo en la garganta, y compruebo su estado vital. Está exánime. No hay vida dentro de mi amigo. He llegado tarde.

—¡Joder, joder, joder! —grito frustrada mientras amargas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas—. Rápido —pienso—. El chi de los soldados todavía está dentro mía. No sé si servirá para devolver a la vida a Dyson, ya que sus heridas son tremendas, pero debo intentarlo.

—Estáte quieta, puta oscuridad —declamo en el silencio en el que estoy envuelta.

Apelo a mi naturaleza. Dejo salir la súcubo y la intento controlar. La oscuridad noto tentando mis defensas e intentando hacerse con el control de nuevo. Me concentro en focalizar la cara de Lauren como tabla de salvación y, acercando mis labios a los de Dyson, le doy en chi de los soldados.

El cuerpo de Dyson se convulsiona levemente y una pequeña tos, acompañada de un hilo de sangre, sale de su boca. Entorna ligeramente los ojos y posa su mirada en mí. Es imposible, lo noto. En condiciones normales el chi combinado de cinco personas lo hubiera resucitado. Lo justo lo he vuelto a la vida para que vuelva a tener que morirse.

—No puedo, Dyson —digo entre sollozos apretando su mano entre las mías—. Ni todo el chi del mundo curaría tus heridas. ¿Lo entiendes?

En la mirada de Dyson hay comprensión y algo más. Creo que intenta decirme algo. Acerco mi cara a la suya y acaricio sus mejillas con mis manos.

—Está bien. No pasa nada, Dyson. Te perdono todo lo que has hecho. Ha sido ese amor tonto y loco que sentís los lobos. Algo que está en tu naturaleza y no puedes cambiar. Necesito que me digas que ha pasado con Lauren —le insto con urgencia—. Te queda poco tiempo y necesito que me ayudes. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Noto como Dyson intenta hablar, pero la sangre acumulada en su boca no hace sino convertir sus palabras en murmullos sin sentido. Arranco un trozo de su camisa y la introduzco suavemente en su boca y trato de limpiar en la medida de lo posible todos los restos de sangre de la misma.

—¿Así mejor? —pregunto esperanzada.

Dyson me dedica un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza y yo arrimo mi cara a la suya, nerviosa y expectante.

—Kenzi, Kamchatka —susurra entre estertores.

—Kenzi, Kamchatka —repito confusa—. ¿Qué significa eso, Dyson? Y Lauren. ¿Qué ha pasado con Lauren. Responde Dyson.

Los ojos de Dyson se han vuelto a cerrar y su pecho ya no emite signo alguno de vida. Mi intento de resucitarle no ha servido más que para prolongar su agonía y no ha despejado mis dudas sobre el paradero de Lauren. Es más, ahora tengo un nuevo misterio que añadir a la lista. ¿Qué demonios significan sus últimas palabras? El nombre de mi amiga junto a una palabra en ruso.

—¡Indescifrable hasta el último minuto! — exclamo frustrada y dolorida antes de dedicarle una tierna mirada a Dyson—. Amargas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Dedico unos segundos a llorar a mi amigo y amante y a recordar los buenos momentos pasados juntos. Me levanto con un profundo vacío en el pecho, pero con gran determinación. Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y recojo el fusil del suelo. Tengo que revisar el resto de la casa en busca de alguna señal de Lauren.

—No me hagas lo mismo que Dyson, Lauren —me digo tratando de calmarme un poco—. No lo soportaría. Tú no. No puedes estar muerta. Lauren, Lauren —Grito a pleno pulmón, rasgando el silencio de la casa con violencia—. ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo, Bo.

No hay respuesta alguna. La casa está sumida en un glacial silencio que amenaza con romperme por momentos.

—Mierda.

Atravieso con paso firme el salón y me introduzco en el pasillo que sale de uno de sus extremos. El pequeño pasillo conduce hacia dos puertas cerradas, que supongo son las habitaciones de la casa. Me aproximo a la primera de ellas. Cojo aire, no tanto con miedo a que haya más hombres armados en la casa ya que en el estado en que estoy, debido a la muerte de Dyson y la ausencia de Lauren, sería capaz de tumbar un ejercito entero, si no con miedo a encontrarme otra escena como la del salón, pero con Lauren de protagonista. Me preparo mentalmente para lo que pueda pasar, vuelvo el tirador de la puerta y la empujo hacia dentro. La puerta se abre totalmente y contemplo una habitación con una gran cama y una mesilla a su lado como todo mobiliario. En la mesilla, abierta y mostrando una gran cantidad de jeringuillas y medicamentos, hay un bolso que reconozco. El bolso es de Lauren. Giro mi mirada y contemplo la cama. Dentro de ella, con un aspecto deplorable y una gran herida cubierta de sangre seca, se encuentra Evony. Ella levanta la cabeza, me mira con ese aire de superioridad que ni en los peores momentos es capaza de ocultar y me dedica una mirada socarrona.

—Llegas tarde, querida.

—Nunca es tarde para matarte —respondo con ira—. He matado a todos tus soldados y tú vas a seguir su camino como no me digas que has hecho con Lauren. Y no me respondas que no lo sabes. Ese bolso y esas medicinas son suyas, así que no te atrevas a mentirme o te pego un tiro. Reafirmo mis palabras apuntado el rifle a su pecho.

—Ya te lo he dicho —responde con voz pesada—. Llegas tarde. Lauren y su amiguita hace rato que se han ido. Dieron buena cuenta de Dyson, como habrás podido comprobar ahí afuera, y se marcharon.

—¿Qué amiga?

—Una rubita llamada Crystal —responde en tono burlón—. Ella y Lauren están bastante compenetradas… ya me entiendes. De hecho fue la rubia la que mató a Dyson cuando este perdió los papeles y decidió que no hacía falta que Lauren llegara viva a la ciudad. Que con llevar su cadáver era suficiente.

—No te creo, perra —le espeto con violencia—. Dyson jamás sería capaz de llegar tan lejos y a Lauren tampoco la creo capaz de matarlo. Dime quienes eran esos soldados y que ha pasado de verdad aquí, o te pego un tiro ya mismo.

—Los soldados no me obedecían a mi —replica con desgana—. Así que haz lo que quieras.

Los ojos se me tornan azules y a punto estoy de dejar salir mi naturaleza y devorarla por completo. Solo me contiene el temor a no ser capaz de dominarme si lo hago.

—Te lo repito por última vez Evony. ¿Quiénes eran esos soldados y qué ha pasado aquí?

—Los soldados venían conmigo —responde una trémula voz desde la puerta del baño de la habitación.

Giro la cabeza en dirección al baño y descubro a un hombre con las manos en alto mirándome con temor. En su cara, de hermosas facciones, destacan unos turbadores ojos de color avellana que me traen casi al instante el recuerdo de una mirada que conozco muy bien.

—Y aunque Evony fue la que nos dio la dirección de la casa—continua hablando—, no veníamos a rescatarla a ella, veníamos a ayudar a Karen.

—¿Karen, que Karen? —pregunto mientras le hago una señal con la mano al joven para que se aproxime a la cama y así tenerlos a los dos en la misma línea de fuego.

—Karen Beattie. Aunque vosotras la conocéis como Lauren Lewiss —responde pausadamente el muchacho—. Soy Martin Beattie, su hermano.

La afirmación de aquel muchacho deja pintada en la cara de Evony una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro que no es sino el vivo reflejo de la que yo debo de tener.

—¿Porqué habría de creerte? —le pregunto con la mirada fija en esos ojos color avellana, intentando adivinar si han desvelado su secreto y me dicen que lo que el hombre dice es verdad.

—Lo que dice Evony es verdad —responde Martin. Karen se marchó de aquí hace poco. Yo sé con quién se fue y ahora que no tengo a mis hombres necesito tu ayuda para buscarla. No sé si está herida o no, ya que hubo disparos antes de que se marchara, por eso hay que encontrarla cuanto antes y averiguarlo.

—¿Con quién se ha ido? —pregunto confusa. Demasiados actores en este drama, algunos totalmente inesperados y desconocidos, están confundiéndome un poco.

—Alex. Está con Alex.

—Vamos Martin —replico exasperada. Estás intentando confundirme con tanto nombre desconocido.

—Alex es amiga mía me explica—. Amiga mía y de Karen. Su casa está a un par de horas de aquí. Es lógico que ella haya venido en su ayuda.

Si está con una amiga tuya —replico—, no veo la necesidad que tienes de ayuda para encontrarla, simplemente llámala y vamos a su encuentro.

—Es complicado —responde ligeramente turbado.

Dedico unos momentos a pensar en todo aquel aluvión de datos nuevos. No tengo nada claro que puede haber pasado en la casa, pero Martin me está ofreciendo una opción bastante apetecible. El hecho de que Lauren pueda estar a dos horas de aquí, a salvo y protegida por una amiga suya, me hace inclinarme a creerle. Por otro lado la idea es tan tentadora que puede que oculte una trampa y sea solo un ardid para hacerme bajar la guardia y en verdad Martin y Evony estén juntos en esto y solo quieran atraparme.

—De acuerdo —rompe mis pensamientos Martin con su voz apremiante—. Es lógico que no confíes en mí, pero el tiempo apremia y tenemos que marcharnos ya. Ven conmigo y aparte de a Lauren, también rescataremos a Kenzi.

—Por favor, Martin —respondo escéptica—. Apareces de la nada, acompañado de un pelotón de soldados, y dices ser el hermano de Lauren y venir a ayudarla. Y por si fuera poco ahora me dices que sabes donde está Kenzi y que la podemos rescatar. Ahí te has delatado, pues Kenzi está muerta y Tamsin se la llevó al Valhalla. Dime quién coño eres en realidad —incido de forma violenta haciendo un ademán con el arma—, o te pego un tiro ya mismo.

—No —replica con firmeza—. Kenzi está viva. Marcus la trajo de vuelta y la tiene cautiva en mi casa de las montañas, cruzando el valle.

El nombre de Marcus me retrotrae a la conversación que tuve con Trick ayer a la noche. El me dijo que Tamsin entregó a Kenzi a Marcus . Tamsin lo negó. Necesito saber que es lo que ha pasado y qué es lo que ha hecho Marcus con Kenzi.¿Es posible que Martin esté diciendo la verdad y que Kenzi esté tan cerca mía? —me pregunto esperanzada. Miro a los ojos de Martin intentando descifrar en su mirada un atisbo de engaño. No veo nada más que unos profundos ojos color avellana que esperan anhelantes mi decisión.

—Vamos —le insto decidida—. Al menor atisbo de que me estas engañando y que me llevas a una trampa, te mato. ¿Lo tienes claro?

—De acuerdo —responde aliviado.

—Y por el camino tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación.

—Hay que llevarse a Evony. Mi hermana la tenía cautiva por algún motivo y necesitamos saber cual es.

Dedico una rápida mirada a Evony y evalúo mentalmente su estado. Tal y como está va a ser más un estorbo que una ayuda.

—Ella se que da aquí —incido—. Nos retrasaría llevarla. En el estado en que está no creo que vaya muy lejos. Cuando encontremos a Kenzi y a Lauren tenemos que volver a por el cadáver de Dyson para llevarlo a la ciudad. Entonces nos la llevaremos a ella también. Coge la bolsa de Lauren. Sin medicamentos con que curarse será más fácil que nos espere. ¿Verdad, Evony?

Evony no se molesta en responder. Simplemente se da media vuelta y se arrebuja con las sabanas de la cama. Doy la callada por respuesta. Hago una señal a Martin para que me preceda y los dos abandonamos la casa. Hago que Martin se monte en mi todoterreno y que conduzca él. Yo me monto en la parte trasera, después de recoger una automática de uno de los soldados muertos, la amartillo y la apoyo en la nuca de Martin.

—Al menor atisbo de duda, o la más mínima impresión de que me estás engañando, te pego un tiro. Y ahora responde. ¿Tu amiga Alex es de fiar? ¿Estás seguro de que Lauren está a salvo con ella?

—Absolutamente —responde firme y decidido.

—Vamos a por Kenzi primero. Por lo que dices ella está en peligro.

Martin arranca el todoterreno y abandonamos la casa.

—Y ahora —comienzo a hablar— me vas a contar porqué Lauren cambió de identidad. He visto una ficha policial suya en la que se le acusa de varios crímenes.

—Eso no puedo contártelo —responde con firmeza—. Gira sus ojos y, a través del espejo retrovisor atisba mi reacción.

—Mal empezamos, Martin. No creo que esa sea la manera de ganarte mi confianza.

—Eso que me pides no puedo contártelo. Tendrá que ser Karen quién te lo cuente si lo encuentra oportuno. Lo que si puedo contarte —continúa en tono conciliador— es para que ha usado su falsa identidad.

—Ilumíname —replico irónica.

—Karen ha usado su falsa identidad para infiltrarse entre los faes y buscar a nuestra madre desaparecida hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué entre los faes? —pregunto súbitamente—. Me remuevo en el asiento presa de una ligera intranquilidad. Creo saber hacia donde llevan las palabras de Martin y si es lo que me imagino, muchas cosas pueden ser diferentes.

—Nuestra madre es fae.

—Y vuestro padre ¿es fae también?

—No. Nuestro padre es humano.

No es lo que yo hubiera querido oir. Por un momento abrazé la hermosa idea de que Lauren fuera fae. Todo sería mucho más fácil si ella fuera como yo.

—Asi que Lauren y tú sois híbridos. Hijos de fae y humano —sentencio desilusionada —. Siento decirte, Martin, que el castigo por tener hijos con humanos es la muerte para el fae que ha cometido tal pecado. Tu madre está muerta.

—No siempre la muerte es el final del camino —replica Martin—. Nuestra madre es un Fénix y, como tal, puede resurgir de sus cenizas…si las encontramos.

—Eso es lo que está haciendo tu hermana. ¿Buscar las cenizas de tu madre?

— Sí —responde dubitativo—. Y creo que también está buscando a los que la mataron para vengarse, aunque no estoy seguro ya que no he hablado con ella hace mucho tiempo y desconozco lo que está haciendo. Yo nunca había sabido que mi madre era fae hasta que Marcus me encontró hace un tiempo y me lo contó. El es el que me puso sobre la pista de Karen, pista que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Marcus? ¿Quién es Marcus? —pregunto expectante. Estoy oyendo mucho acerca de él últimamente.

—Marcus es el hombre para el que trabajaba hasta hace un rato. Desde que me he juntado contigo se puede decir que nuestra relación se ha roto.

—¿Es fae?

—No. Es humano, pero con algún tipo de poder que no sé de donde lo ha sacado. La verdad es que sé muy poco acerca de él. Lo único que tengo claro es que está obsesionado contigo y con los faes. Creo que quiere castigarlos por algo que le han hecho y tanto mi hermana como tú sois los instrumentos de su venganza.

—¿Conmigo? —respondo alterada—. Explícate.

—Hace un año Marcus contactó conmigo y me reveló que nuestra madre desaparecida era un fae. Una especie de ser mágico. Concretamente un Fénix y que mi hermana estaba infiltrada entre los faes buscándola. Él me contó que el castigo por tener hijos con humanos era la muerte, pero al ser ella un Fénix puede renacer de sus cenizas. Así que forzosamente los faes deben de haber separado sus cenizas para impedir que renazca. Me dijo que mi hermana estaba buscando esas cenizas y que también estaba buscando alguna especie de venganza. Yo quise ir donde mi hermana, pero Marcus me convenció para no hacerlo y ayudarlo a vigilar y proteger a Karen desde la distancia. Adujo que encontrarme con mi hermana destaparía su verdadera identidad y ya no sería posible que llevara a cabo sus planes. Yo acepté sin saber que en realidad era Marcus quien me estaba utilizando.

—¿Para que? —pregunto mecánicamente mientras mis pensamientos divagan sobre todo lo que estoy descubriendo de Lauren—. Siempre pensé que ella me ocultaba cosas, pero estoy descubriendo que en realidad sé poco o nada sobre ella. Una lágrima de frustración e impotencia, por el tiempo perdido con ella sin indagar en su vida, se desliza por mi mejilla. Me la seco con el dorso de la mano y presto atención a la historia de Martin.

—Así fue como os conocí a todos vosotros —continua Martin—. A ti, a Kenzi, Dyson, Trick, Tamsin…vigilando desde las sombras. Cuando Marcus puso a mi hermana en contacto con Isaac Taft y eso impulsó a que ella descubriera como convertir humanos en faes, inmediatamente sospeche que también sería capaz de hacerlo a la inversa. Y que eso era lo que quería Marcus. Estaba usando a Karen para encontrar su propio método de castigo contra los faes. Y esas sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Marcus capturó y entregó a mi hermana a Evony.

—¿Él hizo eso? —pregunto indignada—. Lo voy a matar cuando lo encuentre.

—Marcus entregó a Karen a los faes para que ella usara los conocimientos recién adquiridos y llevada por su ansia de venganza, probara su formula con algún fae.

—¿Crees que Evony puede ser la asesina de tu madre?

—No lo sé. Puede que sí o puede que solo fuera una prueba. Hay que tener en cuenta que yo he visto lo mucho que te quiere mi hermana. Y probar el suero con Evony solo fuera una manera de protegerte.

Las palabras de Martin me detienen el corazón por momentos. Lauren me querrá mucho, pero yo la necesito más que a mi propia vida y el hablar de ella sin tenerla presente me causa gran dolor.

— ¿Falta mucho? —pregunto angustiada—. Hay que rescatar a Kenzi ya mismo e ir a por Lauren. La necesito.

—Hemos recorrido la mitad del camino. En una hora más o menos llegaremos.

—Acelera…y sigue hablando.

—Cuando sucedió lo del portal, Marcus se alteró mucho y todo se aceleró. Sus planes se vieron revelados. Él se marchó a buscar a Kenzi y a mí me encomendó la misión de recoger a mi hermana y llevarla con él. Yo ya tenía pensado encontrarme con ella y no hacerlo, ya que creo que los planes de Marcus pasan por usar los conocimientos de Karen para atacar a los faes. Y esos planes pasan por usarte de alguna manera.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué puede querer de mí Marcus?

—No lo sé, pero algo quiere que hagas, si no, no se explica que esté empeñado en capturar a las dos personas que más quieres en este mundo. Si Marcus tendría en su poder a Kenzi y a Karen, ¿Tú no harías cualquier cosa por liberarlas? ¿Incluso colaborar con él?

—Si.

—Bueno, pues él ya tiene a Kenzi en su poder. Yo regresé sin mi hermana de la ciudad ya que ella se había marchado, pero luego Evony nos localizó y nos dijo donde encontrarla.

—En el refugio.

—Exacto. Evony y Marcus se conocen de cuando este le entregó a mi hermana, y Evony quiere volver a ser fae.

—Cuando volvamos por ella la voy a matar.

—Bueno, bien mirado si ella no nos hubiera avisado, tú nunca te habrías encontrado conmigo y no sabrías donde está mi hermana —sentencia con una leve sonrisa intentando rebajar la tensión del viaje.

—Vale, no la mataré. Solo le pegaré bastante —replico algo divertida—. Anda, cuéntame que pasó cuando llegaste al refugio. ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo Evony?

—No sé lo que pasó realmente ya que no entré a la casa hasta que mi hermana y los hombres de Alex se marcharon, pero puedo suponer que hubo una especie de pelea en el interior, ya que se escucharon disparos. Y en la casa solo estaban mi hermana y Dyson.

—Y Evony —replico.

—Sí, pero ya ves el estado en el que está. No creo que ella haya tenido nada que ver.

—Has dicho los hombres de Alex. ¿Quiénes son?

—Mexicanos —responde con seriedad—. Alex es un capo de la droga. Dirige un cartel de droga mexicano y, aparte de eso, trafica con armas. Sus hombres rodeaban la casa, supongo que vigilando a Karen. Alex les habría mandado a protegerla sin que mi hermana se enterara.

—Vaya amigas que tenéis —replico asombrada.

—Cuando nosotros llegamos —continua haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras—, los vimos y yo detuve a mis hombres mientras decidía que hacer. Mi relación con Alex es bastante tensa y no sabía como reaccionarían sus hombres a mi presencia. Entonces llegó Dyson y se introdujo en la casa. Los hombres de Alex se pusieron nerviosos y creo que estaban a punto de entrar en la casa cuando se escucharon unos disparos y todo se aceleró. Los mexicanos entraron en la casa y yo estaba decidido a hacer lo mismo y enfrentarlos, pero no hubo tal enfrentamiento. Un helicóptero apareció enseguida, aterrizó en la parte delantera de la casa y varias personas se montaron en él. Pude distinguir a Karen y a un par de hombres que llevaban otra persona herida. Supongo que sería Crystal, ya que ellas dos estaban juntas.

—¿Quién es Crystal? —pregunto con un deje de celos en la voz—. Evony dijo que era su "amiguita". ¿Qué tipo de amiguita es?

—Crystal es…

—¡Frena! —grito cortando su frase.

Acabamos de doblar una curva de la pista que lleva a la casa de Martin y en medio de la misma hay dos todoterrenos accidentados, impidiendo el paso. Martin pisa el freno a tope y el coche desliza unos metros por la pista antes de detenerse junto al primer coche accidentado. Ambos nos tomamos un segundo para recuperar el aliento y bajamos del coche. El primer coche accidentado tiene toda la parte trasera destrozada por el impacto que el segundo coche a producido en el. Es evidente que el conductor del primer coche ha frenado en medio de la pista para hacer que el segundo coche les golpeara. Hay varios impactos de bala en el mismo, pero no hay nadie dentro. En el segundo coche hay dos hombres muertos en la parte delantera, debido al impacto del accidente y, tirados en medio de la pista, con una sonrisa glacial que yo conozco muy bien, hay otros dos cadáveres.

—Súcubo —murmuro.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Son hombres de Marcus? —pregunto alterada.

—Si —responde Martin después de dedicarles una breve mirada.

—A estos dos los ha matado una súcubo —sentencio—. ¿Marcus te ha hablado alguna vez de mi madre, Aife?

—Alguna vez la ha mencionado —responde tenso—. Yo creo que los dos se conocen.

—¿Falta mucho para la casa?

—Un par de kilómetros.

—Vamos —digo señalando el todoterreno—. Esta vez conduzco yo.

Me monto en el todoterreno y lo manejo con suavidad, logrando que pase entre los coches accidentados y el borde de la pista. Acto seguido acelero y conduzco a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa. Algo me dice que por segunda vez voy a llegar tarde al encuentro de las personas que quiero. Lo que no logro entender es como demonios se ha enterado mi madre de que Kenzi estaba prisionera en este lugar.

Un kilómetro más adelante encontramos otro cadáver tirado en la pista, con la misma sonrisa glacial pintada en la cara.

—Es Samantha —me informa Martin—. Una de las guardianas de Kenzi.

—Que se joda —murmuro por toda respuesta—. Acelero de nuevo y pongo rumbo a la casa.

En menos de cinco minutos llegamos a la casa y no nos hace falta ni bajarnos del coche para comprobar que está vacía. La oscuridad y el silencio son dueñas de la misma. Martin insiste en entrar en la casa y comprobar si queda alguien en la misma. Yo le acompaño a regañadientes. Está claro que se han llevado a Kenzi de aquí. Quizás por el peligro que suponía la presencia de mi madre en los alrededores. La breve visita a la casa no hace si no reafirmar mis suposiciones. Hay un cadáver tirado a la entrada de la habitación en la que recluían a Kenzi.

—Steffan —el novio de Samantha — me informa de nuevo Martin.

La habitación está vacía, al igual que el resto de la casa. Me quedo mirando la cama en la que tenían a Kenzi con una frustración rayana en la desesperación.

—Llévame donde Alex —musito con lágrimas en los ojos—. No quiero llegar tarde por tercera vez.

Nos montamos en el coche y dejo que Martin conduzca. Llevo todo el día en tensión, de aquí para allá, sin resultado alguno y estoy muy cansada. Cansada, triste, desesperada.

—En media hora llegamos —murmura Martin—. La casa de Alex está muy cerca de aquí.

—De acuerdo —replico sin ganas.

En la oscuridad de la noche, que ha caído hace unos momentos, me dejo llevar por mis más turbios pensamientos. Por dos veces he llegado tarde al encuentro de mis seres queridos y temo que Lauren no esté donde Martin me asegura que se encuentra. De Kenzi ya no tengo idea de donde puede estar, ni que significa la presencia de mi madre, o de otra súcubo desconocida para mí, junto a ella. Poco a poco me dejo llevar y el sueño se me apodera…

—Bo, despierta —La mano de Martin me sacude ligeramente—. Ya hemos llegado.

Abro los ojos alterada y miro a mi alrededor. Estamos aparcados en una pista en medio del bosque y no hay señal alguna de la casa.

—¿Dónde hemos llegado? —pregunto confusa—. No veo la casa por ningún lado.

—La casa está a cinco minutos andando —responde con seguridad—, pero yo no voy. Mi relación con Alex no es muy buena y creo que seré más un estorbo que una ayuda a la hora de tratar con ella. Darás mejor imagen si vas sola. Ah, y nada de armas. Los hombres de Alex son de los que disparan primero y preguntan después. Tranquila y conciliadora. Así es como debes comportarte.

—¿Es una trampa? —pregunto suspicaz.

—Si quisiera hacerte algo —responde con una sonrisa —, ya te lo hubiera hecho. Llevas dormida casi todo el camino.

—De acuerdo —asiento abriendo la puerta del coche—. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Una última cosa —dice dubitativo deteniendo mi movimiento con su mano.

—Dime.

—La casa de Alex está tan cerca de la nuestra porqué ella la construyó para mi hermana.

—No te entiendo.

—Esa casa es el lugar en el que ellas iban a vivir…juntas —susurra con cautela—. Alex y Karen fueron novias durante mucho tiempo. Alex todavía está enamorada de mi hermana y tú eres algo así como un rival para ella. Ándate con cuidado.

Las palabras de Martin me sacuden por dentro y a punto estoy, dominada por unos celos súbitos, de dejar salir mi naturaleza. Logro controlarme a duras penas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —replico exasperada.

Bajo del coche y cierro la puerta con violencia. Empiezo a caminar por la pista en la dirección que Martin me ha indicado, rogando en mi interior que esta vez no haya llegado demasiado tarde y que Lauren esté en la casa. Las luces de una hermosa mansión campestre, rodeada por una alta valla, comienzan a despejar la oscuridad en la que estoy sumida. A pocos pasos de donde me encuentro, iluminada por un par de potentes focos, se haya la puerta de la mansión. Respiro hondo, doy un paso y la luz me baña con toda su intensidad.

—Ya voy, Lauren —susurro a la noche…


	19. EVONY 1

**Ya siento la tardanza en publicar este nuevo capítulo.**

** Una idea para una nueva historia surgió de mi mente y de la de Kimba68 y ocupé mi tiempo en escribir el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia "Night-time evil". Tuvo tanta aceptación que me vi obligado a escribir otro capítulo más para saciar las ansias de mis nuevos lectores. A partir de ahora, me moveré de historia en historia. Un capítulo de cada una. Voy a intentar actualizar cada historia de 15 en 15 días.**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Un nuevo personaje sale a escena. Una otrora poderosa fae convertida en humana, pero que todavía conserva su capacidad de maquinar intrigas...y dispuesta a pasar por encima de lo que haga falta con tal de volver a ser fae de nuevo.**

** La trama se enriquece con nuevas revelaciones sobre el pasado de Lauren y su implicación para con los faes. **

**Cogemos velocidad. El invierno se recrudece. La trama se enreda...todos camino del infierno, o del cielo. Leed y lo sabréis.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mis seguidores en mi cuenta de twitter. Sus retweets han contribuido a dar publicidad a mis fics y me han hecho ganar nuevos lectores.**

**Va por ellas.**

**Saludos desde el Muro.**

**Samwell123.**

* * *

EVONY 1

"_La fábrica de cristal._

_Afuera es noche cerrada. Ni la luna ni las estrellas hacen acto de presencia, veladas como están por un espeso manto de nubes. Parece que hasta ellas sienten el dolor y la vergüenza de lo que va a pasar. El frío muerde por las esquinas y los pocos transeúntes que todavía deambulan por las calles, corren a refugiarse en sus hogares, como si presintieran que algo oscuro y aterrador va a suceder._

_La fábrica de cristal._

_Dentro la tenue luz de las antorchas alumbra las gradas y se refleja en las caras, algunas con cara de circunstancias, otras con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro, de los asistentes a la ejecución. Entre esos rostros conocidos se encuentran la mayoría de los ancianos. El Ash también ha hecho acto de presencia. No se entendería la ejecución de un fae de las luces sin su presencia. En una esquina de la grada se encuentra Dyson, el cambiaformas, atento y vigilante, guardando las espaldas del Rey sangriento. A Trick se le nota moderadamente satisfecho. No oculta el hecho de que saldar viejas deudas ya no es de su agrado, pero tampoco se le ve incomodo ante la perspectiva de que uno de sus grandes opositores de antaño desaparezca para siempre._

_Y allá abajo. Centro y foco de toda atención me encuentro yo. Evony Fleurette Marquisse, Morrigan de los faes de la oscuridad, cara a cara con la rea de muerte._

_Sentada en una silla, atada de pies y manos se encuentra uno de los faes mas poderosos que jamás hayan poblado este mundo. El único Fénix conocido en toda la historia de nuestra raza. Capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad con sus lágrimas. Prácticamente inmortal, debido a su capacidad de regenerarse. Una hermosa mujer de delicada piel blanca. Abundante cabellera de hermosos tonos dorados y grandes ojos color avellana. _

_Alguien al que yo conozco muy bien. De mi misma edad, pues nació casi al mismo tiempo en que yo venía al mundo. _

_Unidas desde pequeñas por la alta cuna de nuestros padres, ambos nobles al servicio del Rey sangriento. Ella y yo pasamos nuestra infancia y juventud unidas como uña y carne. Compartimos juegos, risas, amorios, confidencias, temores, anhelos. _

_Casi amantes. Juntas podíamos haber dominado el mundo entero._

_Separadas por dos traiciones. La primera, haber permanecido fiel a su familia cuando el Rey sangriento nos separó en luces y sombras. Su lugar estaba junto a mi, no con ellos. La segunda, ese amor loco y desmedido por los seres humanos que la llevó a cometer uno de los grandes actos castigados con la muerte. Amar y procrear con un ser humano. Su amor debería haber sido para mí, no para su familia y mucho menos para un sucio ser humano._

_Tan cerca y tan lejos…_

_Sentada en la silla. Atada de pies y manos, a punto de ser ejecutada. La otrora mi gran amiga y hoy ferviente enemiga…Talyssa Beattie, el Fénix._

_Estáis equivocados —resuena por toda la sala de cristal la dulce, pero fuerte voz de Talyssa—. Vivis en un mundo de tradiciones y fantasía y no os dais cuenta de que allá afuera acecha un poder inimaginable que amenaza con destruirnos. Él —sentencia levantando la mirada y posándola en Trick—, sabe de quien hablo. Yo también. Lo he visto y se de lo que es capaz con tal de eliminarnos. Y vosotros, necios y orgullosos como sois no veis que la solución pasa por los seres humanos. Despreciáis y esclavizáis a aquellos que os procuraran la salvación. Solo a través de la humanidad llegará la salvación para los faes._

—_Talyssa Beattie —declamo después de dedicarle una mirada cargada de desprecio—. Por el crimen de procrear con seres humanos se te condena a morir.. Tus restos serán quemados y las cenizas serán guardadas en tres frascos y custodiadas fielmente por aquellos que no desean tu regreso. Así el Fénix nunca podrá renacer._

_Camino un par de pasos y poso mi mano en su cabeza. Apelo a mis poderes y veo como el cuerpo de Talyssa se deshace bajo mi influjo._

—_Quemadlos —dijo posando la mirada en mis guardias y señalando los restos—y llevad los tarros a mis aposentos._

_Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida de la fábrica. El calor de las llamas me envuelve la espalda. Un calor inmenso y abrasador que amenaza con derretirme. Incluso después de muerta, Talyssa sigue perturbándome._

_Calor, calor, calor. Llamas incandescentes y abrasadoras…comprensión."_

—¡Joder! —exclamo despertándome súbitamente—. Me he debido quedar dormida después de que Bo y ese cabrón de Martin se marcharan. Estoy tendida en la cama, empapada en sudor. La cabeza me arde allá donde Lauren me dio el culatazo.

—Una mierda de día —me digo—. El peor de todos desde que Lauren me llevó con ella en este jodido paseo a los infiernos. Casi hubiera preferido que Bo no me resucitara. Total, para vivir este asco de vida como humana, casi es mejor desaparecer.

Con lo mal que había empezado el día, cuando una neurótica Lauren me había dado aquel golpe, totalmente descontrolada por la sospecha de que yo le había robado el teléfono. Cosa que era cierta, pero yo estaba dispuesta a morir antes que devolverle el teléfono que tanto me había costado robarle y esconder.

Aun recuerdo el leve regocijo que sentí, en medio de aquella nube febril en que me hallaba sumida desde hace unos días, cuando Crystal le recriminó a Lauren su actitud y ambas discutieron. Eso era bueno para mis planes. Ya había conseguido llamar a Marcus y este ya estaba en camino. Contra más discutieran ellas dos, menos pensarían en marcharse. Y en que llegara Marcus y tomara el control de la situación, agarraría a esa perra de Lauren por los pelos y la obligaría a convertirme en fae de nuevo.

Y en esas estaba. Sintiendo pasar los minutos y pensando como conseguir que Marcus cediera a mis deseos y obligara a Lauren a convertirme en fae. Cosa que iba a ser difícil ya que tenía la sospecha de que había sido el propio Marcus el que había instigado sutilmente a Lauren para que ella fuera capaz de dar con lo que sea que me convirtió en humana. Necesitaba hablar con Marcus y descubrir o sus debilidades, o sus necesidades, y usarlas en mi favor. Algo bastante complicado de hacer en el estado en el que me encontraba.

Por momentos todo pareció arreglarse cuando Dyson apareció con la orden de llevarse a Lauren a la ciudad. La exigencia que el cambiaformas hizo de que yo fuera también, me hizo darme cuenta de que por fin los ancianos habían tomado cartas en el asunto y Lauren iba a recibir el castigo que se merecía, a la par que yo volvería a ser quien nunca debí de dejar de ser…Evony Fleurette Marquisse. La Morrigan.

Y en un momento todo se estropeó de nuevo. La reacción de Lauren fue lógica. Se negaba a volver a la ciudad. El lobo y ella discutieron, una llamada de Bo. La certeza de Lauren de que Dyson la estaba engañando y ese puto amor que el lobo sentía por Bo acabaron por estropear la situación. Dyson casi me mata cuando le disparé intentando que no matara a Lauren. Por mucho que odiara a la doctora, si esta moría, yo estaba perdida.

La situación, como una ola que va y que viene, caprichos del destino empeñado en darme y negarme lo que más ansiaba, volvió a ponerse a mi favor cuando Crystal apareció y, con una valentía digna de elogio para una miserable humana, mató a Dyson. Y Dyson me hizo el último favor al herir de gravedad a Crystal.

Y Lauren se rompió. Herida como estaba y viendo a su amiga agonizando, cedió y me ofreció el volver a ser fae a cambio de mi ayuda. Todavía puedo sentir el placer, casi orgásmico, que sus palabras produjeron en mí. A duras penas me levanté y conseguí llegar hasta la habitación en la que tenía lauren el bolso con las medicinas. Mi plan pasaba por obligar a Lauren a inyectarme el antídoto antes de ayudarla a salvar a Crystal. Y luego derretirlas a las dos…

Y el mundo se volvió del reves cuando vi por la ventana de la habitación a esos jodidos mexicanos salvajes, a los cuales yo conocía muy bien, dirigirse a la casa en tropel. Cuando hace unos días paramos en aquel restaurante de carretera y una morena le dio a Lauren un paquete con armas y munición, me sorprendí al comprobar el gran parecido de esa mujer con la maldita Alex cross, el único ser humano con el que no había podido lidiar. Deseché la idea, pues supuse que era producto de mi estado febril. Pero ahora, viendo a aquellos chingones invadir la casa, no pude más que maldecir mi mala suerte.

La ola viniendo de nuevo, arrebatándome la más clara posibilidad que había tenido en días de recuperar mi naturaleza, trayendo con ella los amargos recuerdos de una época pasada, cuando era la todopoderosa Morrigan y hacía y deshacía en mi mundo.

Escondida debajo de la cama, la bolsa de Lauren firmemente agarrada, esperando que los mexicanos solo hubieran venido a por Lauren. Si Alex se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando se reunió con Lauren, estaba muerta.

Mientras los tensos minutos pasaban, con el sordo rumor de voces en español de fondo, rememoré aquellos tiempos en que una de las habituales idioteces de Vex acabó por traer a aquella salvaje a mi vida. Vex se dedicaba a traficar con drogas a mis espaldas, en los clubs que dirigía, embolsándose todo el beneficio. Cuando me enteré, monté en cólera y, después de la reprimenda a Vex, decidí continuar lo empezado por Vex, pero negociando yo la compra de las drogas directamente. Establecí una cita con el traficante y allá apareció ella. La arrogante Alex cross, rodeada por media docena de salvajes sicarios. Ella se negó a continuar el negocio bajo mis normas. O era con Vex o con nadie. De buena gana la hubiera deshecho allá mismo por su arrogancia a tratar de imponer normas a un fae. Cuando le informe de que el negocio quedaba cancelado, ella se rió en mi cara y me dijo con tono sarcástico que sabia lo que era yo y que ni siquiera nosotros, los de nuestra especie, podíamos poner freno a sus actividades. Herida en mi orgullo, comencé una guerra en la que a punto estuve de perder mi puesto. Alex y sus mexicanos demostraron ser unos seres humanos excepcionalmente salvajes y, si bien mis hombres causaron muchas bajas entre sus filas, muchos faes de las sombras cayeron derrotados por aquella espiral de violencia que parecía no tener fin. Al final tuve que ceder y dejar pasar el asunto, ya que los ancianos estaban muy cerca de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya que las muertes de faes de las sombras empezaron a ser notorias. Alex continuó con sus negocios en los clubs de Vex y yo juré que la próxima vez que nuestros caminos se encontraran, la puta Mexicana no iba a correr tan buena suerte como la primera vez.

La ola se fue con los mexicanos. Y con ellos, todos montados en un helicóptero aparecido de la nada, se fueron Lauren y Crystal. Mis esperanzas y mis anhelos desparecieron en un momento por el horizonte. Solo me quedaba el leve consuelo de tener la bolsa de Lauren. Entre las muchas medicinas que el bolso contenía, estaba una que me convertiría de nuevo en fae. Que frustración saberme tan cerca de la solución y tan lejos de la persona que sabía cual de aquellas jeringas contenía mi esencia fae. Lo que sí sabía era cual era el medicamento para curarme de la alergia al chi de Bo. Lauren me había suministrado un par de aquellas dosis y pude reconocer fácilmente otras dos más dentro del bolso. Me inyecté la dosis de medicina y me dejé caer en la cama, exhausta y dolorida.

El hombre llegó un poco más tarde. Era el enviado de Marcus para rescatarme y recoger a Lauren.

—Tarde, has llegado tarde —le dije a un decepcionado joven—. Aunque bien mirado si llegas a venir un poco antes, te las tendrías que haber visto con una horda de mexicanos salvajes.

—Comprendo —murmuró el hombre momentos antes de oír el ruido del motor de un coche al llegar al refugio.

—¿Y ahora quién viene a joderme el día? —pregunté exasperada.

—¡Joder! —exclamó el hombre un segundo antes de esconderse en el baño.

La ola regresó, convertida esta vez en una tormenta de ojos azules. Bo arrasó con todo a su paso y se plantó frente a mi, decidida a matarme si no le confesaba donde estaba Lauren. Yo apelé a mis pocas fuerzas para intentar negociar con Bo y conseguir algo bueno del hecho de conocer quién había rescatado a Lauren.

Y la ola dio paso a un tsunami de proporciones devastadoras que hicieron que todas, o casi todas las piezas del puzzle encajaran. El fénix resurgió de sus cenizas, convertido en sus hijos. El hombre enviado por Marcus no era otro que el hijo de Talyssa… y el hermano de Lauren.

Siempre había pensado que lo que Lauren me había hecho era a consecuencia del amor que sentía por Bo. Cuán equivocada estaba en pensar que la cerebral doctora hubiera cedido a sus impulsos más primarios. Mi humanidad era mi castigo por haber matado al Fénix… su madre.

Bo y Martin se marcharon juntos. También se llevaron la bolsa con las medicinas de Lauren. Suerte que ya me había inyectado. Yo me derrumbé y dejé que el sueño me atrapara. Mi cuerpo necesitaba descanso, mi mente más.

—Necesito activarme y solucionar este embrollo —me digo sacudiendo todos los malditos recuerdos de estas últimas horas de mi mente.

Me levanto y, quitándome la sudada ropa que llevo encima, entro en el baño. Abro el grifo de la ducha y espero unos momentos hasta que noto, por el humeante vapor que caracolea dentro de la ducha, que el agua está caliente. Me introduzco dentro de la misma y dejo que el agua casi hirviendo, golpee mi cuello, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. El correr del agua por mi piel es una bendición que, unida al último chute de la medicina de Lauren, me ayudan a recomponerme un poco.

Activo mi mente, decidida a tomar las riendas del asunto. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es acabar esta ducha y salir pitando de este lugar. No cabe duda de que en que Bo y Lauren se junten van a volver aquí tanto a por el cadáver de Dyson, como a por mi. Ya no tengo duda alguna de los motivos que llevaron a Lauren a convertirme en humana. Y si a eso le sumamos que ha de venir acompañada de Bo y puede que de esa salvaje mexicana, contra antes abandone este lugar, más segura estaré.

Y ahora viene la duda. ¿Dónde ir?

Regresar a la ciudad lo veo seguro, pero poco viable para mis necesidades. Por mucho que tanto los ancianos como Trick estén a favor de que Lauren me devuelva mi esencia fae, una vez Bo esté junto a ella no creo que nadie consiga que Lauren haga algo que no desea. Bo es capaz de enfrentarse a todos los faes del mundo con tal de proteger a Lauren. El único modo de convencerla sería jugar con la baza de las cenizas de su madre. Y si algo tengo claro es que, aunque yo posea uno de los tarros, aquellos que custodian los otros dos tarros no van a cedérmelos para que yo vuelva a ser fae. Argumentarán que Talyssa es demasiado poderosa como para dejarla revivir. Y tienen razón, pero es un precio que yo estoy dispuesta a pagar por recuperar mi naturaleza.

Así que si obviamos la vuelta a la ciudad y descartamos el intentarlo yo sola, solo me queda recurrir a Marcus. A mi favor tengo el conocimiento de la traición de Martin, el lugar donde se encuentra Lauren y un medio de presionarla para que haga lo que Marcus desea y yo ansío. En contra tengo la casi certeza de que Marcus tiene algo contra mí y por eso me entregó a Lauren. Para que esta me convirtiera en humana. Esa es la última pieza del puzzle que me falta por encajar. ¿Marcus ha estado usando a Lauren para vengarse de mí? O solo ha sido una coincidencia que Lauren fuera la hija de Talyssa y que él la estuviera usando solo para conseguir un arma contra los faes. Porque si de algo estoy segura es que Marcus tiene algo contra los faes y de ahí la manipulación a la que ha sometido a Lauren.

Necesito hablar con él, sacarle todo lo que pueda, y negociar un acuerdo.

Cierro el grifo y salgo de la ducha. Me seco rápidamente y rebusco en la habitación algo de ropa limpia que ponerme. Por suerte la marcha de los mexicanos ha sido tan precipitada que todas las cosas de Lauren se han quedado en el refugio. Encuentro algo de ropa interior, unos vaqueros y una camisa. Me visto, seco mi pelo con una toalla y salgo de la habitación. Recorro el pasillo y accedo al salón. Rebusco debajo de los cojines del sofá y recojo el teléfono de Lauren que tenía escondido. Marco de memoria el número de teléfono de Marcus. Dos días me había costado recuperarlo de mi memoria antes de llamarle por primera vez, como para que ahora se me olvide fácilmente.

Al tercer tono de llamada Marcus descuelga y oigo su grave voz al otro lado del aparato. Parece algo alterado.

—Si.

—Marcus, soy yo, Evony.

—¿No ha llegado Martin todavía? —inquiere preocupado.

—Oh si, querido. Tu buen chico hace un rato que ha llegado. Y se ha marchado enseguida. Con Bo, que también ha pasado por aquí. Ya ves que este sitio está bastante concurrido.

—¿Y Lauren? —pregunta alterado—. ¿Se ha ido con ellos?

—Oh, no —respondo con cautela—. Lauren se ha marchado antes de que ellos vinieran.

—Comprendo —responde Marcus con un tono entre aliviado y preocupado—. Ya veo que no me has servido de mucho. Espero que puedas apañártelas sola.

—Espera —le corto—. Todavía te puedo ser de utilidad. Si me vienes a recoger.

—Tu diras, Evony. Si Lauren no está contigo ya me dirás que tienes que yo pueda necesitar.

—Información —respondo con seguridad.

—Dime pues —me responde en tono seco e impaciente. Veamos si tienes algo que merezca la pena.

Me tomo un segundo para pensar los siguientes pasos. Antes de darle lo que de verdad se que le importa a Marcus, tengo que encajar la última pieza del puzzle.

—Sé quienes son Lauren y Martin. Son híbridos. Hijos de una fae llamada Talyssa…

—El Fénix —me corta Marcus con tono duro—. Conozco de sobra el origen de los dos. Y también se quien es Talyssa. ¿Te crees que tu humanidad es gratuita, Evony? Talyssa era mi amiga. Creo recordar que tú la mataste, así que si no tienes nada mejor que ofrecerme, que disfrutes de tu nueva vida… Morrigan.

Ya está. Acabo de encajar la última pieza del puzzle y ahora sé que Marcus es alguien muy peligroso. Se me escapa el porqué de su interés por Bo, peor si de algo estoy segura es que el origen de su odio hacia los faes viene del hecho de que matáramos a su amiga, el Fénix. De ahí esa especie de cruzada contra nosotros. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que convirtiéndonos en aquello que más odiamos ser. Humanos. Retorcida vuelta de tuerca usar a la hija de la propia Talyssa como instrumento de su venganza.

—La vida sería mejor para los dos si yo fuera fae —le espeto con dureza, jugando una de mis cartas—. Siendo humana no puedo recuperar las cenizas de Talyssa. ¿No te apetecería ver de nuevo a tu amiga, Marcus?

—¿A qué te refieres? —retoma Marcus la conversación intrigado.

—Se donde está Lauren —le respondo—. Ven a buscarme y hablaremos. Y date prisa. Si Bo se junta con ella y vuelven a la ciudad, tú nunca podrás ponerle la mano encima.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta con cautela—. Déjame que lo compruebe. Si estás en lo cierto, puede que te recoja y hablemos de las cenizas de Talyssa.

—Adios, Marcus…querido —le respondo arriesgándolo el todo por el todo—. El tiempo corre. Contra más tardes, menos posibilidades de recuperar a Lauren tendrás. Y por cierto. Martin le ha contado a Bo que tu tienes retenida a Kenzi y donde la tienes. Más te vale salir de ahí bien rápido. Bo está bastante cabreada y creo que ya sabes como las gastan las súcubos enfurecidas…

Cuelgo el teléfono antes de que pueda responderme.

El teléfono suena casi al instante de haberlo colgado. Hago caso omiso de su apremiante tono de llamada y me dispongo a esperar. Por lo que pude escuchar de la conversación entre Bo y Martin, se que no hay más de un par de horas de viaje hasta la casa donde está Marcus. Ya es hora de que deje de ser esta piltrafa humana en la que me he convertido y vuelva a ser Evony Fleurette Marquise…la Morrigan. Apuesto el todo por el todo. Si Marcus acepta y viene a recogerme, estoy segura de poder lograr un acuerdo que me vuelva fae de nuevo. Si Marcus no viene o Bo regresa antes, retornaré con ellos a la ciudad y allá también tengo cartas que jugar para retornar a mi estado.

Me recuesto en el sofá y cierro los ojos. La mente en blanco, tratando de relajarme, pues la suerte ya está echada. Poco a poco me voy durmiendo. La oscuridad, dulce oscuridad, se apodera de mi cuerpo y de mi mente…

El chirriar de las ruedas de un automóvil al detenerse en la puerta del refugio me despierta con brusquedad. Me incorporo nerviosa. ¿Bo o Marcus? Sea quien sea voy a tener que lidiar con ello, así que cojo aire y me levanto, adoptando una pose regia y decidida.

—¿Dónde estás, Evony? —resuena la voz de Marcus momentos antes de hacer su aparición, acompañado de un guardia armado, en el salón del refugio.

Un suspiro de alivio y media sonrisa asoman a mi cara. Camino hacia la entrada de la casa, al encuentro de aquel cabrón, firme y decidida. Tengo que coger las riendas de la situación antes de que él pueda hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—Vamos, querido —le espeto justo al pasar por su lado—. Hay mucho que hacer y vamos tarde.

Salgo al exterior del refugio y veo dos todo terrenos. Junto a uno de ellos se hayan apostados cuatro hombres fuertemente armados. En el otro, solo el conductor permanece en su puesto. Me dirijo al todoterreno que está vacío y me monto en la parte trasera.

Marcus viene tras de mi y abre la puerta del todo terreno. Fija su mirada en mi y, por primera vez soy consciente de la profundidad del odio que aquellos ojos marrones me están dedicando. Algo se revuelve dentro de mí. Esa mirada la he visto en otra persona. Ese color de ojos, ese odio en la mirada. ¿Puede ser? ¡Dios! —me digo—. Otra pieza más del puzzle para encajar.

—No voy a permitir que tú me des órdenes, Evony —me espeta con violencia.

—A Lauren la ha rescatado una amiga suya —le susurro con dulzura—. Una narcotraficante mexicana llamada Alex Cross. Su casa está aquí cerca, en las montañas. Si llegamos antes que Bo y atrapamos a Lauren, regresaremos a la ciudad. Al complejo de la oscuridad. Allá te entregaré uno de los tarros con las cenizas de Talyssa. El que yo custodio. Cuando Lauren me devuelva mi naturaleza fae, te diré donde encontrar los otros dos tarros. Si Bo ya está con Lauren, habrá que pensar otro modo de atraparla, de seguro más complicado. Cuanto más tardes en decidirte —sentencio—, menos posibilidades de atrapar a Lauren tendrás.

La mirada de Marcus gana en intensidad. Esos ojos marrones me taladran, buscando en mi interior algún resquicio de duda. Un atisbo de engaño o mentira. Sostengo su mirada con facilidad. Por algo soy Evony Fleurette Marquisse. Humana, sí, pero la Morrigan. Líder de los faes de la oscuridad.

—Arranca —ordena con decisión a su chofer, acomodándose en el asiento trasero, junto a mí…


	20. KENZI 5 (Revelations) Parte 1

**Este capítulo es uno de los más importantes del fic. Como su nombre indica, en el vamos a saber muchas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado y que afectan directamente a Bo y a todas las personas que la rodean. Llevo bastantes días sin actualizar y he decidido dividir el capítulo en dos partes con la intención de que lo vayas saboreando poco a poco. Al dividirlo en dos partes es un poco más corto que lo acostumbrado, pero en total las dos partes sumaran un capítulo estandar de mi fic.**

**Ya perdonareis que lo corte en lo más interesante. Es una semana especial ya que estamos a cuatro días del estreno de la quinta temporada de "Lost Girl" y he querido sumarme a la intriga que nos produce el estreno de la serie.**

**La resolución del capítulo y las "Revelaciones" enteras llegarán, como no, el domingo siete de diciembre por la mañana. Pequeño aperitivo para lo que nos espera a la noche.**

**Sed buenos y no me odies mucho por ser tan perverso.**

**Saludos desde el muro.**

**Samwell123.**

* * *

KENZI 5 (Revelations). Parte 1.

La cara de Aife se acerca peligrosamente a la mía justo cuando recupero levemente la conciencia. Sus ojos azules eléctricos refulgen como dos llamas de gas en medio de la noche.

—No, Aifa. No más chi por favor. Lo que necesito es una hamburguesa…o dos —me aparto de la cara de Aife e incorporo mi cuerpo, separándolo del salpicadero del todo terreno—. Eso que haces no está bien, Aife. Jugar con el chi de la gente como si fueran cromos que se pueden intercambiar es enfermizo.

—Vale lo pillo —responde con una sonrisa—. Me tiende la mano y me ayuda a salir del todo terreno—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo —respondo con dudas tras dar un par de pasos y comprobar que estoy un poco mareada—. No tengo herida alguna en la cabeza. Comprobado tras palpármela con las manos. Pero tengo un gran chichón y un evidente dolor, tanto en la cabeza como en una de las muñecas. Debo habérmela torcido al intentar parar el golpe con el salpicadero.

—Vamos —Aife dirige sus pasos hacia el bosque y me hace un gesto con la mano para que le siga—. Estos no serán los últimos que aparezcan. Marcus tiene que estar al caer y no quiero enfrentarme a él. Todavía no.

Le sigo aturdida después de dedicarle una somera mirada al otro todo terreno. Aparte de los dos cadáveres dentro de el, hay otros dos tirados en la pista. Sus caras reflejan la evidencia de una muerte "feliz". Está claro que Aifa no es una hermanita de la caridad que se diga. Está hecha toda una letal súcubo.

Nos introducimos en el bosque por un pequeño camino que serpentea entre los árboles y desciende de manera abrupta. Hay momentos en los que nos tenemos que ayudar de las manos para no perder el equilibrio. Aife camina en silencio, concentrada en adivinar el camino. Yo voy detrás de ella, con un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza dolorida, pero con pocas intenciones de plantearlas.

—Ahí hay una casa —Aifa susurra sus primeras palabras desde hace un buen rato—. Un coche nos vendría bien para escapar de este bosque.

—Vale —digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro y apartándola para pasar delante de ella—, pero esta vez a mi manera, Aife. No más muertos. No más chis succionados por esta noche. Es gente inocente. Humanos como yo, y no te voy a permitir que les hagas daño, sucumadre. ¿Entendido?

—¿Sucumadre? —me mira divertida.

—Si —replico con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes, la madre de Bo. Bo, súcubo, madre. ¿Lo pillas?

—Vale. Que sea a tu manera. Si Bo confiaba en ti, la sucumadre también lo hará —Aife ahoga una risa con la mano.

—Oh, dios, Bo —murmuro. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

—No. Pero pronto lo sabremos, Kenzi. Ahora hay que salir de aquí.

—De acuerdo. Ya vamos, Bo, Bo —suspiro y sigo adelante.

Salimos del bosque y entramos en el pequeño jardín de la casa. La casa está a oscuras, excepto por un par de pequeños faroles que iluminan el porche de la misma y nos guían hacia el pequeño todoterreno aparcado en la entrada de la casa. Me acerco a la puerta del conductor, cojo el tirador y intento abrir la puerta. La puerta se abre suavemente. Gracias, gracias —murmuro—, por unos lugareños tan confiados. Le hago una señal a Aife para que se monte en el asiento del conductor y ella, más que caminar, se desliza en silencio hasta estar sentada a mi lado. Me tomo unos segundos para admirar lo sigilosa que es.

Sigilosa y letal —el pensamiento me invade la mente—. Mejor tenerla de mi lado que en mi contra —me digo.

—¿Y ahora qué?, Kenzi. Tu dirás que hacemos —Aife me mira intrigada desde el otro asiento.

—Ahora nos vamos —le respondo alzando la mano y bajando el parasol del coche. Un manojo de llaves cae suavemente en mi mano.

—Aife me mira con la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

—¿Qué? —pregunto mientras introduzco la llave en el contacto del coche—¿No has visto Terminator dos?

La cara de Aife refleja más sorpresa aún.

—Vale, lo pillo —respondo con ironía—. Supongo que estarías ocupada alimentándote cuando la estrenaron. Te perdiste una buena película —giro el contacto y el coche arranca a la primera—. Acelero y salgo picando ruedas justo cuando las luces de la casa se encienden, augurando un buen disgusto para sus moradores.

La pista forestal que sale de la casa está asfaltada y en buen estado, lo que me permite conducir a gran velocidad, intentando alejarme lo más posible de la casa antes de que pueda hacer aparición la policía, que de seguro ya estará siendo avisada por los dueños del todoterreno. Descendemos rápidamente y en pocos minutos se adivinan a lo lejos las luces de los coches que circulan por la carretera que atraviesa el valle. Reduzco un poco la velocidad, tomo aliento y enfrento a Aife. Necesito respuestas.

—Aife…

—Ahora no, Kenzi —me corta con brusquedad—. Calla y conduce.

Medito la posibilidad de replicarle, pero tras dedicarle una somera mirada lo descarto. Aifa se ha cerrado en banda y la noto pensativa y preocupada.

Llegamos al cruce con la carretera y tomo la dirección a la ciudad. Ahora que estoy libre lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Bo y decirle que estoy viva. Ella lo tiene que estar pasando fatal creyéndome muerta. Una pequeña lágrima rueda por mi mejilla al pensar en el dolor que tiene que estar sintiendo mi amiga.

—Para ahí —Aife sale de su mutismo señalando un Seven-Eleven que aparece ante nosotras.

Salgo de la carretera y estaciono cerca de la entrada del restaurante.

—¿Qué quieres hacer aquí? Pregunto intrigada.

—Tú, tus hamburguesas. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

—Preferiría volver cuanto antes a la ciudad —respondo sorprendida de que Aife se preocupe por mi—. Cuanto antes vea a Bo, mejor estaré —sentencio forzando a mis lágrimas a no asomar a mis ojos.

—Luego —Aife me insta a entrar en el restaurante—. Ahora tus hamburguesas y una llamada por teléfono.

Dentro del restaurante Aife hace su particular número de súcubo y consigue que el camarero nos de dos menús sin pagar, y de propina su teléfono móvil.

—Espérame en el coche —me ordena al salir del Seven-Eleven—. Ella se aparta un poco para realizar su llamada.

Tomo asiento en el lado del copiloto y comienzo a devorar las hamburguesas. Lo que más quiero en este mundo es reunirme con Bo de nuevo, pero hay que reconocer que un buen par de hamburguesas tampoco están nada mal como sustitutas de mi amiga. En unos pocos minutos Aife se acerca al coche.

—Conduzco yo —sentencia con voz firme y algo preocupada.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto asustada de su actitud—. De repente ya no me apetece comer más. ¿Es Bo? ¿Le pasa algo a Bo? —el nerviosismo apenas me deja pronunciar su nombre.

—Todo va Bien —su voz no logra calmarme del todo.

Aife arranca el coche y entra en la carretera, tomando la dirección contraria a la ciudad.

—¿Dónde vamos, Aife? —las alarmas se encienden en mi interior y la idea de que algo terrible está pasando se asienta en todo mi ser.

—A un lugar seguro —Aife intenta mantener la calma, pero la noto agitada—. A casa de unos amigos míos. Ellos te protegerán. Yo tengo que volver a la ciudad y encontrarme con Bo y con Trick.

—Da la vuelta —le espeto—. No quiero protección, Aife. Quiero ver a Bo—las lágrimas afloran a mis mejillas, consciente de que algo no va bien.

—No. Es demasiado peligroso —Aife dulcifica su voz, intentando transmitirme algo de calma, cosa que no logra.

—Me da igual —acompaño mi grito con un manotazo en el salpicadero que hace que se derramen los restos de las hamburguesas por el suelo del coche—. Quiero estar con Bo. Me lo debes, Aife. Yo os he salvado a todos y he pasado por un calvario para poder reunirme de nuevo con mi amiga y tú no me vas a impedir hacerlo.

—Por eso mismo, Kenzi. —Aife acompaña sus palabras con un suave deslizar de su mano buscando la mía. Buscando el toque súcubo—. Nos has salvado a todos y has demostrado lo importante que eres para mi hija. No puedo permitir que te pase nada malo. Ella no me lo perdonaría.

—Aparta tu mano de mí —me retraigo en el asiento del copiloto. No más trucos de súcubo y llévame con Bo. Deja que ella y yo decidamos lo que es peligroso y lo que no.

—Kenzi —la voz de Aife se torna dura y glacial—. No sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos. Es un poder inmenso, maligno y mortal. Es demasiado fuerte incluso para nosotros los faes…

—No para mí —sentencio alterada—. Esta "humana" ha impedido su entrada en este mundo. Así que no me digas que es demasiado para mí. Yo estoy implicada en esta batalla tanto como vosotros y no voy a permitir que me apartes. ¿Me entiendes, Aife? —mi voz recupera un momento la serenidad para poder hacerle frente.

—No —su voz es firme y decidida.

—Si —le grito a la cara—. Llévame con Bo y explícame a quién he impedido el acceso. Tú sabes que es lo que nos acechaba detrás del portal y merezco saberlo. Y de paso dime quién es Marcus. Tú lo conoces, Aife. ¿Es el padre de Bo? —mis gritos amenazan con dejarme sin voz.

Aife da un volantazo y saca el coche de la carretera. Lo detiene con violencia en un pequeño aparcamiento de tierra y voltea su cabeza para enfrentar su mirada a la mía. Sus ojos refulgen con el color azul más salvaje y espantoso que haya visto jamás. Promesa de dolor y muerte. Con un rápido movimiento lanza su mano derecha y, atrapando mi cabeza por la nuca, acerca mi boca a la suya.

—¡Mierda, Kenzi! Has provocado a la sucumadre —el pensamiento atraviesa mi cerebro, llenándolo de un pánico voraz—. Estás muerta —me digo un segundo antes de retraer mi cuerpo e intentar apartarme de Aife.

No lo consigo. Aife es demasiado fuerte y ha hecho presa en mí. Sus ojos van aumentando en intensidad, si eso es posible, mientras sus labios se acercan a los míos. Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo, sabedor de que en pocos momentos estará vacío. Succionada su energía vital por aquella letal súcubo.

Los labios de Aife se detienen a escasos centímetros de los míos y observo el chi rojo que tan bien conozco salir de su boca e introducirse en la mía. Esta vez la sensación no es de placer y recuperación. Un salvaje estertor eléctrico recorre todo mi cuerpo, acompañado de un dolor inmenso. Años y años, siglos quizás, de pánico, tortura, humillación, pasan por mi mente, arrasándolo todo a su paso y amenazando con hacerme perder la cordura. Aife detiene el bombeo de su chi momentos antes de que me convierta en una muñeca desmadejada. Un instante antes de que la cordura me abandone.

—¿Sigues queriendo saber? —Aife ya no es Aife. Es una letal súcubo que me domina, me posee. Estoy a su merced.

—Si —respondo terriblemente asustada y fijando mi mente en la imagen de Bo—. Necesito saberlo, por ella.

—Pues sabrás —sentencia.

Jamás pensé que el azul pudiera existir en un tono tan intenso. Jamás pensé que pudiera doler tanto.

Un inmenso chorro de chi rojo se introduce en mi cuerpo. Me arqueo hacia atrás, perdida toda noción del tiempo, abandonada mi cordura. Un salvaje alarido sale de mi garganta y apenas acierto a pronunciar una palabra antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad.

—Duele…


	21. KENZI 5 (Revelations) Parte 2

**Ya siento no haber publicado la segunda parte del capítulo el domingo, tal y como os prometí. Asuntos varios me impidieron acabarlo antes del domingo a la noche y entonces ya me vi envuelto el la premiere de la quinta temporada de LG y el tiempo simplemente desapareció.**

**Deseo de todo corazón que la espera haya merecido la pena y que os guste la segunda parte del capítulo. Aquí están las famosas revelaciones a las que el capítulo hace referencia. **

**Me gustaría que os aventurarais a especular con lo que va ha hacer Aife después de este capítulo. Alguna que otra review contribuiría a alegrar mi vida de escritor. **

* * *

KENZI 5 (Revelations). Parte 2.

…Caída libre en la oscuridad. Sin red de seguridad. ¿Destino? ¿La nada?

Un punto rojo en la oscuridad, que se acrecienta conforme pasa el tiempo. ¿Una guía para no perderme? ¿El infierno acudiendo a mi encuentro?

La brisa nocturna agitando mi ser. Olores del bosque tras la lluvia. El punto rojo convertido en las llamas de una pequeña hoguera. Dos personas. Dos seres desamparados en medio de un bosque oscuro, regado con sangre . Ella llora, él la trata de consolar…

"—_Mi madre está muerta, Marcus —solloza Aife—. ¿Puede ser verdad que por órdenes suyas? ¿Tanta crueldad puede anidar en su pecho?_

—_No lo sé, mi amor —Marcus agarra con fuerza la mano de Aife y la mira fijamente— ha sido todo tan confuso. Todo indica que así ha sido, pero habrá que esperar a volver al castillo para confirmarlo. Ahora descansa. La noche es oscura y no podemos emprender el regreso hasta que despunte el alba…"_

Un flash. Todo se acelera. Se vuelve borroso. Duele. Duele como si me estuvieran arrancando cada célula de mi ser. Se calma, se centra y se focaliza. La hoguera convertida en unas tenues brasas que apenas aportan luz ni calor. Aife duerme. Marcus vela su sueño, convertido en un pálido fantasma de ojos enrojecidos…

"—_No! —Aife se incorpora con brusquedad presa de un nerviosismo incontrolable—No. No. No._

—_¿Qué sucede? —un asustado Marcus corre a abrazar a su amada—Una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla. Todo va a ir bien._

—_Nos está separando. ¡Oh, Dios!. Lo está haciendo. La está usando._

—_¿Quién, cariño?—Marcus aprieta Contra su cuerpo a una temblorosa Aife._

—_Su sangre, Marcus. Él está usando su poder para parar la guerra. Está escribiendo leyes nuevas. Hay que pararlo —Aife se deshace del abrazo de su amado y se dirige a los caballos—. Siempre hay un precio por usar el poder de la sangre. Él debería saberlo._

—_¿Ahora?¿En plena noche, Aife?—Marcus llega a su altura y retiene con una mano las riendas de los caballos—En sus ojos hay pintada una muda súplica._

—_No lo entiendes, mi amor —Aife coge con suavidad la mano de Marcus—. Nos está separando en luces y sombras. Las luces, los más benignos, sus enemigos. Los afines a él, crueles y déspotas son la oscuridad. Esta tarde han muerto muchos faes de ambos bandos, no solo mi madre— una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Aife—, y mi padre sabe que todos se unirán para clamar venganza. Nos está separando para que eso no ocurra. Está moldeando el futuro para salir indemne de esta guerra._

—_¿Y qué importa?—inquiere Marcus—Si así acaba con la guerra, por fin viviremos en paz._

—_El precio, Marcus —se desespera Aife—. Siempre hay un precio por usar la sangre. Está condenando a los humanos a la esclavitud para satisfacer los deseos de sus acólitos. ¿No lo entiendes?, mi amor. Soy su hija. Soy oscura. No puede haber amor entre humanos y faes. Está condenando nuestro amor justo cunado recién ha florecido."_

Otro flash. Mas dolor. El cuerpo desgarrándose en miles de pedacitos, impulsados a la velocidad de la luz. Desaceleración. Brutal, dolorosa. Los pedazos se reúnen. Aife corriendo por el pasadizo abovedado de un castillo sumido en la penumbra y el silencio. Marcus a su vera…

"—_Apresúrate, Marcus —la voz de Aife resuena en el oscuro corredor. Cargada de angustia—. Hay más. No solo las leyes. Está redactando una profecía. Me está condenando._

—_Princesa, os creíamos muerta —la cara de asombro del guardia hace compañía a su voz al ver llegar a la hija del rey a la carrera._

—_Apartad —Aife golpea al guardia en el hombro y lo retira de su camino—. Empuja la pesada puerta de madera y entra en las estancias personales del Rey sangriento._

—_¡Padre! —su desgarrador grito sobresalta al rey, que deja caer la pluma goteante de su sangre y vuelve su mirada desencajada a lo que él cree es un fantasma. Aife —murmura compungido._

—_No te ha bastado con causar la muerte de madre —la voz de Aife rezuma indignación— y de esclavizar a mi amado, que ahora me condenas a ser perseguida como a un animal. ¿Qué es ese poder oscuro y maligno con el que estás jugando? Tan poderoso es que ni siquiera tú puedes detenerlo y te vales de otras personas para hacerlo._

—_Hija mía —implora Trick, perdidas todas sus fuerzas. Pensé que estabas muerta —desvía su mirada al papel cuya letra impresa en su sangre justo se ha empezado a secar._

—_¿Calla y responde? —la indignación da paso a la cólera, teñida de odio—. ¿Quién es el guerrero condenado a mi misma suerte? ¿Qué es aquello que has puesto tras nuestros pasos?_

—_No importa. Yo lo arreglaré —suplica el Rey._

—_No vas a responder. ¿Verdad? —Aife se desespera—. Tú y tus secretos. Siempre conspirando para estar al mando. No eres más que un cobarde cuyo único alimento es el poder, sin importarte el destino de las personas —restalla Aife volviendo su cara Hacia Marcus—. Vámonos, mi amor. Tenemos que huir lejos."_

Otro flash. Otra disgregación.

—Joder, Aife. No más, por favor. No quiero saber más —imploro a la nada que me rodea.

Desaceleración brutal. Recomposición. Dolor. Llanto. Incluso aquí puedo llorar.

Un campamento a la ribera de un río. El ligero sol del amanecer apenas comienza a calentar la media docena de tiendas montadas alrededor de una hoguera reducida a unas pocas brasas humeantes. Dentro de una de las tiendas, Aife y Marcus. Ella con las venas abiertas, su sangre humeante yace en un vaso. Una pluma empapada y un papel a medio escribir. Él la sostiene por los hombros, dándole calor y cariño. Sosteniendo su dolor con el suyo…

"_Es imposible, mi amor —Aife mira con ojos llorosos a su compañero—. La sangre de mi padre es demasiado poderosa y no puedo romper la profecía. Todo ha sido en vano. No queda más que esperar mi destino —desvía su mano para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de Marcus—, pero tú tienes que huir. Él está muy cerca, lo noto. _

—_Aife —suplica Marcus._

—_No hay lugar donde esconderse de un poder así —las dos manos de Aife hacen presa en la cara de su amado y la atraen hacia la suya. Depositando un breve beso en sus apagados labios—. Yo acepto el destino que me ha sido escrito, no sin la promesa de hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para que aquél que me condeno pague por sus actos. Tú tienes que marcharte. Déjame llevarme al desconsuelo de mi destino por lo menos el dulce sabor de una victoria a medias. Tu salvación será mi atadura con este mundo. Volveré, Marcus —Aife solloza empujando a su amor al exterior de la tienda—. Encontraré la manera de volver y te encontraré. Ahora, vete —Aife señala los caballos atados en uno de los árboles que procuran sombra al campamento._

—_¡No! Nunca —Marcus se muestra firme y decidido—. Tu destino será el mío, Aife. Si he de vivir a tu lado, lo haré. Si estoy condenado a morir a tu lado, que así sea —atrae a Aife y funde sus labios con los suyos, en un intenso beso que amenaza durar para siempre._

_La niebla negra, promesa de terrores sin parangón, aparece por el horizonte. Recorriendo la pradera que lleva al campamento a gran velocidad. Nublando la luz del sol a su paso. Apagando la vida de la tierra allá por donde discurre._

—_Ya viene —susurra Aife rompiendo el beso—. Dedica una última mirada cargada de ternura a su amado Marcus y ambos giran sus cuerpos, las manos enlazadas. _

_Marcus sostiene la mirada fija en la niebla negra, haciéndole saber el valor y el orgullo de la raza inferior._

—_Fitzpatrick McCorrigan —Aife lanza una desgarradora advertencia al viento. Sus ojos brillando en un azul intenso e hipnótico—, pagaras por tus crímenes. Yo, Aife McCorrigan lo juro por aquello que nos une y que ahora nos condena a la separación. Mi sangre maldecirá la tuya, así pasen mil años._

_Su voz se desvanece, envuelta en la niebla negra."_

Flash. Vuelta al dolor. Descomposición, velocidad, recomposición. Aife atrapada en una celda intemporal, hecha de oscuridad…

"—_¿Quién eres y donde estoy? —Aife todavía no ha perdido el orgullo de ser quién es— Muéstrate y dime donde está Marcus._

—_El humano no importa —retumba una voz salida de las mismas paredes de su prisión— Aife se lleva las manos a los oídos. El dolor es insoportable. Amargas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas._

—_A mí si me importa, hijo de mala madre._

—_A mi solo me importas tú. Tú y el guerrero. Sois la reina y cumpliréis con la profecía cuando tenga al guerrero. Y yo, Ahriman, reinaré sobre mi mundo y sobre el vuestro. Así lo ha escrito vuestro padre y así será_.

—_Jamás me doblegaréis —replica Aife orgullosa—. He visto el mal que habéis desatado y no será por mi mano que tengáis la posibilidad de repetirlo._

—_Ya veremos —la voz desaparece y Aife se sumerge en una oscuridad insondable."_

Flash. Oscuridad.

"_Dolor."_

Flash. Oscuridad_._

"_Pánico."_

Flash. Oscuridad.

"_Llanto."_

Flash. Oscuridad.

"_Humillación."_

Flash. Oscuridad.

"_Tortura."_

Flash.

Cientos de años transcurridos en un instante. La misma celda. Aife enfrentada a una figura con el dolor pintado en el rostro…

"—_Marcus, mi amor. No puedes ser tú —solloza Aife—. Deberías estar muerto._

—_Él. Él me ha hecho esto —Marcus adelanta su mano intentando tocar a Aife. Un leve espacio les separa—. Ha depositado parte de sus poderes en mí, haciéndome inmortal, para que sufra contigo. Me está obligando ha hacer cosas terribles ahí afuera, en el mundo real. Dice que todo parará si accedes a sus deseos. Si aceptas me liberará._

—_No, Marcus —replica Aife, dejando caer amargas lágrimas por sus mejillas—. Esto es más grande que tú y que yo. Se trata de la supervivencia de la vida misma en la tierra. Deberás aguantar. Yo deberé aguantar."_

Flash. Dolor. Llanto. Mi mente a punto de quebrarse.

—Aife, por favor. Me muero —hablo a la nada.

—Tú querías saber. Yo soy la fuente del conocimiento —el leve toque de súcubo de Aife acompaña a sus palabras, calmando mi dolor un poco—. Aguanta, ya falta poco —susurra.

La celda iluminada por un fulgor anaranjado capáz de derretir la tierra misma. La mano de Marcus atravesando el pequeño espacio, antes imposible de cubrir, y tomando la mano de Aife…

"—_Vamos, mi amor. Eres libre —la voz de Marcus rebosa alegría._

—_¿Cómo? _

—_Talyssa. Talyssa Beattie, el Fénix. Probablemente el fae más poderoso después de tu padre. Capaz de rebatir los poderes de Arhiman, aunque por poco tiempo. Talyssa Beattie, mi amiga —declama con orgullo."_

Flash. Dolor amortiguado. Velocidad soportable.

"_Noches de amor. Una súcubo y un ser inmortal. Sexo plus más"_

Flash. El dolor da paso a la dulce calma del toque súcubo.

"_Una frase: Estoy embarazada. Alegría, amor, orgullo._

—_Se llamará Ysabeau, como mi madre —Aife habla. Marcus asiente."_

Flash.

"_Una niña recién nacida en brazos de su padre. Aife mira con pasión a su familia. Lágrimas de felicidad corren por sus mejillas."_

Bo. Es Bo —el pensamiento me recorre el cuerpo de punta a punta, arrancando escalofríos antes de que llegue de nuevo el...

Flash.

La pequeña Bo en una cuna. Marcus mirándola con una mezcla de amor y pena. La niebla negra revoloteando a su alrededor. Aifa observándolo todo desde la distancia…

"_Marcus. ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —Aife señala horrorizada la niebla negra._

—_Lo siento, cariño —La voz de Marcus se nota cargada de remordimiento—.No soportaba el dolor, ni mucho menos tu ausencia. Así que pagué el precio de tu libertad. Ya no eres la reina y podemos vivir en paz. Ella —señala a Bo—es depositaria de sus poderes, adquiridos a través de los míos. Ella es suya._

_ Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía."_

Flash.

Aife entregando a Bo a Lou Ann. Aife perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque. Su corazón roto…

El chorro de chi cesa y Aife separa sus labios de los míos. Mi cuerpo se arquea y se sacude. Golpeo la puerta del coche y me quedo mirando a Aife. Mi respiración entrecortada, mis manos temblorosas.

—Eso ha sido... —acierto a murmurar—

—Mis recuerdos. —termina la frase Aife—. Recuerdos restaurados por la apertura del portal. Aquello que Trick me hizo olvidar cuando reescribió mi historia, convirtiéndome en una rebelde, con el propósito de borrar todo rastro que condujera a la implicación que tuvo con Arhiman. El poder que ha emanado del portal ha contribuido a que recordara aquello que estaba oculto, pues estuve mucho tiempo bajo la influencia de él. Y él tiene poder sobre mi.

—Entonces Marcus es el padre de Bo.

—Si —sentencia Aife.

—Vale. No pasa nada, Aife —le respondo con una sonrisa— Tú amiga Kenzi ha cerrado el portal y ya no tienes que preocuparte por el tipo ese de nombre tan raro. Ahora solo es cuestión de volver a la ciudad y contarle a Bo lo de su padre y que ella se encargue de él —razono con alivio—. No se donde ves tú esos peligros inimaginables que nos acechan.

—No entiendes nada —Aife me calla con una mirada tensa—. Marcus no es el peligro. Es Bo. Mientras Bo siga existiendo, cabe la posibilidad de que él urda otro plan para retomar el control sobre ella. Hay que eliminar esa posibilidad.

Un silencio tenso se apodera del automóvil. Yo repaso mentalmente lo que acaba de decir Aife, no queriendo entender lo que creo que he entendido. No puede ser posible.

—Aife —susurro.

Ella arranca el coche, lo introduce en la carretera y pone rumbo a la ciudad. Rumbo a Bo…


	22. LAUREN 6

LAUREN 6

La luz del sol se filtra por la ventana, atravesando las cortinas y se posa en mi rostro, proporcionándole un calor que me hace removerme en la cama. Es una sensación tan placentera el sentirse cómoda y a salvo. Sintiendo el calor del nuevo día golpeando mis mejillas, y el tacto de las suaves sábanas por mi cuerpo, que la pereza me invade por completo y no deseo otra cosa que dejarme llevar y perder el día entero tumbada.

Quiero llamar a Bo y pedirle que se una a mí en la cama. Que dejemos pasar el día aquí dentro. Desnudas. Recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ya me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para devolverle todo el placer que me dio ayer a la noche. El hombro apenas me molesta. Ya no noto ni la boca seca, ni los ojos pesados. Puedo pensar con claridad.

Abro los ojos y me incorporo levemente en la cama, dispuesta a llamar a Bo y pedirle que se una a mí. La llamada se queda parada en mi garganta cuando compruebo que no estoy en casa de Bo. Estoy en una habitación totalmente desconocida para mí.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? —me digo mientras empujo con una mano las sábanas y me levanto de la cama—. ¿No era Bo la mujer que me visitó ayer a la noche? Quién si no ella pudo haberme dicho tan dulces palabras que calmaron toda mi inquietud. Quién si no Bo pudo haberme hecho el amor tan dulcemente como lo hizo ayer a la noche. Mierda de calmantes que nublaron mi juicio. No entiendo nada.

En el suelo, junto a la misma, hay un par de zapatillas y en una silla situada junto a la ventana hay una bata de raso, de un hermoso color azul, que me espera. Sacudo mi cuerpo y desperezo mis músculos. Me acerco a la ventana y. tras ponerme la bata, deslizo las cortinas y dedico una mira escrutadora al exterior de la casa. A través de la ventana contemplo un hermoso paisaje bañado por los rayos de un sol grande y profundo. Una luminosidad que no existe en la ciudad baña la casa, más bien una mansión, de la cual puedo adivinar algunas partes desde la ventana. Contemplo una hermosa fuente de la que brotan unos grandes chorros de agua, y unos delicados trozos de césped, poblados por altos árboles que circundan la mansión. Hay flores de vivos colores sembradas por doquier. Al fondo se adivina un pequeño muro de ladrillos rojos, coronado por una imponente verja de hierro que delimita los terrenos de la casa. Desde la distancia logro ver la puerta de hierro fundido que da acceso al lugar. Está cerrada y, en lo alto de la misma, recorriéndola de lado a lado, está el nombre de la hacienda. Grandes letras doradas sobre fondo férrico resaltan el lugar donde me encuentro: "Hacienda Cruz". Después de las puertas se extiende una monótona sucesión de llanuras resecas hasta llegar a unas pequeñas montañas, más bien colinas, de aspecto reseco.

—"Hacienda Cruz". En español —es el primer pensamiento que me viene a la cabeza—. ¿México? —la palabra cruza como un rayo mi mente—. ¡Joder! No es Bo, es Alex.

Dejo caer las cortinas y cruzo la habitación a gran velocidad. Necesito confirmar mis sospechas cuanto antes. Abro la puerta de la habitación y recorro un pequeño pasillo que lleva a unas escaleras. Las escaleras me depositan en la planta baja de la casa. Dejo a un lado un salón vacío y me dirijo a la siguiente puerta. La puerta da a la cocina de la casa. En uno de los laterales de la cocina, situada junto a un gran ventanal que da al jardín, se halla dispuesta una mesa con un abundante desayuno listo para ser tomado. Hay dos hermosas sillas junto a la mesa. Una de ellas está vacía. En la otra, sentada frente a una humeante taza de café, untando un gran trozo de pan con algún tipo de mermelada, se halla Alex. Mi salvadora. Ella levanta la cabeza al oír el ruido de mis pasos y me dedica una franca sonrisa. Yo no puedo más que devolverle la mirada, admirándome de lo hermosa que está. Vestida con una hermosa falda de color blanco, bordada con flores y una sencilla camiseta de media manga del mismo color, semeja un ángel bañado por la luz del sol.

—Karen, cariño —su dulce voz llena mis oídos—. Alex se levanta y corre a mi encuentro. Posa sus manos en mis caderas y me deposita un dulce beso en los labios.

—Vamos a desayunar —su mano coge la mía y tira de mí hasta hacerme sentar en la silla libre. Ella se acomoda en la otra silla.

—¿Café? —coge la cafetera y espera mi respuesta.

—Alex —la miro a los ojos sin responder a su pregunta—. Estoy un poco confusa y necesito algunas respuestas.

—Primero un buen café —Alex llena mi taza y deja la cafetera de nuevo en la mesa—, y algo para llenar el estomago —señala con la mano la abundante comida depositada sobre la mesa.

—Tú y yo —le doy un sorbo al café, maravillándome de lo bueno que está—, ¿Ayer a la noche? Bueno, ya sabes.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Karen. ¿No me digas que no te gustó? —me dedica una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban de ella—. A juzgar por tus gritos creo que te quedaste bastante satisfecha.

—Muy satisfecha —le devuelvo la sonrisa, sintiendo de nuevo esa complicidad que nos unió en el pasado.

Le dedico una mirada de reojo mientras unto un gran trozo de pan en la espesa mantequilla y lo sumerjo en el café. Mientras me como el delicioso manjar y sacio un poco mi hambre no puedo dejar de pensar que de todas las personas que hay en este mundo, me ha tenido que rescatar la única que puede rivalizar con Bo en cuanto a mis afectos. Va a ser difícil, muy difícil contárselo. Para ella y para mí.

—¿Dónde estoy? —hablo mientras como—. Realmente tengo hambre y todo lo que hay en la mesa está delicioso. Cojo un gran trozo de piña y le doy un mordisco, dejando que su jugo resbale por las comisuras de mi boca, mientras lo mastico con placer.

—En mi hacienda Mexicana, Karen —Alex me mira divertida—. ¿Hay hambre?

—Mucha.

—Mis hombres te sacaron de aquella casa —Alex continua hablando—. A ti y a tu amiga…

—Crystal. Se llama Crystal. Y es solo una amiga —acoto temerosa de que Alex pueda pensar otra cosa—. Alex puede ser la mujer más dulce del mundo, pero yo tengo muy presente que no deja de ser la jefa de un cartel de la droga, acostumbrada a tomar decisiones drásticas sobre aquello que le molesta. ¿Cómo está? —dejo de comer y miro a Alex a los ojos.

Aún puedo recordar las graves heridas que Dyson le inflingió y necesito saber si ha sobrevivido.

—Grave —responde Alex—. Sus heridas eran importantes, pero los médicos que la está tratando se muestran esperanzados de que pueda recuperarse. Hace unas horas que la han acabado de operar y las noticias son buenas. Luego te llevaré a verla. Aquí no tenía recursos para curar sus heridas, tal y como hice contigo, y tuve que trasladarla a un hospital cercano. Un sito de confianza en el que está bien cuidada y a salvo de amenazas. No te preocupes que la estoy tratando igual que a ti. Si ese era tu temor —la voz de Alex se empieza a tornar ligeramente dura.

—No. Ese no era mi temor, Alex —deslizo mi mano y acaricio la suya—. Yo siempre he confiado en ti. Dime ¿Por qué México? ¿Por qué tan lejos de la ciudad?

—Bueno —Alex me acerca una fuente con bananas. Cojo una y espero su respuesta—. Cuando tuvimos la reunión en el restaurante me pediste armas y me encargaste investigar a Isaac Taft. Ahí ya supuse que estabas metida en algo gordo, así que mandé a mis hombres seguirte y vigilarte. Ellos te siguieron hasta la casa de las montañas y permanecieron alerta. Después del tiroteo mis hombres entraron en la casa y cuando me dijeron que había un cambiaformas muerto en el salón, supe que tenías problemas con los faes. Así que decidí alejarte lo más posible de ellos.

A punto estoy de atragantarme con el trozo de banana. ¿Alex sabe de la existencia de los faes? Procuro disimular mi alarma e intento no darle muchas muestras de mi desconcierto.

—No entiendo, Alex —disimulo mi voz trémula masticando ruidosamente—¿ Faes? ¿Cambia formas?

—Karen. No es la primera vez que mis hombres ven un cambiaformas. Tú oo eres la única que tiene problemas con ellos. Puedes ser sincera conmigo. Creo que me lo debes después de tantos años.

Me quedo mirando a Alex. No se cuanto sabe ella de los faes y tampoco se si quiero que sepa mucho. Conociéndola como la conozco, si le cuento mi historia capaz es de ir a la ciudad e intentar acabar ella sola con aquellos que me amenazan. Y eso significaría su muerte. Noto como mi silencio la frustra.

—Como quieras, Karen —su tono de voz se vuelve un poco más duro—. Si tú no hablas, hablaré yo. Hace unos años entré en contacto con un tipo bastante extraño. Uno de esos locos del cuero y el sadomaso.

—Vex —pienso—. Si Alex me está contando su relación con los faes de seguro que ese tipo es Vex.

El personaje este —Alex se sirve un zumo de naranja y apura un gran trago antes de continuar—, poseía unos cuantos clubs en la ciudad y necesitaba drogas para vender a sus clientes. Tenía mucho dinero a su disposición y unos requerimientos bastante extraños. No quería drogas convencionales. Él necesitaba drogas sintéticas. Un tipo de drogas que no existían en el mercado y quería saber si yo podría encontrar a alguien que se las fabricara. Era un encargo complicado y difícil, pero lo acepté ya que le tipo este puso mucho dinero sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —le interrumpo—. El tipo ese. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Vex —me dedica una sonrisa de complicidad—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Continua —bajo mi mirada y comienzo a mordisquear otro trozo de piña, intentando disimular mi sorpresa.

—Lo que me estrañó de este encargo es que las drogas que me pidió eran muy potentes. Capaces de matar a un ser humano. Así que mi primera idea fue que no las quería para fines lúdicos. Yo pensaba que Vex tenía extrañas apetencias y se dedicaba a matar gente para satisfacer sus apetitos. Decidí conseguirle las drogas y vigilarle. No tengo problema alguno con el tráfico de drogas y de armas. Eso ya lo sabes, pero la gente que mata por placer no me cae muy bien que digamos. Entré en contacto con un científico un poco loco. Un tipo llamado Isaac Taft —Alex posa su mirada en mí, esperando mi reacción—. A ese sí que lo conoces.

—Ya sabes que sí, Alex. Deja de jugar conmigo.

—Vale, vale. No te enfades, que te pones muy guapa cuando te irritas y me dan ganas de hacer otra cosa en vez de hablar —me guiña un ojo—. Y entonces te quedarás sin conocer toda la historia.

—Eres terrible. ¿Lo sabes?

El tal Isaac Taft necesitaba dinero para unos extraños experimentos que estaba haciendo —Alex continua su relato—. Así que no puso ningún reparo en fabricarme las drogas y yo comencé un lucrativo negocio con Vex. Infiltré a algunos de mis hombres entre los de Taft y también en los clubs de Vex. Descubrí que el científico loco estaba haciendo experimentos con humanos, que no parecían humanos. Y las drogas que le suministré a Vex no mataban a nadie. Era imposible que ningún ser humano pudiera sobrevivir a una sola dosis de aquellos cócteles tan poderosos. Ven —se levanta de la silla y me tiende una mano—. Acompáñame.

Cojo la mano de Alex y ella deja una suave caricia que me estremece un poco. Le miro a los ojos y le sonrío. Casi había olvidado lo agradable que es estar en compañía de Alex y lo mucho que me gusta. De la mano de Alex salgo al patio de la hacienda y ambas nos acercamos a la fuente. Alex me señala el borde de la fuente y ambas tomamos asiento en el mismo. El sordo rumor del agua al caer de la fuente acompaña sus palabras.

—Algo no cuadraba en todo aquello —Alex retoma la conversación—. No sabía lo que era, pero algo extraño había en Vex y en toda esa gente que frecuentaba sus clubs. Cada vez que me reunía con él, sentia algo extraño en el ambiente. Una sensación rara, pero que me era algo familiar. Y un día, sentada en casa, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, me acordé de donde recordaba yo esa sensación que sentía al estar con Vex. Era lo mismo que yo sentía cada vez que venía a casa mi abuela Magdalena.

—¿Tu abuela? —el relato de Alex me está absorbiendo.

—Mi abuela por parte de madre.

—Ahora recuerdo —respondo tras tomarme unos segundos para bucear en mis memorias y rescatar la historia familiar de Alex—. Tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeña y fuiste criada mayormente por tu abuela, ya que tu padre estaba casi siempre ocupado en sus asuntos.

—No exactamente —Alex pasea su mano por la superficie del agua y se deja llevar por una extraña melancolía—. No murió. La mataron.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunto casi segura de la respuesta.

—La mataron por romper una regla sagrada, Karen. Procrear con un ser humano. Y tú ya sabes quienes fueron.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamo perdida toda prudencia—. Eres un híbrido.

—Mi madre era una ninfa. Y mi abuela también. Ella fue totalmente sincera conmigo cuando volví de la ciudad y fui a su encuentro. Así aprendí todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los faes. Y también conocí quien era el responsable de la muerte de mi madre. Un fae muy poderoso que tuve el placer —la ironía tiñe la frase de Alex— de conocer cuando regresé a la ciudad y me encontré con que la jefa de Vex quería controlar el negocio de las drogas que ambos teníamos.

—Evony —suspiro con media sonrisa en mi cara—. Siempre Evony.

—Evony Fleurette Marquise —declama Alex con el odio pintado en su mirada— y yo llevamos en guerra desde entonces. Una guerra que está lejos de acabar. Pues si ella es ciertamente poderosa, yo no le voy a la zaga. Y te juro, Karen —una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla—que algún día ella pagará por lo que le ha hecho a mi madre.

—Alex —deslizo mi mano por su cara y limpio la lágrima —si tus hombres no hubieran ido con tanta prisa, en estos momentos Evony sería tu prisionera. Estaba conmigo en la casa.

—¡Joder! —el exabrupto le sale de lo más hondo de su ser.

—No te preocupes por la ocasión perdida —sujeto con fuerza sus manos y le miro a los ojos—. Tendrás más oportunidades de vengarte. Ahora Evony es más débil que nunca, cariño. Es humana. Lo comprendes. Yo la he convertido en humana y ahora podrás cazarla si eso es lo que deseas.

—¿Humana? —la cara de sorpresa de Alex me desata una sonora carcajada—. Alex no puede reprimir la risa y ambas comenzamos a reír al unísono.

—Eres increíble —Alex me estampa un sonoro beso en la boca. Introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y jugueteando durante unos breves instantes con la mía—. Espera —corta el beso tan rápidamente como lo empezó—. ¿Puedes hacerlo al reves?

—¿Lo qué? —respondo azorada por la intensidad del beso.

—¿Convertir humanos en faes?

Los ojos de Alex tienen un brillo especial que yo se a que se debe. La conozco muy bien y sus pensamientos son como un libro abierto para mí. Y la verdad es que ya no quiero más mentiras ni secretos entre nosotras, así que respondo con sinceridad.

—Si. Pero vete olvidándote de que te cree un ejército de narcofaes mexicanos.

—Vamos, Karen —su voz tiene el tono de una chiquilla caprichosa que ansia un regalo largamente esperado.

—No. Definitivamente no. Y no insistas.

—¿Y a mí? —insiste con una gran sonrisa. ¿Me convertirías en fae? Una súcubo por ejemplo. Me encantaría ser una súcubo. Tiene que ser divertido. Definitivamente divertido —convierte sus palabras en un susurro mientras su boca se acerca a mi oreja y deposita un tierno mordisco al terminar la frase. Su mano se desliza sobre mi pecho y empieza a acariciarlo por encima de la bata—. ¿Te imaginas?

—No sabes lo difícil que es ser una súcubo —respondo a sus caricias depositando un tierno beso en su cuello.

—Tienes razón, Karen —Alex se aparta ligeramente de mi cuerpo, dejando el espacio justo para que nuestras miradas se enfrenten—. No lo sé. Como tampoco se tu historia con los faes. Y tampoco sé quien es Bo —su mirada se endurece un poco.

—¿Bo? —Alex me ha descolocado con ese cambio de registro.

—Me gustaría saber quién es esa mujer cuyo nombre gritabas ayer a la noche mientras te corrías en mi boca —duro y directo.

—Bo es —cojo aire antes de continuar y ordeno mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo explicarle a Alex todo lo que significa Bo para mí?—, una súcubo. Bueno, no exactamente una súcubo —noto como me atenazan los nervios—. Espera. Si. Es una súcubo. Y algo más— Siento como me falta el aire.

Alex fija sus profundos ojos negros en mí. Está claro que tan escasa y críptica explicación no la ha dejado satisfecha y espera más respuestas.

—De acuerdo —suspiro—. Bo es una súcubo especial. Es nieta de uno de los faes más poderosos que existen, el Rey sangriento. Un fae capaz de cambiar el futuro con el poder de su sangre. Bo ha heredado parte de sus poderes y algo más. Nadie sabe quién es su padre, pero por lo que intuyo puede ser el mismo diablo en persona quién la engendró. Depositó en ella unos poderes oscuros tan grandes que la convierten en la persona más poderosa de la tierra. Con capacidad de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte. Ella es la llave para que la vida tal y como la conocemos perdure o desparezca de la tierra —cojo aire para la frase final que se le va a doler a Alex—. Y yo la amo.

—Ya veo —Alex deja entrever cierta decepción—. Tú. La siempre analítica, centrada y realista doctora, te has dejado subyugar por los encantos del poder y te has enamorado del ser más poderoso de la tierra. Tú. Una simple humana, postrada a los pies de un fae. No resultará, Karen. Te usará, te hará daño y te abandonará.

—Si así fuera, Alex, no tengas duda de que me quedaría aquí contigo. Y con el tiempo estoy segura de que tu compañía, cariño y amor —deslizo mi mano para coger la suya. La noto temblorosa— me harían olvidar a Bo.

—¿Entonces? —un deje de esperanza tiñe su pregunta.

—Bo está enamorada de mí —lanzo la bomba—. Lo cual me convierte en la única persona del mundo capaz de controlarla e impedir que los poderes oscuros que su padre depositó en ella la dominen y se convierta en el azote del mundo. Y de paso —aclaro— me convierte en el objeto de deseo de las distintas facciones faes que pugnan por hacerse con el poder en su sociedad. Quién me tenga a su lado, posee la llave para controlar un poder ilimitado. Por eso estoy siendo perseguida.

—Eso es muy peligroso, Karen.

—Lo sé — acaricio su mano y la miro a los ojos—. Soy perfectamente consciente que estar al lado de Bo es muy peligroso para mí, pero ese es el lugar que me corresponde. No puedo estar aquí. Necesito volver a la ciudad y volver a su lado.

—Comprendo —Alex se deshace de mi contacto—. Tú —la ira va tiñendo sus palabras— te marchaste de mi lado y desapareciste por que, según tus palabras, no podías vivir con alguien que se dedicaba a algo tan peligroso como lo que yo hacia. Me dijiste que aspirabas a una vida tranquila y que a mi lado eso no iba a ser posible. Y ahora. Ahora —las lágrimas tiñen de brillo y tristeza sus ojos—, apareces para decirme que tu sitio está al lado de un ser infinitamente más peligroso que yo. No es justo, Karen. Lo que no fuiste capaz de hacer por mí, lo haces por ella. ¿Donde nos deja esto a nosotras? En nada. Lo nuestro no es nada.

El infinito dolor que está sintiendo Alex me remueve por dentro. Mi corazón palpita desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

¡Nada! —exclamo perdida toda mesura y empezando a desnudar mis más oscuros secretos—. Escucha Alex —me acerco a ella y le cojo la cara con mis manos—. Escucha —detengo su tímido intento de rehuirme con un suave beso en sus labios—soy un híbrido como tú. Mi madre fue un fénix. Talyssa beattie. Y la mataron por lo mismo que mataron a tu madre. Cuando me alejé de ti, fue por que tenía un plan para vengar la muerte de mi madre, no por que no quisiera estar contigo. Mi intención siempre fue vengar la muerte de mi madre y volver contigo.

—Alex posa su mirada en mi. Hay más curiosidad que aprensión en ella.

—Cuando llegué al Congo a exhibir mis habilidades ante los faes —continuo consciente de que Alex se merece la verdad—estaba rota por dentro. Nada ni nadie podía hacer que me olvidara de ti. Empecé una relación con una mujer, Nadia. Pero ella no logró que ni un solo día dejara de pensar en estar a tu lado. Ella enfermó y los faes usaron su enfermedad como método de retenerme junto a ellos. Estuve cinco años esclavizada por ellos y no pude darte señales de vida. Ahora mi venganza está cumplida. He convertido a la mujer que mató a mi madre en humana. Un destino peor que la muerte para ella.

—¿Evony?

—S, Alex. Evony mató a mi madre, igual que lo hizo contigo. Ahora mi misión está cumplida, pero por el camino apareció Bo y encontré mi sitio junto a ella.

—Comprendo —resignación, amargura, dolor. Mil sentimientos tiñen sus palabras.

—No. No comprendes, Alex —Amargas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas—. Aun estando con Bo ha habido días en los que tu recuerdo me ha golpeado con fuerza. Te quiero, Alex, pero mi sitio y mi vida están junto a Bo.

—Vamos —Alex se deshace de mi contacto y se levanta bruscamente. Su voz dura no presagia nada bueno—. Entra en la casa y vístete.

—Alex —le ruego—. Así no. Por favor.

—Prepárate que te voy a llevar a ver a tu amiga Crystal.

Alex se marcha en dirección a uno de los costados de la casa y desaparece por una gran puerta que supongo da al garaje. La dejo irse sin intentar hablar más con ella. Acabo de partir su mundo en dos y tengo que dejar que asimile todo lo que le he dicho. Me dirijo a la casa y subo a mi habitación. Mientras me pongo las ropas que Alex ha dejado para mí en el armario no dejo de pensar en la desesperada necesidad que tengo de que Alex comprenda mis motivos y me lleve de vuelta a la ciudad. Si ella se niega ha ayudarme no se como voy a lograr volver yo sola desde aquí.

Mis esperanzas se ven bastante mermadas cuando retorno al exterior de la casa y veo dos todoterrenos negros esperando. En uno de ellos se encuentra Alex acompañada de tres de sus hombres En el otro coche se encuentran otros dos hombres sentados en su interior. El tercero sostiene una de las puertas traseras abiertas, esperando que me acomode en el interior. Así lo hago y el hombre cierra la puerta y se introduce en la parte delantera. Los dos todoterrenos arrancan y salimos de la hacienda a gran velocidad.

—¿A donde nos dirigimos? —vocalizo con suavidad deseando que mi acompañante entienda el ingles—. Algo de conversación me vendría bien.

—Ciudad Juarez, señorita Karen —responde con amabilidad mi guardaespaldas—. La única frase que pronuncia en todo el viaje.

Al cabo de una media hora de viaje por una llanura reseca llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad y los todoterrenos se detienen delante de un pequeño edificio de color blanco. "Residencia Cruz" reza el cartel de la entrada. Obviamente se trata de una clínica privada propiedad de Alex. Mis guardaespaldas me franquean el paso y me indican el camino hacia el interior de la clínica. Alex permanece en el coche. En la entrada de la clínica me esperan dos doctores que atienden todas mis preguntas mientras me conducen a una sofisticada habitación en la que se haya Crystal, vigilada por tres solicitas enfermeras. Uno de los doctores me tiende el informe médico de Crystal y, tras leerlo, compruebo con alivio que, si bien sus heridas son graves, ningún órgano vital ha sufrido daños. Las garras de Dyson solo han desgarrado tejido y músculos. Crystal está estable y su vida no corre peligro. Su recuperación sera lenta y dolorosa, pero aparte de unas feas cicatrices no creo que le queden secuelas.

—Gracias —susurro a una sedada Crystal mientras acaricio su mano.

Deposito un tierno beso en su frente y atiendo la petición de uno de los hombres de Alex que reclama mi atención. El hombre me conduce a un salón con un gran ventanal. Alex está mirando hacia el exterior de la clínica, con la mirada perdida en los jardines que la circundan. Al notar mi presencia en la sala, se vuelve y me dedica media sonrisa.

—¿Tu amiga? —deja caer la pregunta.

—Bien. Muy bien —respondo con alivio—. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella tan bien.

Alex vuelve su mirada al exterior y yo me acerco al ventanal. Me paro junto a ella y después de dedicarle una somera mirada al jardín, vuelvo mi cuerpo y enfrento a Alex.

—¿Y ahora? —susurro nerviosa.

—Tú vuelves a la hacienda —responde con seguridad—. Yo tengo que hacer un viaje, pero en un par de días estaré de vuelta.

—¿A dónde? —pregunto con la preocupación pintada en mi rostro. Me temo que Alex no se ha tomado muy bien lo que le he contado y se de lo que es capaz cuando pierde el rumbo—. Si estás pensando lo que creo, no es buena idea. Además ya te he dicho que yo tengo que regresar al lado de Bo. Esto va más allá del amor, Alex —le insto—. Se trata de la supervivencia de la vida misma en la tierra. Tienes que aceptarlo.

—¿Sabes donde estamos? —Alex pasea su mirada por el exterior del recinto, obviando mis palabras.

—Ciudad Juarez. Me lo ha contado uno de tus hombres.

—¿Has oído hablar de la ola de muertes de mujeres que asola esta ciudad?

—Si. Algo he leído sobre ello.

—Mi abuela y yo —Alex me responde con algo de frustración—creemos que el responsable es un fae particularmente perverso que se alimenta de mujeres jóvenes. Llevo un tiempo intentando cazarlo, pero no puedo dar con él. He pensado que ahora que estás tú aquí, puedo conseguir que Bo me ayude a atraparlo.

—Vamos, Alex —replico indignada—. Yo intentando que comprendas la gravedad de la situación y tú pensando en usarme como rehén para conseguir que Bo te ayude a resolver tus problemas. Eres como todos —sentencio decepcionada.

—No eres mi rehén —Alex vuelve su mirada y la fija en mí—. Eres mi invitada. No, espera. Olvida esa palabra —Alex da un paso, me coge de la mano y gira mi cuerpo para ponerlo enfrente del suyo. Me coge la cara con las dos manos y sus insondables y hermosos ojos negros me devoran con su intensidad—. Todo lo mío es tuyo, Karen. Mi hacienda es tu casa. Mis hombres te obedecerán y te protegerán tal y como lo hacen conmigo.

—Alex —susurro conmovida.

—Calla —posa un dedo en mis labios sellando mi boca—. Te amo. Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez. Y te amaré hasta el final de mis días. Si tu felicidad —noto como las palabras le duelen—, y tu sitio están junto a Bo, yo te traeré a Bo. Tú solo espera mi regreso. Aquí estarás a salvo —termina la frase con un violento y urgente beso.

Me dejo llevar por la calidez y dulzura de sus labios. La humedad de su lengua junto a la mía. El mundo se detiene.

—Ten cuidado —las palabras me salen atropelladas cuando Alex deshace el beso.

—Siempre —Alex desliza una mano por mi pelo, una suave caricia que me estremece, y se dirige a la puerta del salón—. Y mientras estoy fuera —dice desde la puerta— piensa en lo que te dije.

—¿En qué?

—El la posibilidad de convertirme en súcubo —me dedica una franca sonrisa—. Y de paso piensa en la posibilidad de convertirte tú también. Definitivamente sería muy divertido si las tres fuéramos súcubos —se da media vuelta y abandona la estancia…


	23. TAMSIN 3 (Valkirie rules again)

**Dedicado a todos aquellos de mis lectores que añoran la valquiria 1.0 de la tercera temporada. **

* * *

**TAMSIN 3**

Algo ha salido mal, terriblemente mal. Vex y yo tenemos esa sensación desde la fría, cortante y corta conversación que acabamos de tener con Bo por teléfono. Un simple ¿Dónde estáis? Ha sido todo lo que ha preguntado. Vex le ha dado la dirección de un club suyo situado en el extrarradio de la ciudad, donde él y yo llevamos escondidos desde que ayudamos a Bo.

—Diez minutos y estoy ahí — ha respondido Bo—, cortando la conversación.

Vex saca de la barra del bar una botella y un par de chupitos. Los llena y me tiende uno.

—¿Vamos a ello? —suspira.

—Que empiece le juego —apuro de un trago el chupito y le dedico una franca sonrisa a Vex—. No es mal tipo y me cae bastante bien. En el tiempo que llevamos juntos me he dado cuenta de que, si bien es un poco payaso, también es muy listo. No es mala compañía para enfrentar a la súcubo desatada en la que se ha convertido Bo.

Salimos al exterior del club y en pocos minutos oímos el rugir de un motor, segundos antes de que el todoterreno de Bo doble una curva y haga su aparición ante nosotros. Bo detiene el vehículo justo delante nuestra y se baja del todoterreno. La puerta del copiloto se abre y un hombre joven desconocido para nosotros desciende del mismo. Pelo rubio y delicadas facciones conforman una cara sumida en la preocupación.

—Bastante guapo —me digo antes de fijar mis ojos en Bo.

La cara de Bo confirma nuestros peores presagios. En su mirada hay pintada una gran frustración, mezclada con una mayor ira. Pequeñas chispas azules resaltan en el marrón de sus ojos. Una súcubo letal a punto de estallar. Malo, muy malo.

—Este es el hermano de Lauren, Martin —Bo señala al hombre rubio—. Tenéis que protegerlo mientras yo resuelvo mis asuntos familiares.

—¿Llegaste a tiempo? Y Lauren ¿Dónde está Lauren? —Vex hace caso omiso a la orden de Bo y va directo al grano.

—No. No llegué a tiempo, Vex — grita Bo con gran frustración—. No llegué a tiempo para nadie. Todo este viaje ha sido un completo desatino y lo único que he conseguido ha sido un cadáver en el maletero—las manos de Bo tiemblan un poco. Está nerviosa, alterada, llena de ira—. Una muerte cuya responsabilidad recae en mi abuelo.

—Mierda —pienso aterrorizada—. Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Lauren está muerta. Ahora a ver quien para a Bo. Siento lo de tu hermana — susurro al hombre rubio que se ha acercado a nosotros.

—Ella solo está desaparecida —responde Martin con cautela—. El cadáver del maletero es del cambiaformas.

—¿Dyson? —pregunto alterada.

—Si.

Amargas lágrimas asoman a mis ojos. Es verdad que Dyson era un completo idiota, totalmente enloquecido por el absurdo amor que le tenía a Bo, pero para mi era algo especial. Camino hasta la parte trasera del coche y abro el maletero. Dyson está tendido dentro del maletero. Una gran herida cubre todo su pecho. Deslizo mi mano por su mejilla, posando en ella una suave caricia que no me consuela en absoluto. Su piel fría me llena de dolor.

—Intenté revivirlo —Bo posa una mano en mi hombro—, pero llevaba bastante tiempo muerto y sus heridas eran muy graves. Lo justo lo traje a la vida para poder despedirme de él.

—Vamos —la ira me invade mientras cierro de un portazo el maletero—. Yo también tengo que hablar con Trick. El rey sangriento alguna vez tendrá que pagar por sus pecados.

—Chicas, chicas —Vex nos hace un gesto con la mano—. ¿Puedo decir unas palabras antes de que os vayáis en busca de venganza y redención y me dejéis aquí solo cuidando del rubito?

—No es momento para bromas, Vex —corta Bo exasperada.

—Y tampoco es momento para tonterías, súcubo desnortada —el mesmer que Vex lleva dentro, orgulloso y letal hace acto de presencia—. Dejar de lloriquear por la muerte de Dyson y prestar un poco de atención—su voz es dura como el acero.

A Bo esa reacción la pilla a contra pie y por un momento se queda sin palabras, mirando a Vex con la sorpresa pintada en su cara. Va a ser que no soy yo la única borde del grupo.

—Tú dirás —espeto a Vex impaciente.

—¿Tu abuelo te dijo quién esta tratando de salir del portal? —Vex encara a Bo.

—Me dijo que no sabía quién era, pero que lo averiguaría.

—Si que lo sabe —replico a Bo—. Es Ahriman. Trick mencionó ese nombre en la conversación que tuvimos en el Dal cuando regresé con Dyson.

—Exacto, Tamsin —Vex toma el control de la conversación—. Trick sabe quien es ese monstruo ya que es el único que ha tratado con él. Antes de que tú llegaras —señala a Tamsin—, Trick me contó quién es, que desea y qué es lo que hace.

—¿Es mi padre? ¿Ese Ahriman es mi padre? —Bo tiñe de urgencia sus palabras.

—Trick dice que no lo sabe. O lo sabe pero no me lo quiso confirmar. Me dijo que esa respuesta solo la tiene Aife, pero, y no te enfades Bo, eso ahora no importa. Lo realmente importante es que quiere ese ser oscuro y que es lo que hace para conseguirlo.

—Explícate —incido con curiosidad.

—Influye en las personas, Tamsin. Ha retorcido la mente de Trick hasta el punto de llevarle a liderar un golpe de estado fae y enfrentarse a su propia familia, a sus amigos. A los ancianos les ha hecho ver la posibilidad de tomar el poder y los ha alentado a unir sus fuerzas con el rey sangriento, pero de seguro ya están maquinando como eliminarlo en cuanto la situación se calme. Yo te he visto a ti —Vex me sonríe— pasar de tener una conexión especial con Dyson, patearlo en medio del Dal. A Dyson le he visto consumirse en el fuego de su amor hasta llegar al punto de querer eliminar a Lauren, su rival por el corazón de Bo. Y ya veis cual ha sido el resultado —señala el maletero—. A ti —Vex fija sus oscuros ojos en Bo—, te ha convertido en una máquina de destrucción masiva de la cual solo has podido huir gracias a los recuerdos de Lauren y de Kenzi, creo yo.

—Así es, Vex —Bo por fin sale de su estupor y se anima a hablar—. Fue el recuerdo de Lauren el que me devolvió a la normalidad. Sin ella y sin Kenzi estoy perdida —una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

—Bingo —Vex toma aliento—. Las necesitas a ellas dos a tu lado y lo único que se te ocurre es ir a enfrentarte a tu abuelo, con la posibilidad de que alguien más muera y hacer más fáciles los planes del monstruo ese que nos acecha. Y la valquiria vengativa, con viejas cuentas que saldar con el Rey sangriento, se apunta a tu vendetta. Trick es el único que nos puede ayudar a derrotar a Ahriman. Lo necesitamos vivo y de nuestro lado, no muerto.

—¿Qué propones? —inquiere Bo bastante más calmada.

—Vamos dentro —Vex señala el club—y echemos unos tragos en memoria de Dyson. Y entre trago y trago, me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado.

Entramos todos dentro del club y Vex nos señala una mesa junto a la barra. Nosotros nos sentamos y Vex, tras coger una botella de whisky y cuatro chupitos, hace lo mismo. Llena cuatro vasos hasta arriba y levanta el suyo.

—Por Dyson —declama.

—Por Dyson —respondo junto a los demás—. Todos apuramos el chupito de un trago y un leve silencio se apodera de la estancia hasta que Vex lo rompe.

—Creo que no nos han presentado correctamente —Vex encara al hombre rubio—. Soy…

—Eres Vex, el último mesmer conocido —Martin sorprende a Vex con su afirmación—. Y ella —me mira directamente a los ojos—es Tamsin, la valquiria renacida. Os conozco a todos.

—Es Martin Beattie —Bo incide en el apellido del hermano de Lauren queriendo resaltar su importancia—. Su hermana, Karen, desapareció de su vida hace muchos años, para aparecer convertida en Lauren Lewis. Infiltrada entre los faes buscando venganza por la muerte de su madre.

—Talyssa beattie —murmuro asombrada—. ¿Sois los hijos del fénix? —encaro a Martin. Tu madre era uno de los faes más poderosos y conocidos de todos.

—Hibridos. Sois hibridos —Vex se llena otro chupito y lo apura de un trago.

—Buscando a su hermana —Bo sigue hablando—, Martin entró en contacto con Marcus. Él tiene una especie de obsesión conmigo, por lo que me ha contado Martin, y le tuvo trabajando para él hasta que se dio cuenta de que las intenciones de Marcus no eran salvar a Lauren, si no apresarla. Fue a rescatar a su hermana al refugio y ahí nos conocimos.

—Trick me dijo —incide Vex—, que solo conoce a un Marcus. Un humano que estaba enamorado de tu madre. Puede que ahí esté la conexión. Lo que nos lleva otra vez a tu madre, Aife.

—Puede ser —aclara Bo—. Cuado fuimos a rescatar a Kenzi, vimos varios hombres muertos por los efectos de una súcubo.

—Espera un momento —cojo la botella y le doy un trago largo—. ¿Habéis rescatado a Kenzi?

—No —suspira Bo.

—Está desaparecida —Martin nos dedica una mirada de preocupación—. Marcus la trajo a la casa cuado te la arrebató, pero cuando Bo y yo volvimos a por ella la casa estaba vacía. Todo estaba abandonado y lleno de cadáveres.

—Kenzi lo mismo está —Bo hace patente su frustración con sus palabras—, en el infierno, que en la tierra con Marcus, o vagando sola por ahí.

—O con tu madre. Si es ella la que ha atacado la casa —incide Vex.

—Tenemos un helskor —sentencio firme y obviando la mirada que me dedica Vex—. Si Kenzi está en la tierra la encontraremos, y si está en el infierno es cuestión de encontrar el otro zapato e ir a buscarla.

Me levanto de la mesa y cojo una bolsa que está guardada detrás de la barra. Vuelvo al lado de Bo y se la paso.

—Tuvimos que volver a entrar en el Dal y revolver las cosas de tu abuelo un poco —le sonrío a Bo—. Ahora no solo nos buscan por ayudarte. Nos buscan por ladrones también.

—Gracias —murmura Bo dedicándonos una suave sonrisa a Vex y a mí—. Cuando resucité a Dyson —las palabras se le atascan en la garganta—el tuvo tiempo de decirme "Kenzi, Kamchatka". Creo que me estaba diciendo donde está el otro Helskor.

—Kamchatka es una región de rusia —explica Martin.

—Bueno —Vex rellena de nuevo los vasos—, ya tenemos algo mejor que hacer que ir a matar a Trick. Por que encontremos a Kenzi pronto.

Todos brindamos de nuevo.

—Eso sí —la voz de Vex se endurece—, no puedes ir sola, Bo. Quizás eso sea lo que quiera Ahriman, que te pongas los zapatos y vayas al infierno a buscar a Kenzi. Que mejor cebo para atraparte que tu amiga.

—Yo la acompañaré —mi voz es firme y decidida—. Kenzi es responsabilidad mía también. Iremos a ese sitio tan raro y luego al infierno, y más allá si hace falta, pero la encontraremos —acaricio con dulzura el hombro de Bo.

—¿Y Lauren? —Vex desliza la pregunta con suavidad.

Vex y yo miramos a Bo expectantes de su respuesta.

—Esta —los ojos de Bo se llenan de lágrimas y ya no es frustración, es pura impotencia la que domina a la súcubo—. Esta…

—Desaparecida —Martin termina la frase.

—¿Cómo Kenzi? —inquiero asombrada—. ¿Qué ha hecho la doctora? ¿Matar a Dyson y escaparse?

—Más o menos —Bo recupera la serenidad después de un nuevo trago—. Ni Martin, ni yo llegamos a tiempo. En la casa solo estaba Evony. Ella nos contó que Dyson quiso matar a Lauren y que Crystal, una amiga de Lauren que estaba con ella lo mató para salvar a Lauren. Luego llegaron los mexicanos.

—¿Has dicho mexicanos? —pregunto incrédula—. No entiendo nada, Bo.

—Espera un segundo, Tamsin —Vex me corta—. Bo, ¿Has dicho que Evony estaba en la casa? ¿Dónde está ahora? Tener a Evony significa una gran baza a nuestro favor. Los ancianos la quieren y se puede negociar con ella.

—Está desaparecida —Bo se encoje de hombros.

—Ya —Vex empieza a desesperarse y apoya la cabeza en la mesa—. Suerte hemos tenido de que tú no hayas desaparecido también —murmura exasperado.

—Todo tiene su explicación —incide Martin tomando parte en la conversación—. Yo llegué antes y pude ver quién se llevó a mi hermana. La rescataron los hombres de una gran amiga suya, Alex. Ella tiene una casa en las montañas y Bo y yo fuimos a ver si Karen estaba allá. La casa estaba vacía y cuando volvimos al refugio a por el cadáver de Dyson, Evony ya no estaba. Puede que se haya marchado sola, aunque no lo creo ya que se la veía enferma. O que Marcus la haya rescatado.

—¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? —incido.

—Evony y Marcus estaban en contacto. Así es como supimos que ellas estaban en la casa. Es más, cuando me di de cuenta que Marcus no era sincero conmigo fue cuando capturó y entregó a Lauren a Evony después de que ella escapara del laboratorio de Taft.

—Alex —murmura Vex—. ¿Alex Cross? Mexicana. Joven. Morena. Con hermosos ojos negros como una noche sin luna —Vex parece perdido en sus ensoñaciones—. Mala bestia y salvaje como ella misma —Vex encara a Martin—.¿No es así?

—Si —responde Martin.

—La conozco —sentencia Vex—. Es la narcotraficante que me suministraba las drogas que yo vendía en mis clubs. Un gran negocio hasta que Evony se metió por medio. Tu amiga mexicana no se lo que tiene contra Evony, pero debe de ser algo muy profundo, pues se enfrentó a la todopoderosa Morrigan y llevan enzarzadas en una guerra sin cuartel desde hace tiempo. Es la única humana que he conocido capaz de hacerle frente a un fae.

—Parece que Lauren está en buenas manos —miro a Bo tratando de calmarla un poco.

—Dime, Martin —Vex encara al hermano de Lauren—, ¿Los mexicanos fueron rápidos rescatando a Lauren?

—Si —responde con seguridad Martin.

—Entonces supongamos que Evony se escondió al verles llegar. Los conoce y sabe que si la atrapan siendo humana está muerta. Luego Lauren se encuentra con Alex y le dice que Evony también estaba en la casa. ¿No es descabellado pensar que Alex mandara de nuevo a sus hombres a por Evony?

—Podría ser —responde Bo.

—Entonces ésa tal Alex tiene a Lauren y a Evony. —acoto.

—Buena suposición, Tamsin —a Vex le brillán los ojos de puro placer—. Y yo se porque la casa de las montañas estaba vacía. Están aquí en la ciudad. En la casa donde me reunía con Alex para hacer negocios. Es inconcebible que Lauren haya permitido a su amiga que te aleje de ti —le dedica una sonrisa a Bo.

—Entonces Lauren está en la ciudad —los ojos de Bo recuperan su brillo—. ¿Sabes la dirección?

—Si —Vex está exultante—. Se la dirección y tengo un plan. Un plan que puede arreglar todo este desaguisado.

—Oigamos ese plan —vuelvo a llenar los chupitos y apuro el mío de un trago. Vex y Martin hacen lo mismo, pero Bo lo rechaza con un gesto de la mano.

—Ok —Vex suspira antes de empezar a hablar. Coge un papel y anota en el una dirección—. Toma —le tiende el papel a Bo—. Tú y Martin ir a esta dirección y ver si Alex está allá y si Lauren y Evony se encuentran con ella. Luego volvéis todos aquí. Este club es seguro.

—Tengo que pasar por mi casa también —incide Bo dedicándole al papel una mirada cargada de esperanzas—allá tengo un pliego de tierra que voy a necesitar para ir a por el segundo zapato.

—Necesitamos —le dedico a Bo una mirada severa—. Esto ya no es cosa tuya, es una misión conjunta.

—De acuerdo. Necesitamos —me da un suave abrazo—. Gracias —murmura.

—Antes de irte —Vex detiene con sus palabras a una ansiosa Bo que ya se está levantando de la mesa—, llama a tu abuelo. Dile que has vuelto. Que Lauren está a salvo contigo y que Dyson está de tu lado. Dile que solo falta él para estar todos juntos y luchar contra Ahriman. Ah. Y dile que tenemos a Evony. Que se olvide de los ancianos y que acuda solo al gimnasio de Dyson. Que te reunirás ahí con él.

—¿Pretendes engañar al rey de los embustes? —me sorprendo de la audacia de Vex.

—Exacto. Apareceremos nosotros en vez de Bo, le colocamos el cadáver de Dyson en los morros, le hacemos ver las nefastas consecuencias de sus actos y le convencemos de que tome el camino correcto.

—Y si no le agarramos y nos lo traemos aquí —sonrío con suficiencia.

—No funcionará —incide Bo—. Querrá hablar con Dyson. ¿Y qué le digo entonces? Y otra cosa ¿Porqué no esperamos a tener a Lauren y a Evony con nosotros y entonces nos reunimos con él.

—Bo —Vex se dirige a la súcubo con ternura—, el papel es una posibilidad, no una certeza. Contra más tiempo tardemos en hablar con Trick, más posibilidades hay de que se entere de lo que ha pasado realmente. Hay que actuar ya.

—Si pregunta por Dyson —Bo duda.

—No le des esa opción —ayudo a Bo a encarar el problema—. Se dura y directa. Dile lo que tienes y lo que quieres, sin darle ninguna prebenda. Dile que espabile y que mueva el culo al gimnasio.

—De acuerdo —Bo coge el teléfono y se aleja de nosotros.

La llamada dura apenas un par de minutos, al cabo de los cuales Bo regresa con un brillo triunfal en los ojos. Ha tragado —resume la llamada—. En media hora el el club de Dyson.

—Toma —Vex se levanta y le tiende a Bo las llaves de su todo terreno—. Dame las tuyas, que no vamos a andar cambiando a Dyson de coche.

Bo y Vex intercambian las llaves y todos nos dirigimos al exterior. Bo y Martin se montan en el coche de Vex y arrancan.

—Suerte —le digo a través del cristal. Bo me dedica una mirada esperanzada.

—Vamos —Vex me señala el otro coche.

—Operación engaño en marcha —sonrío excitada al montarme en el coche en el asiento del conductor—. Yo conduzco. Vex se monta a mi lado y me tiende las llaves. Arranco el todoterreno y salgo picando ruedas.

Los poco más de diez minutos que tardamos en llegar al gimnasio de Dyson los pasamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Supongo que Vex estará maquinando como atraer a Trick a nuestro lado. Yo me descubro pensando en el lobo más idiota que jamás haya conocido. Mi comportamiento para con él en estos últimos días ha sido cruel y salvaje, motivado no por su forma de ser, sino por la decepción que me produjo el saber de su obsesión por Bo. Amargos recuerdos para con un amigo muerto.

Aparcamos el todo terreno a un par de manzanas del gimnasio y, tras caminar un poco y comprobar que se haya vacío y que no hay peligro alguno, Vex lo acerca a la puerta e introducimos el cadáver de Dyson. Lo colocamos en su cama y nos disponemos a esperar.

—Si no te importa, Vex —susurro con un nudo en la garganta señalando al cadáver.

—Veo que la salvaje valquiria tiene su corazón y todo —Vex me sonríe—. Voy a vigilar la puerta. Cuando hayas terminado te reúnes conmigo.

Vex me deja a solas con Dyson. Desvío mi mirada hacia el pobre lobo y una pequeña lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla mientras acaricio su pelo. Noto los pasos de Vex, tap, tap, tap, alejándose de mi. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, deteniéndose en la base de mi cuello y provocándome una extraña sensación. Sacudo la cabeza tratando de relajarme. La muerte de Dyson me está afectando más de lo que pensaba.

Tap, tap, tap… crac.

El escalofrío. La sensación no es desconocida para mí. Han sido años y años como cazadora, como para no darme cuenta que ahora soy la presa.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo volviendo la cabeza—. ¡Vex, para! —grito un instante antes de que la bola anaranjada se despliegue, partiendo de sus pies, y lo envuelva completamente.

—¿Que mierda…? —escucho sus palabras amortiguadas por la película naranja que lo envuelve.

Llego a su lado con unos cuantos firmes y certeros pasos, evitando pisar donde no debo.

—Es un atrapador —le grito haciéndome oír a través de la bola naranja—. Fae, pequeño. Yo lo he usado muchas veces. Te envuelve en una bola naranja si lo pisas y se alimenta de tu miedo al estar encerrado. Ah, y emite una alarma ultrasónica que solo puede oír su dueño. En pocos minutos estarán aquí, Vex. El puto Trick nos la ha vuelto a jugar.

—¿Puedes liberarme? — la angustia de Vex es patente.

—No —niego con la cabeza—. Solo su dueño puede hacerlo, pero puedo luchar contra ellos. Identificaré al dueño y lo obligaré a soltarte.

—No —Vex reclama mi atención—. Vendrán muchos más y al final nos atraparan a los dos. Vete, Tamsin. Escapa y busca a Bo. Si ella ha encontrado a Lauren y a Evony, necesitará tu ayuda para protegerlas. Luego ya veréis de intercambiarme por

Evony.

—¿Y si no las ha encontrado? —inquiero excitada.

—Vete —me grita Vex —Bo va a necesitarte.

—Soy una valquiria y no rehuyo el combate —niego con terquedad.

Por la puerta del gimnasio veo entrar por lo menos a una docena de cambiaformas —los cambia formas de Trick, los reconozco— y algún que otro ogro. Apelo a mi naturaleza y mi cara empieza a cambiar.

—Tamsin, por favor —Vex me señala la otra puerta.

—Mierda —me digo retrayendo mi naturaleza—. Te sacaré de esta. Palabra de valquiria.

Arranco a correr hacia la puerta trasera. En mi camino acierto a ver un destello plateado en una mesita. Las llaves de la moto —el pensamiento fluye con rapidez, las manos más—recojo las llaves a la carrera y abandono el gimnasio. Aparcada fuera está la moto de Dyson. Me monto de un salto, arranco y acelero de forma brutal. La moto hace un caballito antes de estabilizarse y me conduce a gran velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad. Hago un par de requiebros por las calles hasta que estoy completamente segura de que nadie me sigue y paro la moto en un callejón. Resoplo con furia, tratando de calmarme y pensar con claridad.

No he visto la dirección que le apuntó Vex a Bo en el papel, luego no tengo más que dos destinos posibles: regresar al club y esperar el regreso de Bo y Martin o ir a casa de Bo. Bo había dicho que tenía que pasar por su casa a recoger un plagio de tierra.

—A casa de Bo —me digo arrancando la moto de nuevo—tal y como estaban las cosas en el gimnasio, lo mejor será ver si la casa de Bo está libre de vigilancia y de trampas.

Llego a un semáforo en rojo y mientras espero a que cambie de color para continuar mi camino, la imagen de Vex retenido dentro del atrapador me golpea con fuerza. Una gran ira me invade de nuevo.

—Soy una valquiria. Hija de Freyja. Guerrera por naturaleza. Nunca rehuyo el combate y jamás dejo a un compañero atrás. Soy la puta princesa de las valquirias —grito a la noche dejando que la ira me haga compañía antes de la batalla.

La nube de humo que emite la rueda trasera de la moto, al derrapar sobre el asfalto, me envuelve mientras giro la moto y me encamino al Dal.

Aparco la moto en el callejón trasero del Dal y me dirijo, firme y decidida a la puerta trasera del Bar. Voy apelando a mi naturaleza por el camino.

—¿A dónde vas, valquiria? —una tensa voz me detiene a pocos pasos de la puerta. Unos ojos azules eléctricos me taladran desde la penumbra del callejón—. ¿Vas a reunirte con tus amigos?

—Aife —resoplo entre asustada y sorprendida—Eres Aife, la madre de Bo. Nos conocimos en el laboratorio de Taft. ¿Te acuerdas? —mis palabras reflejan la tensión del momento.

—Entonces estabas con Bo —seca y amenazadora sentencia—. ¿Y ahora?

—También. También estoy con ella. Te puedo llevar a su encuentro, pero antes necesito que tu padre libere a un amigo mío.

—¿El mesmer?

—¿Lo has visto? —inquiero esperanzada.

—lo acaban de meter ahí dentro. Intentar rescatarlo tú sola es una misión suicida.

—Mi especialidad —resoplo aliviada al ver que la letal súcubo madre parece que está de mi lado.

—Vamos —Aife se mueve con sigilo y agilidad hasta ponerse a mi altura—te ayudaré a rescatar a tu amigo y luego tendremos una conversación con mi padre.

—Yo también voy, Tam tam —susurra una voz fácilmente reconocible justo detrás mía. Estaba aparcando el coche —continua hablando la joven mientras yo me vuelvo para encararla— ¿No querrás que nos multen en plena batalla?

—¡Kenzi! — mi corazón estalla de alegría…


	24. BO 5

**BO 5**

Frustración…

Impotencia…

Rabia…

Decepción…

Una casa vacía. Un teléfono que suena y nadie responde…

Martin conduce el todoterreno con suavidad en dirección a mi casa. Yo sostengo el teléfono en la oreja mientras espero que Vex responda a mi llamada. Todo el puto plan que había ideado el jodido mesmer se estaba yendo a la mierda. La casa de Alex en la ciudad estaba vacía. Lauren no estaba allá. Ni ella, ni la jodida mexicana esa que tenía por amiga, ni siquiera Evony. Solo oscuridad y silencio en torno al lujoso ático que correspondía con la dirección anotada por Vex. Y para rematar la faena, ahora no respondía a mi llamada. Seguro que a Tamsin y a Vex no les ha ido del todo bien con mi abuelo.

—¡Mierda! —corto la llamada con un exabrupto y tiro el teléfono a la parte trasera del coche, presa de una frustración inmensa.

—¿Qué sucede, Bo? —Martin desvía la mirada de la carretera por un segundo y fija sus ojos en mi.

—Vex no coge el teléfono. Apúrate —le insto—. Hay que recoger unas cosas de mi casa y luego tenemos que ir al gimnasio de Dyson. O al Dal —acoto desesperada—. Ya no puedo permitirme perder más amigos.

Martin vuelve sus ojos y acelera el coche. Yo intento relajarme un poco y digerir la ausencia de Lauren. Una angustia que amenaza con cortarme la respiración anida en mi pecho. Un atávico miedo a que, por mucho que haga, ella nunca estará donde yo vaya a buscarla. Una casi certeza de que nunca volveré a verla.

—No —me digo con entereza—. Saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, Bo. Solo es un contratiempo más. Tarde o temprano la encontrarás.

Cierro los ojos, intentando relajarme un poco. Evoco en mi cabeza imágenes y momentos vividos con ella a mi lado, con la intención de que su presencia, aunque solo sea en forma de recuerdos, alivie mi tensión.

—"Una palabra: Épico" —el recuerdo de aquella frase que condensa todo lo que, para mí es Lauren, desata la frustración y la ira contenida en mi interior—. Sus recuerdos duelen, duelen hasta casi colapsarme.

La furia me domina. Siento mi naturaleza pugnando por tomar el control. Diciéndome que me deje llevar. Susurrándome al oído que convertida en una súcubo letal ya no me importará su ausencia. Pidiéndome que deje mi dolor atrás. El cristal delantero del coche refleja dos llamaradas azules en el negro de la noche.

—¡No! —grito a la oscuridad agarrando con fuerza el salpicadero del todo terreno con mis manos crispadas.

—Bo —la voz de Martin se tiñe de preocupación.

—Conduce —le insto con la voz entrecortada tratando de respirar profundamente. Intentando domeñar a mi naturaleza—. Calla y conduce.

Las luces de las farolas pasan a rápidos intervalos. Los minutos se hacen eternos. Mi naturaleza, poco a poco se retrae. Mi casa está a la vista.

—Esa es —le señalo mi casa a Martin—. Aparca un poco antes y veamos si hay alguien vigilando.

Martin aparca el todoterreno en un callejón que sale a la izquierda de la carretera y ambos nos bajamos del coche y recorremos la distancia hasta la casa con cuidado. Todo se ve silencioso y tranquilo. No parece que haya nadie vigilando mi casa, así que le hago una señal a Martin y avanzamos a grandes pasos hasta la entrada.

Al encender la luz de la entrada me doy cuenta de que alguien ha estado aquí. Se ven muchas cosas fuera de sitio, revueltas. Como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo en mi casa. Tampoco es que me importe mucho, ya que lo que noto es el silencio que envuelve lo que es mi hogar.

—Kenzi —susurro con emoción—. También falta Kenzi.

Todo se acumula en mi interior y amenaza con descomponerme. Estoy empezando a no poder más. Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes. Le hago una seña a Martin para que me acompañe arriba, a mi habitación. No creo que pueda soportar el buscar mís cosas sola en una habitación tan silenciosa. Subimos las escaleras y ambos entramos en mi habitación. Cierro la puerta a mis recuerdos y me concentro en recuperar el plagio de tierra que tengo guardado en un cajón de la cómoda. Lo recojo en un momento y doy media vuelta, decidida a salir de la casa cuanto antes.

—¿El baño, Bo? —Martin me devuelve a la realidad—. Necesito usar el baño un momento.

—Ahí —señalo con la mano la dirección del mismo y me dirijo a las escaleras—. Te espero abajo.

Retorno al salón y me quedo parado en medio del mismo. Contemplando el sofá en que tantos buenos ratos he pasado con Kenzi. Me parece oír sus risas y sus cantos revoloteando por los rincones del mismo. Amargas lágrimas asoman a mis ojos.

—Un trago —me digo—. Necesito un buen trago.

Voy hasta la cocina y cojo una botella de whisky y un vaso de la encimera. Lo deposito todo en la mesa y me siento en la silla. Me sirvo un chupito y lo apuro de un trago. Otro chupito más y dejo vagar mi mirada, recorriendo el salón. Un nudo retuerce mi estómago y empiezo a sollozar desconsoladamente. Apoyo los brazos en la mesa y recuesto mi cabeza en ellos, escondiendo a mis ojos la realidad de mi vida. Intensos hipidos entrecortan mi respiración. Me dejo llevar por el dolor y la ausencia y cierro los ojos, buscando consuelo en la oscuridad…

—No te muevas, perra —el frío tacto del cañón de una pistola apoyada sobre mi cabeza acompaña a las palabras susurradas a mi espalda.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda mientras levanto la mirada suavemente. En el cristal de la nevara se refleja la imagen algo distorsionada de mi atacante. Una hermosa mujer de pelo moreno y ojos color azabache teñidos de una firme determinación. Alguien totalmente desconocido para mí.

—Aparta esa pistola de mi cabeza —respondo con frialdad. Recuperada de mi llantina—, y márchate de aquí ya mismo, mujer. No sabes a quien estás amenazando.

—Si que lo sé, Bo —responde la mujer morena con sorna—. Eres la condenada súcubo que tiene hechizada a Karen. Ella me lo ha contado todo.

—¿Alex? ¿Eres Alex Cross? —pregunto entre esperanzada por estar junto a la mujer que ha rescatado a Lauren, y preocupada por lo que parece ser una actitud sumamente hostil hacia mí.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo con ella —responde obviando mi pregunta y bajando la cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios mi oído—. La estás esclavizando con tus poderes de seducción, haciéndola creer que realmente la amas, cuando lo único que haces es servirte de ella para aliviar tu soledad, para disfrutar de los placeres que te proporciona, para alimentarte de ella. ¿No es eso lo que hacéis las súcubos?

—Escúchame —respondo intentando removerme un poco—. Eso no es cierto. Yo amo de verdad a Lauren.

—No importa —el brazo de Alex hace presa en mi cuello y comienza a apretarlo, haciéndome difícil el respirar. El cañón de la pistola se aprieta con firmeza en mi cabeza. Los Labios de Alex se posan en mi oído y envían las palabras directamente al cerebro—, con el tiempo Karen te olvidará. Al principio seguro que le duele saber que estás muerta. Por que te voy a matar, súcubo —escupe las palabras con odio—. Pero poco a poco, con mis cuidados y mi amor te irá olvidando y al final no serás nada más que un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla por la que tuvo que pasar en su vida.

Está claro que las palabras de Vex no eran en vano. Esta tía es una mala perra, enamorada igual que yo de Lauren, y dispuesta a despejar su camino. Tengo que controlarla y conseguir que me diga donde la tiene escondida. Muevo mis manos con rapidez y las poso en el brazo que me impide respirar. Dejo que mi poder de seducción pase de mi cuerpo al suyo y envío una oleada de placer destinada a domeñar a aquella salvaje mexicana. Lo único que consigo es que Alex afloje ligeramente su presa y que tiemble un poco.

—No le hacen efecto —me digo sorprendida—. Vex no me dijo nada de que fuera fae. Dijo que era humana. Entonces ¿Cómo se ha podido resistir a mi influjo? — los pensamientos me golpean mientras intento disimular mi confusión.

—¿Trucos de súcubo? —Alex suelta la presa sobre mi cuello y, retrocediendo un par de pasos que me permiten volverme y plantarle cara, me mira con una media sonrisa pintada en su cara—. Ya veo que no te apetece morir. Vamos —me hace un ademán con la mano—veamos si eres tan dura como dicen por ahí. No eres el primer fae al que derroto, y no serás el último.

Me pongo en tensión, intentando pensar por donde atacarla. Está claro que estoy en inferioridad pues la automática que Alex porta en su mano le da una clara ventaja. O soy muy rápida o me descerrajará un tiro.

—Claro —Alex me sonríe al ver mi mirada posada en la pistola—. No es fácil enfrentarse a una mujer armada. Ni siquiera para una asquerosa súcubo como tú. A ver que te parece esto —Alex tira la pistola al medio del salón—, parásito. ¿Ahora te atreverás a intentar secarme, o todavía te doy miedo? —tensa su cuerpo y se pone en actitud defensiva.

Ataco sin pensarlo. Voy directa a por ella, buscando la cara con mi puño.

—Lento —me grita Alex tras hacer una rápida finta y evitar mi golpe.

Me doy media vuelta. Esta vez me tomo un poco más de tiempo para evaluarla mejor. Se ve de lejos que Alex está en buena forma física y que sabe bastante de pelear. Va a ser difícil superarla. Hago un amago con la mano izquierda y lanzo mi mano derecha, plana, buscando su cuello. Alex detiene mi golpe con facilidad.

—En el suburbio donde me crié —la mujer morena se ríe— hay niños de diez años que pelean mejor que tú.

Lanzo una patada intentando darle en el estómago, pero Alex vuelve a ser más rápida que yo y hace presa con sus dos manos en mi tobillo. Lo gira con violencia, obligándome a girar el cuerpo para que no me rompa la rodilla, y caigo redonda al suelo.

—Oh, vamos, súcubo. Puedes hacerlo mejor —Alex da pequeños saltos y me dedica una mueca burlona.

Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor —me digo—. Si dejo salir mi naturaleza de seguro que esta niñata no me dura ni un segundo. Soy capaz de drenarle el chi desde el suelo si hace falta. La jodida mexicana tiene suerte de que me de mucho miedo dejar que mi naturaleza tome el control. Me levanto, airada y frustrada, y me lanzo contra Alex, dispuesta a derribarla en el suelo y partirle la cara a golpes.

Alex vuelve a ser más rápida, pero esta vez deja de jugar conmigo y me asesta un brutal puñetazo en el costado al apartarse. Trastabillo, ligeramente mareada y apenas me da tiempo a volverme cuando Alex ya está encima mía. Dos potentes golpes con el puño, uno en cada costado, me dejan al borde del colapso. Y todo se acaba cuando su rodilla impacta con fiereza y velocidad en mi estómago. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones, las rodillas me flaquean, se doblan y caigo al suelo. Tengo que poner las manos en el suelo para no caer redonda. Unos estertores acompañados de espasmos me sacuden. Toso, expulso la poca bebida que tengo en el estómago y resoplo intentando recuperar el resuello. Alex no me da tregua y, cogiéndome del pelo, tira fuerte de el. Mi cabeza se eleva en una extraña, incomoda y dolorosa postura que hace que mis ojos enfrenten a los suyos.

—¿Nada más? —me increpa divertida—. No me has hecho ni sudar, Bo. Ya veo que no eres ni la mitad de lo que cuentan de ti. Ahora comprendo, súcubo —Alex acerca su cara a la mía y me susurra directamente al oído— por que Karen ha dejado de murmurar tan pronto tu nombre cuando se corre en mi cara por las noches.

—Te voy a matar —susurro con furia—. Y luego te resucitaré para que me digas donde está Lauren y te mataré de nuevo.

La furia me invade. Apelo a mi naturaleza sin temor. Me noto fuerte y poderosa, capaz de domeñarla sin que ella me posea. Las palabras de Alex me han transportado a un nivel superior. Un nivel en el que no es mi naturaleza la que me domina, si no soy yo quien apelo a ella para servirme de su fuerza, su furia, su capacidad de matar. La niebla oscura no hace intento alguno por dominarme, centrada como está en admirar lo poderosa que soy en este momento. Mis ojos refulgen en un azul eléctrico letal cuando tomo impulso y golpeo mi cuerpo contra el de Alex. No tengo intención de drenarle el chi como hago de normal. Me siento capaz de tomar todo su aliento vital de una sola bocanada. Voy a dejar a esa perra seca en menos de un segundo.

La espalda de Alex golpea contra la pared del salón y se queda atrapada entre ella y mi cuerpo. Cojo su cara entre mis manos y le envío un poderoso y salvaje toque de mis poderes. Por un momento hasta yo me asombro de la intensidad del placer que acabo de mandar por el cuerpo de Alex. Una intensa y salvaje corriente que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca, presa de una sucesión de salvajes orgasmos que son el preludio de su muerte. Todo su cuerpo se deshace en mis manos cuando apoyo mis labios en su húmeda y balbuceánte boca y tomo de un solo golpe todo su chi. Una inmensa bocanada de placer y aliento vital me colma, sacudiéndome por momentos, y llevándome casi al borde del orgasmo. Una sensación salvaje y placentera como nunca había sentido. Mi cuerpo se revuelve, inquieto, durante un par de segundos. El tiempo que toma el chi de Alex en salir de nuevo por mi boca y retornar allá donde pertenece. El cuerpo de Alex, desmadejado, se convulsiona de nuevo y sus ojos comienzan a retomar el color perdido.

—¡Un kousang! —la certeza me golpea—. Esta cabrona lleva un kousang al cuello para protegerse de mis poderes.

—Tenía razón. Karen estaba en lo cierto —murmura Alex dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

—El amuleto no te va a salvar —grito fuera de mí mientras cojo con mis manos ambos lados de la camisa de Alex y tiro fuerte de ellos, desnudando su pecho.

Contemplo asombrada el trozo de piel desnuda que va desde la base de su cuello hasta unos hermosos pechos retenidos por un sujetador deportivo de color azul. No hay amuleto alguno. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizan por la piel de Alex, haciendo brillar un hermoso tatuaje situado justo donde la piel comienza a curvarse para conformar sus pechos. Un tatuaje del tamaño de un puño. El símbolo de los faes de la oscuridad, delineado para siempre en su piel con vivos colores, estallando en mil pedazos a causa de un rayo azulado que parece surgir del interior mismo del pecho de Alex.

—¿Qué eres? —retrocedo confusa interponiendo algo de distancia entre aquella extraña mujer y yo—. ¿Cómo has podido resistir mis poderes? —inquiero confusa.

Alex me mira. Su mirada, balanceándose entre el alivio y la tristeza, no revela nada.

—Tipa dura —pienso justo cuando mi pie golpea la automática que Alex ha tirado al suelo. Me agacho sin dejar de mirar a la mexicana, recojo el arma y le apunto a Alex en la cabeza.

—¿Contra esto no creo que tengas antídoto? —le dedico una mirada triunfal—. Así que ya me estas diciendo donde está Lauren.

—Está descargada —Alex recupera la compostura y me dedica una media sonrisa—. No quería que hubiera un accidente mientras "conversábamos", así que le quité las balas.

—¿Qué mierda es esta? —pregunto cada vez más confundida mientras giro la pistola y compruebo que Alex está diciendo la verdad.

—Y aunque tuviera balas —Alex retoma la conversación con seguridad y aplomo— de nada te servirían. No puedes hacerme daño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte daño? —sigo apuntando a la mexicana con la automática—. Me estás diciendo que si aprieto el gatillo, alguna clase de poder la desviará. ¿Qué clase de poder suprime los de una súcubo y desvía balas?

—El amor —una dulce voz, de tonalidad cálida y antigua precede a unos livianos pasos en el piso del salón—. Una anciana entra en el salón. En su cara, su cuerpo, su forma de moverse, todavía hay restos de lo que en su día tuvo que ser una mujer de una belleza inconmensurable. Unos insondables ojos negros como las más oscuras de las noches me devoran con curiosidad. Unos ojos iguales a los de Alex.

—Mi abuela, Magdalena —Alex da unos vacilantes pasos, y se tumba en el sofá, todavía sofocada por la acción de mis poderes—. Es una ninfa del bosque.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres fae? —vuelvo mi cara hacia Alex, obviando las palabras de la anciana, creyendo saber la razón de que la mexicana haya aguantado mis embates—. De eso se trata ¿Verdad? Eres una especie de fae capaz de anular los efectos de las súcubos.

—Ella es humana — la anciana está junto a mí, sin que me haya percatado de su movimiento. Su mano se desliza por mi cara y una calidez inunda todo mi ser. Una paz y tranquilidad como hace tiempo que no he sentido—. No ves lo frágil y vulnerable que es. Pero tú —magdalena coge mi mano entre las suyas y la acaricia—. Que placer tocar y sentir a tan extraña criatura. Una súcubo creada por, y para el placer y la lujuria, capaz de sentir amor. Jamás pensé que una criatura así podría existir y han tenido que pasar muchos años de mi vida antes de poder comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

—No lo entiendo —dejo caer la automática al suelo. Algo en mi interior me dice que no la voy a necesitar—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con el hecho de no poder hacer daño a tu nieta?

—Bo —la profundidad de la voz de aquella anciana me conmueve—. Eres la única súcubo de la historia fae capaz de amar de todo corazón y sin fisuras a otra persona. Eso es algo que va contra tu naturaleza, choca de plano con todo tu ser, tus instintos, tu propia naturaleza. Es algo hermoso y excepcional. Es una bendición.

—¿Lauren? —murmuro al borde del llanto

—Ella es tu bendición. Es tu luz. Es la magia del amor traspasando fronteras y derribando muros, pero toda luz proyecta sombras —la anciana se aclara la garganta y sigue hablando—. Y la sombra de tu amor es alargada. No puedes hacer daño a la persona amada bajo ningún concepto. Jamás en tu vida podrás hacer algo que dañe a Karen, o a Lauren como tú la llamas.

—Y hacerme daño a mí —aclara Alex desde el sofá—, es hacerle daño a Karen.

—Alex está en el corazón de Karen casi tan profundamente como lo estas tú —la anciana termina la frase—. Matar a Alex hubiera roto el corazón de tu amada. Y eso es algo que no te está permitido hacer.

—Ahora todo encaja —me digo con asombro—. Esto ha sido una…

—Prueba —Alex termina la frase levantándose del sofá—. Necesitaba saber si Karen estaba en lo cierto antes de dejarte verla. Solo sabiendo que tu amor es verdadero, y no un engaño fae, podía permitir que te encontraras con la mujer que amo. Tenía que conseguir que intentaras matarme para cerciorarme.

—¿Y si todo hubiera sido falso? —lanzo la pregunta mientras intento digerir el hecho de que estoy ante una mujer que ama a Lauren casi tanto como yo y a la que, si las palabras de la anciana son reales, Lauren también quiere—. Si de verdad yo hubiera estado engañando a Lauren, tú habrías muerto.

—Y tú jamás hubieras vuelto a ver a Karen —Alex me replica con violencia—. Ella hubiera sabido de tú engaño. Todas mis posesiones hubieran sido suyas y mis hombres la hubieran protegido como si de mí se tratara.

—Nos vamos —la anciana rebaja la tensión que se está creando entre nosotras—. Nos espera un largo viaje.

—¿A dónde? —pregunto ansiosa de recibir la respuesta que llevo tanto tiempo esperando.

—A Mexico —Alex me dice lo que quiero oír—. Karen está a salvo en mi hacienda de Ciudad Juarez. Y yo le he prometido llevarte con ella.

Las dos mujeres se dan media vuelta y enfilan hacia la puerta de mi casa. Yo las sigo con presteza. A pesar de los problemas que tenemos aquí, en la cuidad, Lauren es lo primero. De momento Vex, Tamsin, mi abuelo, nada de ello me importa. Lo que necesito es estar con Lauren. Luego ya pensaré que hacer. Al pasar por la puerta que lleva a mi habitación veo a Martin escondido en el hueco de las escaleras. Ya me había olvidado de su presencia. Le hago una señal con la mano para que salga de su escondite, pero el niega con la cabeza. Lo dejo pasar. Desde donde el está creo que ha sido testigo de toda la conversación y es bueno que sepa a donde me dirijo.

Afuera de la casa nos esperan dos todo terrenos negros. Alex me indica uno de ellos. Un mexicano de traje me abre la puerta trasera y yo me acomodo en el interior. El hombre cierra la puerta, se monta en la parte delantera y el chófer arranca el vehículo. Alex y su abuela se introducen en el otro coche y ambos vehículos emprende la marcha. Dejo pasar unos minutos, intentando saber a donde nos dirigimos y, cuando el todo terreno toma el desvío del aeropuerto, la tensión de mi cuerpo desaparece. Empiezo a sollozar de alegría. Por fin voy al encuentro de Lauren…


	25. VEX 3

**Buenas noches.**

** Ya siento el inmenso hiatus de más de un mes que ha sufrido mi historia. La vida a veces es un poco más complicada de lo que uno quisiera y, entre el trabajo y cuidar de una hija, las horas y los días pasan sin que uno se de cuenta. **

**Espero que este capítulo os compense de tan larga espera.**

**Dedicado a todos vosotros, queridos lectores. Disfrutadlo.**

**Saludos desde el Muro.**

**Samwell123.**

VEX 3

Estoy sentado en una silla en medio del Dal. Al otro lado de la mesa un iracundo Trick, destilando odio por cada poro de su piel, fija sus cansados ojos en mí. Los cuatro cambiaformas que me han atrapado, repartidos por la estancia, vigilan cualquier movimiento extraño.

—Sabes que puedo hacerlo en menos de un minuto, estúpido Mesmer —Trick hace un ademán con las manos, como queriendo señalar algo fuera del Bar—. En menos y nada mi sangre puede cambiar tu futuro. Y te aseguro que será un futuro muy, muy negro. Habéis matado a mi mejor soldado, mi amigo, mi confidente. Y tú y esa puta valquiria a la que en mala hora le regalé sus jodidas vidas lo vais a pagar caro, muy caro.

—No hemos sido nosotros —reafirmo mi versión por cuarta vez mientras intento sacudirme un poco la mano para ver si puedo canalizar mis poderes. No soy capaz de moverla, las ataduras están bien firmes—. Te repito que Dyson ha muerto por intentar matar a Lauren.

—Mientes —Trick da un gran golpe con el puño en la mesa. Uno de los cambiaformas desvía su mirada y la fija en su jefe, como pidiendo permiso para obligarme a decir lo que el Rey de la sangre quiere oír—. El era un soldado leal —Trick continua su letanía—. Yo le mandé traerme a Lauren, no matarla. Y él nunca desobedecería una orden mía.

—Dyson estaba colgado por tu nieta —reafirmo con una sonrisa. Desafiándole—. Y ya sabes que el amor descoloca al más pintado.

Estáis conspirando en mi contra, Vex —Trick sigue sumergido en su paranoia personal—. Liberasteis a Bo y le prometisteis traerle a Lauren a cambio de su ayuda para derrocarme. Por eso la tenías escondida en tu refugio. Ese ha sido tu plan desde el principio. ¿Verdad? —sus ojos inyectados en sangre me taladran, arrancándome un leve estremecimiento—. Aprovechar que Evony es humana para tomar el poder de los faes oscuros y, con la ayuda de Bo, lograr el poder total sobre los faes.

—¡Oh, Trick! — resoplo asombrado por la profundidad de su error. Tan grande es la mentira que se ha creado que está siendo victima de su propio engaño.

—¿Tú o la valquiria? Responde— el grito resuena por todo el Dal—. Da lo mismo —el Rey de la sangre sentencia con un movimiento de cabeza—. Vais a morir los dos. Y ahora dime donde está Bo.

Un golpe seco sacude la puerta del bar y esta, quebrada su cerradura se abre en su totalidad. Giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y contemplo a Tamsin parada en medio de la misma, valorando la situación de mis captores. Unos intensos ojos azules brillan en la penumbra del Dal.

—Creo que tu nieta está en la puerta —sentencio aliviado de que Tamsin no haya sido tan tonta de venir a rescatarme sin compañía—. Y no te va a gustar lo que tiene que decirte.

—Hola padre —los ojos azules desmienten con sus palabras mi creencia.

Trick contempla con preocupación a Aife, cuya presencia se hace patente al moverse Tamsin hacia el interior de la estancia. La valquiria se planta en medio del bar y sus facciones cambian, empezando a ofrecer esa terrorífica cara de la que a veces hace gala la princesa de las valquirias. Yo bajo los ojos, consciente de la que se viene encima. Trick, que se las sabe todas, me imita con celeridad. Los cuatro cambia formas apenas tienen tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el efecto Tamsin los deje confundidos y dubitativos.

La madre de Bo es rápida, muy rápida. En menos y nada ha cogido al primer cambiaformas y, sujetándolo por el cuello, le ha sacado toda la energía vital de un intenso y mortal chupetón. Una sombra oscura repta en dirección a la mesa en la que nos encontramos Trick y yo, acompañando en su movimiento a una letal Aife que ya va a por el segundo cambiaformas.

La sombra cobra vida a mi lado. Larga melena morena y chispeantes ojos azules.

—¿Kenzi? —ahora si que estoy sorprendido.

—Ayuda —la morena me guiña un ojo—. Luego hablamos —un cuchillo surge en su mano y de un certero tajo corta mis ligaduras—. Hola Trikster —Kenzi planta el cuchillo en la garganta de Trick un instante después.

Me levanto y me giro con rapidez. Un cambiaformas está disfrutando del tierno beso de la súcubo madre. Tamsin, de vuelta a su pose mas hermosa, acaba de sacar un par de afiladas medias lunas aceradas de su cazadora y las lanza en dirección al tercer cambiaformas. Mis poderes desatados obligan al otro cambiaformas a destrozarse la garganta con sus propias garras y este cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que Aife suelta a su presa desmadejada. Ambos contemplamos el letal vuelo de las medias lunas afiladas, arrancando destellos plateados al pasar por los arcos de suave luz proyectados sobre el bar, en dirección al pecho de un asombrado cambia formas.

—¡Joder! —exclamo asombrado al recibir las salpicaduras de sangre del último enemigo al recibir el brutal impacto en medio del pecho—. El ruido de su cuerpo al golpear el suelo del Dal acompaña mis palabras.

—¡Kenzi! —giro mis ojos y los fijo en la muchacha morena—tu no estabas en…

—El infierno —Kenzi termina la frase con una franca sonrisa—. Más o menos, pero Aife me rescató. Cosas de la conexión que tiene con sus profecías.

—¿Tú? ¿Fuiste tú? —murmura un sorprendido Trick desviando su mirada hacia su hija.

Padre —Aife destila odio en cada una de sus palabras—. ¿Pensaste que una daga, por muy mágica que fuera podría asesinarme? —Aife camina lentamente y se sienta en una silla junto a la mesa. Una señal y Kenzi obliga a Trick a sentarse enfrente suya— Lo único que conseguiste es que no pudiera usar mis poderes y tuviera que sanar como una humana más. Y justo cuando me había sanado el portal se abrió lo suficiente para que los poderes de Arhiman surgieran por breves momentos a través de el. Y ya sabes lo que significa eso.

—Bo —sentenciamos a la vez Tamsin y yo mientras me siento en otra de las sillas y la valquiria se acerca a la mesa—. Los poderes dominaron a Bo.

—Liberaron las memorias perdidas de Aife —Kenzi nos dedica una mirada complacida a todos—. Y mejor que os lo explique yo. Si Aife os lo enseña tal y como hizo conmigo de seguro que os dolerá. Y mucho.

—¿Qué memorias? —la voz de Tamsin está teñida de confusión.

—Aife nunca fue una rebelde —Kenzi busca en la madre de Bo su aprobación para continuar. Aife asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Fue una victima más de las maquinaciones de Trick. Un intento del rey sangriento, asustado como estaba por el gran poder que emanaba del ser con el que estaba confabulado para dominar el mundo, de eliminar toda certeza de dicha relación.

—Cabrón —Tamsin se adelanta un paso buscando la confrontación con Trick. Aife la detiene con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

Ella y Marcus —Kenzi continua su relato—fueron sus inocentes victimas.

—¿El mismo Marcus que te atrapó y que está persiguiendo a Lauren? —inquiero asombrado.

—El padre de Bo —sentencia Aife con un deje de nostalgia—. Y basta de explicaciones, que el tiempo apremia. Kenzi —Aife fija su mirada en la morena—vete a buscar a mi hija y que te acompañe Tamsin. Por el camino le explicas todo a la valquiria. Tú —Aife me dedica una intensa mirada—me vas a ayudar a contener a mi padre. Él es la clave de todo y nos va a ayudar a revertir esta situación.

—Vamos —Kenzi retira el cuchillo del cuello de Trick y me mira, esperando mi aprobación.

—Lo tengo —le confirmo a la morena tras lanzar mis poderes y dominar a Trick con ellos.

Kenzi pasa al lado de la valquiria y, tras posar una mano en su hombro y dedicarle una intensa y feliz mirada, amabas abandonan el Dal. Aife va tras ellas y cierra la puerta del bar, apuntalándola con una silla para que se mantenga cerrada. Pasa por la barra para recoger una botella y tres chupitos y regresa a la mesa. Con deliberada lentitud llena los tres vasos y nos ofrece uno a mí y otro a Trick. Apura el suyo de un trago y sus ojos empiezan a flamear de un azul intenso de nuevo. Yo apuro mi chupito, temeroso de esa mirada azulada. En verdad la madre de Bo tiene pinta de ser un ser sumamente poderoso. Trick, en cambio, sostiene la mirada de su hija tras apurar la bebida.

—Ya sabes que hay que hacer, padre —la súcubo enfrenta al rey sangriento—. En cuanto venga Bo y de su consentimiento lo vamos a hacer, así que vete preparando. Yo lo he intentado, pero estuve tanto tiempo bajo el influjo de Arhiman que poco puedo hacer que le dañe. Tú estuviste menos tiempo bajo su poder y eres mucho más poderoso que yo. Tú podrás.

—No puedo, hija —Trick dulcifica su voz —¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Eso que me pides es imposible.

—Mientes —el azul de los ojos de Aife se vuelve letal—Tienes miedo y no te atreves a hacerlo.

—Miedo de las consecuencias —Trick se mantiene firme.

—¡Hipócrita! —Aife se mueve con rapidez, posando su cara a escasos centímetros de su padre—. Por un momento estoy seguro de que lo va a dejar seco.

—Y que tal si me explicáis de que estáis hablando —sentencio llenando de nuevo los vasos e intentando poner un poco de cordura en la mesa.

—Trick tiene miedo de perder su poder, como siempre —Aife escupe las palabras con desprecio.

—Ella quiere que cambie el futuro de Bo —Trick rebate a su hija—. Y las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas.

—¿Cómo de desastrosas? —mi mano libre apura el chupito para insuflarme un poco de valor y empujo con suavidad a Aife del hombro, devolviéndola a su posición.

—Nada —Aife se bebe el licor—. Puede que no pase nada…

—O puede que toda nuestra raza desaparezca, Vex —Trick acaba la frase—. Aife quiere que desate el más que posible fin de los faes.

—¿Me lo explicáis mejor?

—El destino de Bo está ligado al destino de los faes. Uno y otro van de la mano. Si convierto a Bo en algo que Arhiman no pueda usar para sus fines su plan se desmoronará.

—¿En qué quieres convertir a Bo? —poso mi mirada asombrada en Aife.

—En una humana —Aife me mira con gran dolor—. Es en lo único que la podemos convertir para evitar que Arhiman la domine y la use para nuestros fines.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Nos convertiremos en Humanos también?

—Eso creo —murmura Aife.

—En nada. Nos convertiremos en nada —sentencia Trick—. Nos desharemos en motas de polvo y dejaremos de existir. Tú sabes que eso es lo que va a pasar.

—No, padre. Tu miedo no es desaparecer —Aife por primera vez le habla a su padre con un ligero deje de ternura—. Tu miedo es convertirte en un ser humano y perder todo tu poder. Convertirte en uno más.

—Vex, escúchame —Trick desvía su mirada y la centra en mis ojos, intentando devorarme con su poder de convicción—. Eres el último Mesmer. Lo único que queda de tu especie y no puedes dejar ese futuro en manos de mi hija. Ella está loca y lo único que quiere es destruirnos dominada por sus ansias de venganza. Los ancianos están avisados de tu captura y llegarán aquí de un momento a otro. Ayúdame a controlar a mi hija y te garantizo su perdón y el mío. A ti y a la valquiria. Os liberaré a los dos de todos los cargos y seréis libres de marcharos de aquí y estableceros allá donde queráis. Siempre que sea lejos de esta colonia —desliza la última frase con suavidad, dejando que madure en el ambiente y esperando que cale en mi conciencia—. Es lo más que puedo hacer, y dado la naturaleza de vuestros crímenes mucho es.

—Libertad —murmuro—. Libertad y destierro.

—Destierro no —Trick pelea por convencerme—. Futuro, Vex. La seguridad de que existe un nuevo amanecer. Y eso es algo que mi hija no puede ofrecerte.

—¿Qué te hizo tu padre? —vuelvo la mirada hacia Aife, buscando la confirmación de algo que bulle en mi interior. Algo que se rebela contra una palabra. Destierro, destierro, triste destino para el último Mesmer. Mejor morir que vivir con vergüenza, algo que es lo que llevo toda la vida haciendo. Quizás la hora del cambio haya llegado.

—Mi madre murió por su culpa —Aife señala a Trick—. De aquella maldita emboscada solo sobrevivimos Marcus y yo. Para cuando volvimos al castillo familiar él ya había escrito las leyes de sangre y la profecía que me condenaba a ser la reina de la misma. Escribió mi condena sin titubear, pues Ahriman me convirtió en el centro de su despiadada caza.

—Pensaba que estabas muerta —Trick intenta justificarse.

—Calla —desato mis poderes un poco más y hago enmudecer al mismísimo rey de la sangre.

—Ahriman no tardó en darnos caza a Marcus y a mí —Aife continua su relato— y pase cientos de años presa de su negro poder. Sufriendo lo indecible, pero siempre negándome a ser aquella en que mi padre me había condenado a ser. Ese ser demoníaco llegó incluso al extremo de concederle poderes a Marcus y convertirlo en casi inmortal, para que fuera mudo testigo de mi agonía. Nos torturó y manipulo a los dos, intentando doblegarnos. Pero toda oscuridad tiene su fin, o eso creía. Un día Marcus, con la ayuda de Talyssa…

—El fénix —interrumpo asombrado de la conexión de tan poderoso fae con los acontecimientos.

—Sí —Aife asiente con la cabeza—. Talyssa y Marcus eran amigos y ella le ayudó a liberarme. Después de aquello conseguimos escondernos del poder de Ahriman y logramos disfrutar de una época de felicidad. Tuvimos a nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña Bo. Pero todo era falso, una ilusión. Ahriman había corrompido a Marcus y el precio de mi libertad había sido su tan anhelada reina. Ya que no pudo doblegarme, me hizo concebir un ser impregnado de sus poderes a través de su padre. Entonces huí. Huí lo más lejos que pude y me llevé a Bo conmigo. Atrás dejé al ser amado, consumido por la locura y el dolor de nuestra ausencia. Locura y dolor que se empezaron a instalar en mi —Aife reprime una lágrima y continúa su relato con más fuerza—. Entonces mi padre, que desconocía mi paradero hasta entonces, descubrió el verdadero alcance de lo escrito cientos de años atrás a la tenue luz de una vela. Descubrió el precio de aquellas letras impresas con su sangre maldita.

—Una hija medio loca y una nieta depositaria de los poderes más oscuros concebibles —Trick suspira—. Algo de lo que me he arrepentido siempre.

—Arrepentirte, tú —los ojos de Aife son dos ascuas azuladas. La ira la consume—. ¿Sabes que hizo, Vex? ¿Sabes que hizo el rey de la sangre para ayudar a su estirpe?

—Dime —le sirvo a la súcubo un nuevo trago, confiando en que el alcohol la contenga un poco.

—Desvincularse de todo aquello —Aife apura el licor de un trago—. Ocultar las consecuencias de sus actos, temeroso de perder su poder si los faes sabían de aquella niña concebida al amparo de su profecía. Cambió mi futuro y me convirtió en una loca rebelde a la que ningún fae prestara crédito. Lo justo tuve tiempo de escribir una profecía que protegiera a mi hija de su cruel destino antes de que todos esos recuerdos desaparecieran en una bruma sanguinolenta. Un agujero negro en mi cerebro que, poco a poco he ido llenando.

—Hija —Trick busca algo de misericordia.

—Talyssa, padre. Talyssa también —replica Aife—. No hace falta que me lo confirmes porque lo siento aquí dentro. Siento que tengo razón. Cambiar el futuro del fénix era muy arriesgado. Cambiar el futuro de un fae tan poderoso conllevaría un alto precio, así que buscaste otra solución.

—Talyssa procreó con un humano —Trick intenta evadir su culpa—. Algo penado con la muerte por la leyes faes.

—Yo estaba allá padre. Estaba llegando a su casa a pedir refugio y consuelo cuando vi como la detenían, justo antes de que mi futuro cambiara. Y ahora se que fuiste tú quien mando encontrarla y denunciarla. Con Talyssa muerta, eliminabas todo rastro de tu traición. ¿Sabes que tenía dos hijos?, bastardo.

Trick permanece callado. No creo que le queden argumentos para rebatir las acusaciones de su hija, y si los tiene mejor se los guarda ya que la súcubo arde en ira. Yo por mi parte me reafirmo en mi decisión tomada, casi sin saberlo, hace unos cuantos minutos.

—Esperaremos a Bo —sentencio posando mi mano en el brazo de Aifa y transmitiéndole todo mi apoyo.

Los minutos pasan lentamente. Mi mano casi adormecida debido al esfuerzo de impedir el movimiento de Trick emite una muda protesta. Aife calla. Calla y devora a su padre con sus intensos ojos azules. Trick calla y parece estar dormitando.

Un seco golpe en la puerta nos sobresalta. La voz de Kenzi anunciando su llegada disipa la inquietud de que sean otros los que estén al otro lado de la puerta.

—Abre, Vex. Yo puedo con mi padre —Aife me señala la puerta.

Me dirijo a la puerta y, destrabándola de la silla, la abro para dejar paso libre a Kenzi. Detrás de ella viene Martin y, cerrando el grupo la valquiria. No hay ni rastro de Bo.

Poso mi mirada en Tamsin, buscando alguna explicación a la ausencia de Bo, pero la voz de Aife reclama nuestra atención.

—¿Dónde está Bo? —Aife nos mata con su mirada azulada.

—Bo está… —kenzi se apresura a intentar calmar a la súcubo.

—No —Tamsin detiene a la morena con un gesto de la mano, mientras señala a Trick

—Lo sabía —Trick levanta la cara y, en su mirada sagaz hay una pizca de satisfacción y superioridad—. Tus queridos amigos son unos mentirosos, hija. No están con Bo. Están a su aire, intentando arrebatarme el poder. Te están usando para sus fines y, cuando yo caiga, tu caerás también. Aunque eso no creo que ocurra.

—"Sus manos" —el pensamiento me golpea con rapidez—. Las tiene ocultas.

Emprendo el camino a la mesa mientras intento advertir a Aife de que algo está tramando su padre. Las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca, mis pasos se hacen lentos, las distancias se alargan. Nadie en el Dal pronuncia palabra alguna, como si el mundo se hubiera congelado en ese mismo momento. Logro atisbar un destello plateado en las manos de Trick un momento antes de que se levante con una letal daga en las manos. De una de sus muñecas mana un fino chorro de sangre. La silla en la que estaba sentado cae al suelo y puedo adivinar unos extraños signos escritos en la misma. Trick ha usado su poder para someternos a todos. Intento lanzar mis poderes, pero me es imposible hacerlo. Lo justo consigo apoyar mis manos en la mesa y dirigir una asustada mirada a una sorprendida Aife.

—Es necesario, hija —la fría voz de Trick acompaña el movimiento de la daga buscando la garganta de Aife.

—Tamsin —susurro sin convicción.

La daga se acerca a su destino. Aife no puede si no mirar como su muerte se aproxima…

Un sordo susurro. Un ligero golpe de aire. Una valquiria en suave movimiento. Su cara es una mueca de dolor inmenso. Sus alas, desplegadas cual capa protectora la guian con lentitud hacia su objetivo. Una media luna plateada destella a la tenue luz del Bar. Su filo acerado promete muerte.

La daga de Trick roza la garganta de Aife. Una pequeña gota de sangre tiñe la punta.

La cabeza de Trick se desplaza, como a cámara lenta hacia atrás. El filo acerado la recorre de punta a punta. La maldita sangre del rey sangriento mancha la mesa. La valquiria ahoga un gruñido profundo. El mundo se acelera y vuelve a su ritmo normal.

—Se acabó —Tamsin deja caer la cabeza de trick sobre la mesa con alivio.

El gorgeo de la sangre de Trick, manamdo de sus venas hinchadas, acompaña el silencio que se ha posado, como un negro manto en el Dal. Trick levanta la mirada, posandola en su hija. Una muda súplica muere en sus labios, igual que mueren sus manos sin llegar a tapar la herida. Todo ha terminado en un instante.

—¿Qué has hecho, valquiria? —AIFE se revuelve. Sus ojos azulados destellan incandescentes.

—Aife —Grito mientras lanzo mis poderes tratando de sujetar a la súcubo.

—Oh, vamos —Tamsin le dedica una sonrisa—. Ahora te haces la indignada. No me digas que no se lo merecía. Kenzi me ha contado toda la historia.

—Yo misma lo hubiera matado si no lo necesitáramos —Aife replica con rabia—. Te das cuenta de que acabas de cortarle la garganta a la única persona capaz de resolver nuestros problemas.

—Aife —Kenzi ha atravesado la habitación en un momento y posa su mano en el hombro de la súcubo, tratando de calmarla—. Hay otra solución, Lauren. Lauren puede convertir a Bo en humana y desligarla de Ahriman. Ella ya lo ha hecho antes. Convirtió a Evony en humana y de seguro que puede hacer lo mismo con Bo. Ahora mismo Bo está yendo a buscarla. Están en Mexico y él —la morena señala a Martin—sabe donde encontrarlas.

—¿Quién es? Y como sabes que podemos fiarnos de él.

—Es Martin. Martin beattie —hago hincapié en el apellido buscando la comprensión de la súcubo—. Es el hermano de Lauren. Son los hijos del fénix. La estirpe de Talyssa…


	26. BO 6 (Doccubus) 1: Bath time

**Este es el capítulo central de mi historia ya que estamos a mitad de camino de la misma.**

**Tras venticinco capítulos por fin nuestras chicas se juntan. Para darle el suficiente empaque a tan magno acontecimiento he decidido que sea un capítulo especial, dividido en tres partes, que les deje a nuestras chicas suficiente tiempo para recrearse en su mutua compañía.**

**Después llegarán nuevos acontecimientos, cada vez más intensos. Pues nada está resuelto en esta historia y todavía nos queda por recorrer tanto camino como el ya andado antes de saber lo que el destino les reserva a nuestras protagonistas.**

**Para Maripaz. Para siempre.**

* * *

**BO 6 (Doccubus) 1: "Bath time"**

**My life**

_Mi vida_

**My love**

_Mi amor_

**My sex**

_Mi sexo_

**My drug**

_Mi droga_

**My lust**

_Mi lujuria_

**My God it ain't no sin**

_Por dios, esto no puede ser pecado_

**Can I get it**

_Puedo cogerlo_

**Can I get an amen**

_Puedo cogerlo, y Amén_

**My grace**

_Mi gracia_

**My church**

_Mi iglesia_

**My pain**

_Mi dolor_

**My tears**

_Mis lágrimas_

**My hurt**

_Mi daño_

**My God, I'll say it again**

_Por dios, lo digo de nuevo_

**Can I get it**

_Puedo cogerlo_

**Can I get an amen**

_Puedo cogerlo, y Amén_

—¿Qué significa el tatuaje? —susurro algo incómoda en el silencio que nos envuelve dentro del todoterreno.

Alex desvía por un segundo la mirada del paisaje Mexicano que se extiende más allá del cristal tintado del coche y fija sus grandes ojos negros en mí. Devorándome con la insondable oscuridad de su mirada.

—El que tienes en el pecho —aclaro intentando de una vez por todas entablar una conversación mínimamente fluida con mi acompañante. Conversación que, en todo lo que llevamos de viaje, se ha reducido a unos cuantos monosílabos pronunciados con desgana, acompañados de alguna que otra orden dictada con frialdad. Recuerdo como nada más montarme en el avión privado de Alex me quedé profundamente dormida y no desperté hasta que el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Juarez y se dirigió a un pequeño hangar situado bastante apartado de la Terminal principal. Allá nos esperaban tres todoterrenos negros. Alex y yo montamos en uno de ellos y los tres coches comenzamos un viaje que nos llevó desde los arrabales de la ciudad mexicana hasta la infinita llanura pardusca, moteada aquí y allá por algún que otro matojo, que vislumbro cada vez que miro por la ventanilla. Alex tampoco varió su estado de ánimo dentro del coche. Supongo que para ella debe de ser duro estar yendo al encuentro de la mujer que ama llevando a su lado aquella que le ha sustituido en el corazón de Lauren. Es el símbolo de la oscuridad —apostillo con la esperanza de que la morena cambie su actitud y el frío ambiente se relaje un poco.

—Nosotros somos el futuro del mundo, súcubo —Alex me taladra con su mirada—. Los híbridos como Lauren y como yo somos la esperanza de la humanidad para hacer de este mundo un sitio mejor. Vosotros, los faes, con todos vuestros poderes y vuestra longevidad os habéis vuelto disolutos. Ocupados como estáis en miraros el ombligo, preocupándoos solo de alimentaros y de llevar un modo de vida libertino y lujurioso, no os dais cuenta del mal que está invadiendo este mundo. Amarga ironía que la raza que menos tiempo va a pasar en este mundo sea la que más empeño pone en mejorarlo. De vosotros, que vais a ocuparlo durante miles de años tendría que salir el poner algo de empeño por erradicar el mal que asola este mundo.

—Vaya —respondo algo indignada por el violento tono que Alex está empleando—. Nunca pensé que ser traficante de armas y drogas fuera lo mejor para el mundo.

—Los híbridos —Alex continua su discurso obviando mis palabras—tenemos una ventaja sobre los humanos normales. Nuestra herencia fae nos hace diferentes. En el caso de Karen es su extrema inteligencia, que la llevará a descubrir grandes cosas. De hecho el primer paso ya está dado. Ha convertido a Evony en humana. En mi caso es mi gran fortaleza y determinación. Juntas derrotaremos el mal que asola este mundo y lo convertiremos en un lugar digno de ser habitado. Yo ya no trafico con Drogas, Bo —Alex dulcifica su tono de voz—. Ese fue el legado de mi familia, pero yo lo abandoné en pos de un objetivo más digno. Y tengo mucho cuidado de suministrar armas solo a aquellos cuya causa es justa y persigue como fin último acabar con el mal en el mundo.

—Bueno, Alex —murmuro sorprendida por la declaración de principios de la aguerrida mexicana.

—El tatuaje —Alex me dedica una franca mirada—. El tatuaje es un recordatorio de que todavía no ha llegado el día en que el corazón de Evony fleurette marquise, arrancado de su pecho por mis propias manos, yazca pisoteado bajo mis pies. Ese día llegará y, entonces gran parte del trabajo estará hecho. Un gran mal abandonará este mundo.

La palabras de Alex me dejan perpleja por la violencia y el odio que destilan cada una de ellas. Me pregunto que haría esta mujer de saber que está sentada junto a la persona capaz de desatar el mayor de los terrores en la tierra. De seguro que me pegaba un tiro sin dudarlo. Mejor callar.

—Estamos llegando —La mexicana me saca de mis pensamientos.

Los todoterrenos atraviesan una gran puerta de hierro forjado, con la leyenda "Hacienda Cruz" moldeada en grandes letras de hierro que destellan al sol del mediodía situada en lo alto. Aminoran la marcha y se detienen al comienzo de un hermoso jardín. Al fondo del mismo, unos cientos de metros jalonados de grandes árboles y cuidados setos con coloridas flores, se adivina la silueta de una gran casa.

—Me tienes que ayudar —Alex se remueve en su asiento, lista para bajarse del todo terreno—. Me debes el favor de traerte con Karen, así que tú y yo tenemos que volver a Ciudad Juarez. Hay algo que está asesinando a las mujeres jóvenes de la ciudad. Creo que es algún tipo de fae particularmente hambriento que se está alimentando de ellas, de sus miedos. Juntas lo atraparemos. Pero eso será mañana. Mañana a la tarde volveré y las tres cenaremos juntas y te daré los detalles. Hoy yo tengo que resolver unos asuntos, así que la casa es toda tuya. Tuya y de Karen —la mexicana se traba ligeramente al pronunciar la última frase—. Ella te está esperando en la hacienda.

Alex tira de la puerta, la abre y se baja del todoterreno sin despedirse. Veo como se monta en el coche que nos precedía y los otros dos coches dan media vuelta y se alejan de la hacienda. El chofer de mi todoterreno arranca con suavidad y recorre la distancia que nos separa de la casa, deteniéndose justo en la entrada.

—Señorita —el conductor me hace una amable señal de que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Tomo un a gran bocanada de aire, intentando relajarme y que mi corazón deje de latir desbocado, y agarro el tirador de la puerta. Abro la misma y dejo que el cálido aire mexicano, impregnado de dulces olores florales, me invada. Doy unos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la casa, justo hasta ponerme a la sombra del gran soportal que da la bienvenida a la hacienda. Mis pies se niegan a continuar, están paralizados por lo que mis ojos ven. En la entrada de la casa, a escasos metros de mí, hermosa como jamás la había imaginado. Bello vestido de flores, pelo suelto ondeando al tenue viento del mediodía. Brillante sonrisa. Infinitos ojos color avellana que me devoran sin tregua…

Lauren.

Sus pasos son firmes y decididos y, en un instante que se me hace eterno, está parada enfrente mía.

—Te amo —susurro ahogando los sollozos que invaden mi garganta.

—Bo —la dulce voz de Lauren, su sonrisa, el brillo de su mirada, hacen compañía al lento movimiento de su mano en dirección a mi cara —Una suave caricia en mi mejilla, inigualable roce que desboca mi corazón.

Ladeo mi cabeza, dejando que su peso descanse en aquella mano largo tiempo anhelada y enfrento mis ojos, anegados de lágrimas de felicidad, a la tierna mirada de la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Sabes? —murmuro entre sollozos—Kenzi no está. Se sacrificó para cerrar el portal y luego, cuando volví a buscarte tú tampoco estabas. Entonces mi mundo se vino abajo y, sentada en la soledad de mi cuarto, rodeada de vuestros recuerdos, sucumbí a mi naturaleza y al poderoso influjo del escaso poder que escapó del portal. Una niebla negra me dominó y, por tres días fui suya. Hice daño a mucha gente, Lauren. He matado a mucha gente, faes y humanos —me deshago en un mar de lágrimas, hipo desconsolada.

—Bo, cariño —Lauren deshace la magia del toque y abre sus brazos, acogiéndome entre ellos, dejando que mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi vida, descansen junto a ella.

—Tus recuerdos me trajeron de vuelta —suspiro algo más calmada, apoyando mi cara en su hombro—. Solo tú fuiste capaz de traerme de vuelta. Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Soy tuya ahora y por siempre.

Lauren coge mi cara con ambas manos y, con suavidad, acerca sus labios a los míos. Un toque sutil, suave, eterno. Siento su calidez navegando por mi ser, trasmitiéndome amor y tranquilidad. Mi naturaleza súcubo se hace eco de las promesas que encierra ese ligero toque de labios y empieza a despertar. Noto como la niebla negra se remueve, con tiento, en mi interior. Deshago el beso con suavidad, dedicándole a Lauren una mirada angustiada.

—Ven —Lauren detiene mis intentos de hablar posando su dedo en mis labios. Su mano se desliza hasta coger la mía y tira de mi hacia el interior de la casa.

Guiada por Lauren entramos en la casa y, tras pasar un gran recibidor decorado con elegancia, subimos por las escaleras principales hasta la segunda planta de la casa. Lauren tira de mi mano y me hace entrar en una gran habitación. Una hermosa cama de sábanas color crema ocupa casi todo el espacio de la misma. El resto de las decoración lo componen un armario, cuyas puertas están entreabiertas y dejan entrever una profusa colección de ropas de vivos colores. En una de las esquinas de la habitación hay una gran cómoda rematada con un espejo. Un par de sillas y una pequeña mesa, situadas junto a la ventana, rematan el conjunto.

—Espera aquí —Lauren me guía hasta el borde de la cama y me obliga a sentarme en la misma. Deposita un tierno beso en mis labios y deshace su contacto para dirigirse hacia el baño de la habitación.

Me noto agotada, tanto física como mentalmente así que me dejo llevar por el suave murmullo del agua, que ha empezado a correr dentro del baño y no hago intento alguno por hablar o moverme al encuentro de Lauren. Que sea ella la que decida lo que quiere hacer. No tengo fuerzas mas que para dejarme llevar por el encanto de su presencia a mi lado. A los pocos minutos, surgiendo de entre la tenue nube de vapor que se escapa por la puerta del baño, Lauren regresa a mi lado. Solo lleva puesto un albornoz de color amarillo apagado. Se planta junto a mi y me mira con todo el amor del mundo impregnado en sus ojos color avellana.

—Ven aquí —Lauren posa sus manos en mi camiseta y tira de ella, desnudándome de cintura para arriba. Con suavidad pasa sus manos por mi espalda y desabrocha el cierre del sujetador.

—Te he dicho lo peligroso que es despertar a mi naturaleza —sonrío, entre asustada y complacida, por los cuidados que me está dedicando.

—Calla —Lauren me dedica una indescifrable mirada y desabrocha el cierre del pantalón, deslizándolo hasta los tobillos.

Despoja mis pies de sus zapatos y acaba de retirar el pantalón. Sus manos se deslizan con suavidad por mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis bragas, que no tardan en seguir el mismo camino que el pantalón. Me coje de la mano y tira de mi. Juntas entramos en el baño. Una gran bañera, rebosante de agua caliente enjabonada con algún gel de penetrante aroma floral, ocupa la mitad del mismo. Lauren me hace un gesto para que me introduzca en la bañera. Le obedezco y me sumerjo en la misma. Ella se quita el albornoz con un suave movimiento que descubre todos sus encantos a mi vista. Mi mirada recorre, maravillada, la suavidad de las curvas de la mujer que anhelo más que a nada en este mundo. Vagando sin saber donde detenerse, pues todo aquello que estoy contemplando, desde la planta de sus pies hasta su hermosa melena se me ofrece en toda su gloriosa belleza. Su sexo, promesa de placer infinito. Sus hermosos pechos, terminados en unos turgentes pezones tantas veces degustados. Su boca, ladeada en una media sonrisa que me derrite. Su mirada, infinito pozo de color que me atrapa y me subyuga.

Lauren se introduce en la bañera, detrás mía. Se apoya en el borde de la misma y obliga a mi cuerpo a descansar sobre el suyo. Con suaves movimientos empieza a coger agua con sus manos y lo deja caer sobre mi pelo. Empieza a masajearme con suavidad la cabeza, jugueteando con los mechones de mis cabellos, lavándolos, lustrandolos con amor.

—Debes de estar muy cansada —murmura en mi oído dejando un tierno beso en el mismo—. El viaje ha tenido que ser largo y agotador y, conociendo como conozco a Alex, de seguro que no ha sido muy grata compañía.

—Tu amiga —deslizo mis palabras con evidente relajo, dejándome llevar por las caricias de Lauren—, es todo un personaje. ¿Sabes que me provocó hasta que intenté matarla? Y todo para probar que mi amor por ti es genuino.

—Típico de Alex —Lauren ahoga una risa desenfadada—. Siempre se ha decantado por las actitudes extremas.

—Resulta —sigo hablando dejándome llevar por la risa de Lauren— que soy una especie rara de súcubo. Una con capacidad para amar.

—Eso es jodidamente bueno —Lauren me da un tenue mordisco en la oreja mientras coge una esponja y empieza a frotar con suavidad mi cansado cuerpo. El contacto de la esponja con mis pechos me arranca un suspiro.

—Hay más —agarro con mis manos la suya y guío el recorrido de la esponja por mi cuerpo, llevándolas hacia mi cintura—. Resulta que como te amo soy incapaz de hacerte daño. Y tampoco puedo hacer daño a las personas que tu amas. Eso me lo contó la abuela de Alex, que es fae —recalco la palabra. Claro que todo esto fue después de que intentara drenarle el chi a tu amiga mexicana.

—Interesante —Lauren de deshace del mis manos y guía la esponja entre mis piernas, empezando a frotar con suavidad mi sexo.

—Te he dicho —ronroneo complacida—lo peligroso que es despertar a mi naturaleza. Creo que te he contado lo de la niebla negra y los muertos.

—Acabas de decir —Lauren desliza la esponja por en interior de mis muslos y me mordisquea la oreja—, que como me amas no puedes hacerme daño.

—Acabo de decir —le sigo el juego con una gran sonrisa—, que no puedo hacer daño a las personas que amas, no que no pueda hacerte daño a ti.

—De acuerdo —Lauren da por zanjado el movimiento de la esponja—, me abraza con sus dos brazos y desliza sus labios por mi cuello con ternura.

Me dejo llevar por su tierno abrazo, por la relajante presencia del contacto de su cuerpo junto al mío, por el calor del agua. Cierro los ojos, deseando que este momento sea eterno, que nada más haya fuera de este lugar, de este momento. Durante un tiempo indeterminado me dejo llevar, hasta que Lauren se remueve en la bañera y se levanta, me coge de la mano y tira de mi. Me levanto y dejo que ella quite toda la espuma de mi cuerpo con un suave chorro de agua que sale de la alcachofa de ducha que tiene en sus manos. Sus manos se deslizan al compás del agua, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel. Dejándola suave, lustrosa, erizada. Sale de la bañera y se pone el albornoz. Me ayuda a salir y, tras ponerme un albornoz idéntico, me hace sentarme en una silla junto al espejo del baño. Los minutos pasan mientras, sin necesidad de palabras, solo miradas de complicidad y felicidad, Lauren seca mi pelo con gran mimo.

—Lista —deposita un gran beso en mi coronilla y me dedica una mirad acargada de felicidad.

—Gracias, mi amor —me levanto y giro mi cuerpo para hundir sin dilación mi boca en la suya, degustando el hipnotizante sabor de sus labios y acallando cualquier palabra que rompa la magia del momento—. Me dejo llevar por ese sabor unos instantes y deshago el beso con energías renovadas. Me siento plena, feliz, recuperada. Y ahora —le dedico una mirada ansiosa a Lauren —tenemos mucho que hacer. Hay que salvar a Kenzi. Tenemos que hablar del hecho de que eres un híbrido. De tu madre, Talyssa. De tu hermano. Que lo he conocido —apostillo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lauren. Del lío que hay montado en la ciudad con mi abuelo…

—Mañana —Lauren tira de mi en dirección a la habitación, con la mirada puesta en la cama de la misma.

—¿Lauren? —Inquiero desconcertada

—Mañana. Mañana hablamos —Lauren desliza el nudo de mi albornoz y lo deja caer desde mis hombros hasta el suelo, admirando mi desnudez—. Con un rápido movimiento se despoja del suyo y tira de mi hacia la cama.

—¿Me has hecho caso cuando te he contado lo de la niebla negra?

—Tres veces me lo has dicho —Lauren me empuja encima de la cama—Y mañana me lo dirás unas cuantas más. Pero eso será mañana.

Lauren se tumba junto a mi y tapa nuestros dos cuerpos con las sabanas, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Lauren…

—Mañana —un profundo beso acalla mis protestas—. Ahora descansa.

El tiempo se detiene. Sus brazos me acunan. Su respiración se desliza en mi cuello, calmando mis miedos y mis inquietudes.

La rojiza luz del atardecer mexicano, colándose por la ventana de la habitación, acompaña al movimiento de mis ojos al cerrarse. Poco a poco me sumerjo en un feliz y reparador sueño…


	27. BO 6 (Doccubus) 2: The conversation

**BO 6 (Doccubus) Parte 2: "The conversation"**

—Me llamo Karen Beattie —Lauren le da un sorbo al café que tiene entre las manos y levanta la mirada, fijándola en mi mientras sigue hablando—. Hija de mi padre, Eric, un hombre tranquilo y apasionado por la naturaleza, y de mi madre, Talyssa Beattie, el fénix. Aunque esto no lo supe hasta hace unos pocos años —apostilla Lauren con esa media sonrisa que siempre me derrite—. Le robé la novia a mi hermano…

—¿Alex? —suspiro perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos avellana—, valorando la posibilidad de dejarme llevar por mis instintos y dar rienda suelta a aquello que más ganas tengo de hacer desde que me desperté, desnuda, junto a ella…

Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana mexicana el espectáculo del cuerpo de Lauren eclipsó todo mi mundo. Me dejé llevar por la suavidad de su piel, envolviéndola en suaves caricias hasta que Lauren abrió ligeramente los ojos y, tras dedicarme una tierna sonrisa, respondió a mis caricias con un apasionado beso que a punto estuvo de hacerme saltar de la cama. Mi repentina tensión le hizo entender a ella el miedo que albergaba en mi interior acerca de dejarme dominar por mis instintos de súcubo y se levantó de la cama. Yo la imité y, tras vestirnos con calma, bajamos cogidas de la mano hasta el porche de la casa. Los criados ya habían dispuesto un abundante desayuno y ambas nos sentamos, contemplando el hermoso jardín de la hacienda, dispuestas a dar buena cuenta de la comida. Entre bocado y bocado Lauren se arrancó a hablar. Yo, por mi parte no hacía otra cosa que intentar refrenar mis ansias de despejar la mesa y tumbar en ella a mi adorada doctora. Arrancarle la ropa y devorarla en un instante. Comerla por entero y dejar que ella me devorara a su vez…

—Mi querida Mexicana —Lauren se pone seria la vez que me pasa un plato con un par de tortitas untadas en miel—. Fuente de placeres y problemas. Mi hermano no se lo tomó muy bien y acabé fabricándole una bomba como compensación a mi agravio. El era una especie de activista ecologista y quería destruir una refinería a punto de ser inaugurada. Aquella bomba mató a muchas personas y aquello nos acabó por distanciar. Alex nos consiguió identidades falsas y yo pasé a convertirme en Lauren Lewis para todo el mundo excepto para ella. Ambas nos fuimos de la ciudad y vivimos juntas unos cuantos años. En un viaje a México —Lauren hace una pausa valorando mi reacción a sus confesiones. Yo sigo perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos avellana—, conocí a su abuela, Magdalena. Y con ella llegó la parte de mi historia que no conocía: Mi condición de híbrido, mi linaje familiar y, sobretodo, la constatación de que los faes habían asesinado a mi madre.

—Por procrear con humanos —asiento deslizando mi mano hasta acariciar la de Lauren, transmitiéndole mi amor, mi apoyo.

—Una ley estúpida escrita por unos faes que se creían superiores a nosotros —sus palabras tienen un deje de amargura—, que me llevó a dejar atrás a la mujer que amaba y sumergirme en vuestro mundo en busca de venganza. Les ayudé con la epidemia del Congo. Les hice ver lo valiosa que era. Me fabriqué un punto débil…

—¿Nadia? —me remuevo asombrada por las confesiones de Lauren.

—Me convertí en su esclava, o eso creían ellos, por mor de la enfermedad de Nadia. Pero en realidad fui yo misma quien elegí ese camino, Bo.

—¿Por Venganza? ¿Por lo de tu madre?

—Venganza y algo más. A un fénix no se le puede destruir, Bo. Se le puede matar, pero puede renacer de sus cenizas. Yo estaba segura de que los faes conservaban las cenizas de mi madre. Tenía que encontrarlas y de paso averiguar quien estaba detrás de su muerte y castigarlo.

—¿Lo has logrado? —aprieto con más fuerza la mano de Lauren.

—A medias —responde Lauren con un deje de amargura en sus palabras—. El Ash que me esclavizó era culpable por omisión. Dejó que un comando de faes de la oscuridad apresaran y ejecutaran a un fae de las luces. Tu madre, con su atentado, allanó el camino de mi venganza.

—Yo te vi intentar salvarlo —murmuro confundida. Tratando de asimilar las muchas cosas que desconozco de la mujer que amo.

—Tú me viste fingir que lo salvaba mientras hacía todo lo posible por asegurarme su muerte sin despertar sospecha alguna —Lauren suelta mi mano y se sirve un vaso de zumo de naranja, apura un gran trago y retoma la conversación—. La mano ejecutora, aquella que mató a mi madre ha sufrido un destino peor que la muerte para un fae…

—Evony. Fue Evony —la sorpresa tiñe mi voz—. Yo pensaba que la habías convertido en humana por intentar matarme, pero ya veo que también estaba equivocada al respecto.

—Bo, cariño. La convertí en humana porque la Morrigan ya había asesinado a uno de mis seres queridos y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a repetir la jugada con la mujer a la que amo. Además una vez convertida en humana y con la conveniente presión, usando la posibilidad de convertirla en fae de nuevo, le hubiera obligado a confesar el paradero de las cenizas de mi madre. Lamentablemente la irrupción de Dyson en el refugio trastocó todos mis planes y ahora esa posibilidad ha desaparecido. Lo que me lleva a cuestionarme si cometí un error o no al dejar pasar la opción de castigar al tercer implicado en la muerte de mi madre. Y todo por el amor que siento por ti, que me llevó a decidir no causarte daño alguno.

—Al final Dyson también tuvo su castigo —las lágrimas afloran a mis ojos al recordarlo, no por el dolor que me causa su muerte, si no por la posibilidad de que Dyson no fuera tan buena persona como yo creía—. ¿Cómo estuvo implicado en la muerte de tu madre? —inquiero intentando obtener alguna respuesta que me ayude a mitigar el dolor.

—Dyson no tuvo nada que ver, cariño —Lauren se levanta de la mesa, me coge de la mano y me lleva con suavidad hasta un pequeño sofá situado junto a un gran ventanal que da a los jardines de la hacienda—. Fue tu abuelo, Trick. Por razones que desconozco el Rey de la Sangre necesitaba hacer desaparecer a mi madre y uso su poder para silenciar las protestas, si es que hubo alguna, del Ash. Llegó a un acuerdo con Evony en el cual se comprometía a conseguir que ocupara el puesto de Morrigan a cambio de encontrar y ejecutar a mi madre. Fue Trick el que le proporcionó a Evony las pistas necesarias para empezar la caza de mi madre.

—Mi abuelo. Siempre mi abuelo —las palabras se atascan en mi garganta—. La verdad es que si hubieras hecho algo al respecto ahora no tendríamos el lío que tenemos en la ciudad. Tengo que volver y enfrentarme a mi abuelo, Lauren. Trick ha empezado una pequeña revolución buscando el apoyo de los ancianos para recuperar el poder perdido y volver a ser quien era antes. Se cree capaz de resolver todo este lío del portal el solo. Ya has visto una pequeña muestra de los efectos de su plan. Los ancianos le han exigido que seas llevada ante ella y que seas juzgada por el crimen cometido contra Evony. De ahí que mandara a Dyson a atraparte. Nosotros teníamos un plan para hacerle desistir de su empeño, pero me temo que conmigo fuera de la ciudad ni Vex ni Tamsin sean capaces de oponerse a él. Voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con Trick y estate por segura que me va a decir todo lo que sepa acerca de las cenizas de tu madre, entre otras cosas —acompaño mis palabras con una suave caricia en la mano de Lauren. De momento una llamada por teléfono a Vex para saber como les van las cosas debería bastar, hay otras cosas más urgentes de las que tenemos que ocuparnos.

—No hay un solo teléfono en toda la casa —Lauren niega con la cabeza—. Ni teléfonos, ni radios, ni conexión a internet. Lo siento Bo, pero Alex es bastante celosa de su seguridad y la única manera de comunicarse con el exterior es conducir hasta la ciudad. Estamos en su hacienda privada, un lugar secreto y apartado que muy pocas personas conocen. Cuando Alex regrese seguro que te podrá comunicar con Vex. O eso, o nos vamos ya mismo a la ciudad en busca de un teléfono.

—De acuerdo —suspiro con resignación—. Ya resolveremos lo de la ciudad cuando regrese Alex. Ocupémonos de resolver lo de Kenzi. Ahora que estamos juntas, salvar a Kenzi es la prioridad número uno.

—¿Qué pasa con Kenzi? —Lauren me presta toda su atención.

—Kenzi se sacrificó para cerrar el portal y Tamsin se la llevó al Valhalla para darme una oportunidad de rescatarla. Por el camino fueron interceptadas por ese tal Marcus y él le arrebató a mi amiga y se la llevó.

—Cosa que quiere hacer conmigo también —murmura Lauren pensativa.

—Exacto —sentencio—. Tu hermano me lo contó todo.

—¿Has conocido a mi hermano? —Lauren no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

—Si. Él estaba en el refugio cuando llegué allá. Resulta que ha estado trabajando para Marcus, pero su intención era encontrarte ya que parece que te tenía la pista perdida. En estos momentos está en la ciudad con Tamsin y con Vex.

—Supongo que el momento de la reconciliación ha llegado —Lauren vuelve la vista para intentar de ocultar una furtiva lágrima que se escapa por su mejilla —. Estaba muy enojada con él por lo de la bomba y supongo que él sentía lo mismo por mi, a causa de Alex.

—Cariño —obligo a Lauren a volver su cara y limpio sus lágrimas con un suave movimiento de mi mano, dejando una suave caricia en su cara—. El te hecha mucho de menos.

—Ese Marcus —Lauren da un giro a la conversación, tratando de apartar el tema de su hermano de la misma—, ¿No puede ser tu padre, Bo? Fíjate que está intentando atrapar a las dos personas que más te importan en este mundo. Es como si quisiera tener algo con lo que ejercer un total control sobre ti. Encaja totalmente con lo poco que sabemos acerca de tu padre.

—No lo creo —descarto la idea tras meditarla un segundo—. Tu hermano me dijo que él tiene poderes, pero que es definitivamente humano. Mi padre tiene que ser fae. Fae o algo peor. Lo que si es seguro es que tuvo a Kenzi retenida en veustra casa familiar ya que Martin tuvo contacto con ella. Él me llevó a esa casa, pero ya no había nadie allá. Es más, había signos evidentes de que se había producido una lucha en la casa y los alrededores. Y había cadáveres con los signos más que evidentes de haber sido matados por una súcubo.

—¿Tu madre? —Lauren deja entrever la misma confusión que me embarga a mi al pensar en la conexión de Aife con Marcus.

—Eso se me escapa. No se que tipo de conexión puede haber entre Aife y Marcus. Sea como fuere, ni Marcus ni Kenzi estaban allá. Así que creo que Marcus se la ha llevado al que yo creo que es mi padre, el ser ese infernal que quería salir del portal. Según me dijo Vex se llama Ahriman, y todo apunta a que el cometido de Marcus es capturaros a ti y a Kenzi y llevaros con él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Kenzi está en el infierno y que tienes intención de ir allá a rescatarla? ¿Cómo? —la voz de Lauren se tiñe de preocupación.

—¿Los hellskor? —sentencio con algo de inseguridad—. Yo creo que los zapatos me llevarán a ese lugar.

—Solo tenemos uno —Lauren a pesar de sus temores hace frente común conmigo.

—Puede que el otro esté al alcance de nuestra mano, Lauren. Creo que Dyson siempre supo donde se ocultaba el otro zapato y nunca nos lo quiso revelar. Esa maldita tendencia suya a protegerme le llevaba a hacer cosas incomprensibles.

—¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso?

—Sus últimas palabras, Lauren. Cuando llegué al refugio intenté devolverlo a la vida, pero me fue imposible ya que sus heridas eran muy graves. Lo justo le di un hálito de vida y él me susurró "Kenzi, Kamchatka". Creo que me estaba dando la localización del zapato como un último acto de redención.

—Creo recordar que en esa península rusa hay un asentamiento fae —sentencia Lauren con ciertas reservas.

—Eso reafirma mi teoría. Así que escucha mi plan. Tengo un plagio de tierra y voy a ir a ese sitio en busca del zapato. Si el hellskor se encuentra allá ya tengo vía libre para ir al infierno y rescatar a Kenzi de las garras de ese ser maligno.

—¿Suena muy peligroso? —Lauren se remueve inquieta—. Si ese tal Ahriman resulta ser tu padre le habrás puesto en bandeja lo que él más quiere: Tenerte cerca e intentar controlarte.

—lo se —aprieto con fuerza la mano de Lauren, intentando serenarla un poco—, pero Kenzi se merece que asuma ese peligro. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

—Por supuesto cariño —La mano de Lauren me transmite todo su apoyo.

—Tamsin me va a ayudar —deslizo las palabras intentando que la participación de la valquiria contribuya ha hacer menos peligrosa la empresa— Ella dijo que vendría conmigo al infierno a rescatar a Kenzi. Es cuestión de volver a la ciudad a por ella una vez tenga el zapato. Además también cuento con tu ayuda.

—¿Conmigo? —Lauren no puede ocultar su sorpresa—. Yo no soy fae, Bo. No puedo viajar con el plagio de tierra, y no se si serás capaz de llevarme contigo al infierno.

—Déjanos a Tamsin y a mi el trabajo de campo —sonrío palmeando su mano y destruyendo la tensión existente—. Lo tuyo es el trabajo de laboratorio.

—¿Tú diras? —su media sonrisa me atrapa de nuevo.

—Si ese Arhiman es mi padre, ambos compartimos genes. Luego si fabricas un suero como el que hiciste para Evony, pero usando muestras mías, puede que sirva para convertir en humano a esa bestia, o para causarle algún daño que nos haga más fácil el derrotarlo.

—No lo se —Lauren se sumerge por unos segundos en lo que estoy segura son complicados pensamientos médicos—. Suponiendo que sea tu padre solo compartirías la mitad de la carga genética con él. Puede que funcione, puede que no.

—Mejor eso que nada —arguyo con cierta tensión.

—Si. Eso si —Lauren me mira con seguridad—. Puedo ir a la ciudad. Alex tiene una clínica de última generación allá y puedo empezar a elaborar el suero. Pero voy a necesitar al menos un par de días, si no son más.

—Perfecto. Mientras tú elaboras el suero yo voy a por el zapato. Luego viajo a la ciudad y me traigo a Tamsin conmigo. Así te doy un margen de tiempo para elaborarlo.

—Necesito una muestra —Lauren hace ademán de levantarse del sofá—. Lo mejor es de saliva.

—Saliva —murmuro deteniéndola con un suave roce en su brazo.

—Si —murmura Lauren deteniendo su movimiento y dedicándome una mirada de comprensión.

Agarro su cara con mis manos y acerco mis labios a los suyos con una urgencia rayana en la locura, olvidada toda prudencia. Al sentir el contacto de la boca de Lauren hundo mi lengua con intensidad en su boca, buscando ansiosa el contacto de la suya. La respuesta de Lauren es inmediata, feroz, demoledora. Nuestras dos lenguas juguetean sin cesar. Enroscándose la una a la otra, dándose placer, gusto, amor…

—La muestra no puede estar contaminada —sentencia Lauren separando sus labios de los míos, no sin gran esfuerzo—. Sus mejillas arreboladas y la media sonrisa que acompaña al brillo de sus ojos avellana me hacen saber que poco o nada le importa que le de más muestras contaminadas.

Respiro hondo, tratando de alejarme de esa mirada hipnótica que sirve de irremediable faro para mi naturaleza. Siento a mi parte súcubo arremeter con violencia. La niebla negra remolonea dentro de mi cerebro, lista para saltar…

—Lauren —murmuro apartándome unos centímetros del calor abrasador de su cuerpo.

—Dime —Lauren sigue el movimiento de mi cuerpo y acorta de nuevo la distancia, dejándome sin resuello.

"_Si la quieres no puedes hacerle daño" _—Las palabras pronunciadas por la abuela de Alex resuenan en mi mente. Son como una tabla en medio del mar para un naufrago a punto de ahogarse.

Me agarro a aquellas palabras, respiro hondo y, poco a poco logro someter a mi naturaleza sin dejar que por ello el deseo que anida en mi interior de fundirme con Lauren mengüe. Todo lo contrario. La excitación y el ansia por poseer el cuerpo de mi mujer amada, de dejar que ella me posea, me trasladan a la cima de una montaña infinita de placer desde la que vislumbro mi naturaleza sometida a mis deseos. En un pequeño rincón de mi mente, asustada por tan poderosa determinación, la niebla negra se retrotrae impotente.

—Puedo hacerlo —suspiro con voz temblorosa a la vez que acaricio con mis manos los brazos de Lauren. Su contacto, ese calor abrasador que parece emanar de cada uno de los poros de su piel, me quema, me excita, me deshace…

—¿El que? —murmura Lauren acariciando mi cara con su mano ardiente un segundo antes de que el brillo de mis ojos marrones le den la respuesta ansiada…


	28. BO 6 (Doccubus) 3: Ride the wave

**Para mi cocinera...no sabía como hacerlo y ella me ayudo.**

* * *

**BO 6 (Doccubus) 3: "Ride the wave"**

Mis manos, temblorosas y aceleradas, apenas aciertan a desatar los botones de la camisa de Lauren. Un par de ellos pierden la batalla contra mi urgencia y ansiedad y ruedan por el suelo de la estancia. Lauren no emite palabra alguna, simplemente me deja hacer y su media sonrisa es mudo testigo de cómo, mas que quitarle, le arranco la camisa. Al deslizar mis manos por su espalda, buscando el cierre del sujetador, mis manos rozan levemente su piel. Es como si una inmensa fuente de energía se acumulara en el cuerpo de mi amada. Energía ardiente que, al más leve contacto con mi piel, me arranca pequeños suspiros de placer…

El sujetador cae. Lauren posa sus manos sobre mi cabeza y, con una suave presión sobre la nuca, me indica el camino a seguir. Sus ojos se cierran. Su cabeza se desplaza hacia atrás, encorvando la espalda. Su pelo reluce hermoso a la luz de la mañana. Sus pechos, enhiestos, anhelantes, gozosos, se me muestran en toda su plenitud, ansiando el contacto. Sus pezones, dos perlas de infinita dureza, que intento desgastar con ansiosos movimientos de mi lengua y pequeños mordiscos que desatan suaves gemidos de placer.

Presa de una urgencia rayana en la locura deslizo mis manos por los costados de Lauren, buscando el cierre del pantalón. La empujo hacia atrás, tumbándola en el sofá y tiro con firmeza de los pantalones, liberando sus hermosas piernas de su prisión de tela. Sus bragas siguen el mismo camino y en un par de segundos contemplo en toda su grandeza la hermosa humedad, ansiosa por se degustada, necesitada de ser devorada.

Sin dilación, con pasión..

Sin delicadeza, con urgencia…

Mi cabeza desaparece entre sus muslos y mi boca entreabierta deja total libertad para que mi lengua recorra todo el contorno del sexo anhelante y necesitado de mi amada. Me detengo por breves instantes en su centro de placer, dedicándole unos tibios besos, antes de abarcar con mi boca toda la humedad palpitante que se haya entre sus muslos. Mi lengua juguetea sin rumbo por la entrada de ese inmenso pozo de placer, dudando si introducirse o demorarse un poco más recorriendo los pliegues que conforman la entrada de tan lujuriosa cueva.

—¡Joder!— Lauren enrosca sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda y con sus dos manos posadas en mi nuca me obliga a acometer la preciada misión de introducirme en su ser. Su pelvis empujando con fuerza contra mi boca no me deja otra opción que obedecer sus dulces mandatos. El calor y la humedad se desparraman por mi boca, llenándola de un dulce sabor que me vuelve loca y hacen que mi lengua y mis labios pierdan toda prudencia y devoren con frenesí todo el interior de Lauren.

El orgasmo de Lauren me atrapa, me ahoga, me invade, me asfixia, me hace ronronear de placer.

Dedico unos segundos a relamer tan dulce néctar. Segundos que aprovecha Lauren para desenroscarse de mi espalda y empujarme hacia atrás, permitiéndome contemplar su hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Vamos —la respiración entrecortada de Lauren acompaña un brutal beso que me devora por unos instantes antes de obligarme a reposar la mitad de mi cuerpo en el sofá.

Arrodillada en el suelo y con mi cara pegada a la suave tela del sofá soy consciente de cómo Lauren se pone tras de mi y tira de mis pantalones y mis bragas hacia abajo, dejándome a su merced. Lauren separa mis nalgas con mimo y contempla mi dulce humedad durante unos instantes que se me hacen eternos. Como eterno es el instante en que sus dedos se introducen con celeridad entre mis piernas. Sorprendida de tan brutal acometida tenso mis muslos aumentando el rozamiento de los dedos de Lauren al abandonar mi cuerpo. Me relajo anticipando la siguiente acometida, pero mi amada esta vez desliza los dedos con una suavidad infinita, torsionandolos un poco con el fin de arrancarme unos ronroneos de placer sin parangón. Sus dedos se deslizan de nuevo hacia fuera y solo las puntas se quedan dentro de mi inmensa humedad, esperando ver mi reacción.

Me tenso esperando una brutal acometida, pero los dedos no se mueven…

Me relajo esperando la suavidad, pero los dedos no se mueven…

Lauren ha adivinado el propósito de mis movimientos y se hace dueña y señora de el lujurioso juego en el que estamos sumergidas.

—¿Y ahora? —Lauren aprieta su espalda contra la mía y deja un suave mordisco en mi oreja instantes después de susurrarme tan dulces palabras.

El juego comienza. Yo me relajo y me tenso, sin saber si lo que vendrá es dureza o suavidad. Unas veces la brutal acometida de Lauren me pilla totalmente abierta y sus dedos taladran inmisericordes lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Otras veces se tiene que abrir paso entre mi resistencia. Algunas veces la suavidad de su deslizamiento me arranca gemidos de los que ni siquiera soy consciente.

El orgasmo me alcanza, me invade, me arrasa. Una ola irremediable de placer sacude mi cuerpo convulsionado mientras derramo todo mi ser en los dedos de Lauren.

Un ultimo golpe de caderas para tener los dedos de mi amada todo lo dentro que sea posible es mi último movimiento antes de dejarme arrastrar por la ola.

El mundo se para, mi visión se reduce a los pequeños estampados del sofá. Mis pulmones luchan por recuperar el aire perdido. Mi cuerpo se agita al sentir los dedos empapados de Lauren abandonar mi cuerpo.

—¡Wohh! —murmuro intentando recuperar el resuello—Esto ha sido…

—Solo el principio —sentencia mi dulce doctora tirando mi mano, girándome como un muñeco y dejándome sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

Lauren tira de mis pantalones y de mis bragas y los retira de mis tobillos mientras con la mirada me hace gestos de que me quite la camiseta. Un suave movimiento después ella ya está plantada junto a mi, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda y liberando mis pechos del sujetador.

—Ven —Lauren tira de mí hasta que las dos nos encontramos sentadas en el suelo de la habitación. Desnudas, excitadas, necesitadas la una de la otra…

Las dos nos acoplamos, entrecruzando nuestras piernas para lograr el máximo contacto posible entre nuestros sexos anhelantes. Empezamos un sutil juego de miradas y caricias, acompasadas al movimiento de nuestras caderas, buscando la una la complicidad de la otra.

—Has conseguido lo imposible, mi amor —le susurro a Lauren con ternura mientras acaricio su pelo con una de mis manos. La otra juguetea con sus pechos con suavidad—. He conseguido dominar a mi naturaleza y acallar a esa maldita niebla negra que casi me domina.

—Calla —Lauren me da un intenso beso cargado de dulzura, amor y sensualidad. Mis palabras mueren en la garganta y son sustituidas por un leve ronroneo al comprobar que el movimiento de las caderas de mi amada ha aumentado su intensidad—. Espero que estés lista para el siguiente paso —su media sonrisa pícara me desmonta.

—¿Tú dirás? —aumento los movimientos de mis caderas y fijo el objetivo de mi mano vagabunda. Los duros pezones de Lauren son mi meta anhelada.

—Si sigues haciendo eso —Lauren suspira al sentir el suave pellizco de mis dedos —no te lo voy a poder explicar.

—Vale —hago un mohín de desaprobación y retiro mi mano, posándola junto a la otra en los hombros de Lauren.

—Toma un poco de mi chi —Lauren entreabre la boca con suavidad ofreciéndome su dulce fruto.

—¡No! —exclamo espantada mientras mis caderas se detienen, asombradas de tan absurda petición—. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, Lauren. Tú no eres como los demas, cariño. Para mi no eres ni comida ni cura ni nada de eso. Tú eres mi amor verdadero y no pienso mancillar esa certeza con mis necesidades. Además —retiro con mi mano el dedo de Lauren que raudo acudía a acallar mis protestas —es muy peligroso.

—Confía en mi. Confía y muévete —Lauren redobla el movimiento de sus caderas, rozando su sexo húmedo y anhelante con el mío.

Ahogo un jadeo de placer al sentir el calor que emana del mutuo rozamiento y, por unos leves instantes, me resisto a tan apasionada reclamación.

—Bo —Lauren desliza sus manos por mi espalda y, tras posarlas en mis nalgas, empuja fuerte, fundiéndonos, más si cabe, la una en la otra. Entorna sus ojos y acerca su boca a la mía, dejando un suave beso en mis trémulos labios —Hazlo.

Cojo con mis manos la cara de Lauren y dejo salir, con precaución a mi naturaleza. Los ojos se me tiñen de un azul apagado, pues intento no desbocarme en demasía. Con suavidad acerco mis labios a los de mi amada e inspiro, con reverencia y temor, una suave bocanada de ese chi ignoto y desconocido…

Una salvaje ola de placer, semejante a una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo. Mis pechos se revuelven extasiados, mis pezones arden. La descarga deja un par de violentas contracciones en mi estómago antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Mi centro de placer arde, arde y duele con algo parecido al éxtasis infinito. Siento como mi pequeño botón vibra y se hincha hasta alcanzar un tamaño desconocido para mí. La humedad de mi sexo rueda por mis muslos tensionados. Intento separar el contacto del sexo de Lauren, asustada ante tanto placer, pero ella no deja de apretar con sus manos mis nalgas en la dirección contraria. El azúl intenso de mis ojos es fiel reflejo de lo que acabo de vivir.

—Lauren —murmuro casi sin aliento.

—Es mi placer, Bo. Es el placer que tú me produces revertido de nuevo a su fuente. Lo siento. Lo visualizo. Lo recompongo en energía vital y te lo ofrezco como prueba definitiva de mi amor.

—Nadie me ha dado nunca eso. Ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible —murmuro asombrada.

—Por eso yo soy especial —Lauren desliza su lengua por mis trémulos labios y acalla mis palabras—. Ahora tú —sentencia con un brillo especial en sus ojos—. Hazlo a la inversa.

—¿Cómo? —la pregunta casi se ahoga en mi garganta al sentir el redoble de las caderas de Lauren—. Los movimientos cobran una inusitada velocidad, amenazando con deshacerme. Lauren calla. Se mueve y espera, anhelante, mi respuesta. Me concentro en mis sensaciones tal y como me ha dicho Lauren. Focalizo mi placer. Lo convierto en una suave y tibia corriente vital y la deslizo fuera de mi cuerpo en busca de los húmedos labios de mi amada. El chorro de chi de un color rojo intenso se desparrama por el interior de la boca de Lauren, desapareciendo en breves instantes. El cuerpo de Lauren se convulsiona levemente y la humedad que desborda de su interior y empapa mis mulos me dice que he logrado mi objetivo. Eso y el firme apretón que me da en las nalgas.

—Muy bien —¿Suspiro? ¿Ronroneo? La voz de Lauren es casi inentendible—. Ahora —Lauren se toma un momento para recuperar el resuello y acerca su boca a mi oído, depositando un suave mordisco antes de continuar hablando—, sabes hacerlo. Así que estás al mando. Lo más probable es que yo pierda el control de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué hago? —redoblo mis movimientos, excitada como nunca he estado. Anhelante de mis instrucciones. Necesitada de plegarme a los mandatos de la mujer de mi vida.

—Tú solo toma. Toma y luego dame —Lauren vuelve a acercar sus labios a los míos, me dedica una franca sonrisa y cierra los ojos, expectante…

Respiro chi azul. Placer.

Devuelvo chi rojo. Más placer

Me concentro…

Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar…

La rueda de placer en la que estamos sumergidas gira sin parar. El mundo entero detiene su movimiento, asombrado ante tamaña demostración de amor y entrega. El chi va y viene. Uno se mezcla con el otro…

Dos se convierten en uno. Fae y Humana. Doctora y súcubo. Dos cuerpos un alma…

Uno, diez, cien, mil millones de momentos de placer condensados en un solo instante.

No se si respiro el orgasmo de Lauren y este arranca el mío, o le doy a mi amada mi orgasmo y este provoca la reacción de Lauren. Solo se que una gigantesca ola de placer se recorta en el horizonte de nuestras consciencias. Una ola imposible de cabalgar, ni domeñar. Algo a lo que no cabe otra opción que someterse y desear sobrevivir a ella sin daño alguno. Temor y placer se juntan en una arrasadora sensación que nos ata, nos domina, nos zarandea.

Nuestros sexos ardientes semejan dos brasas arrancadas de la hoguera, entrechocando entre ellas y arrancándose deslumbrantes chispas de placer de una infinita profundidad.

Duele…

El placentero dolor del éxtasis acompaña al derramarse de nuestros sexos en la alfombra, conformando un charco de placer en el que navegamos sin rumbo, sin sentido, casi sin consciencia.

Mi cuerpo se tensa. Lauren se convulsiona. Pierdo el contacto con su alma. Abro mis ojos, dos reluctantes faros de un azul tan intenso que se reflejan en el pecho de mi amada. La imaginada respiración acelerada de Lauren no es sino un hilo de aire que entra con dificultad en sus pulmones. Sus ojos casi están blancos. Su infinita sonrisa de placer enmarca una cara plena de felicidad. Con rapidez deslizo mis manos por sus hombros, dejando suaves toques de mis poderes. Toques que transmiten amor, ternura, tranquilidad. Dejo que un último y suave chorro de chi rojo se deslice en su interior y Lauren recupera el resuello perdido y el brillo de sus ojos. Ambas nos hablamos sin palabras. Someto a mi naturaleza y mis ojos recuperan su color marrón. Sacudo mi cabeza intentando centrarme un poco.

—Intenso, ¿No? —Lauren me abraza y deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro, totalmente exhausta.

—Ligeramente peligroso —acaricio con ternura el pelo de Lauren, buscando su tranquilidad. Sigo dándole suaves toques de mis poderes.

—Los riesgos de la investigación científica —Lauren apenas puede pronunciar palabra y la noto exhausta.

—Vamos, doctora —la beso en la cabeza y me pongo en pié.

Le ayudo a erguirse y, con todo el cariño del mundo, la llevo casi en volandas hasta el sofá. La ayudo a tumbarse en el mismo y me acurruco junto a ella. Lauren se deja ir. Cierra los ojos y su respiración se acompasa a los suaves movimientos de su cuerpo intentando recuperar la normalidad. Poco a poco voy notando como el exceso que acabamos de cometer gana la batalla contra su menudo cuerpo y mi amada se desliza sin pausa en un sueño reparador. Yo cierro mis ojos y me apego más a la mujer de mi vida, dándole todo mi calor y mi amor. Poco a poco el sueño también me domina. Ahogo una sonrisa de felicidad antes de dejarme ir del todo…

* * *

**¿Intenso?...**

** ¿Peligroso?...**

**Yo diría que definitivamente hermoso. Vosotros, queridos lectores ya me diréis que os ha parecido.**

**Con este capítulo hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia. Así que creo que es buen momento para dejar atrás vuestra timidez lectora y me dejéis alguna que otra review (que no son otra cosa que el alimento de las musas). De esa manera me haréis saber que os ha parecido este capítulo en particular y la historia en general. **

**Saludos desde el Muro.**

**Samwell123.**


	29. INTERMISSION

**Para Neshlud, por todo.**

_**INTERMISSION: A little break in KATE,S history.**_

_La brillante luz del sol mexicano, casi en su cenit, ilumina el gran salón de la hacienda. Dentro del mismo, unos cien invitados venidos de todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres, faes y humanos, todos por igual, yacen en silencio. Los más ancianos sentados en cómodos sofás preparados con tal propósito. Los más jóvenes y fuertes sentados en cómodas sillas. Todos mantienen sus ojos cerrados y acompasan su respiración al suave y tierno flujo de chi rojo que se introduce en su interior…transportando, entre las hermosas chispas rojas, retazos de información. El chi habla de amor. También habla de dolor. Hay muerte en su interior, también esperanza. Palabras huecas y frases cargadas de verdad. El chi es historia viva deslizándose dentro de aquellos que desconocen el como y el porque. El chi es el relató más veraz jamás contado de cómo la súcubo y el fénix se conocieron y juntas derrotaron al mal y instauraron una era de paz y prosperidad que amenaza con durar para siempre._

_Los delicados chorros de chi emanan de la guardiana de las memorias. Una hermosa muchacha sentada en una gran silla de madera profusamente adornada que se haya ubicada en la cabecera del salón. Vestida con un rutilante vestido de seda negra compuesto por una gran falda de largo vuelo y un corpiño que resalta sus hermosas caderas y sus delicados pechos, que suben y bajan, con suaves movimientos, al compás del ondulante chi. Su piel, extremadamente blanca, emite suaves destellos, como si en cada poro de la piel anidara una llama de brillante fulgor. Una hermosa melena, que rivaliza en negritud con el vestido, enmarca un delirante, en su hermosura, rostro. Boca pequeña de labios carnosos y delicados pómulos surcados de infinidad de pequeñas pecas que refulgen al sol del mediodía. Respingona nariz ubicada entre dos inmensos pozos de fulgor azul eléctrico en los que se han convertido los ojos de aquella que pasa por ser una diosa, aunque lo justo ha dejado de ser una chiquilla que hoy empieza a asumir sus responsabilidades. _

_A su derecha, sujetando la mano de tan hermosa muchacha y atento a cualquier síntoma de malestar, se haya un hombre de hisurtos pelos, leve bigotillo y pequeña perilla. _

_Detrás de aquella a quien todos, a partir de este día, llamarán Reina se hallan dos valquirias con su traje de gala. Alas desplegadas y mano en la espada. No por que esperen que algún peligro aceche a su Reina, pues hace tiempo que la paz reina en el mundo. Su gesto obedece a la intención de dar boato a la ceremonia. Y a fe que lo consiguen._

_La hermosa muchacha ahoga un suspiro y el chorro de chi, tras vibrar levemente, deja de emanar de su boca. Los ojos de la joven reina tornan con suavidad a un delicado color avellana y su cuerpo se relaja._

—_¿Estas bien, Kate? —una de las valquirias, la de ondulante melena rubia y brillantes ojos esmeraldas se inclina para deslizar la pregunta en el oído de la muchacha. Su tono de familiaridad da fe de que hay mucho que une a la valquiria y a la Reina._

—_Sofocada, Tamsin —Kate murmura las palabras sin desviar su mirada de la audiencia._

_Tamsin vuelve a su posición y confirma la ausencia de problemas, con una rápida mirada, a su compañera. Los ojos negros de la otra valquiria asienten con tranquilidad y se demoran un momento, recorriendo el hermoso cuerpo de la valquiria rubia. Tamsin es consciente de la mirada de su compañera y le dedica un leve gesto de complicidad, cargado de amor._

—_Ayúdame, Vex —Kate aprieta con fuerza la mano de su consejero y la usa como apoyo para incorporarse._

_Kate pasea su mirada por la asombrada multitud que la contempla con una mezcla de adoración y respeto. Algunos de los invitados sacuden la cabeza, con evidentes gestos de confusión. No es para menos. A pesar de la delicadeza con la que su Reina a depositado las memorias en sus cuerpos, el chorro de chi era muy intenso en su composición y a turbado ha más de uno. La muchacha coge aire, suelta la mano del hombre moreno y, tras dar un paso al frente y expulsar el aire con suavidad, calmando sus nervios, encara a su audiencia._

—_Escuchadme todos —La voz de la Reina es una mezcla de autoridad y dulzura—. Esto que habéis sentido, que habéis vivido, es parte de la historia de cómo he llegado a ser quién soy. Es la primera misión que se me encomendó. Recopilar las memorias de todos aquellos que participaron en uno de los episodios más oscuros de la historia, tanto de los faes, como de la humanidad en general, y ofrecéroslas a todos vosotros compiladas en una historia, para que nadie olvide lo mucho que sufrieron aquellos que vivieron esa convulsa época y ayudarnos a que nunca más suceda. Algo necesario pues muy pocos de los presentes en esta sala —Kate desvía la mirada y la posa en sus dos fieles valquirias y en su consejero, dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa—fueron parte de la misma. Ahora descansaremos y comeremos —Kate le hace una señal a Vex y este ordena con la mirada a los mayordomos que empiecen a repartir comida y bebida entre los presentes—, y luego os contaré el resto de la historia._

_La sala se llena de murmullos de aprobación. La comida y la bebida fluyen entre los presentes, calmando sus agitadas mentes y recargando sus cuerpos para el resto de la velada. La Reina se sienta de nuevo en la gran silla, cierra los ojos y de deja llevar por un reparador sueño. Vex se encarga de que el banquete siga su curso. Las valquirias velan el sueño de Kate. El sol mexicano se torna anaranjado y las sombras empiezan ha hacerse dueñas del salón. Se encienden unas tenues luces…_

—_Es la hora —la valquiria morena sacude con suavidad el hombro de su Reina y la despierta de un hermoso sueño._

_Kate se incorpora, coge aire y le hace una leve señal con la mano a su consejero._

_Vex da dos fuertes palmadas, reclamando la atención de la audiencia. Todos los presentes retornan a sus asientos y se preparan para recibir la segunda parte de la historia._

_Kate coge aire y apela a su naturaleza. Su blanca piel comienza a emitir suaves destellos anaranjados. Los hermosos y profundos ojos avellana se tornan brillantes, indómitos, azules…_


	30. ALEX 1

**ALEX 1**

Paseando mi vista por los dos cuerpos desnudos tendidos en el sofá de salón empiezo a darme cuenta de que, por lo menos, Karen ha tenido el buen gusto de abandonarme por alguien realmente hermoso. Las últimas luces del día se cuelan por la ventana de la habitación y sus delicados rayos arrancan suaves destellos de la blanca piel de la mujer morena. Recorro con la mirada sus potentes curvas, deteniéndome un segundo para admirar uno de sus grandes pechos que está posado en el hombro de Karen, antes de recorrer con la mirada la cara de Bo. Su semblante de absoluta felicidad, complementado con la expresión de calma y seguridad que emana de la cara de Karen, desatan en mi una punzada de dolor.

—_Una súcubo —me digo con pesar—. Una hermosa, perfecta y delirante máquina de placer. Y contra eso no hay nada que hacer._

Sacudo mi cabeza, alejando de mi pensamientos que amenazan con turbarme en demasía, e intento centrarme y recuperar el control.

—García — susurro con autoridad a mi guardaespaldas y lo saco del trance en el que está sumido desde que ha entrado detrás mía en el salón y ha posado la vista en las dos mujeres desnudas—, tráeme una manta fina de mi habitación.

Me apoyo en el quicio de la puerta y dejo que mi respiración recupere su ritmo habitual y que el color que mi cara ha perdido al contemplar la no menos esperada escena, pues ya sabía lo que iba a pasar en la hacienda desde el momento en que dejé a Bo en la puerta de la misma, vuelva a dar calor a mis mejillas.

—Que nadie entre en esta habitación hasta que yo lo ordene —arrebato de las manos a mi guardaespaldas la manta y cierro la puerta con autoridad—.

Camino hasta la ventana y corro las cortinas, aislándonos a las tres del mundo exterior. Un par de pasos más y ya estoy justo al lado de las dos mujeres. Tras apartar un delicado mechón de pelo rubio que le cae por la cabeza a Karen y dedicarle una suave caricia con las yemas de mis dedos, caricia que hace que el amor de mi vida se remueva complacida…

—"_Piensa que es Bo" —_una punzada de dolor me recorre el pecho. Una furtiva lágrima se empeña en escapar de la prisión en que he convertido mis ojos. Logra escaparse con gran facilidad y su sabor, entre salado y amargo, me tiñe los labios de desesperanza.

Tapo a las dos mujeres con la manta, alejando su desnudez, que tanto me turba, de mis ojos. Camino hacia el mueble bar del salón y, tras coger una botella de tequila y un chupito, me siento en una de las sillas altas que hay junto a una pequeña mesa. Abro la botella y me sirvo un chupito del fuerte licor.

—"_Que el alcohol cure el dolor_"—me digo con la voz entrecortada antes de apurar el trago—. El tequila abrasa mi estómago, las lágrimas escapan de su prisión y corren libres por mis mejillas. "_Tan cerca y tan lejos" _—apuro el segundo trago tras dedicarle una dolorosa mirada a Karen y me derrumbo—. Apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa y, por un momento dejo de ser la temible narcotraficante, dura donde las haya. Solo soy una pobre y desvalida mujer con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Dejo que las lágrimas, acompañadas de incontenibles sollozos, me dominen y me dejo llevar por la ola de dolor que emana de lo más profundo de mi ser. Entre hipido y hipido intento controlarme. No puedo dejar que ese dolor me embargue y me domine o mi vida dejará de tener sentido. Acaso no soy quien soy. Busco dentro de mi mente algo a lo que aferrarme para intentar no ahogarme en el mar de lágrimas que me rodea. Una tabla de salvación, por pequeña que sea, que me ayude a seguir adelante.

—"_¡Basta!"_ —me digo con el mismo tono autoritario que empleo con mis hombres—. Levanto la cabeza y, esta vez no me sirvo un chupito, apuro directamente un gran trago de la botella. El tequila arde en mi estómago. Su calor me da fuerzas para desenfundar, con urgencia, mi automática. Poso mi mirada, de nuevo, en Karen y Bo, calibrando el alcance del dolor y sacudo la cabeza semi satisfecha. El peso del arma en la mano me ayuda a centrarme de nuevo. Con un fluido movimiento extraigo el cargador del arma y, tras posar esta en la mesa, saco una de las balas del interior del mismo. Los letales destellos que la tenue luz arranca de la negra bala contribuyen a calmarme del todo. _"Si no hay amor, al menos habrá venganza"_—una sonrisa aflora a mi cara—. Primero que me ayude Bo a acabar con el maldito monstruo que está asolando Ciudad Juarez. Luego me marcharé de aquí. Que se queden ellas en la hacienda y jueguen a las casitas si quieren. ¿Qué demonios? Le regalaré la hacienda a Karen. Al menos le daré un hogar. Y yo me iré a la ciudad. Evony ahora es más vulnerable que nunca. Tengo que encontrarla y hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que me ha causado. Aprieto con fuerza la negra bala, sintiendo en mi mano como si aquel trozo de metal tuviera vida propia y del mismo emanara calor. Una sensación dulce y reconfortante. Acaricio con mis dedos la bala mientras mi mente empieza a divagar por terrenos más agradables y placenteros. Imágenes de dolor y muerte. Gritos sin fin de una maltratada Evony. Casi puedo sentir el leve sonido del arma al amartillarse. La suave presión de mi dedo en el gatillo. Los ojos llorosos de mi enemiga implorantes…

—Alex —el susurro de Bo, plantada delante mía, infinita en su desnudez, me devuelve a la realidad.

Levanto la mirada para contemplar como Bo se mueve con sigilo hacia sus ropas tendidas en una esquina de la habitación. Ella se viste con movimientos rápidos y fluidos mientras yo sacudo la cabeza, intentando alejar de mi la perfección y rotundidad de sus curvas. El brillo anhelante de su blanca piel perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

—"_Putos faes" —_me digo levantándome y cogiendo del mueble bar otro chupito.

Bo se acerca y se sienta enfrente mía. Desliza su mirada por la mesa, deteniéndola, por un breve instante, en el arma posada en la misma. Levanta la mirada y encara la mía con una chispa de preocupación teñida en su cara.

—¿Tú nos has tapado? —Bo gira un poco la cabeza para señalarme a Karen, que todavía sigue durmiendo.

—Si, súcubo —le dedico una sonrisa dura, sin concesiones—. Mis hombres tienen órdenes de protegeros y obedeceros como si de mi misma se tratara, pero no dejan de ser rudos narcos. Así que creo que es mejor evitarles ciertas tentaciones. ¿No crees?

Un espeso silencio se instala entre nosotras. Como dos animales de presa que se estuvieran tentando antes de lanzarse a la lucha final. Calibrando cada una las posibilidades de derrotar a la otra.

—¿Un trago? —deshago el silencio llenado dos chupitos de tequila—. Creo que las dos necesitamos relajarnos un poco, ya que vamos a tener que trabajar juntas. Me debes una, Bo, y ya es hora de saldes tu deuda conmigo.

—Bueno —Bo apura el tequila de un trago y sacude la cabeza, intentando digerir tan fuerte sabor—, tenemos que hablar acerca de ayudarte con el fae que está aterrorizando tu ciudad. Antes de hacerlo tengo que resolver unos asuntos míos que son muy urgentes, pero te prometo que en cuanto resuelva mis problemas seré tuya al cien por cien. Ten por seguro que no he olvidado en absoluto el inmenso favor que me has hecho al traerme con Lauren.

—Tú dirás —intento que mi voz no deje entrever la ira que me está empezando a dominar.

—Tengo que marcharme —Bo desliza las palabras con suavidad, dejando que calen en mi.

—¡Oh, vamos! —la súcubo realmente me está encabronando—. ¿Eso es lo que vas ha hacer? —deslizo mi mano y cojo el arma con firmeza—. ¿Follártela y largarte?

—Alex —la voz de Bo se torna suave e hipnótica. Su mano se desliza hacia la mía.

—No me toques, súcubo. Recuerda que conozco todos tus trucos. Tú y yo tenemos un vínculo —señalo con la mirada a Karen—, que te impide matarme, pero todavía no hemos comprobado si yo soy capaz de matarte —guardo el arma en su funda, intentando calmarme—, así que mejor te relajas y me lo explicas todo con palabras, no con sucios trucos. Y ten por seguro que si vuelvo a echar mano al arma, te pego un tiro.

—Escucha, Alex —Bo retira su mano con suavidad—, es algo que tengo que hacer. Una gran amiga mía está retenida contra su voluntad en un lugar al que yo solo puedo ir. Necesito rescatarla y ambas —Bo señala con la mirada a Karen— hemos pensado un plan para rescatarla ya que Kenzi también es amiga de Lauren. Necesitamos que tú nos ayudes. Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, lo comprendo. Pero estoy seguro que si lo harás por Lauren.

—¿Quién es Kenzi? —pregunto algo más calmada. El saber que Karen es conocedora de los planes de Bo y está de acuerdo me tranquiliza un poco—. ¿Qué tipo de fae es? ¿Qué peligro le acecha?

—Kenzi es mi mejor amiga —la voz de Bo se quiebra un poco al mencionar el nombre—, y no es fae, es humana.

—¿Humana? —la revelación me descoloca un poco—. Eres un pozo de sorpresas, súcubo. No solo te enamoras de una humana, si no que tu mejor amiga también lo es. Eso es un punto a tu favor.

—¿Entonces? —Bo me dedica una franca sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta.

—Explícate —lleno los dos vasos de nuevo y le paso uno a Bo.

—No tengo tiempo para darte los detalles —Bo apura el chupito de un trago y vuelve ha hacer una mueca—. Wohh. Realmente prefiero el whisky. Esto es demasiado…

—¿Salvaje? —no puedo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tengo que marcharme a recuperar un objeto que necesito para poder ir allá donde está mi amiga —se explica Bo tras recuperar el resuello—. Luego voy a la ciudad y recojo a una amiga mía que me va a ayudar. Juntas volvemos aquí y nos encontramos con vosotras antes de ir a rescatar a Kenzi. No costará mucho ya que tengo un plagio de tierra. Un método de viaje instantáneo a cualquier lugar de la tierra —Bo se da prisa en responder a mi muda pregunta—, solo apto para faes. Por eso, entre otras cosas, ni tú ni Lauren podéis acompañarme.

—¿Dónde entro yo en tus planes?

—Toma —Bo se levanta y, tras coger un chupito limpio del mueble bar, escupe en el mismo y me lo pasa—. Lauren tiene que preparar un suero. El ser que retiene a mi amiga es muy poderoso y ambas creemos que el suero puede ayudar a derrotarlo. Lauren me dijo que eres dueña de una clínica en Ciudad Juarez. Lleva a Lauren allá para que use los laboratorios.

—¿Un suero? —murmuro con curiosidad—. ¿Para convertir faes en humanos? ¿Con una muestra de tu saliva?

—Bueno —Bo se encoje de hombros y disimula una cierta vergüenza—, creo que el ser que retiene a mi amiga es mi padre.

—Lo dicho —me sirvo otro chupito de tequila—eres un pozo de sorpresas. Así que cuando vuelvas con tu amiga de la cuidad y Lauren tenga el suero iremos a darle una buena patada a tu padre por ser un chico malo y secuestrar humanas. Me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado patear culos faes. ¿Algo más?

—No —Bo parece que quiere decirme algo más, pero las palabras mueren en su boca.

—Pues vete. Yo cuidaré de Karen. Aunque por lo visto —compruebo que Karen sigue dormida— no se si lo haré tan bien como tú.

—De acuerdo —Bo hace oídos sordos a la ironía y se levanta—.Con suavidad se acerca a Karen y deposita en ella un tierno beso. Le veo sacar un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora y juguetea con el unos segundos. Vuelve a dedicarle una tierna mirada a su amada y camina un par de pasos hasta enfrentarse a mi.

—¿Alex? —su mirada se ha cargado de angustia.

—¿Si?

—¿Te a cuerdas cuando en el viaje hasta aquí mencionaste aquello sobre derrotar al mal que asola este mundo?

—Perfectamente.

—Yo puedo acabar siendo lo peor que jamás le haya ocurrido al mundo entero —los ojos de Bo se anegan de lágrimas—. Escucha. En mí anida una oscuridad que puede que acabe por dominarme. Lauren es el faro que guía mi vida. Ella me atrae y no importa lo oscura y malvada que pueda ser, siempre buscaré el modo de encontrarla y estar cerca de ella. Si eso ocurre, ella intentará salvarme a cualquier precio. Por la vía científica. Usando el amor. Probará cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, pero yo estoy casi segura de que nada funcionará.

—Karen ya me contó algo acerca de ti y de esa oscuridad que anida dentro tuya. Ya me dirás si quieres que haga algo al respecto.

—Mátame, Alex. Si ves que vuelvo convertida en la pura maldad tienes que matarme y acabar con este suplicio. Lauren jamás podrá hacerme daño, pero tu si. Hazlo por ella.

—¿Sabes que es esto? —dejo de juguetear con la bala y la sostengo en mi mano, dejando que Bo se haga eco de sus negros destellos—. Es una "Black bullet". Son mi seña de identidad. Cabeza hueca. Un pequeño orificio de entrada, pero luego se deforma y se expande. Te destroza por dentro y el hueco de salida es inmenso. Y por si eso no bastara —le dedico una fría mirada a la mujer que ha sumergido al amor de mi vida en un peligro inigualable—, llevan en su interior una carga de cianuro. Si la bala no te mata, lo hace el veneno. Ten por seguro que, llegado el momento, una de estas será para ti.

—Adios —Bo se ha quedado sin palabras y no hace sino apretar el papel que tiene en la mano—. Un breve destello de luz azulada y la maldita súcubo ha desaparecido.

Apuro un último trago de tequila y voy decidida a despertar a Karen. Necesito saber algo más acerca de toda esa historia de la oscuridad y la maldad de Bo.

—Cariño —acaricio con suavidad la cara de Karen y ella abre los ojos con timidez.

—Alex —murmura un poco azorada al darse cuenta de que se encuentra tumbada, desnuda en el sofá—. ¿tu..?

—No importa —le dejo un suave beso en la frente antes de hablarle con dulzura—. Bo se ha marchado. Algo me ha contado acerca de un plan para rescatar a una amiga vuestra. Supongo que tú me darás todos los detalles.

—Ok, Alex —Karen desliza su mano por mi brazo y aprieta mi mano con suavidad—. Déjame vestirme y comamos algo mientras te pongo al día…

Unos fuertes ruidos se escuchan en el exterior de la hacienda. Un tableteo característico que conozco muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —Karen se incorpora al notar mi preocupación.

—Vístete, rápido —le corto con urgencia mientras camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Señora —la voz de Garcia se escucha justo al otro lado de la puerta en el momento que la abro de par en par.

—Nos atacan —le corto con furia—. Ya he oído los disparos. Busca al chino y a Aurelio y que comanden a los hombres para repeler la agresión. Tú prepara mi coche. Dile a todos los hombres —sujeto a mi guardaespaldas por el brazo, acentuando mis órdenes—, que estoy casi segura que están buscándola a ella. Es fundamental que no la atrapen. ¿Entendido?

—Si señora —Garcia se pierde con rapidez por el pasillo…


	31. EVONY 2

**EVONY 2**

—¿Por qué la mataste? —los brillantes ojos marrones de Marcus, reflejados en el retrovisor del todo terreno se fijan en mi con calculada intensidad.

Me tomo unos segundos antes de responder, dedicándolos a escrutar sin pudor alguno la intensidad de su mirada. Cada vez tengo menos dudas de que los ojos de Marcus desprenden el mismo desprecio hacia mi persona que la mirada de la maldita súcubo por cuya causa estoy en esta situación. Lo que sigo sin llegar a comprender del todo es la conexión que hay entre ellos. Bueno, más bien diría que tengo claro quién es Marcus, pero no llego a entender como un humano pude ser quien creo que es.

—Yo no la maté, querido —respondo con calcula tranquilidad—. Es cierto que presencié su ejecución, pero yo no fui quien la mató. El hecho de que tenga uno de los tarros y que conozca la ubicación de los otros dos no significa que yo la matara. Es algo inherente a mi cargo. Ya sabes, el poder tiene ciertas prerrogativas y yo, como Morrigan, heredé ese tarro y el conocimiento de la ubicación de los otros dos. La jerarquía fae, nada personal —ahogo un pequeño suspiro y me mantengo en tensión esperando haberle convencido de mi engaño.

—Comprendo —Marcus desvía la mirada del retrovisor y se revuelve inquieto en el asiento del todo terreno.

El silencio se instala dentro del vehículo. Un tenso silencio que yo no tengo ninguna intención de romper. Bastante precaria es mi situación, dependiendo como dependo de la capacidad de Marcus para convencer a Lauren de que me vuelva fae de nuevo.

—"¿Será suficiente el precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar?—me digo frotándome los hombros con las manos y deteniendo un leve escalofrío—. Eso siempre y cuando Marcus sea capaz de derrotar a la puta mexicana y atrapar a Lauren. Cosa bastante complicada.

—¿Puedo contarte una historia? —la dura voz de mi acompañante me devuelve a una realidad que estaba tratando de evitar paseando mi mirada por el exterior del todoterreno. Mi cabeza ya estaba empezando a vagar por el paisaje desértico que estamos atravesando, dejándome llevar por las suaves ondulaciones del llano mexicano. Los ocres colores, tachonados ocasionalmente de pequeñas formas verdes, arbustos espinosos que se mueven al compás del viento que sopla en el exterior, tienen la cualidad de relajarme en cierta medida. Algo que he podido comprobar las veces que he deslizado mi mirada más allá del interior del vehículo.

—Dos familias de nobles faes, los Beattie y los Fleurette Marquise —Marcus no espera ni mi consentimiento ni mi atención antes de arrancarse a hablar. No importa, pues sus palabras, como el bien sabe, llevan la suficiente carga como para que sea todo oídos—, vivían hace mucho tiempo en el mismo castillo. Formaban parte de la corte del rey sangriento, pues los cabezas de familia eran, ambos, consejeros del rey. Ambas familias tenían una hija cada una. Una, un hermoso fénix de cabellos dorados e intensos ojos color avellana. La otra, una caprichosa musa consciente de su infinita hermosura desde su más tierna infancia. Ambas eran uña y carne. De niñas compartieron todo aquello susceptible de ser compartido: risas, juegos, secretos…También compartieron las primeras aventuras, a espaldas de sus padres, lejos del castillo. Inocentes huidas del hogar que no llegaban mucho más allá de las primeras estribaciones de los bosques que rodeaban el castillo, pero que forjaron entre las dos un hermoso vínculo. Una especie de camaradería ante lo prohibido y lo desconocido. Cuando crecieron y dejaron de ser niñas para convertirse en mujeres, los juegos se volvieron más atrevidos. La intensidad del vínculo las llevó a explorar territorios desconocidos hasta entonces. El placer del contacto de un cuerpo contra el otro, el éxtasis al descubrir lo que uno podía hacer en el cuerpo del otro, no lo encontraron en manos de otros faes. Ambas lo encontraron, la una junto a la otra, en interminables noches de susurros y caricias, juntas en el mismo lecho.

—"_Mierda" _—me digo mientras me revuelvo incomoda en el asiento del vehículo—. Talyssa se lo debió de contar todo.

Pero lo que para una, el fénix —Marcus continua hablando mientras vuelve a fijar sus oscuros ojos marrones en mí, buscando mi reacción—, aquellos juegos solo significaban placer y exploración, para la otra, nuestra hermosa musa, significaban mucho más. Algo más profundo e intenso. Un sentimiento que anidaba muy dentro de su corazón y que anhelaba ser correspondido. Algo que nunca ocurrió cuando las cosas eran perfectas. Y que mucho menos sucedió cuando la guerra llamó a las puertas del castillo y separó los destinos de las dos jóvenes.

Marcus se revuelve en el asiento y gira la cabeza. Sus ojos ya no me miran a través del retrovisor. Ahora su mirada, fría como el hielo, me devora directamente.

—La mataste por que la amabas y nunca pudiste superar que se alineara con los faes de la luz, en vez de quedarse a tu lado y formar parte de la oscuridad. Nunca le perdonaste que eligiera a un humano en vez de a ti y acabaste por hacer tuyo el aquello de que "Si no es mía, no será de nadie"

—Yo no maté a Talyssa —sentencio intentando disimular el temblor de mi voz—. Y si sigues creyendo que lo hice es que no me conoces bien, Marcus. El amor es algo sobrevalorado y desde luego que nunca ha sido una de mis motivaciones. Así que quien quiera que te haya contado esa absurda historia te ha engañado.

—Nadie me la ha contado, Evony —Marcus ahoga una ligera sonrisa—, son cosas que yo vi con mis propios ojos.

—¡Imposible! Eres humano y esas cosas sucedieron hace mucho tiempo —el nerviosismo que empieza a atraparme hace que mis palabras me traicionen.

—¿Tan imposible como ver a una musa sudar?—Marcus pasea su mirada por mi rostro, prestando atención a las ligeras gotas de sudor frío que empiezan a perlar mi frente. Me dedica una sucia sonrisa y vuelve su cuerpo, fijando la mirada en la carretera.

—"_Marcus" "Marcus"—_sacudo la cabeza, buscando entre mis recuerdos alguna referencia de aquella época que pueda confirmarme que él estuvo presente. Intensos recuerdos de Talysssa me invaden. Los aparto con dificultad y me centro el los recuerdos menos nítidos de aquellos tiempos. Rumores, solo rumores. Habladurías nunca confirmadas de que la mismísima hija del rey sangriento, Aife, tenía un especial cariño por uno de los humanos que la servían. Nada claro, pues parece como si una niebla espesa me ocultara lo acontecido esos días. Da igual. No necesito tener los recuerdos nítidos para especular en la dirección adecuada. Si Marcus fue testigo de primera mano, tal y como el afirma, de lo acontecido con Talyssa. Y a eso le unimos los tibios rumores sobre Aife y un humano, el resultado es la pieza del puzzle que se me estaba escapando. La respuesta es esa mirada fría, dura, implacable, demoledora.

—Hemos llegado —el conductor frena con suavidad al pasar una loma, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de la verja de hierro que cierra el acceso a una casa que se adivina tras un gran jardín cuyo fulgor verde contrasta con el ocre del terreno que rodea la valla. En lo alto de la verja unas palabras, fundidas en hierro, dan fe del lugar donde nos encontramos. "Hacienda Cruz".

—Espero que esta vez sea la buena —Marcus mira por la ventanilla y espera a que el resto de los todoterrenos se detengan a su lado.

—"_Yo tambien" _—me digo intentando disimular mi nerviosismo—. Si Lauren no se encuentra en la hacienda mi situación se va a volver realmente delicada.

Todavía recuerdo la decepción pintada en la cara de Marcus cuando encontramos la casa de las montañas vacía. En sus gestos y su mirada noté como empezaba a valorar la posibilidad de que lo estuviera engañando. Logré calmarlo cuando pasamos por el complejo de la oscuridad y le entregué el tarro de cenizas de Talyssa. Aunque la calma no duró mucho. Duró el tiempo en que tardamos en pasar por la casa de Alex en la ciudad y encontrarla vacía.

—¿Y ahora? —me preguntó apenas disimulando su ira.

—Mexico, querido —respondí haciendo acopio de unas fuerzas que empezaban a escasearme.

—Mexico —me respondió con incredulidad—.

—Alex tiene una hacienda allá. Su escondite secreto…

El rugido de los todoterrenos me saca de mis pensamientos. Veo como uno de los vehículos arremete contra la puerta de hierro y esta cede al empuje. Se empiezan a escuchar disparos procedentes del jardín.

—Vamos —Marcus le hace una seña al conductor y este arranca el vehículo.

—"_Todo sea por volver a ser fae _—me digo consciente de lo peligroso de la situación—. Aunque bien mirado si he de morir por ello mejor será que deje un detalle de mi personalidad antes de la batalla.

—¿Sabes? —reclamo la atención de Marcus con un suave toque en su hombro mientras me inclino hacia delante y le susurro mi maldad directamente al oído—, no creo que a tu hija le haga ninguna gracia que le hagas daño a la mujer que ama…


	32. KENZI 6

**Para inolvidable23. **

**Es un pecado solo haber leído "For the love of you", y no haber dedicado tiempo para los grandes fics que ha escrito. Espero poder sacar tiempo y remediarlo.**

**¡Doccubus forever!**

* * *

**KENZI 6**

El cadáver de Trick, tendido en una de las mesas del Dal, por fin ha dejado de humear. El que, al caer la noche, era el todo poderoso Rey de la sangre, ahora, al despuntar el alba, no es si no un cuerpo reseco y agrietado. Durante toda la noche hemos asistido al terrible espectáculo de cómo la sangre de Trick hervía dentro de su cuerpo y se difuminaba, mezclándose con el aire del Dal, llenando la estancia de tenues nubes de vapor rojizo. Y con ellas, según ha murmurado más de una vez su hija, se van las leyes de sangre. Llega el caos.

La noche ha sido tensa. Aife ha entrado en una especie de trance, parece que buscando en el recargado aire señales que ninguno de nosotros somos capaces de discernir. Apenas ha prestado atención a mis palabras de aliento sobre la posibilidad de que Lauren pueda arreglar todo este desastre. El hecho de que Martin conozca donde se encuentran, tanto la doctora, como su hija, por no hablar de la condición del mismo de hijo de su gran amiga, no parece haber mitigado la desesperanza en la que se haya sumida. Tamsin y Vex han dedicado su tiempo ha vigilar la puerta del Dal, temiendo algún ataque por parte de los hombres de Trick. Ataque que no se ha producido. Yo, presa de un terrible cansancio provocado tanto por la pelea, como por las visiones que me proporcionó Aife, he caído rendida enseguida. Martin supongo que Habrá hecho lo mismo, aunque mi último recuerdo antes de dormirme fueron sus intensos ojos avellana, cargados de pesar, pidiéndome perdón.

Con la última nube de vapor sanguinolento desapareciendo en la cargada atmósfera del local, Aife lo justo ha salido de su trance para mandar a los dos faes a chequear el estado de la comunidad fae en el exterior. Si, con la muerte de Trick, han desaparecido las leyes faes es lógico suponer que la situación en el exterior sea poco menos que caótica. Acto seguido se ha vuelto a sumergir en un espeso silencio que me está incomodando. Algo tengo que hacer para espabilar a Aife o todo se va a ir directamente a la mierda.

—Vamos —golpeo con suavidad el hombro de Martin, sacándolo del sueño en el que está sumergido—. Tengo una idea y necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde vamos? —Martin se despereza, atento a mi respuesta.

—Abajo —le señalo las escaleras que llevan a la vivienda de Trick debajo del Dal—. Tenemos que encontrar el kit que usaba para redactar sus leyes. Es un trozo de cuero viejo. Enrollado dentro de el están las agujas que trick usaba para sacarse la sangre, un tintero pequeño y una pluma.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Para Aife —respondo con seguridad—. Ella es su hija y su sangre es poderosa. Puede que ella sea capaz de redactar nuevas leyes que ayuden a evitar el caos que creo que se avecina.

Bajamos las escaleras y le señalo a Martin la parte izquierda de la habitación.

—Tú mira en esas estanterías, yo voy a repasar la mesa y el resto de estantes —ordeno con premura—. La última vez que lo vi, el kit estaba bastante a la vista.

Los siguientes minutos los pasamos en silencio, recorriendo con la mirada y con las manos los incontables objetos que el rey de la sangre atesora desde tiempo inmemorial.

—Kenzi —la voz de Martin es un dulce susurro que reclama mi atención.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —me giro con rapidez, enfrentando mis ojos cargados de ansiedad a la intensa mirada de Martin. Sus manos vacías deshacen la ilusión.

Creo que te debo una disculpa —Martin se arranca a hablar después de carraspear un poco, aclarándose la voz—por mi comportamiento en la casa de las montañas. Debí de contarte quién era y nunca debí de permitir que Marcus te tuviera encerrada. Siento haber participado en su juego, pero la necesidad de encontrar a mi hermana nubló mi juicio.

—Ya —respondo ligeramente perdida en su mirada avellana—. Fuiste un verdadero cabrón así que no esperes que unas cuantas palabras hagan que te perdone.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Encontrar el puto kit de Trick. Ayudarme a que Aife se recupere y, por supuesto, hacer todo lo posible por traer de vuelta a Bo y a tu hermana.

—¿Eso es todo? —Martin se tensa.

—No —dulcifico mi voz dejando que mi mirada recorra todo su cuerpo. No se porque, pero la verdad es que el hermano de Lauren despierta en mi sentimientos contradictorios. Esos ojos avellanas me atrapan. ¿Será eso lo que siente Bo al mirar a Lauren? ¿Alguna especie de soterrado poder de seducción debido a su condición de hijos de un fénix. Sacudo la cabeza y ahogo una ligera sonrisa—. Cuando todo esto acabe me debes una cena y unos cuantos tragos.

—De acuerdo —Martin deja salir un suspiro de alivio y vuelve a su labor.

Los dos seguimos revolviendo las cosas de Trick. La verdad es que con tantos trastos que el Rey de la sangre tiene tirados en su guarida, la misión se antoja compleja. Al cabo de unos minutos vuelvo la mirada para contemplar a Martin releyendo un libro que acaba de coger de la estantería.

—Martin. Ya se que la opción de llevarme a cenar —la risa aflora a mi cara—es algo que puede llevar a nublar el juicio de cualquiera, pero ¿Confundir un trozo de cuero con u libro?

—Es su diario —murmura el hermano de Lauren sin atisbo alguno de diversión—. El diario de Trick.

—¿Y? —inquiero con curiosidad mientras recorro el espacio que me separa de Martin.

—Escucha —Martin comienza a leer con una mezcla de asombro y esperanza—

"_Talyssa Beattie ha muerto esta mañana. La musa Evonyy su comando de faes la atraparon en su casa de las montañas y, tras un juicio rápido y sumario, ha sido ejecutada por la que a partir de ahora será la nueva Morrigan, tal y como acordé con Evony cuando le encomendé la tarea de atrapar al fénix. Mi apoyo a sus pretensiones de mandar sobre los faes oscuros a cambio de la vida de Talyssa. No obstante, todavía no puedo decir que todas mis preocupaciones hayan desaparecido. No me ha sido posible conseguir la destrucción de sus cenizas. Por una parte me he encontrado con la firme oposición del Ash, totalmente indignado por el hecho de que uno de los faes más poderosos de entre los de las luces haya sido cazado por los faes de la oscuridad. Por otro lado los ancianos, siempre cautelosos y temerosos de mi poder, se han aliado con el Ash, buscando, como siempre, tener algo con lo que poder presionarme. Las cenizas han sido distribuidas en tres tarros y entregadas, como legado, a las tres patas del poder fae. Uno de los tarros se lo han quedado los ancianos y los otros dos tarros han pasado a manos tanto de la Morrigan como el Ash. Me ha sido imposible hacerme con uno de los tarros debido a la opinión generalizada de que yo no dejo de ser nada más que un consejero. De momento no he querido hacer gala de mi poder para hacerme con las cenizas y así despertar sospechas debido a un excesivo interés por las mismas."_

—Eso son buenas noticias —le dedico una cálida sonrisa al hermano de Lauren—. Tu madre está muerta, pero sus cenizas no se destruyeron. Y ella era un fénix, luego puede renacer de sus cenizas.

—Si —la voz de Martin es un murmullo contenido.

—Hay que contárselo a Aife —giro mi cuerpo y me dirijo a las escaleras. Martin me sigue. Y de paso —vuelvo mi cara para dedicarle una sonrisa y hacerle girar su mirada hacia una pila de objetos desparramados en la pequeña mesa que hay a la entrada. Una mesa en la que no habíamos reparado al quedar oculta al bajar la escalera, pero totalmente visible al retornar hacia el piso superior—a ver si conseguimos que escriba algo útil.

Recojo con una de mis manos el kit de escritura del rey sangriento y, con el diario de trick firmemente sujeto en la otra, subo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—¡Vamos, succumadre! —saco a Aife de su trance sin tacto alguno y tiro el kit de escritura encima de la mesa—. Creo que es hora de que pongas algo de tu parte para arreglar esta situación.

—Kenzi —la voz de Aife es un susurro casi sin vida—, yo no soy mi padre. Es cierto que mi sangre tiene ciertos poderes, pero no alcanza para redactar leyes como las que escribió Trick.

—Algo podrás hacer —le insisto—. Además existe la posibilidad de resucitar a tu amiga —deposito el diario en la mesa y se lo paso a Aife para que lea la página que le marco con el dedo—. Y parece que se te ha olvidado que sabemos donde está Bo y que todavía hay opciones de llevar a cabo tu plan. Solo tienes que espabilarte un poco.

—¿Tu eres el hijo de Talyssa? —Aife le dedica una mirada a Martin mientras posa su mano en el libro.

—Si —murmura Martin con timidez.

—Eso ya te lo dimos ayer a la noche —sacudo la cabeza con impaciencia ante la lejanía mental de la que hace gala Aife—. Y Lauren es su hermana. Ya sabes, la novia de tu hija. Las que están en México y tenemos que ir a buscar.

—La doctora —Aife murmulla con pesar—. Si Trick se hubiera enterado de seguro que la hubiera eliminado.

—¿Y quién te dice que no lo sabía? —mi voz raya la desesperación—. Recuerda que siempre prefirió que Bo estuviera con Dyson y que, al final, mandó a este a atraparla para entregarla a los ancianos. Poco menos que una sentencia de muerte, tal y como están las cosas. Pero lo importante ahora —golpeo con mi dedo el libro—es que leas.

—De acuerdo —Aife baja la mirada y se concentra en la página que le señalo. Al cabo de unos segundos levanta la vista con cierta sorpresa teñida en la mirada—. Tres tarros, sentencia.

—Exacto —vuelvo la cara para mirar a Martin y me pierdo por un segundo en sus ojos avellana. Él me dedica una cálida sonrisa y yo peleo por evitar que el rubor tiña mis mejillas.

—Trick era el Ash en funciones —la succumadre viene al rescate y evita que me delate ante Martin—. Pude que él tuviera uno de los tarros.

—O que todavía esté en el recinto de las luces. Eso estaría mucho mejor. No creo que tu padre tuviera más intención que destruir las cenizas. Si se hizo con un tarro, adiós a nuestras esperanzas.

—Habrá que revisar sus habitaciones de arriba a abajo. Y, en cuanto a los ancianos —Aife posa su mirada en el Kit de sangre—, quizás pueda hacer algo.

—¿Y el tercer tarro? —La voz de Martin se hace un hueco en la conversación.

—Vex es el Morrigan actual —incido—. O lo era antes de esta noche. Quizás él pueda decirnos algo cuando regrese.

—De acuerdo —Aife se despereza y, recuperada la lucidez se pone al mando—. Revisemos las habitaciones de Trick mientras esperamos el regreso de Vex y de Tamsin.

—¿Y Bo? —la voz se me quiebra un poco al recordar a mi amiga.

—Ella y mi hermana están en México —sentencia Martin. Yo puedo encontrarlas.

—Tendremos que ir a buscarlas y hacerles saber de tu plan, Kenzi. Además, si voy a enfrentarme a los ancianos creo que será bueno tener a mi hija a mi lado.

El ruido de la puerta del Dal al abrirse nos pone a todos en tensión. Los ojos de Aife se vuelven azules en menos tiempo del que yo tardo en agarrar mi Katana. La mano de Martin se crispa al agarrar con firmeza el respaldo de una de las banquetas del bar…

Tamsin y Vex entran en el Dal y cierran la puerta con rapidez.

—Chicos —Tamsin nos dedica una cansada sonrisa. La tensión y la preocupación se hacen patentes en su rostro...y en el de Vex.

—¡Mesmercito! —dejo la katana en la mesa y le dedico una gran sonrisa a Vex—. Ven aquí y dime si sabes algo de lo que pone en este diario.

Vex se acerca a la mesa seguido por Tamsin y ambos le dan una rápida lectura al diario de Trick.

—No —el mesmer sacude la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado—. La verdad es que nunca me preocupé por los aspectos, diríamos oficiales, del cargo de Morrigan. Lo mío era el poder por el poder. Ya sabéis, la diversión. Nunca he visto nada parecido a un bote de cenizas en el despacho del Morrigan, aunque creo que esto puede tener que ver con lo que ha ocurrido esta noche en el complejo de la oscuridad.

—Explícate —Aife ya está totalmente recuperada y toma el mando con rapidez.

—Evony —responde Tamsin a la vez que se acerca a la barra del Bar y coge una botella de licor. Retorna a la mesa y sirve una ronda de chupitos. Vex y ella apuran los suyos de un trago y yo les imito—. Evony ha estado esta noche en el complejo de la oscuridad. Acompañada de un hombre vestido de negro y unos cuantos soldados.

—Marcus —incide Martin.

—Eso creemos —Vex se sirve otro trago y continua hablando—. Han estado tanto en el despacho de la Morrigan como en la sala de trofeos. Lo han revuelto todo, como si buscaran algo en concreto y luego se han marchado.

—Evony quiere volver a ser fae —sentencio con preocupación—. Y ahora sabe que Lauren es hija del fénix. Las cenizas son una buena manera de negociar con la doctora.

—Y Marcus —Martin apura su chupito antes de continuar—quiere atrapar a mi hermana. Que mejor manera de obligarla a cooperar que tener uno de los botes de cenizas.

—¿Se sabe donde se han marchado? —Aife busca una respuesta en las miradas de los dos faes.

—No —Tamsin se sirve otro chupito.

—La lógica nos dice que ahora se pondrán a buscar a Lauren —Aife se remueve inquieta en la silla—. ¿Pueden saber algo de lo de Mexico?

—Marcus no —Martin se muestra seguro—. El no sabe nada de Alex.

—No sabía antes —Vex le interrumpe con cara de preocupación—. Ahora está con Evony y ella si que puede saberlo. Eschadme —Vex se sirve otro trago—. Alex era mi principal suministradora de las drogas que yo vendía entre los faes. Evony se enteró y quiso arrebatarme el negocio, pero Alex se negó en rotundo a trabajar para ella. Es más, creo que hay algo profundo entre ellas dos ya que Alex y Evony comenzaron una guerra sin cuartel entre ellas. Evony nunca pudo derrotar a los mexicanos y tuvo que parar la guerra antes de que llegara a oídos de los faes. Puede que Evony, en el curso de la guerra, se hubiera enterado del refugio Mexicano. Es una posibilidad que debemos de tener en cuenta.

—Tamsin —la succumadre enfrenta su mirada a la de la valquiria—¿Tienes plagios de tierra?

—Alguno tengo —Tamsin responde con la comprensión pintada en su mirada.

—Que Martin te diga la localización exacta del refugio mexicano. Vete hasta allá y vuelve cuanto antes con Lauren y con mi hija. Vamos a eliminar la posibilidad de que Marcus y Evony lleguen antes que nosotros.

—No funcionará —incide Martin—. Alex es una mujer muy dura y no dejará que una desconocida como Tamsin se acerque al refugio.

—Recuerda que soy una valquiria —Tamsin le dedica una socarrona mirada al hermano de Lauren.

—Coincido con Martin. He visto luchar a esos mexicanos y te aseguro que ni una valquiria podría tumbarlos. Un mesmer quizás —Vex se burla con la mirada de Tamsin. Esta le fusila con la mirada.

—Tengo que ir yo —Martin se revuelve incomodo—. Soy el único al que Alex puede hacer caso. Eso espero.

—Yo también voy —apuro un chupito antes de continuar hablando—. Necesito ver a Bo cuanto antes y no pienso quedarme aquí sentada esperando. Ella necesita verme y saber que estoy a salvo. Si no, dios sabe a donde se le puede ocurrir ir a buscarme esta vez.

—De acuerdo —Aife asiente con la cabeza—. Vosotros tres iréis a Mexico a Traer de vuelta a Lauren y a Bo. Vex y yo intentaremos arreglar la situación en la ciudad.

—Cuanto antes mejor —el mesmer vuelve su mirada y la enfrenta a la de Aife—. Ahí afuera se ha desatado un ligero caos. Los ancianos no sospechan que Trick está muerto, lo cual es bueno para nuestros intereses. Pero todos se han dado cuenta de que las leyes de sangre han desaparecido y la opinión general de los ancianos es que Trick está redactando unas leyes nuevas que le permitan ostentar el poder absoluto. Ellos están empezando a recabar apoyos entre los faes más poderosos con tal de recuperar el poder para si mismos.

—Bueno —Aife coge el kit de escritura con una mano—, voy a ver que soy capaz de Hacer con esto. Se puede dar a conocer públicamente que Trick era el rey de la sangre. Yo soy su hija, luego su heredera. Y heredo el cargo de Ash. Tú eres el Morrigan. Si esos cargos todavía sirven de algo quizás podamos oponernos a los ancianos. Y como último recurso tengo mis memorias reestablecidas. Igual es momento de hacerles saber a todos el peligro mortal que enfrentamos…


	33. AIFE 1

**Para Ava Crowder…**

…**otra de mis musas nocturnas.**

**Si queréis saber quién es solo tenéis que ver la serie "Justified". Dejaros llevar por la suavidad con la que los personajes se presentan ante nosotros en la primera temporada. Luego llegaréis a la segunda temporada y conoceréis a la familia Bennet. La señora Mags Bennet y sus tres hijos, a cada cual más paleto. Para cuando naveguéis la intensidad de la tercera temporada, Raylan, Ava y Boyd ya formarán parte de vuestras vidas…**

**Y aún faltarán tres temporadas más. **

**Ahora hablemos del fic.**

**Este es el primer capítulo de lo que he dado en llamar la trilogía del hiatus. Ser padre es muy complicado y, a veces, te roba todas las horas del día. En compensación al mes y medio que llevo sin actualizar, os voy a entregar tres capítulos seguidos. Este es el primero, Luego vendrá Lauren sufriendo las consecuencias del asalto a la hacienda Cruz y, para terminar, un capítulo al estilo "Señor Martin". Tras esta trilogía, uno de los personajes del fic va a seguir el camino de Dyson y de Trick…**

"**El verano es buena época para morir"**

**AIFE 1.**

Con un último esfuerzo exhalo el resto del chi rojo que tengo acumulado en mi interior y me apoyo, casi sin aliento, en el enorme cuerpo de Bruce. El ogro bonachón ha sido el primero en acudir a nuestra llamada, supongo que alertado por Kenzi. Vex me ha contado que la humana y el ogro mantienen una gran amistad y, gracias a ella, nuestra posición de fuerza se ve bastante reforzada. Entreabro los ojos para ver como los últimos zarcillos de mis memorias, unas memorias convenientemente manipuladas todo sea dicho, se introducen en el interior de todos y cada uno de los cuerpos de los presentes en el Dal. Entre lo que he ocultado de mis memorias se haya el hecho de que Bo está conectada a Arhiman y la posibilidad, casi segura, de que ella sea el vehículo de entrada de tan siniestra criatura en la tierra. Tampoco he compartido mi idea de convertir a Bo en humana y eliminar tan aterradora posibilidad. El resto lo he contado todo. Mi intención es que vean a mi padre tal y como era, un mentiroso manipulador. Y que crean firmemente en la idea de que ponerse del lado de Bo y jurarle fidelidad es el único camino posible. Solo así conseguiremos eliminar la amenaza de los ancianos y mantendremos la unión en la comunidad fae. Lo que venga después, será cosa nuestra.

Le dedico una última mirada a Vex y, cogiendo aliento, me enfrento a la congregación fae reunida en el Dal. En la sala hay bastantes más faes de los que esperábamos reunir. Los faes de la oscuridad son bastante más numerosos que los de la luz ya que es innegable que Vex todavía conserva el crédito que le otorga el haber sido Morrigan. En cambio no creo que ningún fae de las luces esté en la sala por devoción a mi persona. Es lo que pasa cuando una carga con una reputación tan siniestra como de la que hago gala, y todo gracias al cadáver situado en uno de los rincones de la sala. Cadáver que creo que es el que ha hecho acudir al nutrido grupo de faes aquí presente. No todos los días se asiste a la muerte de un "Rey de la sangre". Y la curiosidad por saber los detalles de su muerte ha jugado a nuestro favor. Sea como sea, por el cadáver de Trick o por la influencia de Vex, los faes presentes en el Dal son de los realmente importantes. Un buen número de los faes más poderosos están sentados a pocos pasos de nosotros, incluyendo, al menos, un representante de cada familia fae. Ninguno de ellos son miembros de primera fila de las familias, pero saber que nuestra proposición ha despertado su curiosidad es un buen punto a nuestro favor. Otra cosa será convencer a la media docena de cambiaformas que velan el cadáver de Dyson, tumbado en una de las mesas del Dal, a la vera del cadáver de Trick, que ocupa la mesa contigua.

—Lo que habéis sentido —procuro imprimir a mi voz un tono conciliador, pero cargado de cierta autoridad—son mis memorias restauradas por la apertura del portal. Una parte de mi vida que estaba oculta incluso para mí. Hechos que mi padre, en su afán de ocultar sus errores del pasado, nos escondió a todos los faes.

—Lo que yo he sentido —uno de los representantes de las familias toma la voz—, es que el Rey de la Sangre nos ocultó los verdaderos motivos por los que nos dividió en luces y sombras. Por lo que he entendido las leyes de la sangre no se redactaron para hacer el bien en la comunidad fae, sino para ocultar su ansia de poder que casi nos lleva a la extinción. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Exacto —respondo ahogando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción—. Mi padre entabló relaciones con una criatura oscura llamada Arhiman y llevado por sus ansias de poder nos sumergió en la gran guerra. Ya habéis sentido que cuando se dio cuenta de su error, nos ocultó esa relación. El se retiró a la retaguardia y mantuvo un perfil bajo, pero siempre ansió el poder que en aquella ocasión se le escapó de entre los dedos. Y ahora, tras los graves sucesos acaecidos que han llevado a la apertura del portal y el, casi, regreso, de esa criatura infernal, en vez de alertarnos del peligro que corremos, ha intentado recuperar el poder de nuevo. Un intento que le ha llevado ha aliarse con los ancianos y, al final, ha causado su muerte.

—¿Quién ha matado al Rey? —Exclama una Banshee, abanderada de otra de las familias.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia Vex, dudando si revelar la verdad o no. Vex me hace un pequeño gesto negativo.

—Ha muerto victima de la confrontación que nos ha reunido aquí —intento ser diplomática, pero el murmullo que recorre de punta a punta la sala me hace darme cuenta de que mi respuesta no ha sido del todo satisfactoria—. Dedico un par de segundos a pensar una salida a la incomoda situación. La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada. Al final, cuando el murmullo está tomando tintes un poco más intensos, Vex se adelanta un paso y eleva su voz.

—Escuchad —el Mesmer hace gala de todo el poder que cree atesorar—. El que haya venido aquí en busca de un culpable de la muerte de Trick, si, yo le llamo así, despojándole de su tratamiento real, pues no se lo merece, Bien puede ir marchándose. Aquí estamos tratando algo más importante. Ahí afuera están los ancianos, continuadores de las ideas de Trick. Ansiosos por lograr el poder sin pararse a mirar hacia la amenaza real que se cierne sobre la raza fae. Y aquí dentro estamos nosotros, sabedores de esa amenaza, ofreciéndoos una alternativa. Un modo de sobrevivir.

—¿Por qué os deberíamos seguir? —una voz que surge del fondo de la sala se hace eco de las protestas—. Las leyes de la sangre han desaparecido y ya no hay faes ni de las luces, ni de las sombras. Tú —la Arpia propietaria de la voz cantante se levanta de la silla y nos señala a Vex y a mi— eres como nosotros pues, derrogadas las facciones, el cargo de Morrigan es un título vacío. Y no digamos del último Ash, cuyo cadáver yace en esa mesa. ¿Qué poder ostentáis para obligarnos a seguiros?

—El poder de la verdad —relevo a Vex en la labor de convencer a la audiencia—. Nosotros nunca os engañaremos al respecto de la verdadera amenaza que se cierne sobre todos los faes. Y debo añadir, para aquel que lo haya olvidado, que si bien los cargos de Morrigan y Ash ya no significan nada, él —hago un gesto hacia Vex—es el último Mesmer conocido, una rara y poderosa clase de fae y yo —me adelanto un paso y elevo la voz a la vez que tiño mis ojos de un azul intimidatorio—, soy una súcubo con grandes poderes pues, no lo olvidéis, soy la hija del Rey de la Sangre y por mis venas corre su misma sangre. Sangre capaz de muchas cosas.

—¿Decís —el representante de otra de las familias toma la vez— que deberíamos confiar la suerte de la raza fae en un Mesmer y en la hija de aquel que nos traicionó y nos ha mantenido engañados durante tanto tiempo, en vez de confiarla en la sabiduría de los ancianos? ¿Qué garantías de derrotar a esa extraña criatura nos ofrecéis?

—Nosotros ninguna —trago saliva antes de continuar—. Mi hija, Bo, es la que os ofrece la victoria si camináis a su lado. Todos habéis oído hablar de los poderes sin igual de la súcubo sin alinear. Ella aúna en su persona el linaje de la Sangre de su abuelo y los poderes de su padre. Un ser desconocido para todos vosotros, pero tan poderoso como cualquier fae que se halle en esta habitación.

—¿Y por qué no está aquí tu hija? —otra voz se alza. Esta vez parece que algo más conciliadora—. Qué asuntos tan importantes le han impedido asistir a esta reunión.

—Ella esta buscando a una persona muy importante y necesaria para la lucha que nos espera —Vex me da un momento de tregua.

—¿Quién? —la curiosidad, convertida en murmullo, flota por el Dal.

—La Doctora Lauren Lewis —suelto la bomba con un suspiro. Bastante les he ocultado en mis memorias como para mentirles de nuevo. Si aceptan a Bo tiene que ser con toda la carga que ella lleva a cuestas.

—La humana traidora —uno de los cambiaformas escupe, con tono duro, las palabras. Se trata, sin duda, del grupo más hostil y reticente a muestra causa de los que se encuentran en el Dal—. Aparte de crear un suero capaz de convertir faes en humanos, se rumorea que ha sido la culpable de la muerte de Dyson. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Dyson ha muerto por su propia estupidez —Vex se encara con los cambiaformas—. Ha muerto por seguir las órdenes de su Rey. Un rey corrupto, mentiroso y cobarde que le obligó a hacer cosas que, en absoluto, eran honorables. Tened en cuenta que el suero desarrollado por la doctora Lewis no solo sirve para convertir faes en humanos, creo que puede servir para combatir a Arhiman. Así que creo que queda claro la valía de la doctora. Y por si esto fuera poco, recordad que la doctora usó el suero el la Morrigan Evony Fleurette Marquisse cuando esta amenazó a la única persona capaz de salvarnos, Bo.

—Fue un acto indigno —las voces cada vez se alzan con menos fuerza, pero aun conservan el poder de las tradiciones faes—. Ella atentó contra un fae y, en buena lógica, debe pagar por su pecado.

—Indigno, decis —Vex se siente cómodo con su papel de orador y yo le dejo hacer—. Indigno es lo que está haciendo Evony ahora. Se le ha visto merodear por el complejo de las luces en compañía de uno de los más firmes secuaces de Arhiman, seguro que planeando alguna forma de derrocarnos y retomar su poder perdido. Y eso que ahora es una simple humana. Imaginaros si todavía fuera fae. Yo os digo, y reflexionar bien sobre esto, que la doctora Lewis convirtió en Humana a un fae que conspiraba con el enemigo para hacernos caer. Evony tenía intenciones de matar a Bo y dejar el camino expédito para la llegada de Arhiman. Y el generoso gesto de la Doctora Lewis nos devolvió algo de la esperanza perdida. Así pues, ¿Hay alguien en esta sala que todavía duda de que los actos de la doctora Lauren Lewis fueron en pro de la comunidad fae?

Un ligero silencio, roto por leves murmullos se extiende por la sala. Miro a Vex y noto un ligero brillo de triunfo en su mirada.

—¿Qué piensas? —le susurro al oído tras acercarme a él.

—Que cuanto antes regrese Bo, mejor. Pero de momento creo que les hemos hecho replantearse las cosas. Creo que ya no nos ven como una opción tan mala, así que creo que es la hora de que decidan de que lado están y hagamos que los que nos secunden empiecen a hacer algo a nuestro favor. Cuanto más tiempo les dejemos ociosos, más se cuestionaran las cosas. Aparte, creo que ya no tenemos más argumentos que ofrecerles. Y, en cambio, mucho que perder. No creo que tarden mucho en volver a insistir en lo de la muerte de Trick, por no hablar de cuanto antes nos desembaracemos de los cambiaformas mejor. Dyson era uno de los adalides de su clase y no creo que se conformen con lo que les hemos dado.

—De acuerdo —asiento volviéndome para encarar a la concurrencia—. Amigos —tiño mis ojos de azul y modulo mi voz para darle un tono autoritario—. La amenaza se cierne, oscura y peligrosa, sobre nosotros. No hay tiempo que perder, pues mi hija regresará pronto para liderarnos en la batalla por nuestra supervivencia. Así que aquellos de vosotros que estéis de acuerdo en permanecer a nuestro lado, decirlo y seréis bien acogidos. El resto puede irse, bien a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, bien a ponerse bajo el amparo de los ancianos. Es el momento de hablar y posicionarse.

—Y recordad —Vex le da el punto melodramático a la situación —que lo que ahora decidáis, os acompañara en la vida, o en la muerte…


	34. LAUREN 7

**Contemplando la puesta de sol desde lo alto del Muro no puedo dejar de pensar en aquellas personas que viven en las, para mi lejanas, islas del verano y que comparten conmigo la misma pasión arrolladora por cierta pareja…**

**Para Jen…**

**Felicidades, licenciada.**

"**Doccubus forever"**

**LAUREN 7**

—Vamos —la voz de Alex se hace oír por encima del tableteo de las armas automáticas y del restallar de un par de cristales del salón que saltan hechos añicos al recibir el impacto de las balas.

Justo me he acabado de abrochar el pantalón y, con la camisa puesta, pero sin abotonar, obedezco la orden de Alex. No tanto por la urgencia que le ha impreso a sus palabras, como por el hecho de evitar a toda costa la lluvia de cristales que se cierne sobre nosotras. Todavía estoy descalza y no quiero acabar con cortes en los pies. Al llegar a la puerta del salón me agacho un segundo para recoger mis zapatos y salgo al pasillo con rapidez.

—Tus amistades están resultando ser bastante peligrosas —la mexicana me dedica una mueca entre divertida y preocupada mientras se acerca a la puerta que hay al final del pasillo—. Primero tengo una interesante conversación con esa novia tuya acerca del mal absoluto y de la posibilidad que ella lo sea. Algo que dice mucho acerca de tu afición por las mujeres fatales —me guiña un ojo antes de pararse en el quicio de la puerta—, y luego vienen estos amigos tuyos con muy malas formas.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que son mis amigos? —me coloco los zapatos sin dilación y comienzo a abrocharme la camisa—. Por si no te acuerdas, eres una narcotraficante y suponer que vienen a por mí es algo pretencioso por tu parte. ¿O me vas a decir que tú no tienes enemigos? Y por cierto, ¿Qué te ha dicho Bo?

—Toma —Alex me tiende un chupito con algo de saliva en su interior—. Un regalo de tu novia. Y esto —Alex se hecha la mano a la parte de atrás del pantalón y saca una automática de color negro— es por parte mía. ¿Sabes usarla, no?

—No se me da mal —el repicar de una nueva andanada de balas que barre el salón amortigua el ruido que hace la pistola al amartillarla. La sopeso con una mano, mientras con la otra recojo un cargador que me pasa Alex.

—¿García? —Alex me pasa otro par de cargadores que está cogiendo de un pequeño armario empotrado que acaba de abrir y, tras guardarse en sus bolsillos, al menos cuatro cargadores más, recoge un walky talky y lo enciende. La estática precede a unas aceleradas voces que emiten palabras cortas en castellano—. Informe de situación.

Una ráfaga de balas barre la parte del pasillo que está delante de la puerta en la que estamos paradas. Pequeñas astillas de madera nos salpican y las dos nos encogemos un poco, ligeramente sobresaltadas.

—¡Chingones! —la ira empieza a teñir la voz de Alex—. ¿Estás bien, García?

—Hay tres todoterrenos parados en la entrada de la hacienda —la firme voz del guardaespaldas de Alex elimina la posibilidad de que haya sufrido algún tipo de daño—. Creo que habrá unos diez hombres dispersos por en jardín.

—¿Los identificas? —Alex asoma la cabeza para tener una visual del garaje y de su hombre—. Está bien —me susurra al volver la cabeza—. Parapetado tras el todoterreno. ¿Son narcos, García?

—No lo creo, señorita. Visten uniforme militar, sin identificación visible. Muy bien equipados y entrenados. De hecho están haciendo una envolvente a la casa de impecable factura.

—¿Puede ser el ejercito Mexicano?

—Son gringos, señorita —una nueva ráfaga barre el garaje, amortiguando la respuesta del mexicano—. El ejercito americano no se arriesgaría a operar tan dentro del territorio enemigo, así que me inclino por pensar que son paramilitares.

—Los ancianos —murmuro dándole la razón a Alex—. Creo que va a ser cierto lo de que vienen a por mí.

—¿Faes? —mi compañera está valorando la situación.

—No lo se, pero supongo que algún fae tiene que haber entre ellos.

—De acuerdo —Alex asoma otra vez la cabeza y, tras obtener una visual de su guardaespaldas bien parapetado se relaja un segundo—. ¿Alguna posibilidad de salir con el todoterreno?

—Muy escasas —responde el Mexicano con tono neutro.

—Nos vamos por el túnel —Alex se coloca el walky en la cintura del pantalón, presta a marcharse—. Llama a Ciudad Juárez y dile a Marcelo que prepare el avión para una extracción. Luego dile que reúna todos los hombres que pueda y que vengan a la hacienda. Vosotros retiraros al segundo piso de la casa. Es obvio que buscan atrapar a Karen y no se arriesgarán a usar armas pesadas. Intentarán un asalto, y el mejor sitio para aguantar es allá arriba. ¿De acuerdo?

—Copiado, señorita —el walky talky empieza a chisporrotear con una amalgama de frases cortas en español. García ya ha empezado a repartir las órdenes.

—¿El túnel? —inquiero a Alex mientras le sigo de vuelta por el pasillo. De nuevo hacia el salón.

—La salida de emergencia —Alex me dedica una tensa sonrisa, parándose en la puerta que da a la cocina—. Recuerda que soy una narco.

—¿Dónde está? —asomo la cabeza y paseo mi mirada por la cocina, imitando a Alex.

—Ese armario a la izquierda del frigorífico es una puerta que da a un túnel que atraviesa toda la hacienda y sale a un cobertizo que hay al otro lado de la verja. Allá hay un todoterreno. De ahí a Ciudad Juárez y al avión.

—Ok —compruebo que el arma está cargada—. Pasa tú primero, que yo te cubro.

Alex coge aire y atraviesa la cocina en un santiamén, sin dejar de mirar hacia el ventanal que da al jardín. Yo vigilo también que nadie se acerque por dicho ventanal desde el quicio de la puerta. Mi amiga descorre el cerrojo que traba la puerta y la abre, parapetándose tras ella. Con un leve movimiento toca un interruptor y la oscura boca del lobo que acaba de abrir se convierte, un instante después, en una luminosa promesa de tranquilidad. Desde donde estoy puedo ver media docena de escalones que conducen a un bien iluminado túnel del que no se adivina su longitud. Alex me hace una seña. Cojo aire e intento atravesar la cocina a toda velocidad, sin perder de vista, por el rabillo del ojo, el ventanal y el jardín. Casi llegando a mi objetivo un relámpago azulado me deslumbra durante un par de segundos y, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, contemplo a una persona totalmente vestida de negro empujar a Alex al interior del túnel y cerrar la puerta del mismo. Detengo mi carrera y sujeto firmemente la pistola, apuntando en dirección al intruso.

—Lauren —el hombre de negro hace un pequeño gesto conciliador con la mano. Sus ojos no pierden de vista la automática—. He venido a ayudarte.

—¿Quién eres? —sigo apuntándole con la pistola esperando su respuesta. Mi primer pensamiento ha sido que el hombre pertenece al grupo que nos está atacando, pero su extraña actitud me hace dudar un poco. ¿Puede ser que en un momento se hayan juntado los agresores y algún otro tipo de ayuda externa?

—Tus amigos —la firme voz del extraño ser, con cualidades casi hipnóticas, se hace oír entre el intenso ruido del combate que se está desarrollando en el jardín—, quieren que estés a salvo y me han enviado para que vuelvas con ellos. Te quieren cerca y protegida.

—Karen. ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Alex amortiguada por la puerta que nos separa y por los fuertes golpes que la mexicana le está propinando a la misma acentúa más la tensión del momento.

—Ella es mi amiga —le hago un gesto con dirección a la puerta con la automática—. Así que abre la puerta y luego veremos si es verdad que te mandan mis amigos.

—Tienes que venir conmigo —la actitud seca del hombre despeja la pequeña duda que he tenido.

—Se acabó —aprieto el gatillo y la bala se incrusta en uno de los muebles de la cocina, justo donde hace unos instantes estaba el hombre de negro. Ahora lo tengo a mi derecha, justo a un metro.

—Karen, Karen —los golpes en la puerta ganan en intensidad. Puedo oír crujir la madera intentando resistir los embates de Alex.

—Alex, aguanta —respondo alterada ante el rápido movimiento de la figura oscura—. Es obvio que se trata de algún tipo de fae, pero nunca he visto a un fae capaz de moverse tan rápido.

—Ya basta —el hombre se vuelve a mover con inusitada rapidez .Más que moverse es una sombra que se desliza aquí y allá, y, con un preciso golpe en la mano, me obliga a dejar caer la pistola. Me rodea con sus brazos y es como si una tenaza gigante me hubiera atrapado, negándome todo movimiento de cintura para arriba—. Nos vamos.

—Alex, me secuestran —grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras me siento levantada en vilo y la extraña criatura se dirige hacia el jardín conmigo en sus brazos—. Pataleo intentando librarme de su presa, pero es imposible. Noto como Alex empieza a vaciar el cargador de la pistola en la puerta. Lo último que veo de la cocina es como grandes astillas de la puerta saltan en todas direcciones.

La oscura figura me arrastra con celeridad, toda la que le permito, pues no dejo de patalear e intentar librarme de su maldito abrazo, por el jardín de la hacienda. Con un suave grito el hombre alerta a los soldados de que ya ha logrado su objetivo y estos van convergiendo en torno al que ya estoy segura de que es su jefe. Logro adivinar cuatro soldados delante nuestra, abriendo camino en dirección a los tres vehículos apostados en la puerta. Otros cuatro soldados cubren la retaguardia, efectuando secos disparos como respuesta a las acometidas de los hombres de Alex que ya empiezan a salir de la casa y empiezan a perseguirnos.

Llegamos a la altura de los todoterrenos y los primeros soldados se montan en uno de ellos, mientras mi captor abre la puerta del segundo coche y me arroja dentro, cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

—Hola, querida —Evony, sentada en el asiento contiguo al mío, me dedica una sonrisa de triunfo al verme a su lado.

—Tenías que ser tú —ni siquiera me asombro al ver a la ex Morrigan sentada a mi lado—. Siempre eres tú cuando se trata de meterme en problemas.

Evony me mira con suficiencia y yo paso de ella, intentando hacerme a la idea de la situación en la que me encuentro. Miro hacia adelante y compruebo que hay un cristal que separa la parte delantera del vehículo de la trasera. Tiro de la manilla de la puerta y esta no se abre.

—Es un cierre de seguridad —Evony me sigue sonriendo—. Solo se abre desde fuera.

El todoterreno arranca y empieza a moverse, siguiendo el camino del primer vehículo que ya ha abandonado la hacienda. Por el cristal trasero vislumbro a los soldados de retaguardia llegando al tercer todoterreno. Ninguno de ellos llega a montarse en el vehículo, pues un infierno acerado se desata sobre ellos. Los mexicanos ya se han organizado y una lluvia de balas riega el tercer coche y los cuatro soldados caen abatidos. La balacera se desplaza hacia nuestro todoterreno y agacho la cabeza. Al menos una docena de balas barren el lateral del vehículo. Las balas, como letales avispas, golpean el cristal de la puerta, astillándolo, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo. Está claro que el maldito coche está blindado. Un lugar perfecto y seguro para mantenerme atrapada. El todo terreno acelera brutalmente y apenas tengo tiempo de sujetarme al tirador de la puerta para no verme desplazada de un lado a otro. Evony tiene menos suerte. El acelerón la pilla desprevenida y su cabeza golpea con fuerza el cristal de su puerta. La ex Morrigan ahoga un sordo quejido y se derrumba en el asiento, medio inconsciente.

Le dedico una somera mirada a Evony y descarto la idea de espabilarla. No necesito que me confirme nada, pues estoy segura que la puñetera me ha delatado a los ancianos buscando que la vuelva a hacer fae. ¿Quién sino podría saber la ubicación de la hacienda si no es otra que la mujer con la que Alex está en guerra? El todoterreno da grandes saltos, moviéndose a gran velocidad por la pista. Una nube de polvo, a unos cientos de metros por delante revela la ubicación del primer vehículo. Lo puedo ver a través del cristal que me separa de mi captor y del conductor del vehículo. Miro para atrás y me parece adivinar otra nube de polvo bastante detrás nuestra. El resto de los soldados no son, pues los he visto caer abatidos por las balas de los hombres de Alex, así que tienen que ser los mexicanos que empiezan la persecución.

El todo terreno toma una curva cerrada a gran velocidad y, al salir de ella, compruebo como por el lado izquierdo hay un cruce de pistas. Por el otro camino, un todoterreno desbocado se dirige a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Me agarro firmemente a donde puedo, ya que estoy segura de que os va a embestir. El segundo vehículo tira de frenos y entra en nuestro camino, golpeando nuestra parte trasera con su morro y estabilizándose detrás nuestra. El conductor del nuestro vehículo a duras penas logra mantener la estabilidad, pero, tras un instante en el que creo que vamos a volcar, logra mantener el vehículo en la pista.

Miro por el cristal trasero y veo a Alex al volante del otro vehículo, con la ventanilla bajada y disparando en nuestra dirección, a la vez que conduce.

—"_El túnel" —_me digo, asombrada de la rapidez con la que mi amiga reacciona ante las situaciones de peligro—. Alex ha ido por el túnel y ha recogido el vehículo de seguridad para perseguirnos. Tengo que salir de aquí como sea.

Me recuesto contra el cuerpo exánime de Evony y tenso mis piernas, dispuesta ha asestarle patadas al cristal agrietado hasta reventarlo. Si rompo el cristal podré abrir la puerta por fuera y saltar del vehículo. Cualquier cosa antes de que me lleven ante los ancianos. Uno, dos, tres golpes con las piernas y el cristal parece resquebrajarse un poco más. El cuarto embate de mis piernas coincide con un brusco giro del vehículo a la derecha que incrementa la fuerza de mi patada. El cristal salta de su sitio y apenas quedan unas esquirlas en el marco de la puerta. Asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla rota y compruebo que el todoterreno está atravesando una colina que hay en medio de la llanura. Un terreno lleno de curvas cerradas el la sque el vehículo tiene que reducir la marcha. Justo en este momento estamos tomando una curva a izquierdas y, un poco más adelante hay una a derechas. Debajo de la pista se ve una pendiente de tierra que acaba en un pequeño llano salpicado de grandes rocas. Cojo aire y, en el momento que el coche reduce para tomar la curva, saco mi mano por la ventanilla y tiro del tirador. La puerta se abre y una gran nube de polvo invade el habitáculo. Cojo impulso para arrojarme fuera del todoterreno.

—¿Donde vas? —la acuosa voz de Evony, acompañando a la presa que hace con sus manos en mi cuerpo, detiene mi movimiento.

Giro mi cabeza para enfrentarme a una Evony recién espabilada, mientras por el rabillo del ojo compruebo que la curva se acaba.

—"_Hazlo, Lauren" —_me digo—. Es ahora o nunca.

Con un titánico esfuerzo agarro el cuerpo de Evony con mis manos y tiro de las dos hacia afuera. Siento como ambas nos deslizamos de vehículo y, en un instante, mi cuerpo golpea el duro terreno. Evony cae encima mía y ambas nos deslizamos por la pendiente. Rodamos a gran velocidad, chocando con pequeñas piedras que me arrancan lágrimas de dolor, hasta que nos detenemos en el fondo del barranco. Me incorporo con celeridad y, obviando el dolor de mi magullado cuerpo, le doy un empujón a la exhausta Evony que no ha tenido tiempo de incorporarse. La ex Morrigan ahoga un ligero gruñido y se queda tendida en el suelo. Me giro en dirección contraria y empiezo a correr hacia la pendiente opuesta. El todo terreno de Alex se detiene justo encima mío y veo a Alex salir del mismo, con la automática en la mano.

—¡Karen! —el maldito relámpago azulado amortigua la advertencia de Alex justo cuando siento de nuevo el firme apretón de mi jodido captor.

La oscura figura comienza a tirar de mí en dirección hacia su todo terreno de nuevo. Usándome como parapeto. Interponiendo mi cuerpo entre el suyo y una salvaje Alex que acaba de llegar al fondo del barranco y nos apunta con la automática.

—Suéltala —la voz de Alex, cargada de determinación, acompaña a su mirada, fija en un punto entre mi cabeza y la del hombre. Sus manos, firmes, sujetan la pistola en alto.

—Vamos —el hombre hace caso omiso de la amenaza de Alex y golpea con la punta del pie a una destrozada Evony al pasar junto a ella.

Lentamente, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por liberarme y a la amenazadora presencia de mi amiga, la oscura figura me lleva de vuelta al vehículo. Evony se levanta, su cara manchada de tierra y sangre, sus manos posadas en su estómago. Sin volverse siquiera, como si detrás suya estuviera el mismísimo demonio, empieza a cojear en dirección a lo alto de la pendiente. Alex gira un poco su cuerpo y percibo un ligero atisbo de la ira que anida en sus ojos. Está claro que es totalmente consciente de quien es esa figura quejosa que se mueve cerca mía. Con suma tranquilidad mi amiga apunta la automática y aprieta el gatillo. El disparo resuena un instante antes de que la pierna derecha de Evony estalle por debajo de la rodilla. La ex Morrigan, con un grito de dolor infinito, se derrumba en el suelo del barranco. Su pierna, desmadejada, se retuerce con un ángulo imposible.

—Suéltala —Alex apenas tiene tiempo de amenazar a mi captor antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar por encima de mi cabeza—. Mi amiga reacciona de inmediato y se refugia tras una roca situada en medio del pequeño llano.

Giro la cabeza y compruebo que el primer todo terreno ha retrocedido y los soldados están barriendo el fondo del barranco con una incesante lluvia de balas.

—¡Alex! ¡Alex! —grito poseída por una furia incontrolable que casi me permite soltarme de mi captor. Algo que impide uno de los soldados que baja la pendiente y ayuda a su jefe a izarme hasta el todo terreno.

Con un chirrido seco adivino, al otro lado del barranco, como se detiene otro vehículo. Los hombres de Alex se bajan del mismo y, unos segundos después, el barranco se convierte en un remedo del infierno. Un intenso y salvaje tiroteo se desata por ambas partes justo cuando mi captor y su soldado me introducen en el primer vehículo. Yo sentada en medio. Ellos, uno a cada lado mía.

—Arranca —trona la voz de la oscura figura…


	35. TEQUILA, SALT AND LEMON (ALEXEVONY)

**Para aquella que todo lo empezó…**

**TEQUILA, SALT AND LEMON (ALEX/**_**EVONY)**_**.**

_Estoy atada a una silla. Las piernas sujetas a las patas y los brazos en horizontal, apoyados en los laterales de la silla. Finos alambres rodean mis miembros, clavándose en mis carnes al más leve movimiento que hago._

_Enfrente mía una pequeña mesa vacía. A un lado unos cuantos electrodomésticos: un par de lavadoras y una secadora. Al otro, unas estanterías con ropa limpia y doblada. Unos grandes cubos de mimbre con ropa sucia me hacen compañía. Encima mía una luz azulada arranca suaves destellos del pequeño habitáculo._

_Un sordo dolor se restriega desde mi pierna derecha y recorre todo mi cuerpo. La pierna, puedo verla si dejo caer mi cabeza hacia delante con sumo cuidado tratando de no mover el resto del cuerpo a causa de los lacerantes alambres, la tengo destrozada por debajo de la rodilla. Jirones de piel y carne cuelgan allá donde asoman un par de centímetros de un hueso astillado. _

_En mi cabeza un hueco negro y oscuro que poco a poco, el dolor se encarga de rellenar. Imágenes inconexas, como destellos de entendimiento, me guían hacia la luz de la comprensión:_

"_El suelo del barranco a unos centímetros de mis ojos. Arena en mi boca. El sabor salado del miedo y el dolor lacerante de la pierna."_

"_Balas. Cientos de balas silbando por encima de mi cabeza. Mexicanos y soldados enfrentados en una cruel batalla de la que yo soy mera espectadora."_

"_La esperanza de que ganen los soldados…_

…_el terror del estallido del todoterreno. El final de la balacera."_

"_Palabras en castellano. Manos rudas que me arrastran de vuelta a un vehículo."_

"_Un destello devastador. El brillo lacerante de unos ojos negros, perlas de ébano que me devoran con furia."_

"_La mexicana ganó la batalla y soy su prisionera. Lo recuerdo. Ahora lo recuerdo…_

…_y lo temo."_

_La puerta de la estancia se abre y Alex camina con suavidad hasta la mesa que tengo delante. Deposita en la misma una botella de tequila y un chupito que lleva en una mano. En la otra adivino un bol lleno de una sustancia blanca; perlas brillantes que parecen sal coronadas por media docena de brillantes limones partidos por la mitad. Lo deposita todo en la mesa y se vuelve para mirarme. Pasea sus triunfantes ojos negros por todo mi cuerpo y yo me encojo al percibir el infinito odio que anida en ellos. El terror de saberme indefensa ante ella obliga a mi cuerpo a debatirme. Vano intento de escapar de mi destino, que es cortado de raíz por la presión de los alambres. _

_Alex se acerca. Sonríe. Levanta su pierna y apoya su bota en mi hueso quebrado. Una leve presión y el dolor, como un tren desbocado y sin frenos, me transporta a lugares jamás imaginados. Todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo se rebelan. Sacudo los brazos, las piernas. Los alambres se clavan más y más en mi carne desgarrada. Algo estalla muy dentro de mi. Me relajo. Siento el calor dulzón de la orina desatada mojar mis glúteos y la parte interior de mis muslos. Lágrimas de un dolor y peso infinitos acuden a mis ojos. Mi cerebro dice basta y me desconecto. _

"_Oscuridad. Dulce oscuridad. Ven a mi…_

_##_

Evony se ha desmayado. El dolor que le he proporcionado pisando su hueso astillado la ha dominado. "No es mal comienzo" —me digo con una traviesa sonrisa en la cara—. Si supiera todo lo que tengo pensado para ella, mejor haría en no despertarse. Escucho un pequeño goteo y bajo la mirada. Compruebo que se ha meado encima, señal inequívoca que el dolor ha sido tan intenso, tan profundo, que todo su cuerpo se ha dejado llevar por el mismo. Un paso adelante para conseguir lo que quiero. Me acerco a la maldita mujer morena y le cojo de los pelos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Despierta, Evony! —cruzo su cara con un firme tortazo y, al no obtener respuesta, repito el golpe del lado contrario. Evony entreabre sus acuosos ojos y, más que mirarme, me ve plantada delante suya—. Hola, querida —le susurro al oído mientras sacudo su cabeza para conseguir que se espabile—. Si vuelves a cerrar los ojos —le advierto con dureza—, en vez de pisar tu hueso quebrado, te lo arrancaré con unas tenazas…

##

_Lucho por mantener mis ojos abiertos, intentando mantener la mirada de ese terror mexicano que me tiene a su merced. Se que estoy muerta. Esa certeza anida en mi cerebro desde que me di cuenta de que Alex me había atrapado. Lo que no era capaz de imaginar es que la muerte pudiera llegar a ser tan dolorosa. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para acelerar tan terrible proceso? —me digo, temblorosa, a la vez que muevo mi cabeza, haciéndole saber a Alex que he captado su amenaza…_

_##_

—Así me gusta —le replico satisfecha a Evony al comprobar que ha entendido mis palabras—. Y ahora, querida —saco el cuchillo que tengo atado al muslo y dejo se su frío filo se pasee por los ojos de Evony—, tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta. Te preguntarás por qué. La respuesta es sencilla: tenemos que hablar. Yo preguntaré y tú responderás. Dependiendo del grado de satisfacción de tus respuestas, la fiesta será mas o menos intensa. Así que comencemos. Lo primero es beber. En una fiesta son fundamentales unos buenos tragos, ya sabes, para soltar la lengua. Luego todo se hace más fácil. Y en México se bebe tequila —hundo el cuchillo con fuerza en el muslo de Evony y deslizo su acerazo filo desde el comienzo hasta casi la rodilla. La carne se abre y me muestra su rojizo interior. Evony grita. Un desgarrador grito que retumba en las paredes del pequeño habitáculo…

##

—_No. No. No —grito con mi muslo totalmente desgarrado—. Por favor — imploro con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando no cerrarlos, pues estoy segura que de hacerlo, el castigo será infinitamente peor…_

_##_

—Tequila —cojo la botella de la mesa, me sirvo un chupito y, tras apurarlo de un trago, vierto la mitad de la botella en el muslo de Evony…

##

—_¡Dios mío! —mi muslo arde como si lo hubieran metido en las mismísimas brasas del infierno. Me sacudo intentando liberarme de la silla. Los alambres se me clavan en la carne. Gotas de sangre manchan el suelo—. No lo hagas, por favor —susurro sin convicción…_

_##_

—Sal —cubro con el contenido del bol la herida de Evony, abarcando toda su longitud y me aparto un par de pasos, comprobando el efecto…

##

_El dolor anida en mi cerebro. Se hace dueño y señor de mis conexiones neuronales. Me domina y me guía. "No te muevas, dolerá más" —susurra en mi interior—. "Y no cierres los ojos, o toda tú serás yo" —sentencia mi dolor…_

_##_

—Y limón —estrujo, uno a uno los limones, extendiendo su zumo, gota a gota, por el muslo abierto y lacerante de Evony.

—Señorita —García abre la puerta de la habitación y le dedica una rápida mirada a Evony. En sus ojos veo aceptación. Dos de sus hermanos murieron a manos de los faes de Evony y estoy casi segura de que se sentiría muy feliz de participar en la fiesta.

—Dime —le inquiero con amabilidad a mi fiel lugarteniente.

—Se han presentado tres personas a las puertas de la hacienda. Una de ellas dice que la conoce y que necesita hablar con usted. Los hemos retenido a la espera de órdenes.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Martin. Martin Beattie —responde mi lugarteniente con premura.

—De acuerdo. Llevadlos al salón —ordeno extrañada de que el hermano de Karen haya osado presentarse aquí—y veremos que es lo que desean. Tú quédate aquí y vigílala. Si Evony cierra los ojos —levanto la voz para que mi prisionera me escuche—, arráncale ese maldito hueso que le asoma por la pierna para que aprenda a no desobedecer. Ah —me paro en el quicio de la puerta y le dedico una tierna mirada a mi lugarteniente—aún le queda el otro muslo, García. Puedes invitarla a otro trago si te apetece. Que brinde contigo por tus hermanos muertos.

—Si señorita —García coge el walky y comienza a impartir órdenes por el mismo.

Atravieso la cocina y entro en el salón. Sentados en el sofá se hallan el infame Martin Beattie acompañado de un par de mujeres, una morena y una rubia. La morena es una jovencita de vivaces ojos claros, vestida de manera bastante estrafalaria, todo sea dicho, que no deja de pasear su nerviosa mirada entre los hombres que la custodian y el jardín de la hacienda, que parece más un campo de batalla que el lugar de relax que yo había mandado construir. La rubia se mantiene en su sitio, erguida y en calma, pero sus ojos hay pintada una mirada escrutadora que no pierde detalle de cuanto ve. "Fae, sin duda —me digo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Los huelo a kilómetros—. La otra no. La morena parece ser humana."

—Martin Beattie —mi voz expresa con suficiencia el desagrado que me produce tenerle sentado en mi salón. Y justo en estos momentos tan delicados—, creí haberte dejado bien claro, cuando te construí una nueva identidad y salve tu culo de pudrirse en la cárcel por toda la eternidad, que no quería volver a verte jamás en mi presencia. Y tienes la osadía de presentarte aquí, en mi retiro secreto. Y encima en compañía de dos desconocidas. Por menos que eso he matado a más de uno. Así que aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda y empieza a hablar. ¿Cómo has descubierto este sitio? Y ¿qué coño haces aquí?

—Estaba en la casa…—murmura en voz baja Martin intentando disimular su nerviosismo—. Yo, yo estaba cuando hablaste con Bo.

—¿Qué dices? —apenas he podido escuchar las palabras de Martin.

—Ha dicho —la morena se arranca a hablar— que sabe de este lugar por que te vio hablando con Bo en su casa. Por cierto, yo soy Kenzi, y ella —la estrafalaria muchacha señala a su compañera rubia—es Tamsin. Somos…

—…Amigas de Bo. Lo se.

—Y de Lauren también —sentencia su acompañante intentando implicarme en sea lo que sea lo que hayan venido a hacer a mi hacienda.

—Se llama Karen —sentencio posando mi mirada en la rubia y haciéndole saber que conmigo no vale sentimentalismo alguno—. Y si habéis venido a Buscarlas, llegáis un poco tarde. Vuestra amiga Bo se fue envuelta en un rayo blanco. Uno de esos trucos faes que usáis —le dedico una mirada socarrona a la rubia—. Dijo algo de que tú —señalo con el dedo a la morena— estabas en peligro y que te tenía que encontrar. Así que creo que anda bastante perdida.

—¿Dijo a donde iba? —Tamsin pasea sus ojos verdes por mi cuerpo, evaluándome.

—No exactamente —replico devolviéndole la mirada y marcando mi territorio—. Algo comentó de un plan para rescatar a Kenzi que implicaba encontrar un objeto y pasarse por la cuidad en busca de ayuda.

—Kamchatka —murmura la rubia con cara de preocupación.

—Típico de Bo —sacude la cabeza con pesar la morena.

—Bueno —atisbo la posibilidad de poder librarme de mis incómodos visitantes y seguir con el interrogatorio de Evony e incido en ello—. Ya tenéis a donde ir. Y os recomiendo que os deis prisa o vais a llegar a ese sitio, Kamtachka o como se llame, cuando Bo ya se haya vuelto a marchar.

—¿Y Lauren? —bueno, Karen. La morena rectifica al ver la mirada que le dedico—. Has dicho que también se ha ido. ¿Tiene algo que ver con su desaparición el caos en el que está sumida esta casa.

—Tiene toda la pinta de que aquí ha habido una pelea —la rubia me sigue mirando con aire de suficiencia y eso me está empezando a cabrear bastante—. Si ha sido así y está relacionado con nuestra común amiga, nos gustaría conocer los detalles.

—Poco que decir —corto con sequedad la verborrea de la altiva fae. Me jode bastante tener que reconocer que he perdido a Karen, así que procuro ser concisa—. Un tipo con muy mala leche se la ha llevado con muy malos modales, pero ya estoy buscando la manera de encontrarla. Así que vosotras os vais a buscar a vuestra amiga Bo —me doy la vuelta, lista para abandonar el salón—, que yo ya me ocuparé de Karen.

—Ha sido un hombre vestido de negro —las palabras de la morena recaban mi atención—¿Verdad?

—¿Sigue? —me doy la vuelta y espero que la estrafalaria muchacha me cuente lo que sepa.

—Parece fae, pero no lo es. Aún y todo tiene poderes, sobretodo una gran velocidad. Ahora está aquí —Kenzi gesticula con las manos—, un instante después está allá. Y le acompañan un grupo de hombres bien entrenados. Paramilitares.

—Ahora le quedan muy pocos hombres —algo tengo que decir para hacerles ver que he vendido cara mi derrota—Y sí, tienes razón. Esa puta velocidad a la que se mueve ha sido la causa de que Karen ya no esté aquí. Un hombre normal no hubiera tenido ninguna opción.

—Es Marcus —de golpe la morena acaba de ahorrarme bastante trabajo con Evony—. Y es el padre de Bo.

—Ahora lo entiendo —tiño con ironía el enfado que me está produciendo la irritante presencia de Bo y sus problemas en mi vida—. Todo esto no es más que una riña familiar. El suegro enfadado con la novia que se ha echado su hija y que busca aclarar las cosas.

—Si lo quieres ver de ese modo —la rubia está ganándose a pulso que le pegue un tiro.

—Alex —Martin se arriesga a hablar por segunda vez, no sin cierto temor—, relájate un poco y te lo explicaremos todo. Ese tal Marcus es el padre de Bo, pero ella no lo conoce. Él quiere algo de su hija que nadie sabe que es. Lo que si sabemos es que ha estado acosando a los seres mas cercanos a Bo con el objeto de poder obligarla a que Bo le de lo que él desea. Kenzi también fue secuestrada por Marcus, pero logró escapar. Y ahora le ha tocado el turno a Karen.

—¿Sabes donde te tuvo secuestrada? —un rayo de esperanza hace bajar la hostilidad hacia mis "invitados"

—En una casa en las montañas —Martin sacude la cabeza, como si se arrepintiera de algo—. La casa de mi familia. Es una larga historia —Martin cierra los ojos consciente de la ira que sus palabras van a desatar en mi.

—Me la contarás —si no he entendido mal, Martin y el cabrón de Marcus han estado relacionados. Y si es así, que dios le ayude—. Puede que se haya dirigido allá. Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar en esa casa en primer lugar.

—Marcus es muy listo —la jodida rubia me sigue poniendo de los nervios—. Y no creo que vuelva a un sitio que nosotros ya conocemos. Además, ahora cuenta con más recursos. Se ha aliado con alguien que conoces bastante bien. Cuenta con la ayuda de Evony.

—No creo que los recursos de Evony —le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción a la puñetera fae de ojos esmeraldas— le vayan a servir de mucho. Pero quizás nosotros si que podamos valernos del conocimiento de la Ex Morrigan para saber donde puede haberse ocultado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Kenzi me mira extrañada sin comprender las implicaciones implícitas en mis palabras. Martin como que está pensando como huir de mi ira.

—Has capturado a Evony —Tamsin más que preguntar lo afirma. En sus ojos esmeraldas hay una pizca de agradecimiento escondida tras tanto orgullo fae.

—Acompañadme —me doy la vuelta y les hago una señal a mis hombres para que me sigan. Mis tres "invitados" se levantan con premura y se acomodan a mi paso. A través de la cocina, en dirección al pequeño cuarto de la ropa. Cuando abro la puerta del mismo, una Evony con el rostro desencajado, balbucea incomprensibles palabras de dolor envueltas en pequeños espumarajos de saliva que le corren por las comisuras de los labios. García justo está acabando de invitarla a otro trago. Sus dos muslos, abiertos de par en par, rezuman Tequila, sal y limón.

—¡Dios mío! —Kenzi apenas tiene tiempo de hablar antes de que las arcadas enmudezcan su boca. Se retira un par de pasos y Martin la imita, ayudándola a vomitar unos pasos más allá de la puerta. Tamsin está petrificada en la puerta del cuarto de la ropa, valorando lo que sus ojos contemplan…

##

—_Yo soy tu —clama el dolor retrepándose por todo mi cuerpo—. Levanto la cabeza con un leve movimiento, un esfuerzo descomunal en mi estado, al oír el ruido de la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Ante mi, reluciente como sus ojos color esmeralda, acaba de aparecer la única e ínfima esperanza de abandonar este lugar lleno de horrores. Tamsin. Es tamsin —sacudo la cabeza intentando discernir si no será una alucinación lo que estoy viendo, pero la valquiria sigue plantada a escasos dos metros mía._

—_Tamsin —murmuro dejando caer gotas de baba en mi pecho—. No dejes que me haga esto. Yo soy importante, y tú lo sabes. Puedes conseguir mucho si me llevas de vuelta a la ciudad— la mano de García, obedeciendo una leve orden de los tenebrosos ojos negros de su lider, casi me desencaja la mandíbula cuando su violencia acalla mis palabras…_

_##_

—Tiene razón —la rubia se tensa, adoptando una pose un poco más agresiva—. Esto no está en absoluto bien. Si quieres que ella te de información, creo que bastaría con preguntárselo. Está en una posición tan vulnerable, siendo humana y con los faes que ostentan el poder, en estos momentos, en su contra, que no creo que se atreva a mentir. Además, lo repito. Tiene razón. Su presencia en la ciudad ayudaría, y mucho, a suavizar las cosas.

—No —sentencio echando mano a mi automática. He visto el leve destello de oscuridad que está empezando a teñir los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia y creo saber a que tipo de fae me enfrento—. Ella mató a mi madre mucho antes de matar a la madre de Karen y luego mató a muchos de mis hombres, incluidos los hermanos de mi lugarteniente —señalo con una mano a García y aprovecho que Tamsin desvía su mirada un segundo, siguiendo mi mano, para desenfundar la automática y acercarla a la cabeza de la rubia—. No eres la primera valquiria a la que me enfrento —apoyo el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza de Tamsin y acompaño mis palabras con una leve presión—. Ten por seguro que puedo soportar la duda el tiempo necesario para meterte un tiro en la cabeza. Y mis hombres también pueden hacerlo. Evony es mía. Y voy a hacer con ella lo que me plazca. Así que si queréis algún tipo de ayuda por mi parte, será bajo mis términos. Si no, ya sabéis donde está la puerta. Chino, Aurelio —hago una firme señal a mis hombres— llevarlos de vuelta al salón y que esperen ahí. Y si se quieren marchar, dejadlos ir.

—Alex —Martin hace un vano intento de dialogar al interponerse entre la valquiria, que ya está retrocediendo mientras valora la veracidad de mis palabras, y el cañón de mi automática.

—¡Fuera! —le doy un empujón al hermano de Karen y cierro la puerta de golpe—. Vigila la puerta, García. Si alguien intenta entrar, le pegas un tiro. Estás muerta —me giro para acercarme a Evony—, pero eso creo que ya lo tienes claro desde que te despertaste atada a esa silla. La presencia de tus amigos no va a cambiar ese hecho, pero al menos te van a ahorrar algo de agonía. Ahora ya se la mitad de las cosas que necesitaba saber. El resto me lo vas a decir tú —meto mi mano en el pantalón y saco una "Black bullet" del mismo. La sostengo a escasos centímetros de los ojos de Evony, dejando que mi prisionera tome conciencia del significado de la bala—. Ya las conoces, ¿Verdad? Creo que has sido testigo de los efectos que estas balas causan en las personas…y en los faes —le susurro al oído a Evony—. Mas de uno de tus hombres las han probado, pero esta, esta es la tuya…

##

—_Tranquila —el dolor es ahora mi compañero más íntimo y me susurra palabras apaciguadoras—esa oscuridad en forma de metal es el final de todo. Relájate y ella te conducirá a un mundo sin dolor…a un mundo sin mi presencia. _

—_No quiero morir —mi cerebro se rebela ante tan negra perspectiva. Mi cuerpo, destrozado, apenas puede hacerlo._

—_Prueba a darle algo a ese monstruo de ojos negros —el dolor juguetea con mi cuerpo, yendo y viniendo de un punto a otro, sembrando grandes lágrimas en mis ojos conforme se abre camino de un punto a otro—. Algo quiere. Si se lo das, quizás, quizás tenga misericordia de ti…_

_Quizás…_

_##_

—Dime lo que quiero saber —cojo la automática e introduzco la bala en el cargador. La amartillo y dejo que Evony contemple la pistola un par de segundos—, convénceme de que es cierto lo que me dices y te pegaré un tiro en la cabeza. Todo habrá acabado en un segundo. Engáñame o mantente callada y te pegaré un tiro en las tripas. Te dejaré agonizar rodeada de tus propios excrementos. ¿Ha entendido?...

##

_El terror, íntimo amigo del dolor, viene ha hacerle compañía en su lento y agónico paseo por mi cuerpo. Se lo que me va a preguntar…y no tengo respuesta para ello…_

_##_

—¿Dónde está Karen? O Lauren, como tú la conoces…

##

—_Dile algo —el dolor susurra dentro de mi cerebro— o acabaré por destrozarte. Miente si es preciso, pero consigue que te crea._

—_Ella sabrá si la engañas —el terror se hace sitio, acurrucado muy dentro de mi—y te hará mucho daño. Y si callas, también te lo hará._

_Habla…_

_Habla…_

_Habla…_

—_No lo se —murmuro encogida…_

_##_

—Mira que eres terca, Evony —sacudo la cabeza con desagrado—. Estás en una posición insostenible y aún así sigues empeñada en no darme lo que quiero. Quizás esto te haga recordar —cojo el cuchillo y corto los alambres de uno de sus brazos, sin preocuparme de no desgarrar la carne de Evony. Estiro su brazo y, acercando la mesa con mi otra mano, coloco la suya encima de la mesa. Le pongo el seguro a la automática y la cojo por el cañón. Dime donde está Karen —descargo un fuerte golpe en uno de los dedos de mi prisionera y oigo como crujen sus huesos al partirse bajo la fuerza de mi golpe...

—¿Dónde está Karen? —un golpe, otro, otro, otro—…La mano de Evony se convierte en un amasijo informe de dedos destrozados, uñas caídas, heridas sangrantes…

##

_El dolor y yo definitivamente somos uno…y el terror ocupa el lugar antes destinado a mi cerebro._

—_¡No lo se! —Balbuceo…_

_Me agito…_

_Me retuerzo…_

_Lloro…_

_Grito…_

—_¡No lo se! ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!—las lágrimas acompañan a mis palabras…_

_##_

Paseo mi mirada por el cuerpo destrozado y desencajado de Evony. La vacuidad de su mirada me confirma la veracidad de sus palabras. Ya no tiene sentido seguir presionándola. No voy a conseguir nada de información y ya estoy empezando a estar cansada de torturarla. Siempre pensé que encontraría algún tipo de placer en destrozar el cuerpo de Evony, pero la realidad es que esto que estoy haciendo me empieza a desagradar. Soy dura, eso sí, pero no cruel. Justa, pero no sanguinaria, así que creo que es el momento de acabar con todo esto. Dar un paso y seguir adelante. Darle a Evony lo que es justo que reciba como pago por sus pecados y centrarme en encontrar a Karen. Está bien —me levanto y amartillo de nuevo la pistola— te creo. Tranquila que todo acabará en un segundo —apoyo el cañón de la automática en la cabeza de Evony y presiono con suavidad el gatillo…

"Hazlo y serás como ella —el mundo se ha detenido y solo existe mi dedo, acariciando el gatillo y una voz que, con timidez, me habla muy dentro—. Mírala. Humana y destrozada. ¿No te parece suficiente castigo? Sabes que Karen jamás la volverá fae de nuevo y, que mejor castigo, que dejar que viva una vida que no quiere. Además, como dijo la rubia, en la ciudad les será de utilidad. Puede que incluso su presencia sirva para acercarte a Karen. Si la matas cerrarás esa puerta.

—¡No! —replico imprimiendo más presión al gatillo—. Ella mató a mi madre. Mató a muchos de mis hombres. Es cruel y vengativa. Ni siquiera como humana merece la pena dejarla vivir…

##

—_¡No quiero morir! —el frío tacto del cañón de la pistola hace que, con un esfuerzo infinito, me sacuda el dolor y el terror que me embargan. Quiero volver a ser poderosa, glamorosa, temida…fae. Quiero volver a ser Evony Fleurette Marquise, Morrigan de la oscuridad…_

_Piensa, Evony. Piensa rápido. Dale algo que haga que guarde la pistola. Algo que ella necesite y que tú tengas guardado en tu interior…_

—_¿Lo que?¿Lo que? ¿Lo que? —rebusco en mi interior, examinando mi cerebro neurona a neurona. Se que en algún recóndito sitio hay algo que puedo darle…_

_Silencio…_

_Presion…_

_El dolor buscando su sitio de nuevo…_

_El terror acechando…_

—_¡Talyssa! —grito liberada—. Se donde están las cenizas de Talyssa Beattie. Puedo ayudarte a revivir a la madre de Karen…_

_¡Bang! La bala acalla mis palabras. Ya no hay dolor. Ya no hay terror. Una dulce oscuridad me envuelve, llevándome allá donde todo acaba…_

_##_

¡Bang! La presión en el gatillo desata el ruido. La cabeza de Evony estalla al compás del olor de pólvora que invade mi nariz. Una palabra me devuelve al mundo real…

"Talyssa"…

—¿Qué has dicho? —le pregunto a la cabeza reventada de Evony, consciente de que quizás, quizás haya cometido un error…

Quizás…

—¡Mierda! —murmuro dándome la vuelta para Hablar con García—. ¿Has entendido lo que ha dicho?

—Un nombre —García responde con seguridad—. Talyssa. Y algo acerca de unas cenizas.

—Vamos —le ordeno a mi lugarteniente que me abra la puerta.

García me abre la puerta y espera a que yo abandone la estancia para seguirme en dirección al salón. En el salón solo están Kenzi y Martin, ambos agarrados de la mano y con la certeza de lo que acaba de pasar pintada en sus miradas. Está claro que han oído el disparo.

—¿La rubia? —deslizo las palabras con desgana.

—Se ha marchado a buscar a Bo —Kenzi no deja de mirarme con una mezcla de miedo y repulsión—. Nosotros hemos esperado por si podías darnos nueva información sobre el paradero de Lauren.

—Nada nuevo —sacudo la cabeza sin ganas de corregirle a la morena el incorrecto uso del nombre—. Será mejor que volváis a la ciudad y puede que allá deis con alguna pista sobre el paradero de Karen. Yo y mis hombres os acompañaremos. Si damos con el paradero de Karen, toda fuerza será poca para rescatarla…


End file.
